Freedom's Fall
by TerraKH
Summary: 120 years ago, Sora's generation mysteriously vanished. Now, tensions are brewing between the Keyblade Wielders and the world leaders comprising the Council of Sovereigns. New schemes threaten to ignite another war, this time between the Wielders and the worlds. Raelyn Yoric must assemble a team to expose the truth before the worlds fall to civil war with the Wielders. Book Seven.
1. Ch 1: A New Era

**Well, I've had this story in the works for quite a while now. It seems very surreal to actually be working on it now. Brief preface before we start this one. **

**This story takes place in an already established series and is the seventh chronological entry. My previous stories span the events of an alternate KH3 all the way through many subsequent conflicts. If you have not read those other stories, I strongly recommend you do so before reading this one. If you decide to go ahead and browse here, be forewarned that there shall be major spoilers included pertaining to the events of past stories. Since KH3 is now out, I would like to stress to any newcomers that this DOES NOT follow the canon KH3 storyline. It follows the alternate KH3 that I wrote and expanded on with the additional five stories that followed it.  
**

**The sixth book, United We Stand, was supposed to be my last entry leading in to the story written by my friend Lucenthia, titled Veritas et Caelum. However, I couldn't shake my ideas for this story and so it came to be. As I have hinted at in my other announcements leading up to this, Freedom's Fall is taking place approximately 150 years following United We Stand. As such, the main cast of that story(Sora, Riku, and my many OCs) are no longer around. There is an entirely new cast this time around and I'm pretty excited about it. It hasn't been since New Path, New Wanderer that I gotten to experiment with a mostly new cast. However, one very familiar character from United We Stand will remain a regular for this story and you will see him very soon. That particular character belongs to my good friend and fellow author soraroxas123. **

**Also, if you are going against my advice and planning to read this without having read any of my previous works, here is a disclaimer. I have always viewed most Disney worlds as an obstacle for darker storytelling which is what I like doing. As such, my choice of worlds is very unorthodox and will include many non-Disney properties including other video game franchises like Dragon Age, Final Fantasy worlds, and others. Don't be surprised when you find the story including non-Disney worlds and characters. **

**That's my author's note out of the way. If you see a soundtrack in bold, it's something that I recommend listening to during the scene. Here's your final chance to back out and avoid spoilers if you're not caught up with my other stories. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the opening to the last untold tale in the Wanderer's Series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Era

**(Dearly Beloved, Birth by Sleep version)**

_150 years prior to current events, a powerful and legendary generation of heroes defended the Realm of Light. Men and women from various origins and worlds stood together against mighty foes. The years in which they lived are now referred to as "the Founder Age" by current historians. During that time, the Keyblade Wielders had all vanished following a devastating loss in the Keyblade Graveyard. The surviving Wielders were scattered and lost to different fates and the worlds nearly fell to darkness. They were saved when one boy manifested a Keyblade of his own and used it to beat back the darkness not once, but twice. His name was Sora, and he hailed from the tiny and isolated Destiny Islands. In time, his friends Riku and Kairi would stand at his side. They would also be joined by Mickey, king of the powerful Disney Kingdom, and Lea, a native of Radiant Garden with powers of darkness. _

_They gathered in order to face their first formidable foe, an old Keyblade Master called Xehanort. In order to defeat him, they gathered those Wielders who had been lost in previous days, namely Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, and Jack Rikkison. At the climax of their battle, both Terra and Eraqus were freed from the old man's influence. Master Xehanort was defeated, and the Second Keyblade War ended in the heroes' favor. _

_Following these events, a new threat emerged: Marek Rikkison, brother of Jack who was possessed by Darkness incarnate, an ancient being of incredible power. Determined to free his brother from the thrall of Darkness, Jack stepped forward to lead the Wielders against him. It was during this time that they were able to restore both Namine and Xion to their side, as well as Jack's beloved, Mist, and his father, Jason. Through incredible circumstances, Jack and Mist's child was born and underwent accelerated aging. The young girl was host to the true X-blade, a living embodiment of light and darkness and a sentient creature in and of itself. In order to defeat his brother, Jack had to draw upon another of the ancient creatures like the one possessing Marek. Just as Darkness had taken Marek as a host, Jack drew upon Light to match his power. In the end, Marek was freed from his torment and both Light and Darkness were cast out and defeated. Thus, the Third Keyblade War came to an end. _

_It was during this time that an emissary from an unknown land came before the Wielders. Calling himself Dawnomar, he explained to them the existence of his people, the Ancients: those who had created all known Realms and dwelt within a Golden City that they called Kingdom Hearts. _

_However, these Ancients were not as benevolent as they seemed. Marek Rikkison, freed from the dark being which had possessed him, had become a powerful Wielder and the most adept user of darkness in the Realm of Light. Approached by the Ancients and tasked with finding his old rival Eclipse, a formidable mercenary, he embarked on a mission of his own. His subsequent battles with Eclipse spanned most of the known worlds, culminating in a great conflict within the forgotten land called the Crossroads. There, the Keyblade Wielders of light joined him in battling Eclipse and his master Anetar, a member of the Ancient high court. _

_Marek defeated Eclipse and slew Anetar, but then the truth was revealed: Maechil, leader of the Ancients and Creator of all Realms, had set up Anetar as a scapegoat for his own war. Using the murder of his general as an excuse to nullify an old treaty with even older entities, Maechil declared war on the Realm of Light. The entire might of the Ancient people came crashing down upon the human worlds. However, Dawnomar chose humanity and sided against his own people. _

_The conflict that followed would come to be known as the War for Kingdom Hearts. Left with no other choice, Jack Rikkison stepped forward to lead his fellow Wielders in the struggle. After two years of battle, betrayals from Maechil's inner circle gave them the chance to defeat he who had crafted all worlds. Jack once more merged with the Divine Being Light, and together their strength was enough to challenge Maechil in direct combat. _

_Jack succeeded in felling Maechil, but the Creator's death left the other Realms with no lifeline to hold them together. Thus, the worlds were collapsing. To save the worlds, Jack gave his body completely over to Light. This caused him to perish, but Light was able to use the Rikkison's body which augmented his power enough to sustain the Realms. Unable to be trusted, Light was then locked away along with his brethren, Darkness and Corruption. _

_Following Jack's death, Sora took charge over the Keyblade Wielders, who by now had formed a united Agency called the Light's Enforcers. The War for Kingdom Hearts had not yet been won. One of the Divine Beings, Oblivion, was still at large and seeking the True Kingdom Hearts, an after-realm where all souls gathered after death. Using the power of trillions of souls, he aimed to blanket the living Realms into an undead wasteland where all living creatures would be mindless pawns for his bidding. However, he was defeated by the heroes and locked away by Dawnomar. _

_Then began the days of peace. Such was the fame of Sora's generation of Wielders that they became known as the "Founders", and the span of time regarding their lives was named as such. Sora served as the LE's Grandmaster for many years, until he retired and Pierce Rikkison, son of Jack, took over. Since the days following the last war, tensions have continued to build between the Keyblade Wielders and the Council of Sovereigns, the joint-body composed of world leaders from the Realm of Light. The two bodies comprised the majority of legal and military power within the Realm, and distrust had been brewing for generations. _

_It was at this time that this tale begins; a time when the Founders are long gone and the Keyblade Wielders are growing stagnant. To make things worse, enemies from all sides are bearing down from the shadows, awaiting their chance to topple the mighty agency. It was during the leadership of a man named Turias Yoric that things finally fell out of control. **(end Dearly Beloved)**_

* * *

PRESENT DAY….

The sun was setting over Radiant Garden, painting the entire city in a ray of orange light. Most of the citizens were already inside their homes, waiting for the fall of night and darkness. The calm and happy citizens were no longer on the streets. Now, only security patrols strolled through the town to keep an eye on everything.

The security officers wore ornate and shining armor but had no helmets. They were indeed Keyblade Wielders and still remained in charge of the city's defenses. There had been many attacks from pirate and mercenary groups in the recent days and so extra precautions had been taken.

Up the hills toward the center of the town were two towering landmarks. The first was the great castle which had once belonged to Ansem the Wise, which now served as the meeting and living quarters for the Council of Sovereigns. The Council comprised many leaders from the known worlds and at the moment, most were in attendance in an urgent meeting. Within the same area of the city but separated from the castle was an even bigger and more intimidating structure called Heroes' Forge, once known as the Hall of the Keybearers. This magnificent castle was the headquarters for the Light's Enforcers, or Keyblade Wielders.

Walking along the path from Heroes' Forge to the Council's castle was one man. His hair was blonde but graying and it flowed elegantly down to his shoulders. He wore a crimson robe about his person that bore a notable resemblance to those worn by Masters Eraqus and Jason, having fashioned it in their honor. Underneath the robe he wore a ceremonial armor plate adorned with the LE's insignia: two flaming Keyblades crossed over each other.

He passed by two Keyblade apprentices on patrol, who immediately sprang to a salute as he passed. He cordially dismissed them with a wave of his hand and continuing walking until he rounded the next corner. Passing a row of houses with urgent purpose in each stride, he drew near to the gates leading to the castle. Narrowing his brown eyes angrily, he strode toward the closed gates and addressed the two officers standing guard. "Open the way. I have matters to discuss with them." he said impatiently. The two officers were not Keyblade Wielders and as such were not eager to abide by his request.

"The Council is in session, sir, and has expressly demanded no interruptions. I'm afraid you will have to wait until after they have adjourned." one of the men replied. The Keyblade Master crossed his arms.

"Do you know who I am, son?" he asked through clenched teeth. The officer nodded.

"Yes, sir. Master Turias Yoric, Grandmaster of the Order. All Keyblade Wielders answer to you, but I take my orders from the Council. Hidden Legion Sergeant Avveys, sir." he replied. Turias groaned in distaste.

"Hidden Legion, eh? A walking example of the Council's overreach in military matters. I'll ask you only once more, boy. Open the gates, or I shall do it myself." he said. The sergeant uneasily glanced over at his fellow, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Council has said…." he began again. However, Turias flicked his wrist and summoned a thin golden Keyblade to his hand. With an impatient swing, the gates flashed brightly and opened seemingly of their own accord. Without waiting for further words, Turias started walking through the new opening. "Hang on, sir, you can't…." the sergeant began, only for the Keyblade Master to turn around and stare angrily at him. The young man quickly recoiled under the severity of the older man's gaze.

"I am Grandmaster of the Order. Although I do not usually flout my authority, I refuse to allow the Council yet another breach of their authority in LE affairs. This farce of an investigation ends now." Turias declared, eyes narrowed and his voice solemn and heavy. He then turned and forcefully pushed open the castle doors, disappearing inside.

He passed by further guards as he navigated the familiar halls, though none dared try and impede him. Despite the Council's growing boldness in challenging the Wielders on private matters, the LE was still greatly loved and respected by the citizenry. They would not dare touch him. As he neared the center chamber of the castle, he began to hear the familiar arrogant and drawling voices.

Coming within sight of the double-doors that led to the central meeting chamber, the two guards posted outside halfheartedly tried to stop him. Not even granting them words, he moved between them and pushed open the doors. Sneering angrily, he walked right into the open middle of the room and looked around at the seated Councilors.

Radiant Garden's Councilor, an old balding man with gray steely eyes named Balorin, had been speaking and continued doing so until he finished his statement.

"…..nothing further to add in her defense, the Council sentences Apprentice Seryn to death for the murder of two Legion operatives in Agrabah." Balorin said. Once he finished speaking, only then did he look up at Turias. "Grandmaster Turias, your arrival is most…..unexpected." he muttered the last word with raised eyebrows. Turias narrowed his eyes.

"Spare me. You know full well that the Council does not have the authority to place the death penalty on a Keyblade Wielder unless it is agreed upon by the Grandmaster and two senior Masters under them. You don't have a single vote from the Agency." he declared. Balorin chuckled quietly from his seat.

"The necessity of Wielder votes upon Wielder punishments was a foolish proposition to begin with, only agreed upon because of the debt the worlds owed the Founders after the Ancient War. Such requirements are obsolete and no longer necessary." he replied. Turias shook his head in disbelief.

"The agreed principles between Sora and Ansem the Wise are obsolete? You throw away the most sacred laws laid down by the Founders?!" he exclaimed. A woman to his right cleared her throat, causing him to glance in her direction. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes and wore a distrustful expression on her face.

"The court recognizes Councilor Heelia, representative of Spira." Balorin calmly said. Heelia nodded gratefully to him and stared down at Turias.

"Your Founders were good men in their own time, but their beliefs no longer matter in these current days. The Light's Enforcers are a military organization. We embody a system of law and justice. You have no authority over us, just as your agency deserves no say in the decisions of the Council. You exist merely to protect the worlds from outside threats, no more." she said shrewdly. Turias smirked coldly.

"You forget yourself, Councilor. It took a Grandmaster's signature to form this very Council 150 years ago, when Jason Rikkison did just such a thing. The Keyblade Wielders shall always have a say in what is decided in this room. Whether you agree or not does not change the laws written into history." he replied, doing his utmost to curb his temper. Another member, this time a rather tall mouse, raised his hand. Again, Balorin leaned forward and spoke.

"The court recognizes Councilor Mervin Mouse, representative of the Disney Kingdoms." he said. Without hesitation, Mervin spoke.

"Laws can be easily changed, Grandmaster. I propose a vote on our previously discussed proposition, Number 871." he said, sucking his teeth and giving Turias an irritated look. Balorin cleared his throat, placing a set of glasses on the bridge of his nose and looking down through the papers on his desk.

"Proposition 871….to hereby grant emergency legal powers to the Council in the event of Wielder interference in affairs of criminal court. Yes, I remember this one now. If a Keyblade Wielder goes unpunished by his own Agency for a serious crime, the Council shall take actions to see justice done. Approval of the Order's Grandmaster is not needed. This one seems fitting for the occasion we find before us now." the head Councilor explained.

"You can't do any of that! You have no right! The very premise assumes you have the authority to sentence my agents when you have none at all!" Turias argued furiously. Mervin sucked his teeth again and sighed happily.

"This _gives_ us the power, Master Yoric. That should have been obvious….." he chuckled under his breath. Turias summoned his Keyblade and planted it into the ground before him.

"If you try to kill my agent, we shall take it as an act of war on the Council's part. Can your Hidden Legion really stand up to the heirs of the Founders?" he asked scathingly. They had been through this dance many times in the past few years. He was tired of it.

"Hm, physical threats, Grandmaster. It shows how brittle your argument truly is." Heelia chimed in. Turias, however, still had one card left to play.

"To pass that Proposition, you need a two-thirds majority. Do you really think you can get that?" he asked. Balorin leaned back in his chair and sighed wearily.

"I see empty seats in our hall tonight. It falls to those who remain to raise a voice of objection. Do you look to find one in those gathered here?" he asked. Turias looked desperately around the room, realizing with horror that Balorin was correct. Two seats were in fact empty, the very Councilors who would be most willing to lead a charge against their own court; two who believed fully in keeping the Council's power limited against the LE. He looked in vain at Heelia and Mervin, knowing well where they stood. However, he found no allies in the others gathered either. The Councilors from Agrabah, Baron, Roma, Insomnia, Ferelden, and Camelot were silent. Gaia's Councilor was among the two missing.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing that he might have to summon military might against his fellow governing body after, all. After seeing no objections, Balorin triumphantly stood to his feet and reached widely with his hands. "Will there be none who dare object to this Proposition?" he asked in a loud echoing voice. Silence met them for several moments, until something surprising happened.

The doors to the chamber once more burst open, and a firm elegant voice rang out from behind where Turias was standing. **(The Promised Beginning, Birth by Sleep)  
**

"The last son of Zatorian dares object!"

Turias couldn't help but smile upon hearing the familiar voice and turned around. Standing tall in the doorway was a man with flowing blue hair, dressed in armor of Ancient design. His fiery red eyes shined from across the room as he strode proudly into the chamber. "Last living veteran of the Ancient War, comrade of the LE Founders, and Councilor for the Realm of the Ancients…Zane Alkerias." the man announced himself. Upon his entrance, Balorin and the other Councilors had visibly faltered, their confident smirks disappearing before one could even notice.

"Councilor Zane, we did not expect you back until tomorrow." Balorin nervously greeted him. Zane smiled calmly at him and stopped beside Turias.

"Indeed? That explains why you were so determined to have this meeting now while I was away. But not to worry, we Ancients are quite adept at moving swiftly when injustice is about to occur." he replied politely. Balorin, Heelia, and Mervin eyed him angrily, but it did not faze him. "So, I raised an objection to yet another attempt to increase our own power on this court. When shall it end? When shall we cease trying to give ourselves more power and influence?" he then asked them, maintaining his veneer of calm. When Mervin spoke, it was through clenched teeth.

"We shall stop trying to do so when we have been given enough power to enact the change necessary for the future to thrive. We are living off of the stagnant embers of your precious Founders and have done so for over a century. It is time to stop looking to the wisdom of dead men and women and think about what we must do to make the worlds better in our own time. Your constant objections are not helping matters!" he said spitefully. Hearing this, Zane laughed with genuine amusement.

"Do not hide behind your poisonous breath, Councilor. We all know you despise the Wielders simply because you did not gain your own Keyblade. Your sister got one instead, and that is why she now rules your kingdom while you sit on this Council. You desire a chance at real power to replace what you think was stolen from you because your heart was too weak to be a Keyblade's chosen." he retorted. Mervin furiously stood to his feet, nostrils flared and his finger pointed directly at Zane.

"How dare you!?" he exclaimed, at which point Zane yawned and looked over at Balorin.

"I enter a formal note of objection to this Proposition. What more do you require for this jest of a law to be dismissed?" he asked calmly. Balorin frowned with anger, removing his glasses from his face and staring down at the Ancient Councilor.

"You must rally more than a third of this body to your side in order to prevent it from passing. Do not be optimistic." he said coldly. Zane cocked his head to the side, not a sign of worry on his face.

"Not to worry. Councilor Owen shall be here momentarily. I was gracious enough to inform him of the important matters being discussed. He has already returned from his patrol with the Hidden Legion." he said confidently. As if on cue, once more the doors opened. In walked a younger man with short black hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a modified version of the old uniform once worn by the members of SOLDIER.

"Councilor Owen Fair, ready to stand by what's right." the man declared and walked over to his seat. The man bore a striking resemblance to his great-grandfather, the legendary Soldier and LE ally Zack Fair.

"You have two votes for you. That is not nearly enough." Heelia said stiffly, though they could sense the air in the room already changing. Many of the other Councilors were heartened by Zane's arrival. Though they were unwilling to begin the objections, they were willing to stand behind the Ancient that had done so.

A man with spiky brown hair and green eyes raised his hand. "The court recognizes Councilor Garret Cousland, representative of Ferelden." Balorin spoke. Garret looked over at Zane and Turias, giving them a nod and smile.

"Ferelden remembers the great friends that the Wielders have been to us in years past. I stand with Zane and Owen." he declared. Mervin cursed under his breath and met eyes with Balorin. Radiant Garden's Councilor sighed and looked around the room.

"Very well, this appears to warrant a full vote. Those in favor of this Proposition, raise." he said, raising his own hand. Mervin and Heelia quickly followed, along with the Councilors from Baron, Agrabah, and Roma. There were six in favor. Balorin sighed, already expecting defeat. "Those opposed, raise." he muttered.

Zane raised his arm first, followed by Owen and Garret. They were joined by the Councilors from Camelot and Insomnia. The final count stood at six to five, falling short of the two-third majority required for passage. Mumbling angrily under his breath, Balorin slammed his gavel down. "Proposition struck down and dismissed. This court is hereby adjourned." he muttered in a monotone voice. He and the other Councilors who voted with him immediately shuffled off to one of the side rooms. As the Councilors from Camelot and Insomnia walked off to their own quarters, Zane looked over at Garret and Owen.

"Can you two personally retrieve Apprentice Seryn? I trust you will make sure she reaches Heroes' Forge unharmed." he asked them. The Gaia and Ferelden Councilors nodded respectfully and walked out to do as asked.

Now alone in the room, Turias breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Zane with a grateful smile. "You're late." he said, thumping his hand on the Ancient's shoulder. Zane nodded slightly.

"I apologize. I was halfway to the Golden City when your message reached me. I came as quickly as was possible. This was a victory, but do not think they won't try again." he replied. Turias sighed wearily.

"You're right. They're getting bolder. If it wasn't for you, I think there would have been war already." he replied. Zane gestured toward the door and the two began walking out of the castle.

"I wish it were not so, but I fear that is correct." the Ancient said quietly.

"Have you ever seen tensions this high, being immortal and all?" Turias asked him. Zane grunted thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yes…this all reminds me of Maechil's behavior just prior to the Ancient War erupting." he replied. Turias stopped talking, thinking fearfully of what his friend had just said.

"Do you have some time? I would like to discuss all of this with you further when we can no longer be overheard." he asked. Zane nodded.

"Indeed. To your office, then. I always relish the chance to revisit old memories." he said. Turias chuckled quietly, knowing what the Ancient was referring to. **(end The Promised Beginning)**

* * *

LATER, HEROES' FORGE, GRANDMASTER'S QUARTERS….

**(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

Turias was seated at his desk, sifting through a mountain of papers. Sighing wearily, he threw them down and looked across the room. He smiled slightly upon seeing Zane silently facing the glass cases bordering half of the office.

Zane gently reached up and placed his hand against the glass, studying the items within the case as if entranced. There were many different things inside. Directly in front of him was an armored black vest with a hood. It was the very same vest that he had seen an old friend wearing on many occasions over a century ago. "The Shroud of Jack Rikkison." Turias said, standing up and walking over. Zane nodded slightly.

"Forged by Alexander Rikkison shortly after killing his own treacherous father. Then it was passed down to Jason, then Jack. Pierce wore it for much of his life, as well. It still surprises me that you were able to find so many of the Founder Relics." he said quietly. Turias smiled and glanced down at the rest of the items in the glass case.

There was a worn sketchbook that had once belonged to Namine, Eraqus' Journal, the Paupu Charm crafted by Kairi, Aqua's blue Wayfinder, one of Lea's Chakrams, the silver robe worn by Jason Rikkison, the crown-shaped necklace worn by Sora, and the small Black Coat once worn by Mickey.

"We have gathered these Relics in recent years to prevent them falling into the wrong hands. Non-Wielders have no right to hold these sacred treasures." Turias explained.

"These are more than mere trinkets, dear friend." Zane remarked. The Grandmaster raised his eyebrows, keen to hear what the Ancient had to say. Zane removed his hand from the glass and turned to face him, memories swimming in the depths of his red eyes. "Surely you know better than most that the Wielders of today are not nearly as powerful as the Founders once were." he began. Turias nodded slightly.

"Yes, we no longer have the strength to cripple worlds and battle creators of Realms. I have often wondered why we are so much weaker now." he replied.

"It was the Founders' doing. They wanted no one to hold that power, neither the Wielders nor their enemies. The Realms came so very close to annihilation, if not for Jack and Mist….." Zane said, trailing off and taking a breath. Forcing away those difficult memories, he looked up once more. "Kingdom Hearts was locked away again along with the Divine Beings. Without their interference, the warriors of this Realm have been limited to the strengths of their own hearts, no longer drawing upon outside influences for additional power. As long as the Divine Beings remain absent from this Realm, the strength of the Founders shall not be found here." he explained. Turias listened intently and glanced back at the Relics in the case.

"But what does that have to do with these Relics?" he asked. Zane glanced back at them as well, his gaze falling upon Sora's necklace.

"Such was the Founders' power that fragments of their essence were left behind on the physical items they carried with them. Some of their power and even memories lie within those items. Only one with the pureness of heart can pick them up and see anything more than an old heirloom. Have you made an attempt?" the Ancient elaborated. Turias shook his head at the other man's question and looked at the vest worn by Jack and Pierce. What memory might lay in the Relic worn by two Grandmasters? Could there be a special message hidden therein for future Wielders who would hold that post?

"A few of the Relics remain lost, in any case." he muttered. Zane nodded knowingly.

"Indeed. Some have already been destroyed by thieves and vandals, but a few yet remain beyond your sight; the Dagger of Marek Rikkison and the Sword of Darian Voltare, for example." he said. Turias looked over at his friend with interest.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked urgently, but Zane shook his head.

"Nay, I do not. Marek hid his dagger well and it has been lost ever since. As for the Sword, I know it was once safeguarded by the Rikkisons, along with Jason's Robe and Sora's Necklace. Two of those now sit in your case." he explained. Turias pushed his graying hair out of his face and leaned back against his desk.

"The Rikkisons once had these Relics?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Zane nodded gravely.

"Indeed. When Pierce's son Korrin chose to leave the Agency behind, he and the rest of his family established a hidden settlement in the outer worlds. That much you know. They were given many tasks, one of them being to safeguard certain Relics left in their possession. The Robe and Necklace must have been taken….." Zane began, and Turias already knew what he was going to say.

"When the Rikkisons were attacked and wiped out." he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. Zane nodded.

"It has been nearly ten years to the day, as I recall." he added. The Grandmaster nodded gravely.

"Yes. I had just accepted the post of Grandmaster when the news reached us. The Rikkison camp decimated and my own son….." he choked, tears springing to his eyes. Zane closed his eyes as if recalling a painful memory.

"We never were able to find who attacked the Rikkisons. Did you learn anything more regarding Eskan's demise?" he asked softly. Turias shook his head slightly and looked over at a picture sitting on his desk.

He stood in the middle, with his two sons on either side of him. The one to his left was Eskan, his eldest. His first act as Grandmaster had been to try and restore relations with the Rikkison settlement. Trusting in his oldest son to handle such an important mission, he had sent Eskan to do so. It had been mere weeks later that he had received the reports: the Rikkison camp had been attacked and Eskan had been found among the dead.

Sensing the man's pain, Zane reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turias felt himself drawn back to reality and he looked up at the Ancient with a grateful nod. He quickly wiped away his tears and once more looked over at the Founder Relics, trying to take his mind off of such things. "Tell me more of the Founders. What do you remember of them?" he asked. Sensing the man's need for a change of topic, Zane crossed his arms and obliged.

"When I met them, they were warriors desperate to save their home. Over time, however, I began to see the strength and resolve within them. I interacted with Jack, Marek, and Sora more than the rest. Jack had the courage of a lion and the weight of the worlds on his shoulders, but I never saw him waver. Even when the time came to give his own life, he never hesitated." Zane began. Hearing about Jack Rikkison, Turias couldn't help but look over at the vest again.

"And the others?" he asked. Zane suddenly smiled.

"Marek's arrogance was famous across the Realm. Though he had the skill to back it up, I always believed that it would be his undoing. However, in time I realized that his witty arrogance was merely hiding his broken heart. He was a man in pain, but he directed it at his enemies rather than let it consume him. Marek truly was remarkable, and I believe there shall never be another like him. As for Sora, his wisdom and strength of heart will never find an equal. Many times, I watched him pull Jack and the others back from the death of hope. As much as Jack should be remembered for defeating Maechil, without Sora the worlds would have fallen many times." the Ancient continued saying. Turias found himself almost speechless. Hearing Zane's recount of the legendary Founders and remembering that the Ancient had fought beside them reminded the Grandmaster of just how old Zane really was.

"From what we know, they were legendary in every regard. And then one day, they just vanished." he remarked. He looked at Zane, hoping for more answers but the Ancient had stiffened upon his last statement. "Zane?" he asked. Zane turned his back to the other man and looked at the floor.

"If you seek the truth behind the Founders' disappearance, I have no answers for you. Some mysteries are simply left unsolved." he replied somewhat sharply. Hearing how defensive the Ancient had become with the conversation, Turias raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"I am sorry. I was simply hoping that by hearing about the Founders, I would get some kind of sign that I am doing the right things as Grandmaster. I fear not for myself, but for my son." he explained. Zane relaxed himself and looked back at him again, nodding in understanding.

"It is quite alright. And how is Raelyn doing?" he asked graciously.

"He is almost twenty-five years of age now, and he has grown into a fine Keyblade Master. In truth, he is among the most capable Agents under my command. Still, I have a nagging suspicion that he is destined for things beyond the grasp of this Agency." Turias replied. Zane smiled, knowing full well what the other man meant.

"I can say that I have been keeping an eye on him, as well, and I believe you are correct. The boy's future is clouded, but there is greatness in his destiny unlike anything I have seen since Sora disappeared." he said. Hearing this, Turias breathed a sigh of relief and sat down once more in his chair.

"I hope to hear from him soon. He and Agent Lorne are on a mission to take apart a fleet of pirates who we suspect are also working as slavers in Council worlds. I hope your words about his greater destiny prove true, my friend." he explained.

_Zane's words would indeed be correct, as Raelyn Yoric, son of the Grandmaster, would find himself at the heart of events to come._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. More of an introduction than anything, I also laid a lot of the groundwork here. I hope you hang on to many of the important things I established as they will come into play later.**

**I'm going to begin something new that I probably should have done long ago, and that is try and provide a list at the end of each chapter of the new characters introduced during it. My hope is that this will help everyone keep track of the new cast as it is a lot of names and people to learn and remember. **

**New Characters Introduced: **

**Turias Yoric: The current Grandmaster of the LE, or Keyblade Wielders. He greatly respects the legacy of the Grandmasters who came before him and strives to lead using the examples of Jason, Jack, Sora, and Pierce.**

**Councilor Balorin: tall balding man who represents Radiant Garden on the Council of Sovereigns. He is a vocal voice opposing the Keyblade Wielders. **

**Councilor Heelia: cold and calculating woman with icy blue hair who represents Spira on the Council of Sovereigns. She is a vocal voice opposing the Keyblade Wielders.**

**Councilor Mervin Mouse: Descendant of Mickey who was not chosen by the Keyblade and represents Disney Kingdom on the Council of Sovereigns. He is a vocal voice opposing the Keyblade Wielders. **

**Councilor Owen Fair: Great-grandson of Zack Fair with short black hair and blue eyes. Wears a modern version of the Soldier uniform. A good friend of Zane and the Keyblade Wielders, he represents Gaia on the Council of Sovereigns. He is a strong voice in support of the Keyblade Wielders.  
**

**Councilor Garret Cousland: A descendant of Fergus Cousland, Garret remembers the past friendship between his family and the LE Founders and represents Ferelden on the Council of Sovereigns. He is among the friendlier members of the Council concerning the Keyblade Wielders.  
**

**Councilor Zane Alkerias, last son of Zatorian: last living veteran of the Ancient War and a returning character from "United We Stand: The War for Kingdom Hearts." He is a champion of Wielder rights and a good friend of Turias and his son Raelyn. He represents the Ancient Realms on the Council of Sovereigns. Credit goes to soraroxas123 for his creation.**

**Eskan Yoric: oldest son of Grandmaster Turias who died while on a mission with the Rikkisons. The entire Rikkison family is believed to have been wiped out during the attack that left him dead. **

**Other Terms to Remember:**

**The Founders: The generation of Keyblade wielding heroes who saved the worlds from multiple Keyblade Wars as well as the Ancient War. The term collectively refers to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jack Rikkison, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine, and the others who founded the united Key-wielding Agency called the Light's Enforcers.**

**Founder Relics: Personal items left behind by the Founders, imbued with fragments of their power and holding hidden memories within them for those who prove worthy.**

**Heroes' Forge: The great castle in Radiant Garden that serves as headquarters for the Keyblade Wielders.**

**The Hidden Legion: A Special Forces division of soldiers and agents who answer directly to the Council of Sovereigns. They are the Council's response to the Keyblade Wielders and frequently clash with the Agency over authority in world affairs. **

**The Ancient War: Also known as the "War for Kingdom Hearts", it was the great conflict between humanity and the Ancients that took place 150 years ago. Jack Rikkison, and many others, gave their lives to stop Maechil Omnivion and put an end to the fighting. **

**Okay, I think that's everything. Next chapter, we will meet our new protagonist for the story, Raelyn, and we will get underway on this new adventure. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for what's coming next! **


	2. Ch 2: Son of the Grandmaster

**Well, I am grateful for all of the positive feedback and the support you guys have shown me on this new project. I hope to continue making you proud as the story goes on. **

**Before we go any further, I want to thank Lucenthia, Legionary Prime, H R C Stanley, Chirithy564, and soraroxas123 for reviewing. I've already thanked each of you privately but it's important to me that I recognize all of you who give feedback here as well. I also want to thank Kristen Verne and Squidbagger for favoriting the story, along with those who reviewed that did the same. **

**This chapter, we will finally meet our new protagonist, who I have been teasing about for the last few months now. Enjoy and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Son of the Grandmaster

Far away from the arguments being held within the halls of Radiant Garden, a large and crude-looking ship was flying through the Lanes Between. Worlds passed by in a blur of light as the ship maintained its course for the inner Realm.

Within the ship's cockpit was a throne, upon which was seated a fearsome man wearing spiky black armor. His eyes were cold and dark and his facial scars stretched back over his bald head. He turned his gaze away from the colorful lights of the Lanes and looked down at the man seated to his right. "Inform the Fleet that we are on course. They are to rendezvous with us in Agrabah's outskirts in the next hour." he said in a gravelly voice almost akin to a growl.

"Yes, sir. The others are in route with their cargo. Our contact will be ready on the ground to transport the…slaves, sir." the pilot said somewhat fearfully. The man sitting on the throne smiled widely, showing several blackened teeth.

"Those slaves are worth a hundred thousand Munny each. Be sure that the others know that no mistakes will be forgiven." he replied. The pilot nodded and relayed the information. The captain then snapped his fingers, at which point another young man scrambled into his view. Springing to a fearful salute, the other man spoke with a trembling voice.

"Yes, Captain?" he muttered.

"Has our prisoner spoken yet?" the seated man asked. The cadet slowly shook his head.

"No, sir. He is refusing to break." he replied. The captain chuckled and rubbed his forehead.

"Typical LE Agent…..Increase the interrogation. I want to know exactly who he is and how he got aboard my ship." he said quietly. The cadet nodded and began walking away. "And Israc?" the captain spoke, causing the young man to stop and look back. "If you cannot get him to break, I suggest you find yourself a swift demise. Come to me with disappointing news again, and your death shall be anything but." he said dangerously.

The cadet gulped fearfully and scurried from the room. With that, the captain narrowed his eyes and leaned back on his throne.

Within the lower levels of the vessel was a dark cell. Inside of it were two more men. One was chained to a chair and was hunched forward with his head hanging toward the ground. His long blonde hair fell downward, blocking his face from view. He wore shining Keyblade Armor emblazoned with the insignia of the Light's Enforcers. Standing facing him was a brutish looking man rubbing his bloody knuckles. "You have great strength, but everyone breaks. The sooner you speak, the sooner the pain can end." he said with a fiendish smile.

The seated man slowly looked up, only to be punched hard in the jaw. He lurched back from the strike but remained silent. He then shook his hair out of his eyes and stared at his torturer. His eyes were a deep blue, and there was no sign of defeat or weakness in them. He smiled, before leaning forward and spitting a mouthful of blood into the other man's face. Groaning in disgust, the torturer wiped away as much as he could. "You're going to pay for that, Wielder." he growled angrily.

The blonde-haired man laughed under his breath, unfazed. "Not nearly as much as you are, ugly." he quipped. Frowning furiously, the other man stepped toward him with his fist raised. However, at that moment a Keyblade emerged through his chest with a slicing sound and he gasped in surprise. The weapon was then pulled out and he fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Standing in his place was another man wearing Keyblade Armor. This man had green eyes and neat brown hair, his bangs spiked upward. "You're late, Lorne." the chained man muttered.

Lorne smiled slightly and twirled his Keyblade, swinging it with an expert flourish. In one motion, the chains holding the other man's hands were cut. He sighed and stood up. "Hey, you volunteered to be the distraction. Maybe next time we should toss a coin, Raelyn." said Lorne, shrugging his shoulders casually. Raelyn chuckled lightheartedly and ran his hand through his blonde hair, pushing it out of his face once more.

"Sounds like a plan. What were you able to find?" he asked. Lorne motioned his head toward the door and the two began to move as they spoke.

"Well, your idea worked. They were so focused on you that they never suspected I was onboard. I was able to get into their computers and find out what their plans are. I also know where we're going." he explained. Raelyn reached the cell doorway and carefully peered out into the hallway, looking for more guards. Seeing none, the two Keyblade Wielders exited the cell and made their way toward the stairs leading to the next floor.

"Was our Intel correct?" Raelyn asked, reaching the stairway and running up them two at a time. He was about to step onto the top stair when Lorne grabbed his shoulder and forced him to the ground. They both dropped to their stomachs on the stairs and lay motionless. The doorway just above them was open and voices were growing louder. A moment later, two armed guards strolled past. Raelyn waited until he could no longer hear them and then slowly got back to his feet. Motioning to Lorne, the two quickly got on either side of the door and looked at one another.

"The captain of this ship is the Fleet Commander. He's the head of the snake. The other ships are meeting us in Agrabah, and they're planning to unload hundreds of slaves into the black markets." Lorne whispered. Raelyn frowned in disgust.

"I can't believe there are still people twisted enough to do these kinds of things." he muttered. Lorne nodded and glanced into the next hallway, seeing two guards standing silently in front of a closed door. He looked back at Raelyn and held up two fingers, pointing in the guards' direction. The other Wielder nodded in understanding and readied to move. Raelyn prepared to summon his Keyblade, but Lorne shook his head. He pointed above Raelyn's head, causing him to look up and see an electrical box. Knowing what he was conveying, Raelyn nodded and reached up. He quietly opened the box and flipped the switch inside. Instantly, the hall went dark and all lights turned off.

"Another faulty switch?" one of the guards groaned.

"I'll check it. I swear, this whole place is ready to fall apart…." the second one muttered. Through the darkness, they could hear a set of footsteps growing steadily louder. Raelyn and Lorne remained on either side of the door completely shrouded in the shadows and motionless. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and waited patiently. As the guard stepped through the doorway, Lorne lunged forward. He placed one hand over the guard's mouth and wrapped his other arm around his neck. The man struggled for several moments, unable to breathe or make a sound. After that, he went limp and fell unconscious. Lorne relaxed his grip and carefully set the man down as quietly as he could.

"Is it the switch? Do I need to call for backup?" the other guard called through the darkness. Raelyn prepared to move into the hallway, until a small light shone toward the doorway they were hiding behind. The guard had found a flashlight. Raelyn saw a glimpse of Lorne's face from the adjacent light, who motioned forward.

Without hesitation, Raelyn lunged into the hallway and sprinted for the guard. The man's eyes widened with surprise and he fumbled for the communicator on his wrist. "Intruders on….." he began, but Raelyn's Keyblade silenced him before he could say anything further.

"Good speed. You've been practicing." Lorne remarked as he walked up. Raelyn smiled and dismissed his blade. They faced the closed door, but stopped as a voice came on over the ship's intercoms.

"_Arrival to Agrabah in ten minutes. Man your stations and prepare for landing." _it said.

The two Wielders looked at each other, sighing. "Well, screw the stealth and cardboard boxes. We're out of time." Raelyn muttered. Lorne nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna head to the engine rooms and make sure everyone knows I'm going there. Hopefully that will leave you a clear path to the cockpit. Don't let that bastard get away again. I'm not spending another six months chasing him." he said.

"Be careful." Raelyn told him. Lorne smiled confidently.

"Come on. Careful is for the day-shift Masters, not us." he retorted. With that, he summoned his Keyblade and sprinted down the hallway, slashing at everything on the walls as he went.

Raelyn laughed quietly and, hearing incoming footsteps, stepped through the door and ducked into a nearby closet. Two dozen guards raced by and ran down the path that Lorne had taken. He didn't have a lot of time. He emerged from his hiding place and sprinted down the new hallway until he found another set of stairs. Skipping three at a time, he found himself at the top floor in less than a minute.

At that moment the ship rumbled, almost knocking him off of his feet. The intercom voice began speaking again. _"Sabotage in the engine rooms. An intruder in the engine rooms." _it spoke.

"Well, he's ahead of me, I guess." Raelyn muttered and found only one path ahead of him. He was near the cockpit now.

He rounded the next corner and stopped short, seeing two guards blocking the next doorway. They looked at him in surprise and simultaneously raised their guns toward him. Raelyn glanced at them and smiled. "Let me guess, the boss is on the other side of that door. Here's your chance to walk away grateful for your lives." he told them. In response, the two guards opened fire. Sighing, Raelyn raised his hand and conjured a magical barrier. The bullets bounced off of it as the Wielder patiently waited.

The two guards continued firing until their guns clicked empty. They looked fearfully over at Raelyn, still holding his barrier in front of him. He then threw his hand forward and caused the magic to shatter. Every bullet that had been sent his way went screaming back to where they had come. The dozens of projectiles sank into their owners and left the door behind them riddled with holes. As the two guards sank to the ground, Raelyn strode forward and stepped over them. He threw the doors loudly open and walked inside.

He stopped a couple of feet inside the cockpit and saw two men waiting for him. One was the pilot, who quickly raised a small gun and fired a single bullet. Reacting instinctively, Raelyn summoned his Keyblade and deflected it expertly. The bullet bounced back and struck its shooter, killing him instantly and sending him backward onto the control panel. Now only one man remained, standing in front of his throne with a jagged sword in hand. His dark eyes studied the newcomer, the light above shining off of his bald head and scarred face.

"I take it you're the captain of this slaving enterprise?" Raelyn asked. The man smiled.

"Indeed. With the LE so intent on ending all wars and conflicts, you have left us few choices. We can no longer serve as paid soldiers or mercenaries. Now, instead, we must be thieves of the highest caliber." he replied. Raelyn narrowed his eyes scornfully.

"You steal people and sell them to the highest bidder. That makes you a bigger scumbag than the Heartless that prowl the Realm of Darkness." he said. At this, the captain laughed loudly and began to pace, not taking his eyes off of the young man.

"Only an LE Agent can stand and speak with such smug superiority. You think because you walk in the shadows of your precious Founders that you can dictate the lives of the rest of us? I disagree. Neither the Keyblade Wielders nor that wretched Council shall tell me what I can and cannot do. However, I would know the identity of the man who stole aboard my ship and proved bold enough to try and stop me." he growled angrily. Raelyn's lip curled into a sneer as he held his Keyblade at the ready.

"Oh? You don't know who I am?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with amusement. The captain groaned with irritation and dragged the tip of his sword as he walked, leaving a line in the floor.

"No doubt some whelp trying to impress his pathetic Grandmaster. The Light's Enforcers should have sent their best to face me." he replied. Raelyn chuckled out loud at this, causing the captain's smirk to falter.

"I am much more than some Keyblade Master out to prove himself." he said, knowing that he had the captain's full attention. As the captain stared intently at him, he continued to speak. "The LE did indeed send its best. I am Raelyn Yoric, son of the Grandmaster of the Order. I have hunted you across the Realm of Light for half a year. You will not escape us again, Talin." Raelyn boldly declared.

The captain's smile completely vanished upon hearing the man's words. "Yoric…..the same young Keyblade Wielder who crushed the Lords of Anarchy in the battle over Camelot?" he asked, a hint of unease now in his voice. Raelyn smiled slightly.

"The same. Here is your one chance to surrender. Otherwise this will be settled the usual way." he replied. Talin frowned furiously and raised his sword into a battle stance.

"I'll not spend the rest of my life in a cage!" he declared. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"It would be no worse than what you did to those people you sold as slaves. Of course, my policy is that slavers only deserve one fate. I can only hope you'll refuse my mandatory offer of surrender." he said. He and Talin stared at one another for several moments, waiting for the other to make a move. **(Invidia, Final Fantasy XV)**

"I will never bow before the Keyblade Wielders, Raelyn Yoric!" Talin yelled and charged forward, swinging his jagged sword. Raelyn twirled his Keyblade and slammed it against the sword. Wasting no time, he pushed the weapon out of the way and ducked low. Bringing his Keyblade back around as he moved, he expertly slashed Talin across the chest. The older man cried out from the new wound and raised his sword overhead, swinging down in an attempt to crush his opponent underneath it.

Raelyn sidestepped the strike and covered his fist in fire energy before punching at Talin's face, causing the man to stumble off-balance. Raelyn then leaped up and kicked his leg forward with a mighty effort. His boot connected to the captain's chest and sent him flying onto his back. Talin groaned, seeing Raelyn calmly walking toward him. Grimacing angrily, he reached behind and threw his throne forward as he stood to his feet. The Keyblade Wielder sliced it cleanly in two and continued his advance. Talin cursed under his breath and looked around desperately for anything he could use to his advantage. Finding nothing, he once more raised his sword toward Raelyn. "You have nowhere to go, and no options left. It's over." the Wielder said calmly.

Talin shook his head defiantly and swung forward. Their blades clanged together, but Talin pushed them aside and wrapped his arms around Raelyn with all of his strength. The Wielder gasped in surprise from the tight grip, and a moment later Talin slammed him against the wall. The captain yelled triumphantly and placed his hand around Raelyn's throat, choking with all of his might. Raelyn coughed and struggled to breathe. He clawed at Talin's fingers, trying to pry them off his throat. When that failed, he placed his palm against the captain's forehead and channeled a thunder spell.

The lightning circuited between the both of them, and they screamed in pain for several moments. Finally, Talin could withstand no more and released his grip on Raelyn's throat. In response, the Wielder kicked off from the wall and slammed into his opponent. Together, they flew across the cockpit and tried to punch at each other. Raelyn punched the captain in the face, but Talin managed to grab the boy's shoulder and hurled him against another wall.

Raelyn crashed into it with a groan and fell to the floor, momentarily dazed. He rolled onto his back with a sigh, only to find Talin standing over him with his sword plunging downward. Thinking quickly, Raelyn erected another barrier over him at the last moment. Caught by surprise, Talin's sword bounced off of the magical surface and caused him to stumble. Seizing the opportunity, Raelyn called his Keyblade to his hand and lunged to his feet, slashing Talin across the stomach as he did so.

The captain let out a cry of pain and stumbled backward, leaning against the glass of the windshield. He clutched at his stomach, feeling the warm blood leaking from his new wound.

At that moment, the ship lurched and stopped moving. Raelyn looked out the window and could see Agrabah in the near distance. They had arrived at their destination. His spirits fell upon seeing a dozen other ships in orbit around the world, waiting for them. Talin laughed triumphantly, giving Raelyn a smug look.

"You're too late…..boy. My Fleet is already unloading their cargo. The slaves will be gone in a matter of minutes…" he muttered. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and pointed the tip of his Keyblade toward the captain's face.

"There still won't be an escape for you." he replied. Talin chuckled.

"Maybe so…" he said and shakily raised his sword, his back still against the windshield. Raelyn realized what was coming and took a step back. "But there won't be one for you, either!" Talin suddenly exclaimed. He then turned his sword backwards and thrusted it through the glass. The windshield instantly shattered and the room vented atmosphere. In a heartbeat, Talin was ripped out into the vacuum along with the contents of the room.

Raelyn had had just enough time to summon his helmet and plant his Keyblade into the ground. He held on to it for dear life, only to look out and see the other ships preparing to fire. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he muttered. He then tapped the side of his helmet, activating the communicator in his ear. "Lorne, we have to get off this ship! They're about to blow it to pieces!" he yelled.

"_Way ahead of you, buddy!" _Lorne's voice replied. At that moment, the doors to the cockpit burst open and Lorne flew forward in a burst of speed. He was already seated on his Keyblade Rider and he held out a hand to Raelyn as he flew past. Raelyn grasped it and pulled himself onto the back of the Rider. Together, they flew out through the hole where the windshield had been. They cleared the ship moments before the rest of the Fleet opened fire on it.

Once they were clear of the danger, Raelyn leaped off of Lorne's Rider and summoned his own. "Thanks for the quick save. I wouldn't have had the speed to get clear." he said. Lorne nodded from beside him.

"The hostages have already been unloaded on the planet, but they're in a compound just outside the city. If we hurry, we can make it in time." he explained. Raelyn shook his head.

"No, we need to make contact with our allies on the ground. They'll get there faster than we can." he said. Lorne laughed hollowly.

"We don't have any Wielders in Agrabah right now. The only military force on site is a squad of Hidden Legion operatives." he replied. Raelyn cursed under his breath and shook his head.

"We don't have a choice." he groaned. He then tapped the side of his helmet again. "This is Agent Raelyn Yoric of the Light's Enforcers, authentication code 0203. We have confirmed Intel that the Fleet's hostages have been stashed in a compound just outside of Agrabah's capital city. Can you get there before they are taken somewhere else?" he asked the open channel. It took a few moments before he heard a response.

"_This is Captain Dylann Yirden of the Hidden Legion, code 413. Affirmative, my team and I are moving. We're five minutes out. I've also got some intel for you. We hacked the computers for the rest of the Fleet and managed to blame another captain for Talin's death. They're moments away from turning on each other." _the response came.

Lorne and Raelyn looked across the empty Lanes and could indeed see the twelve ships moving into battle formations against one another. "Typical. They blamed a captain and that guy has three or four ships loyal to him. They're about to blow each other up." Lorne remarked with excitement. Raelyn smiled beneath his helmet.

"We'll let that problem take care of itself. Come on, let's get to the ground and make sure the Legion don't screw up our hard work." he replied. Lorne nodded in agreement, and together they flew down toward the world's surface. **(end Invidia)**

* * *

LATER, AGRABAH…..

"I swear, if they keep us waiting for one more minute..." Lorne growled. He obsessively messed with his bangs, making sure they were still spiked up. He then crossed his arms and went back to glaring across the courtyard. Raelyn clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder as they waited for the Hidden Legion to address them.

At that moment, the man wearing the captain's uniform turned toward them and nodded with a cautious expression. He then began walking their way. As he came toward them, Raelyn studied the man's features. He walked with confidence and was a tall, well-built soldier. He had black hair with bangs that bordered the sides of his face, and grey eyes that seemed to withhold his true thoughts. "Raelyn Yoric, I presume." the man said as he approached and extended his hand. Raelyn stiffly took it, not overly trusting of the Legion.

"Captain Dylann." he greeted. Dylann nodded and turned to Lorne, extending his hand to him.

"Lorne Drex." Lorne said with glared eyes and ignored the captain's offered hand. Dylann slowly curled his fingers and withdrew his arm.

"How are the hostages? Are they all accounted for?" Raelyn asked. Dylann slowly nodded.

"The computers we hacked showed a total of 85 hostages. We have them all, plus the five pirate leaders who were selling them." he explained. Lorne stepped forward in surprise.

"You have Fleet leaders as prisoners?" he asked. Dylann shut his mouth, his lips pursed. Evidently, he had not wanted to tell them. Raelyn stepped in front of the man, causing them to lock eyes with each other.

"This was an LE operation. Those prisoners will be coming back to Heroes' Forge." he said firmly. Dylann scoffed.

"Listen, you did good killing Talin, blah-blah-blah. But I have my orders. The Legion secured these prisoners and we are to take them to the Council. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't let you take them. They're going before the Councilors." he replied. Lorne opened his mouth to say something foolish, but Raelyn held up his hand to stop him and spoke instead.

"The Council is more than welcome to question those prisoners….._after_ the Agency is done with them. This is not up for debate. This was the result of a six-month operation the LE has been conducting. I don't care what the Council has said. You know the laws as much as they do. The Agency has authority in any matters of inter-world security. These slavers have been targeting nine different worlds in the past months. That's the letter of the law." he said, carefully quoting the legal rules written. By Dylann's speechlessness, the Legion captain was not as well-versed in the matters of LE and Council cooperation. Finally, he mustered the will to speak.

"The Agency does not have legal grounds to keep these prisoners from the Council. You cannot have them without a Council representative there at all times." he replied. Raelyn smiled calmly.

"That's within your rights by law to declare. I wouldn't worry, though. I'm sure both the LE Grandmaster and a Councilor will be eagerly awaiting our return to Radiant Garden. You can be certain that Zane will agree with the laws written in this case. You won't be getting them until after we are done questioning them." he stated with a tone of finality.

This was why he proved so effective. His father trusted him to undertake these most important missions because he was more than a simple sword-swinger. He and Lorne were a great team because of their different strengths. Lorne was a mechanical genius, able to take apart any ship, computer, or security system with ease and put them back together. Raelyn was well-versed in the inter-world laws and a capable negotiator.

The Keyblade Wielders had grown so much weaker since the Founder Age that they had had to pick up additional skills to stay ahead of their opponents. They could no longer rely on brute force and magics to win all of their battles.

Dylann grumbled under his breath, knowing he had no other cards to play. "I assume you need a ride back to Radiant Garden?" he said in a monotone voice. Lorne laughed coldly.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine. The Agency keeps a spare ship in the outposts on every Council world. We'll take our prisoners and be on our way." he replied. Dylann looked back at two of his soldiers and motioned to them.

"Fine, but my lieutenants will be accompanying you back as witnesses. They will return to their posts once a Councilor has approved the transfer of the prisoners." he said. With that, he turned and walked away from them.

Now alone, the two Wielders turned to each other and let out laughs of relief. Lorne raised his hand up and Raelyn clapped his against it. "Well done, brother." Raelyn congratulated him. Lorne nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah. One more for the records." he replied.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY, RADIANT GARDEN…..

Lorne and Raelyn escorted their prisoners down the ramp of the Gummi ship with the two Hidden Legion operatives in tow. Awaiting them were two men. One was Turias, Raelyn's father and LE Grandmaster. The other one was the blue-haired Ancient, Zane Alkerias. Lorne kept watch over the prisoners as Raelyn strode forward to his father. Turias beamed at him proudly and the two jovially embraced one another.

"Well done, son, well done! You and Lorne have accomplished an amazing feat!" he congratulated them. Raelyn stepped back from his father with a smile.

"It's good to be home, Father. I hope to spend some time here at home before our next six-month operation." he said with a quiet laugh. Turias nodded, looking at the bruises on his son's face.

"Indeed. You took quite the beating. Report to the infirmary and then get to work on your mission report. Lorne can handle this scum." he replied, his face turning sour as he looked at the slavers. One of the Legion operatives cleared her throat, her attention on Zane.

"Sir, Captain Dylann sent us…." she began, but the Ancient waved his hand impatiently.

"Tell the captain that I am thankful for his thoroughness, and I approve the transfer. I shall remain at Heroes' Forge throughout the entire questioning." he told them. The two operatives nodded and peeled off from the group, walking in the direction of the Council's castle. Zane then looked over at Raelyn, giving him a proud smile. He walked past, gently touching the young man's shoulder as he did so. He reached the troop of prisoners and waved them on toward the LE headquarters. "Off you go, lest you learn what we Ancients do to slavers! The last one there shall serve as a demonstration to the rest of you!" he urged them. With that, the slavers all set off at a hurried pace with Zane at their heels.

Turias chuckled until they were out of sight, now alone with Lorne and Raelyn. "I am proud of you, son. Already, news of your victory has reached us. I am sure you will see no end of questions and admirers. Stop by the infirmary and then fill out your mission report. Once that is done, come by my office. Zane and I have something to discuss with you." he said. Raelyn nodded respectfully to his father.

"I only hope Eskan would have been proud of me, as well." he said with a solemn gaze. Sorrow flickered in Turias' eyes for a brief moment, but he pushed it away with a sad smile.

"Yes, I believe he would be. You fit into his shoes quite well, son." he replied. Raelyn smiled once more at his father and began walking toward the Forge. Turias sighed and looked over at Lorne, who was waiting as if hoping for some praise as well.

"Agent Lorne, I'd like you to visit the infirmary as well, just as a precaution. After that, you may rest until Raelyn has been given your next assignment. Take some time for leisure. You have earned it, my boy." he said somewhat stiffly. He then patted Lorne on the shoulder and headed off toward the lower town.

Lorne found himself standing alone, slightly crestfallen by the Grandmaster's lack of praise for him on a mission that had taken both he and Raelyn to complete. Doing his best to ignore the feeling of bitterness in his throat, he stormed after Raelyn.

* * *

**Well, now we have been introduced to our new protagonist, Raelyn. He is the first original character who is not a Rikkison that I have crafted for the main character slot. I intend him to be a very different character from those who have come before him. This chapter not only introduced us to Raelyn, but a few other characters as well and set up the first few plotlines of the story. I hope you were paying close attention!**

**New Characters Introduced: **

**Raelyn Yoric: Younger son of Grandmaster Turias Yoric and the rising star of the LE. Main protagonist of the story.**

**Lorne Drex: Another rising Master in the LE ranks alongside Raelyn. The two have trained together for years and have established a deep bond of both friendship and rivalry. They are frequent partners on missions and Raelyn considers him his best friend. **

**Talin: Captain and leader of the Pirate Fleets that Raelyn and Lorne have spent six months dismantling. Deceased.**

**Captain Dylann Yirden: A captain in the Hidden Legion and an upright man of honor. His position in the Legion pits him at odds against the LE on principle.**

**I believe that is everything. I hope you enjoyed this one, as always. I think the next mission for the boys will have a few people excited. If you're a returning reader familiar with the other stories, the next couple of chapters will definitely be a callback. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch 3: Living Legend

**Hey, everybody! I don't have any announcements at this time, so we'll move right on. I want to thank soraroxas123, Chirithy564, H R C Stanley, and Kristen Verne for reviewing. I appreciate all of you guys and the feedback you have provided. **

**I've already gotten some requests to see what a few of the worlds are like now, and this will be our first visit to a world previously used in my series. This particular world was featured in my fifth story, "Beyond the Dark Veil", and is a non-Disney world. I'll take this moment to repeat my disclaimer from the first chapter of this story: I frequently use non-Disney licenses throughout this series and Freedom's Fall will be no exception. Some worlds featured will be from other video game franchises, obviously not Disney. I've always felt the realm of possibility with the KH universe is nearly limitless, in that just about any character from fictional works could pop up and I wouldn't be very surprised. That is the mentality that I come to this series with. Some of you first-timers might be taken aback by the characters and worlds in here so I just want you give you a heads-up. This chapter will be a great example of just which characters and worlds you can expect to see from me. Any of my returning readers won't be surprised and will hopefully be happy to return to a world we haven't seen in a few stories. **

**With that out of the way, enjoy! Fan service abounds in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Living Legend

**(Reviving Hollow Bastion, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The infirmary within the LE headquarters was nothing if not extravagant. Thanks to the Order's goodwill with the worlds, no expense had been spared in maintaining their health. The hospital wing was lined with comfortable beds and stocked with the latest and most efficient elixirs. Gone were the crude potions, ethers, and elixirs of the past. Such items gave temporary boosts to performance but always broke down rather than provide lasting effects. Many warriors relied on those items to get them back to their feet in the heat of battle, not understanding that it would cause them to collapse mere minutes later.

The recipe for the new medicines was rumored to come, surprisingly, from Marek Rikkison, dark Keyblade Wielder and wayward member of the Founder Generation.

At the moment, the infirmary was rather empty. Only a handful of Wielders, mostly apprentices, were scattered in beds throughout the ward. The head nurse, a kind motherly woman named Herene, stood in front of Raelyn, who was sitting upright on the side of a bed. She laughed quietly as she examined the young man's face. "This is becoming a routine, young man. You should take better care of yourself." she said somewhat sharply, dabbing at his many bruises and facial injuries with some kind of cloth. Raelyn winced from the stinging sensation of whatever was on the cloth and looked up at her. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun, her dark blue eyes were staring intently at his wounds, and her white hospital gown held all the signs of a long and restless night.

"Sorry, ma'am. I just thought you liked seeing a friendly face." he joked. She smiled warmly at him and withdrew the cloth from his cheek.

"I would rather see you healthy and unscathed. Keep this up, and these scars will start to become permanent." she replied. Lorne was standing beside them with crossed arms and he chuckled under his breath.

"At least he'd be better looking, then." he retorted. Raelyn swing his arm toward the other man, but Herene slapped his hand away.

"Hold still! We're nearly finished!" she demanded.

"Next time, it's your turn to get captured." Raelyn muttered. Lorne smirked with amusement as the nurse stepped back and started taking off her gloves.

"That'll do it. The rest will fade over time. I suggest some rest for the time being." she said. Raelyn shook his head.

"My father said he already has another mission for me." he explained, causing her to scoff with irritation.

"That man…..I'm going to have a few words with him myself about your health." she grumbled and walked away.

Raelyn and Lorne had no time to talk as a group of young apprentices hurried into the room. "Master Raelyn!" several of them exclaimed with excitement. Lorne groaned irritably and stepped back as the group rushed past him.

"Fan club's here." he growled. Raelyn smiled at the teens and sat back down on the bed.

"Didn't take you long to find me." he greeted them, causing them all to laugh.

"Is it true that you took down the Pirate Fleets completely by yourself?!" one of the young girls asked. Raelyn shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not exactly. What happened was….." he began to explain, but the teens were already gasping in awe.

"That's incredible! Only you could have done that alone!" another one piped up.

"When are you gonna be ready to take an apprentice?!" a boy asked excitedly. He chuckled, slightly overwhelmed by all of them.

"Not for a little while yet. My post as Field Commander doesn't leave me much time to train anyone. Maybe once things settle down…." he trailed off, at which point a dozen hands shot into the air.

"Can you pick me when you're finally ready?!" a girl chimed in.

"No, please choose me!" another exclaimed.

At this point, Herene stormed back over waving her arms. "Let the man be! Shoo! Back to your studies, all of you!" she said firmly. Such was the tone of her voice that the apprentices scattered immediately. In another moment, the infirmary was quiet again.

Raelyn sighed, unable to get a smile off of his face. He glanced over at Lorne to see a look of anger. "How brave of you to take down the Pirate Fleets alone." he grumbled. Hearing this, Raelyn rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Lorne, they're kids. Being star-struck doesn't take away what really happened." he replied. Lorne hissed and turned away from him.

"Easy for you to say when you're the one who always gets all of the credit. I might as well be part of the wall. I've got just as much time in the field as you, but the only one who is famous happens to be the son of the Grandmaster." he muttered. His happiness vanishing, Raelyn stood to his feet and faced his best friend.

"Why don't you try focusing more on the good we've done, and less on your own glory?" he suggested. Lorne whirled around angrily and glared at him.

"You're an arrogant prick, you know that? I've been at your side every single time you've had a successful mission. Yet, you're Field Commander and I don't even have a leadership role of any kind. Your father's passed me over for promotion a dozen times if not more." he spat. Raelyn, tired of having this conversation again, looked at the floor.

"Your time will come. You just have to be patient, as I've told you before." he said. Lorne grimaced at Raelyn behind his back and started heading for the door.

"Yeah, right. He'll never promote me when he can keep praising his own son instead. He picks you on instinct because of who you are, and the rest of us be damned." he growled. Raelyn rounded on him to give an angry retort, only to see the hospital doors slam shut.

He had seen this selfishness festering in the man in previous years, often wondering where it was coming from. Lorne was a fine Agent and a powerful Keyblade Master, but he seemed desperate for recognition and glory. Raelyn couldn't really fault his father for not giving the other man a position of power. Lorne's actions made the Grandmaster uneasy over how he would handle it.

Raelyn shook his head and walked out of the infirmary. His father and Zane would be waiting for him. For now, he pushed Lorne out of his thoughts. **(end Reviving Hollow Bastion)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, SENIOR MASTER MEETING CHAMBER….

Turias groaned and wearily rubbed his forehead. Seated around the table were the twelve senior Masters of the Agency, each responsible for a different department within the Order. Such was the Grandmaster's role that he had to sit in on these trivial meetings. After ten years leading the Agency, Turias was tired of the pointless conversations that accomplished nothing.

"As I have said already, Zane has granted us approval with the new prisoners. They shall be in our custody until our investigations have been completed. Only then will the Council be given them." he said in response to the latest question.

One of the masters, an older bald man with a thin gray goatee, raised his hand to speak. "Grandmaster, I have noticed your close relationship with Zane Alkerias. Considering that he is both an Ancient and a member of the Council, I question why you see such a need in befriending him." he said, some scheme shifting behind his blue eyes. Turias gritted his teeth, choosing his words carefully. The Master who had spoken had often been a thorn in his side in past years.

"Your suspicions of the Ancients are a trouble of the past, Caleb. Zane fought alongside the Founders against his own people and has been a loyal friend of the Order since they disappeared. He is one of our only true allies on the Council." he replied. Caleb smiled coldly and leaned back in his seat.

Another master cleared her throat and spoke at that moment. "What of the remainder of the Pirate Fleet? Do we know for certain that they have destroyed one another?" she asked. Turias nodded.

"We sent five ships out to assess the situation. Only one of the Pirate vessels survived the infighting. When we tried to board and take them captive, they blew up their ship to stop us from doing so." he explained.

"They killed themselves rather than be captured?" Caleb questioned.

"It appears so. That is all of the news I have for you. Unless there are further questions, I have other matters to attend to." Turias told the room. When nobody spoke for a few moments, he stood up and began gathering his papers. The other Masters passed by him silently until he thought he was the only one left in the room.

He looked up in surprise to see Caleb still there, staring intently at him. "Caleb, did you have something else to add?" he asked stiffly. The bald man narrowed his eyes.

"I see no reason to hand these prisoners over to the Council when we are finished with them. They killed over two dozen of our Agents in the past year. They deserve to face Wielder justice." he said. Turias shook his head.

"No. We have a clear precedent to follow. The Founders dictated the proper chain of events. The Council is an equal body in regards to the worlds and we will share any and all prisoners of war with them once our investigations are concluded. The same holds true in the reverse, which is why they must give us any prisoners captured due to Legion operations once they have completed their own objectives." he argued. Caleb laughed coldly and took a step closer to him.

"You are too weak on the Council, Turias. For years, you have allowed them to walk over us and you have diminished our authority in doing so. How much longer will you allow them to whittle away at our operations?" he said quietly. Though his voice was quiet, there was a dangerous venom within it that Turias had heard before.

"Caleb, your thoughts border on treason. I suggest you either temper them or keep them to yourself." the Grandmaster replied. Caleb hissed, scratching his goatee out of angry idleness.

"No, Turias. You are weak, and a coward. Left up to you, the Council will dismantle this Agency and leave us at their beck and leash." he seethed. Unwilling to hear more, Turias stepped forward and placed his face less than a foot away from the other man's.

"Do not forget, Caleb. You already made one challenge for the Grandmaster's seat, and you lost. I allowed you to stay that day because I believe in second chances. Rest assured, my mercy runs out at the third chance. I will not hesitate to exile you from the Order if you do anything to weaken our position with the people. Am I clear?" he stated firmly. He and Caleb stared at one another for several angry moments. Finally, the other man narrowed his eyes and gave a tiny nod.

Not waiting for further nods, Turias turned on his heel and strode out of the room. As the days passed, he grew more and more worried that he was surrounded by snakes and rats. What was the Agency becoming?

As he walked out of the room, he found Zane waiting for him. The Ancient was leaning against the wall casually. "Another run-in with the old schemer?" he guessed. Turias sighed and started walking away, Zane falling in step beside him.

"I have much to tell you, but not here. There are too many open ears even among my own Agents." he explained. Zane nodded in understanding.

"To your office, then?" he asked, but Turias shook his head.

"No, we are meeting Raelyn to go over his next mission assignment. Such is the need for secrecy on this mission that I want no one to overhear us. My office is too open. We are going somewhere that no one would think to look." he replied.

After a minute of walking, they arrived at a large hangar on the lower floors of the castle. Zane stopped at the sight before him, still caught by surprise every time he saw it.

There was only one ship in the hangar, a large sleek vessel of ornate design. Its color was black with gold and silver tracings along the wings and the outer hull was covered in spikes. "The _SS Wanderer_. Surely you remember it, my friend?" Turias asked. Zane nodded slowly.

"Of course. I piloted her down into the depths of the world during our pursuit of Oblivion. She was nearly destroyed during our battle with him, with only the skeletal frames remaining. Following the War, Sora had her rebuilt from the ground up." he recalled from memory. Turias smiled and nodded.

"Sora used her as his personal vessel during his years as Grandmaster. When he retired, he gave her to the Agency as a reminder of what came before. Now she is little more than a tourist attraction." he replied. The two started walking toward the old ship. As they did so, Zane recalled a vivid memory of the Founders standing around the very same hangar. He could clearly see Sora giving a memorable speech. He had not witnessed such a moment of solidarity since those legendary men and women had disappeared.

"In a way, she is a Founder Relic all on her own." he mused. Turias shrugged his shoulders as they reached the entry ramp and walked inside.

The ship's interior had been converted into luxurious living quarters by Sora and held many themes from the boy's homeworld, Destiny Islands. Zane chuckled quietly. To him, the room seemed to glow from the paintings and rugs displaying oceans, sandy beaches, and Paupu trees. Several couches and armchairs littered the main room, with closed doors nearby leading off to spacious bedrooms. "Sora certainly traveled with style." the Ancient remarked.

Raelyn had been sitting in one of the armchairs and quickly stood as they approached. "Father." he greeted. He then looked over at Zane, bowing his head respectfully. "Councilor Zane, a pleasure to see you again." he said. Zane returned the gesture as Turias spoke.

"Your next mission is one of utmost secrecy, son. I received a message bearing the Founders' Code. Not for a century have we seen anyone use it. The person who sent it claims to have a Founder Relic in their possession. What's more is they seem willing to part with it." he explained. Raelyn's eyes widened in surprise.

"A Founder Relic? I thought we had found them all." he said, but Zane shook his head.

"A few have been destroyed and most sit in your father's vault. However, there are yet a few that are unaccounted for." he told the boy. Raelyn slowly nodded and looked back at his father.

"I understand the importance of this, Father. Where do you need me to go?" he asked. Turias crossed his arms, a look of worry on his face.

"The message came from a world out on the far borders of the Realm of Light. I have researched it in the database, but the Founders had very little information on it. You will, for the most part, be going in blind. As far as I can tell, the Founders never went there, except for maybe Marek. He never named the worlds in what few reports he gave." he explained. Raelyn raised an eyebrow.

"If the Founders never went there, then why would a Relic be there after all this time?" he asked. Zane cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Only Founders who filed detailed reports contributed to your database. There were a couple in that generation, like Marek, I know for a fact never wrote more than a handful of reports. Do not rule anything out." he told them. Turias nodded and looked to his son.

"The name of the world is Outer Heaven. I suggest taking only those you can trust. Perhaps Lorne and yourself should go alone." he said. Raelyn nodded and looked at the floor, a sense of unease where Lorne was concerned.

"One more thing." Zane said, causing him to look up. "The world lies nearly on the border between the Realms of Light and Darkness. As such, time shall flow differently there. It is likely that only a short time has passed there since the Founders disappeared. Expect the unexpected." he explained.

Raelyn tried to absorb all of this information, taking it in stride and nodding to the two men. "I won't let you down. Lorne and I will leave immediately." he replied. He then bowed to them both and walked off of the ship.

Zane and Turias remained for a moment, an awkward silence stretching between them. "I sense you have a grasp on things here. I have a personal matter to attend to." the Ancient suddenly said and moved to leave the room. Turias looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you promise the Council to remain here until we had finished with the prisoners?" he asked. Zane glanced back at him with a smile.

"The Council shall never know I was gone. Guard yourself, Grandmaster. Our circle of friends is growing ever smaller." he replied. With that, he walked out of sight and left Turias alone.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER, OUTER HEAVEN, BORDER OF THE REALM OF LIGHT…..

The mysterious world shined outside their windshield as Raelyn piloted the Gummi ship into Outer Heaven's atmosphere. Lorne sat beside him and had not talked much for the entire trip. Not wanting extra conflict once they landed, Raelyn cleared his throat and spoke.

"We have been friends for many years. We grew through our apprenticeships and passed the Mastery Exam together. We've been through a lot. Don't let stupid things tear us apart." he said. Lorne grunted from the other seat, his arms crossed.

"Even so, we've always competed against each other. Both of us want to prove ourselves as the best the Agency has to offer. Only one of us is stuck in the eternal shadow of a Grandmaster's son." he replied. Raelyn rolled his eyes at the other man's enduring attitude and sent the Gummi ship in for a landing.

"This is an important mission. Don't let your personal feelings get in our way." he said firmly. A moment later, they set the ship down close to the coordinates which Turias had received.

Unsure of what to expect, Raelyn summoned his armor and led the way down the ramp. Lorne followed silently behind, sulking as he went. They looked around for a long moment, seeing a large structure ahead that had to be where they needed to go. "No signs of life nearby. Looks like the only way to go is forward." he muttered.

They walked toward the building without encountering any resistance, and Raelyn cautiously pushed open the door. Remaining on his guard, he stepped inside with Lorne only a step behind him. Ahead of them was a large open room with a balcony above and facing their direction. There were countless large boxes littered around the room, most of which were covered in tarps and dust. The place looked abandoned and only a couple of lights were on and hanging from the ceiling. As a result, most of the area was darkened in shadow.

Trusting that they had come for a reason, Raelyn walked forward until he reached the center of the room. Sensing Lorne just behind him, he looked up at the shadowy balcony with narrowed eyes. "I know you're there. We've been sent in response to the message we received via the Founder's Code." he said calmly.

Something shifted above them, some small movement among the shadows on the ledge above. Raelyn looked closer and could see someone seated close to the railing. The person raised something to their mouth and lit what appeared to be a cigarette. They heard a raspy inhale and saw a puff of smoke emerge a moment later. "You know, those'll kill you." Raelyn said, peering up at the shadowed figure with interest. He heard a short grizzled laugh as the person tossed the cigarette down toward them. The Wielder caught it with an outstretched hand, not taking his eyes off of the enigmatic figure.

In the next moment, the man placed his arms at his sides and moved forward into the light without standing up. It was then that Raelyn realized he was sitting in a wheelchair. **(Old Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4)**

As he moved into the light, the two Wielders took in his aged features. He looked old and rather weak. His hair was gray and an equally gray mustache bordered his top lip. He wore a long-sleeve black shirt and faded combat pants. "So…..you're what passes for Keyblade Wielders these days." he spoke with a very raspy voice. He smirked and stared at them, his faded blue eyes blinking rapidly.

"Solid Snake…..?" Raelyn gasped in surprise. Though they had not heard of the world, they had indeed heard of the man before them. "Then, Outer Heaven is your homeworld. Marek never stated where exactly he met you." he said. Snake sighed from his perch above them, coughing quietly for a moment.

"You sound surprised to find me still alive. Let me guess, it's been more than two years for you guys." he said calmly. Raelyn raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Um, yeah. It's been about 150 years since Jack Rikkison died and the Ancient War ended." he explained. Snake grunted as if intrigued by this information.

"I see….." he grumbled. At this point, Lorne cut in rather rudely.

"We're here because you mentioned a Founder Relic. We were sent to get it." he said. Snake glanced at him for a moment, before turning his wheelchair to the side and moving down the balcony a little ways.

"Let's talk up here, kids. My hearing ain't what it used to be." he growled. Lorne and Raelyn glanced at each other and made their way to the stairs leading up. Reaching Snake, Raelyn held open a door for him and the two followed the old man into another room.

The place before them appeared to be his living quarters. A small bed rested in the corner, facing the kitchen. Raelyn smiled upon seeing the kitchen counter littered with military rations and instant noodles. "How many of the legends about you are true? Zanzibarland, Big Shell, Shadow Moses…the man who makes the impossible possible?" he asked. Snake wheeled himself to the center of the room and then spun around to face them.

"Don't believe the fairy tales, kid. I was just a soldier doing what no one else would. I never had much time for legends and heroes." he replied as he calmly lit another cigarette. As Raelyn spoke, Lorne was silently looking around the room. He glanced at a shiny rifle hanging on the wall and stopped short when he looked down at the table beneath it. Lying on the table was an old and worn headband. He touched it for a moment, only for Snake to smack his hand with the end of his cane. Gasping in surprise, Lorne drew his hand back and glared at Snake, who growled like an old bulldog and glared back. "Paws off my stuff." the old man grunted.

Raelyn couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. "We really did come in response to your message about a Founder Relic. Grandmaster Turias has made it a priority to recover and safeguard the treasures that the Founders left behind. Do you have one for us?" he asked politely. Snake turned his gaze to him and planted his cane on the floor between his legs, crossing his hands over the handle.

"Not sure what you mean by Founder Relic. But, I do have something that was given to me by a powerful Keyblade Wielder at the end of that big war. I promised to protect it, but…I don't have much time left here, obviously." he reluctantly explained. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"If you're worried about it being kept safe, that's why we're here. I can promise you that we want nothing more than to keep it out of the wrong hands." he replied. Snake chuckled quietly.

"Sure, but…..how do I know your hands aren't the wrong ones, either?" he asked rather suspiciously. Lorne hissed in irritation.

"We don't have time for this." he muttered, but Raelyn held up a hand to silence him. Giving Snake a solemn stare, he nodded.

"What can we do to prove ourselves?" he asked. Lorne threw his hands up in exasperation and turned his back to both of them. Snake, however, leaned back in his chair with a calm smile.

"You aren't much like the last Keyblade Wielder I met. You seem…..more civilized than Marek was." he remarked. Raelyn raised his eyebrows, interested by what the old man had to say.

"What can you tell us about Marek Rikkison?" he asked genuinely. Snake laughed at whatever memories he still had, so much that he started coughing. Once that settled down, he fixed Raelyn with another firm stare.

"The bastard was crazy, and arrogant to boot. A dangerous combination, but it seemed to work for him. I've never seen a more vicious warrior." he said. Then, his expression grew serious and an old memory shined in his eyes. "He was one of the best men I ever knew." he recalled. **(end Old Snake)**

* * *

_ROUGHLY 150 YEARS AGO, SHADOW MOSES ISLAND….._

_The large room was empty except for the dozens of soldiers standing around. Most of them had their weapons drawn and aimed at two men standing back to back in the center of the place. One was Snake, slightly younger and standing on his own feet. In his hands was an automatic rifle, his finger on the trigger. Standing back to back with him was a man with shoulder-length white hair and turbulent green eyes. He wore black armor covered in spidery glyphs and held a broad black and white Keyblade in his right hand. In his left, he held a long and ornately decorated dagger. _

_He was Marek Rikkison, dark Keyblade Wielder and brother to Jack, the legendary Wanderer. __**(Metal Gear Saga, Metal Gear Solid 4)**_

"_Eclipse should have sent more guys. These won't last very long." Marek muttered with a cold sneer. Snake grunted as he aimed his rifle at the soldiers directly in front of him._

"_Steady. Don't lose your focus." he replied. Marek laughed lightly and glanced over his shoulder at the other man._

"_Snake, come on. You know well enough that I'm best when I'm out of control." he said, half-joking. He then turned back to the soldiers facing him and narrowed his eyes. Dark energy circuited across his shoulders and his eyes flashed yellow. "Now or never!" he yelled and dashed forward, coating his Keyblade in darkness. The soldiers opened fire and he twirled his Keyblade expertly, deflecting every bullet and reaching his prey. In a broad slash, he took down three separate men and turned to his right. Raising his dagger and taking aim, he let loose a bolt of dark lightning. _

_The bolt arched across the room and struck another soldier, barely missing Snake. The old man unloaded everything in his rifle at the men in front of him, taking down several. As they returned fire, he rolled to the side and darted behind cover. Quickly reloading with a fresh mag, he stood up and shot down a couple more. By now, the soldiers were abandoning their efforts and charging toward him. Snake continued shooting until they got too close. As the first one neared him, he swung wide with the butt of his rifle and smacked the man off of his feet. The second one reached him and swung a knife forward. Snake reached out with his free hand and wrapped the man's arm behind his back. Setting his rifle across the man's back and taking aim, he fired again. _

_Marek charged his Keyblade with explosive energy and slammed it on the ground, sending out a chaotic shockwave that knocked six men off of their feet. A bullet bounced off of his armor at that moment. He reacted by turning and throwing his dagger with precision. It sank into the offending soldier's chest. Marek reached him before he hit the ground and pulled it out before kicking the man back into his fellows. _

_At that moment, he turned to see another soldier aiming at him with a rocket launcher. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "That's new. You piece of sh…" he began as the rocket fired toward him. He let himself fall backward, causing the rocket to fly just over his face. He fell toward the ground backwards as a dark portal appeared beneath him. He fell into its depths, only to reappear behind the soldier and impale him with both his weapons. Keeping his back to the man, Marek wrenched his weapons free and swung his Keyblade, launching a ball of dark fire into another group. _

_Seeing reinforcements arriving for a second wave, he rolled back over to Snake's side and the two grouped up again. The opposing soldiers paused as if basking in their glorious moment. Snake was slightly out of breath and pulled the trigger on his rifle. Hearing it click empty, he sighed with dismay and tossed it to the ground. He reached to his sides and pulled out a pistol in one hand, knife in the other. Sensing Marek at his back, he grunted in defiance. "Still hanging in there?" he growled, causing the Wielder to laugh._

"_Not going anywhere, old man. You don't get to quit yet." came the reply. The brief respite over, the two moved back into action. As Marek charged once more into the fray, Snake shot with his pistol at the charging soldiers. Taking down a few, he turned and swung his knife to engage those closest. In an expert display, he simultaneously disarmed two men before knocking them into one another. He took aim again and pulled the trigger. As the bullet fired, his gun drew back empty again. Cursing under his breath, Snake loaded his last mag and continued the assault. _

_Marek front-flipped over two soldiers and struck them both with his weapons as he landed. Seeing another dozen men charging for him, he reared back his arms. Darkness flared through his body and magnificent black wings erupted from his shoulders. With a war cry, his wings flapped and he charged forward at blinding speeds. Swinging as he moved, he landed and the twelve men simultaneously fell to the floor a moment later. Hearing a cry of pain, Marek looked over to see Snake fall to the ground from a strike to the torso. _

"_Take aim!" one of the soldiers yelled. He widened his eyes at seeing three men each aim rocket launchers at Snake._

"_Snake!" he exclaimed and dashed forward. He reached the old man just as the rockets fired, wrapping his black wings around them both. _

_The rockets struck his wings and sent him crashing into a nearby wall. Marek groaned as the wall collapsed and trapped him under a mound of debris. _

_A cloud of smoke and dust filled the area, and he could see nothing from where he lay trapped. A moment later, he heard the sounds of metal against metal and the grunts of melee combat. As the smoke began to clear, he saw that a new combatant had arrived. Swearing loudly, Marek watched as Snake engaged a man in red and black armor wielding two short swords. "Eclipse!" he roared, trying to free himself from the rubble. _

_Snake stood his ground against the powerful mercenary, his pistol empty. He angrily threw it forward, only for Eclipse to laugh and slash it in two. He then dashed forward with both swords outstretched. Swinging them both, Snake leaned out of one strike and blocked the second with his combat knife. He carefully dodged out of the ensuing frenzy of strikes, trying in vain to find an opening with his knife. _

_He blocked one of the swords and moved in for a careful punch, but Eclipse kicked him in the stomach and knocked him away. Snake fell onto his back with a raspy groan and looked up to see both of Eclipse's weapons pointed at him. "Nothing personal, Gramps. You were just in the way." the mercenary muttered and raised his swords overhead._

_At that moment, a bolt of dark lightning crashed through and struck him through the opposing wall. Eclipse vanished through the rubble, causing another cloud to appear where he had vanished from sight. Snake clutched his torso and looked over to see Marek walking over, shaking the dust from his armor. The dark Wielder calmly walked over and extended his hand. Snake nodded gratefully and took it, allowing the other man to pull him to his feet. "Meet up with Raiden and Bane. Eclipse is mine." Marek said firmly. _

_Snake saw the man's yellow eyes flash back to green and knew he could not be dissuaded. "Not gonna tell you to be careful, kid. Do what you gotta do." he replied. Marek nodded and thumped his shoulder for a moment. He then walked toward the cloud of dust where Eclipse had disappeared, picking his fallen dagger up off the floor as he did so. Snake continued to watch for several more moments as Marek walked toward the cloud with both weapons in hand. He walked upright, proud and confident. In Snake's mind, he appeared as a hero should, though Marek would forever deny being a hero of any kind._

_In another moment, Marek walked into the cloud and vanished from view. __**(end Metal Gear Saga)**_

* * *

CURRENT MOMENT….

**(Old Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4)**

"That's not how it happened." Lorne muttered irritably. Snake growled and glanced over at the other Wielder. "We've read the few reports that Marek did write. That in no way matches his description of his time on Shadow Moses Island." he continued.

"Maybe my memory isn't so good anymore, or maybe he didn't put the exact truth in his report. Did you consider that, boy?" Snake replied with an impressive amount of attitude for an old man. Raelyn laughed quietly from his seat facing them both and tried to steer the conversation back on course.

"Regardless, you certainly knew Marek Rikkison. In his reports, he listed you as one of the few friends he had ever known. Certainly out of them all, you're the only one still alive." he chimed in. Snake puffed on his cigarette for a long moment, taking great care to blow the excess smoke in Lorne's direction.

"So, you can understand my reluctance to pass off what Marek gave me to just anybody else. I have to be sure that you'll treat his legacy with respect." he muttered. Raelyn nodded politely.

"Yes, I understand. What can we do to prove ourselves?" he asked. In response, Snake reached behind him and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He tossed it to Raelyn, who caught it and opened it.

"Where were you keeping that?" Lorne asked with raised eyebrows, causing Snake to glance his way again. Raelyn looked at the piece of paper and then stared back up at Snake.

"You want us to go there?" he asked. Snake nodded in confirmation.

"A friend of mine is missing and was last seen there. As you can see, I'm no longer in a position to help him. Get him back safe and sound, and I'll give you Marek's Dagger." he explained. Raelyn thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement and standing up. He looked over at Lorne.

"Let's move. We're heading to Shadow Moses Island." he declared. Lorne sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? We're running errands for him?" he complained. Snake blew another mouthful of smoke in his direction.

"You have something better to do?" he growled. Lorne glared down at the old man for a moment. He then turned and walked out of the room. Raelyn shook his head at his comrade's attitude and followed him out, leaving Snake alone to finish his cigarette. **(end Old Snake)**

* * *

**Well, this chapter definitely had some callbacks to previous stories. I hope you enjoyed this one, as a lot of love went into it. **

**New Character Introduced:**

**Caleb Strouss: A senior master and consistent opponent of Turias. He challenged Turias for the Grandmastership years ago and remains a voice of opposition. **

**Herene: Head nurse stationed at Heroes' Forge, charged with keeping the Keyblade Wielders healthy.**

**Returning Characters:**

****Solid Snake: Main protagonist of the Metal Gear Solid series, previously seen in the Wanderer's Series in "Beyond the Dark Veil". In that tale, he met Marek and the two sparked a good friendship after battling beside one another on multiple occasions. ****

******Marek Rikkison: A dark Keyblade Wielder and wayward member of the Founder Generation. Possessed by Darkness for many years, he was eventually freed and fought alongside his brother during the Ancient War. He vanished along with Sora and the others over a hundred years ago.******

**I think that's everything! Most of the cast has been established now. Next chapter we'll finish up our quest for a Founder Relic. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	4. Ch 4: Where Once He Stood

**Hey, everybody! First off, I want to thank Legionary Prime, soraroxas123, and Lucenthia for reviewing. I appreciate you guys, as always. Here is the second half of the Metal Gear world, with some extra fanservice thrown in. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Where Once He Stood

**(Xehanort, Birth by Sleep)**

The cavern in the bottom level of Heroes' Forge was called the Hall of Memory and had borne that name since the Founders were alive. It was the basement to the castle and was a sort of shrine for the legendary Keyblade Masters of days gone by.

At the end of the Ancient War, only a handful of stone statues had stood within the place. These included statues carved in the likenesses of Yen Sid, Eraqus, Jason Rikkison, the Ancient Kingdom Slayer Alix Crescent, and the Wanderer Jack Rikkison and his wife, Mist. The cavern now housed additional statues based on the rest of the Founders, with Sora's afforded the place of honor within the very center of the room.

The cavern was considered an almost sacred place, and consequently served as an excellent meeting place for those who did not wish to be overheard.

A group of senior Masters were huddled in a circle at the foot of Jack's statue, speaking in hushed tones. Among them was the bald-headed Caleb, speaker for the opposition against Turias.

"You must see reason. Turias is too weak concerning the actions of the Council. Too many times has he allowed them to overstep in our affairs. His actions regarding the politicians are a clear example of his inability in larger concerns." he was saying. Some of the Masters present were in agreement with him, but not all.

"Turias has been a capable Grandmaster for ten years of service. Despite the loss of his son, he has never wavered from the duties given his office by the Founders." one of the other men replied. Hearing this, Caleb rolled his eyes.

"If he were strong enough to lead this Agency, he would have forcibly abolished the Council years ago. That is in the best interest of the Keyblade Wielders, but he has refused to do so on multiple occasions. The Hidden Legion already outnumbers us. In time, they shall disband us if we do not do so first." he argued, trying to maintain an edge of calm in his voice. Several of the Masters nodded in agreement with him, but a few remained unconvinced.

"The Founders would never have approved of the Agency violently dismantling the Council. It goes against everything they set in our guiding principles." another Master muttered, stirring a few grunts of agreement.

"Agreed, that much is clear. Jason Rikkison created both the Light's Enforcers and the Council of Sovereigns. He held the two in tandem." a woman added. Unable to curb his tongue, Caleb spoke impatiently.

"You and Turias place too much stock in what the Founders said and believed. They lived in a different time. We cannot continue to govern and restrict ourselves by the memories of Keyblade Masters who vanished over a century ago. We must change to adapt with the new developments we face." he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you truly so arrogant that you think yourself wiser than the Founders?" the first Master asked him. Caleb sighed and glanced over at the man, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"The Founders knew best how to lead this Agency in their own time. Now, we must make our own decisions outside of the lens of what they may or may not have wanted." he defended. He had gathered them here to determine who could be persuaded and he was quickly getting his answer. The woman who disagreed with him then spoke again.

"And where will that end? You speak of destroying a dangerous line that was put in place for good reason. To separate the LE from the Founders' legacies? Will we tear down the statues of Sora and Jack next?" she asked somewhat loudly.

Upon hearing her words, several of the Masters couldn't help but look up at the statue above them. Seeing Jack's stone eyes staring down upon them, they cowered and moved a few steps away. Caleb noticed this and turned his back on the silent statue. Before he could say anything further, another voice spoke; one that had not been invited to the meeting.

"You dare presume to know what the Founders wanted? You dare presume to know them better than I?"

At that moment, Zane emerged from the shadows to their left. Evidently, he had been standing by the statue of his old friend Alix and had overheard their conversation. Seeing the Ancient, most of the Masters turned and scurried away. There was calm anger exuding from the blue-haired man, but also a sense of incredible strength and power. He was not someone that they wanted to cross, not even Caleb. Despite the feeling of fear creeping up his throat, Caleb tried to mount a defense.

"I only meant to…." he began, but was cut off as Zane continued speaking in a clear and angry tone.

"I stood and fought beside them before your grandparents were born. Jack and Sora were firm in their visions for this Agency and Pierce crafted the Wielder's Oath in order to stand by their wishes and principles. Their words were said in order to directly dissuade you from this very course of action." the Ancient continued. Hearing this, Caleb narrowed his eyes angrily.

"If you are trying to imply that I have anything besides good intentions concerning my fellow Keyblade Wielders, I'll have you know…." he tried to speak. Again, Zane interrupted him. This time, the Ancient adopted a quiet and deadly tone. His red eyes glinted in the pale shadowy light, as if a predator who had found a rival within its grounds.

"You attempt to speak for men and women who were infinitely wiser than you, having just come out of a war against those who created the very universe in which you stand. Think twice before speaking about what they wanted again. Your idiotic words only betray how little you truly know." he growled. This time, Caleb was so stunned by his words that he did not try and speak. They stared silently at one another as Zane approached, stopping mere feet away. "I have watched and waited for those who would try and turn this Agency away from the best interests of the Realm. I promised Sora so many years ago that I would not let even future Keyblade Masters taint the purposes of the Order. Shall you be the first to make me live up to that vow?" he whispered.

Caleb stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. "Is that a threat, Councilor?" he finally muttered. Zane finally sneered and turned away from him.

"Know that I will be watching you, Master Strouss. When you think that no one can overhear your schemes, remember that I can. Do not underestimate what I am willing to do in order to preserve the legacy that the Founders burdened me with." he softly replied. Without another word, he vanished back into the shadows behind the statues. Caleb stayed rooted to the spot for several moments and gulped. His mouth had run dry and he reached his hand up to wipe his forehead, only to discover that he was sweating.

A moment later, one of the other Masters cautiously walked back to his side. "What should we do? Proceed with the plan?" the man whispered. Caleb slowly nodded, Zane's red eyes burned into his mind.

"Turias is too weak to enact the change necessary to progress this Agency. He must be removed." he replied. The other man looked over at the spot where Zane had disappeared from sight.

"Alone, the Grandmaster's power is great. But, Zane and Raelyn are ever at his side. We can't overwhelm all three at once." he added. Caleb sighed and started walking away, thinking clearly of Zane's warning to him.

"I know. We need to lure them away from here, far enough away to give us the time needed. But we are not ready. There is still one more player that I must recruit before we can go through with it." he replied.

"Zane's death would be….problematic. The death of a Councilor would raise too many questions, not to mention the ire of the Ancients. Dawnomar would not rest until he found the truth." the Master told him. They exited the Hall of Memory and stepped into the nearest storage room. Caleb shut the door behind him and spoke in the quietest of whispers.

"Dawnomar does not concern me, but you are right. We need to keep the people's favor, and a Councilor's murder would arouse too much suspicion. Proceed with the established plan. We only have to wait a little while longer." he said. He then glanced back at the door as if expecting Zane to be standing in the doorway. **(end Xehanort)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, OUTER HEAVEN….

"I still don't see the reason in coming out here. He's an old man. We could have just taken the Relic from him and been halfway back home by now." Lorne muttered irritably. Raelyn looked over at him in surprise as they continued walking through the snowy mountain trail.

"Lorne, you know that isn't the way we do things. If we did, then we'd be no better than those Pirates we just took care of." he said sharply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other man curl his hands into fists.

"Stand on principle all you want, but remember that time passes differently here. Every hour that we waste could translate into days back home. There isn't always time to pretend like you're the perfect hero." he retorted. Raelyn scoffed and ran his hand through his blonde hair to try and shake the snow out of it. He was seriously starting to question what Lorne's problem was.

They walked in silence for several minutes, the snow crunching under their boots with each step. They had to be close to their destination, as they were on top of the coordinates that Snake had given them. The path they were following gradually narrowed into a hill, and Lorne spoke as they clambered up it. "At the very least, we've rediscovered a lost world. Marek's report, Solid Snake, Shadow Moses…..we never knew what world it all happened on. The dark Rikkison was pretty coy about all of it. I wonder if we'll meet Raiden before it's all over." he said quietly, his face bent forward against the wind. Raelyn, taking some solace in the conversation, shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore the biting cold.

"I doubt it. Snake called us here because he doesn't trust anyone else to protect the Relic he was given. Wherever Raiden is, he's probably either busy or compromised." he replied.

At that moment, they reached the top of the hill and got their first look down into the valley. **(The Best Is Yet To Come, MGS4 version)**

"Well, Marek was spot on with describing the landscape, at least." Lorne said quietly. Raelyn slowly nodded.

"Word for word, it would seem…." he muttered. Before them was a very old and derelict helipad, almost completely frozen and iced over. A foot of undisturbed snow lay across it. To the right of the open area was an abandoned base that appeared to have been collapsing for some time. The structure seemed to stretch on for miles in the following direction. "Shadow Moses…...it's like we're in the Founder Reports." he whispered. Lorne took a step forward, trying to clear a path through the deep snow.

"Just think. We're the first ones here since Marek Rikkison. We're literally following in his footsteps, standing where he once stood." he said in awe. Raelyn smiled, blown away by the situation. He then walked forward to follow his comrade. They took one more step forward before the snow gave way beneath them, causing them to fall and slide all the way down the hill.

Coming to a stop just before the helipad, they got back to their feet and walked out onto the platform. Raelyn couldn't help but imagine a young Snake walking ahead of them, silently wondering how much truth there had been in the original Shadow Moses Incident. Marek's report had included a retelling of it, but he had not been present and so his words were only a story that he himself had been told.

As he followed Lorne across the platform trudging through a foot of snow, he felt his foot kick against something. He stopped and looked down with interest, before bending down and digging through the snow. Finding something small and metal, he pulled it out to get a better look. He brushed the excess snow off of it to find the word "_Chaff"_ etched on the side. "An old grenade?" he asked quietly. Lorne heard him and stopped, turning around to see what he had found. He laughed and stepped back over to him.

"That's been here for a long time. Probably defunct by now." he said.

"You're probably right." Raelyn replied, but found himself unwilling to toss it aside. He strapped it to his belt and continued onward.

After another minute of trudging through snow, the pair reached the outer doors to the base. The gap between the two doors was completely covered by fallen debris and they could not get through. "A partial collapse. Think there's another way in?" Lorne asked. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and looked over, investigating the wall beside the doors. "What is it?" the other man asked him.

He made his way along the wall, unable to see anything through the foot of snow. "Marek's report. Remember how he got into the base?" he asked. Lorne thought for a moment, before raising his eyebrows.

"A ventilation shaft in the outer wall." he said, comprehension dawning in his tone of voice. Raelyn nodded and knelt down, burying his hands in the snow as he continued to feel along the metal wall.

"Ha! Guess Marek was right about a few things!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then dug through the snow for a moment, pushing it away from the wall at a particular section. As Lorne crouched down to better see what he was doing, they both looked at the now visible and intact shaft.

"Kinda small." he remarked. Raelyn looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have to take our armor off in order to fit." he explained. They both cringed. Their Keyblade Armor had been helping a great deal against the frigid elements. Dismissing it would make it very cold, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Raelyn dismissed his first, revealing a dark field suit perfect for the undercover missions he usually undertook. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with armored plating built into the torso, crafted in the vein of the armored shirts once worn by the Rikkisons during the Founder Age. His combat pants were gray and flexible enough for fluid movement. He also wore dark brown boots and gray fingerless gloves.

Shivering from the cold for a moment, he got down on his stomach and quickly crawled inside the vent. Lorne waited for a moment to hear from him before following. "It's clear, I can see an exit ahead!" Raelyn's muffled voice echoed. Lorne sighed and braced himself before dismissing his armor.

His outfit was similar to Raelyn's, except his long-sleeve shirt was a dark shade of green and his boots were black. The outfits they both wore were considered standard wear by the Agency for clandestine missions.

Feeling the frigid wind, he hurriedly got down and crawled into the small vent after Raelyn. Unable to do anything but look ahead, he could see the other Wielder several meters ahead of him. "How far do we have to go?" he asked as he continued crawling. Raelyn grunted with effort ahead of him, the metal almost icy cold against his body.

"Not much farther; the first outlet is clear of debris. My fingertips are already going numb." he replied. Lorne laughed hollowly, feeling a cold draft every time he breathed.

"Same, except my numbness is in other places…." he muttered.

"Well, at least we finally know what it's like to be Solid Snake for a day." Raelyn said lightheartedly. Lorne grumbled as he crawled along, not finding much humor in their situation.

"I'm not hiding under a cardboard box with you, so don't ask." he growled. He could see an opening up ahead of them now, and watched Raelyn climb out a moment later. When he reached it himself, he quickly stood up and stretched with a grateful sigh.

"It's not nearly as cold in here." Raelyn remarked, glancing around casually. The room they were now in was filled with long-broken equipment and empty storage containers. Lorne nodded and looked back at the collapsed doorway.

"No wind penetration and no snow. It's still cold, but bearable." he agreed. The two then walked toward the center of the room, trying to figure out where to go next.

"There's a door back there, but…..it's blocked too." Raelyn muttered with disappointment. Lorne looked at where he had pointed and cursed under his breath, not wanting to go back into the vent.

"Well, what now?" he grumbled. Raelyn sighed and looked around, trying to find another path forward. Seeing an open doorway off to the side of the room, he walked over to investigate. Lorne shivered in the cold air and followed behind. As Raelyn stepped into the small room, he looked around with narrowed eyes. It looked to have been a storage closet of sorts with no other doors leading elsewhere. "Dead end. Good call, our perfect Raelyn." the other man muttered, unable to help his poor attitude. Biting his tongue for the moment, Raelyn knelt down by the left-side wall and shifted a large box out of the way. Just as he suspected, there lay another vent behind it. Hearing Lorne groan behind him, he glanced back at the other man.

"Well, I'm not perfect. I'm just better than you, it seems." he replied snarkily. Lorne rolled his eyes as they laid down and moved into the new vent.

"Your arrogance is grating. Your successes wouldn't have heralded all the promotions you've been given if anyone else had been Grandmaster. You know it, too." he growled. Raelyn, who was crawling first, resisted the urge to kick the other man in the face.

"Not sure which is worse, my supposed arrogance or your envy. Is glory and a title really that important? You've really changed this past year, and not for the better." he replied. He heard the other man hiss in distaste behind him.

"Just following your example, I guess." came his response. Raelyn rolled his eyes and said nothing as he reached the end of the vent and stood up in the next room. As Lorne stood up behind him, they looked at their new surroundings. The room was nearly empty, except for an old rusted truck sitting in the center. Beyond it was a large metal door with a terminal on the wall beside it. "No debris blocking this one. We should be able to get through." he remarked, shaking his blonde hair out of his face. The two walked over to the door and studied it for a moment. Raelyn then reached down and grabbed the latch at the bottom, giving it a mighty tug. However, despite his efforts, the door did not budge. Groaning from the effort and standing back up, Raelyn sighed.

"Guess we'll have to slice our way through." he muttered and summoned his Keyblade. However, as he reared it back, he felt something catch his blade. He looked back to see that Lorne had grabbed onto it in order to stop him.

"I'm still here, remember? There was a time when you remembered why you bring me along on these missions. Or have you already forgotten that?" he asked with a tone of cold sarcasm. Raelyn narrowed his eyes but said nothing, dismissing his Keyblade. Lorne glared at him for a moment before walking over to the terminal on the wall. Standing in front of it, he looked down at the computing device on his wrist and started typing on it. He then pulled out a small cord from it and plugged it into the terminal. "It's a difficult encryption. Give me about thirty seconds." he muttered, typing at blinding speeds. Raelyn crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall, yawning as he did so. Silence stretched between them, until he decided to break it.

"You're right." Raelyn muttered. Lorne stopped typing for a second and glanced up at him with raised eyebrows. However, he quickly recovered and resumed what he was doing.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"We each have our strengths and our weaknesses. I should have remembered yours, considering everything we've been through together. Our arguing...it's preventing me from thinking as clearly as I should." Raelyn explained, trying to adopt a tone of sincerity. Lorne nodded in response.

"When it comes to the Keyblade arts, we're near equals. I know my way around computers and electronics and you're fluent in inter-world laws and politics as well as a capable negotiator. We're supposed to balance each other." he said in agreement. Raelyn nodded.

"Have you truly changed so much that you despise me now? We called each other brothers even a week ago, but I've seen you changing for a while." he asked. Lorne took a breath and stopped typing as he thought about what he was going to say.

"If I have changed, then I'm not the only one. In the beginning, I just resented your father for consistently choosing you for every single accolade and promotion. He's unable to see anything but your strengths and successes, and that's why you're the youngest Field Commander since the Founder Age. But in the past year...you started letting those promotions go to your head. The fan clubs, the shower of glory from your father and the younger masters, you began seeing yourself as the best in the entire Agency. Am I wrong?" he elaborated. There was distaste in his voice, but he sounded much more clear-minded. As Raelyn thought about his words, he couldn't help but begin to understand what his friend was feeling.

There was some truth to it. He had gladly accepted every single promotion his father had given him, never once suspecting that he had been chosen simply because he was his father's son. At some point, he had indeed started to believe that he had risen to Field Commander because he was the brightest Agent of their generation. Perhaps he had grown mildly arrogant in doing so, he thought, but there was no way he was as full of himself as Lorne seemed to believe. "There may be some truth in your words." he replied, almost choking as he admitted it. Lorne nodded, his gaze already distant.

"You started relying less on me and my strengths and more on yourself. You not only left me behind in rank, but you started treating me like I wasn't important. It's been like that for months now." he replied. Raelyn sighed.

"But if that's been the case, then why are you only saying anything now? If you've been feeling this for that long, then why have you acted like nothing was wrong?" he asked. Lorne shrugged his shoulders.

"We were undercover behind enemy lines for six months? There were more important things to deal with at the time. But now that we're back to business as usual, I need a change. I deserve to sit in the circle of Senior Masters just as you do. After everything I've accomplished, there's no excuse for your father not to give it to me." he replied.

Not waiting for Raelyn to respond, he went back to typing on his wrist computer. In another few moments, the doors clicked and began to open. However, they only slid about a foot apart. As the two walked over to the opening, Lorne pointed up at the top of the door-frame. "Load-bearing joint. If you had slashed the doors, the whole tunnel would have collapsed." he remarked. Raelyn looked at it but said nothing, not wanting to give Lorne any more satisfaction than he was already feeling. He pondered Lorne's other words, silently wondering if this would be their last mission together.

They walked into the new area, which housed several large storage containers and a set of stairs leading to a catwalk above them. "How much farther in do we have to go?" Lorne muttered under his breath.

Before Raelyn could answer, they heard a noise.

It sounded almost mechanical in nature and came from nearby. Lorne glanced at Raelyn and gave him a nervous glance. "I swear, if there's still a hostile Metal Gear here after all this damn time….." he muttered.

At that moment, a small robot emerged from behind a container, causing both men to summon their Keyblades. Raelyn looked down at the small machine, seeing two legs with wheels for feet and a single camera lens as an eye. _"Woah, woah! I'm friendly, I promise!" _a voice echoed from it. The two Wielders stopped in surprise and glanced at each other. A screen opened on the side of the robot, showing them the image of a dark-haired man with glasses.

"Let me guess…..Otacon?" Raelyn asked. The man stopped in surprise, staring at them curiously.

"_Yeah, but…..how do you know who I am?"_ he asked them. Lorne smiled slightly.

"We've read the reports of Marek Rikkison. His time here is one of the few he ever wrote." he explained. At the mention of Marek, Otacon nodded in understanding.

"_Oh, yeah that makes sense. Is he…..uh, still alive?" _he said in response. Raelyn paused for a moment, trying to figure out what best to say.

"Uh…..no. He and the others vanished….over a hundred years ago." he replied.

"_So it's been that long. Our planet's been drifting further into the borders between Realms for a while, so we knew time was passing slower here than anywhere else. But that's…..too bad to hear about Marek." _Otacon muttered, removing his glasses for a moment and rubbing his eyes as he took in the new information.

"Snake sent us here…to rescue someone and prove ourselves worthy of the Founder Relic he's got?" Lorne added, looking into the little screen showing the man's face. Otacon sniffed loudly and composed himself, replacing his glasses on his face and nodding.

"_I don't know anything about a Founder Relic, but Snake did tell me that he has something to give you if you prove he can trust you. He wants to make sure that you are who you say you are, Marek's heirs or whatever." _he explained. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"So what does he want us to do?" he asked. Otacon cleared his throat and the robot turned to look up at the balcony to their left. The two Wielders looked up there as well, seeing an old elevator shaft.

"_I managed to restore power to that elevator. It's about the only workable thing left in this place with half the island being underwater now. Take it down to the labs. I'm coming with you." _he told them. The robot then wheeled over to the nearby stairs and started hopping up them two at a time.

Lorne and Raelyn looked at each other, the former giving off a very irritated look. "We don't have time for…." he began, but Raelyn cut him off.

"We've come this far, haven't we? Let's finish it." he interrupted before following the little robot over to the stairs.

With Lorne audibly grumbling behind him, Raelyn reached the elevator doors and pushed them open. The two Wielders and robot piled in, before a cord of some kind shot out of the little machine and hit one of the buttons. Raelyn stumbled as the elevator shook for a moment, freeing itself from two years of disuse before lowering them down to the other levels.

A minute later, they reached the underground laboratories and stepped out of the elevator. "What now, Otacon?" Raelyn asked. The little robot looked up at him, the man's face still on the screen beside it.

"_Snake told Marek a while ago where he first found me, where he and I met. If you're really one of Marek's successors and you've read his reports, then you should know where to look. Find the place where Snake and I met, and then I'll ask you the next question."_ he explained. Lorne looked at Raelyn with an angry glare, though he tried to ignore it and walked forward through the laboratories.

He glanced at the blood smears along the walls and floor, trying hard to remember the details of Marek's report. Where had Marek said that Snake and Otacon had first met each other? He knew for certain that it had been mentioned in the report.

Walking forward another few seconds, he reached an old and cluttered office. There was a large desk and broken computer in the center of the room, along with a few chairs and other pieces of furniture adorning the walls.

"They met each other in this office." Lorne said from behind. The other Wielder looked down at the robot impatiently. "There's your answer. Now ask the next question." he muttered. However, Otacon shook his head.

"_That's not the answer." _he replied, looking at Raelyn instead. Raelyn pushed his hair out of his eyes and took a better look around the office.

"No, it's something more specific. I just need to remem….." he muttered, before his eyes settled on what he had been struggling to remember. Smiling triumphantly, he walked across the room and threw open a large locker. Laughing out loud, he reached down and picked up the small item inside: a black mechanical eye-patch, of sorts. He turned around and showed it to Otacon, who nodded in approval.

"_That's one of the two things you need to bring back to Snake in order to gain his trust."_ he explained. Raelyn smiled, but Lorne rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break. I've had it with this stupid treasure hunt." he muttered. However, Otacon wasn't listening to him. His focus was on Raelyn.

"_Snake has spent the last two years searching for the right person to pass off what he was given. Marek told him not to give it to anyone who didn't show the same qualities that he and his generation had. Maybe you're the one. Maybe you're the closest to your Founders than any who have come before you." _he said.

Hearing his words, Raelyn was pleasantly surprised. Was he really the closest thing to what the Founders had once been? He had spent his whole life gaining his skills and tactics in order to try and regain what the Wielders had lost since the Founder Age. Maybe it had all been worth it, after all.

Lorne, however, adopted a look of fury and slammed the locker door shut so hard that it broke off the hinges. Raelyn looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sharply. The other Wielder glared at him for a moment, before forcefully brushing past him and making for the door.

"It never ends, does it?! First, you're given the rank of Field Commander for a mission we both accomplished. Then, you're given everything else and you started believing you were the best Wielder of our age. Now, you're what…the scion of the Founders?!" he exclaimed angrily as he walked out of the room.

"Lorne, are you seriously making this about your own feelings and jealousy?!" Raelyn heatedly retorted. Lorne rounded on him and pointed his finger at the other man's face.

"Screw you! You've had EVERYTHING handed to you while I'm going to be forever stuck in your shadow! I've had enough of this!" he yelled furiously. Before Raelyn could respond, he stormed out of sight.

He and Otacon glanced at each other as they heard the elevator crank and groan back up to the main level. "What's the next question?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to remove Lorne from his thoughts. Otacon pushed his glasses into place and cleared his throat.

"_Did Marek come here alone to help Snake, or was someone with him?" _he asked. Once more, Raelyn thought hard for a moment, trying to recall the details of Marek's words. Otacon waited patiently as he struggled to remember.

Finally, it struck him and he inwardly kicked himself for it being so obvious. "He brought Bane with him. It wasn't until after his time here that Bane died in Roma." he remembered.

Otacon smiled and nodded, before the cord extended out of the side of the robot again. _"I guess he was right about you. You'll have to go back up top for the second item. It's buried outside on the helipad." _he replied. Raelyn raised an eyebrow in surprise, before reaching behind him and pulling out the Chaff grenade.

"Is this it?" he asked. Otacon was silent for a moment, blinking rapidly and not knowing what to say.

"_You….you already found it…." _he stuttered, causing the Wielder to smile. Catching himself, Otacon nodded. _"Okay, I guess that makes it even more obvious that you're the one he's been waiting for. Take both of those back to Snake, and he'll have what he promised to give you." _he explained. Raelyn nodded, placing both the grenade and the eye-patch on his belt.

"Thanks, Otacon. It's been an honor meeting you…..sort of." he replied, looking at the little robot. **(end The Best is Yet to Come)**

* * *

HOURS LATER, SNAKE'S COMPOUND…..

**(Old Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4)**

Raelyn gently set both the Chaff grenade and the mechanical eye-patch on the table next to the stacks of rations and instant noodles. He sighed and looked up at Snake with a small smile. The old man sat motionless in his wheelchair, faded blue eyes staring for a long moment at the two items. Finally, he let out a raspy chuckle that turned into a cough. He loudly cleared his throat and raised his arm, gesturing toward the two things. "So…..looks like you're the one I've been waiting for." he muttered. Raelyn remained without his armor, standing in his field suit. As an air of respect fell between them, he sat down on one of the extra chairs.

Looking at the man sitting across from him, he tried to form the words that lay on his mind. "I, uh…I can't tell you what an honor it truly is to have met you. Even way out there where I come from, you're a legend…a hero, even; the kind that parents tell their children about at bedtime." he began. Much to his surprise, Snake scoffed and turned away from him. The old man wheeled himself over to the table against the wall and gazed down at his old headband. As if unable to help himself, he reached out a trembling hand and touched it.

"I'm no hero. Never was…I just did what we had to do. Nothing noble about it. Things were simpler then. There were good people and lunatics, the occasional Metal Gear curveball and some nanomachines…the world's a more complicated place now." he said quietly, gently caressing the worn headband. Raelyn listened to the man's every word. One of his favorite legends had come to life before him. He had an unimaginable opportunity to actually meet one of his icons.

"I think I know what you mean. Nowadays, you never know which side anybody's on. Light and darkness aren't synonymous with good and evil anymore. Even the battles we fight, it's getting harder and harder to tell who's doing the right thing." he replied. Snake smiled and laughed hollowly at what he had said, his mind on long distant memories.

"War….has changed. There's no honor, no nobility….no victors. Now, everyone who fights…has an equal share in the losing side. Your people…..you gamble with the fates of worlds and you balance dangerous stakes. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't think anyone should have that power. It's always going to corrupt the weak, and the weak are in every shadow…every organization." he said.

"We aren't as powerful as Marek's generation was. They did their best to wrench the power to destroy worlds from our grasp. Rightfully so, I think." Raelyn explained. Snake looked away from his headband and glanced back at the boy for a moment. Surveying him for a long moment as if measuring him up, the old man finally nodded. He turned his chair around and wheeled himself toward the opposite wall.

He raised his palm and pressed against a seemingly ordinary section of the wall, only for it to slide back and reveal an opening. Snake slowly reached into the new hole and pulled out a box glowing with dark energy. "This was given to me…..by a good friend. He wanted it kept out of sight until someone worthy could claim it. I've guarded it as best I can for the last two years…..over a hundred for the rest of the Realm, I guess." he explained. Setting the box in his lap, he turned his chair and slowly made his way over to where Raelyn was sitting. Raelyn eyed the box closely, reasonably sure that he knew what was inside. A Founder Relic, better hidden than the rest…..one of which neither trace nor hint had been found in over a century. "But, I won't be here much longer. My body's giving out, and I'll be gone in a matter of months. This needs to be passed on, and you proved yourself worthy today." the old man finished. He then clutched the box with both hands and held it out.

Raelyn sighed loudly and took it from his hands. Setting it on the counter, he opened the lid and gazed inside. Sitting among a blanket of red cloth was a long dagger in a brown sheath, and it was glowing with dark energy. It could not be mistaken.

It was the Dagger of Marek Rikkison, the Founder Relic infused with a fragment of the dark Wielder's power and memories. "Marek told me that the one who proved worthy would be able to access its full contents. He wouldn't explain it to me, the coy bastard, but maybe it means something to you." Snake said grumpily. Raelyn stared at the dagger for several moments, taking in all of its features. It was longer than most knives he had seen before, forged personally by he who had wielded it alongside his Keyblade.

He slowly reached out and grasped the smooth silver handle, before picking it up out of the box. Taking a breath, he then grasped the brown sheath with his other hand and pulled the dagger out. It shined under the light, a perfectly black blade with a serrated edge. Intricate runes and designs were etched along the flat edge and were golden in color, contrasting the black. Dark vapor trailed from it like smoke and purple lightning arched through it continuously. As Raelyn closed his hand around the handle, he felt a surge of power: a tiny fragment of the power that the Founders once wielded.

It was a strength unlike any he had ever felt or seen from his fellow Wielders, the might of a lost age and a missing generation of heroes. Never again would their kind be seen among the worlds. There would never be another generation who could replace what had been lost. As Raelyn held the blade, he felt his mind become attuned to it and immediately became aware of what Snake had spoken of.

Almost against his will, he could see a memory taking form before his eyes…one that was not his own. **(end Old Snake)**

* * *

_DATE UNKNOWN….._

_**(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**_

_The sun was setting over a beautiful beach, the white sand seamlessly transitioning into the brilliant blue waves. Trees covered with star-shaped fruit littered the landscape and there were several wooden structures built across the area. _

_Sitting alone on the beach was a man with unkempt shoulder-length white hair. He wore a gray long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and equally black gauntlets on his forearms. He stared at the sunrise and exhaled deeply, his green eyes flashing as if a storm was going on behind them. Resting on his back was a long dagger, secured in place by a strap hanging diagonally across his chest. He was close enough to the water that the waves lapped at his boots with each pass. _

_Home. It had been so very long since he had set his eyes upon his home. _

_As the sun continued to set, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the crunching of sand beneath boots. He calmly looked over to his left, to see a brown-haired man looking remarkably similar to him walking down the beach toward his location. However, Marek did not visibly react. Instead, he looked back at the horizon. _

_His brother Jack continued walking until he reached Marek's side. The two shared a moment of silence, with Jack closing his eyes and allowing the sun's rays to warm his tired face. He wore gray pants that held lines of gold and silver in them, black boots, and his infamous hooded black vest. Underneath it was his sleeveless white shirt, but he had recently taken up his old vest again. A white gauntlet was on his right arm, stretching from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder in a similar manner to Terra's. His deep hazel eyes opened and stared at his brother for a long moment before he sat down beside him. _

"_It's been a long time since either one of us was here. How long has it been since we both sat here together?" the Wanderer asked. Marek grunted softly._

"_A lifetime. Before Xehanort, Eclipse, the Divine Beings…before everything." he muttered. Jack nodded in agreement. _

"_You know, we haven't spoken since we met with them, with…..Light and Darkness. I'd give just about anything to know what you're thinking right now." he replied. Marek dug his boots into the sand for a moment, trying not to think about it all. _

"_It's a lot to take in. A day ago, we were kicking the Ancient pricks out of Radiant Garden, I'm killing Saenatar, and you're putting your vest back on to face an army completely by yourself. Now? Now we're told that the worlds are dying and we've gotta make the ultimate sacrifice to stop it from happening." he said quietly. Jack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of understanding. _

"_It's not how I expected things to go. After Jason…..I swore I wouldn't let anyone else lose their lives to this stupid war. Now, it looks like two of us are going to have to do just that. I won't ask you to do this, Marek, but you ought to know: my mind's made up. I'm going through with it." he explained. Hearing this, Marek looked up at his younger brother with a look of surprise. _

"_You're gonna let Light take over your body willingly? It's gonna kill you, Jack. After the Keyblade Hunter, aren't you done letting hostile beings into your heart?" he asked, trying to sound calm but failing. Jack smiled, a glint of humor in his eyes. _

"_Dear brother, is that…..concern I hear in your voice? Maybe you do still know what feelings are?" he asked, half-joking. _

"_Screw you." Marek muttered and looked away. However, they both chuckled a moment later. Jack breathed in the familiar salty air, basking in the quiet moment. _

"_Maechil has to be stopped. I have to face him, and I need Light's power to do it. Together, we can match him if he's weakened enough first. Then…..the bonds connecting the worlds will be broken. We have to do this in order to save the worlds and everyone we love." he explained. Marek grunted quietly, a tone of distaste in his voice. _

"_You forget, Jack, that everyone I love is already dead or about to sacrifice themselves to a Divine Being." he replied. Jack looked at him with a gaze of pity, causing him to continue talking. "Bane's gone, sacrificed his life for me. Kalanna's dead, killed because of my actions. The only person I still care about in these worlds is my brother, and now he"s gonna leave me behind too. There won't be a reason for me to stay here." Marek said somewhat angrily, bitterness in his voice. Jack smiled sadly and slowly stood to his feet. _

"_I understand your loss and your pain. I have Mist, and my children. I have to leave them behind, as well. But my actions in the coming days will keep the worlds alive and allow them to live out the rest of their lives. There is no greater gift that I can give them. But just as Light requires a vessel, so too does Darkness. You don't have to remain on your own. Together, we can save the worlds, Marek. This time, we fight together, not against each other. I'd be honored to have you by my side in this last battle…..my final hour." he said sincerely. As he spoke, he looked down at Marek, who was taken aback by his brother's words._

_He cared nothing for the worlds, and not much for the people either. But for all of the bad that his actions had wrought, maybe there was still a chance for him to do some good. _

_As he pondered these thoughts, he found Jack's hand outstretched to him. He laughed under his breath and took it, allowing his brother to pull him to his feet. Together, they looked once more out at the setting sun. "We've really come full circle, haven't we?" Marek muttered. Jack smiled. _

"_We have. The sun is setting on our tale, Brother. I intend to go out fighting, and take Maechil with me. Whether the worlds remember us or not, we meet our fates knowing that we stood strong against the tide. As dusk falls upon my life, I will stand firm and walk proudly into the night." he said solemnly. Marek rolled his eyes. _

"_You know, they're gonna be quoting you hundreds of years from now. Do you have any more wise statements you can pull out of your ass?" he said, crossing his arms. Jack laughed for a moment at his brother's words. _

"_Only one." he said and looked over, meeting Marek's eyes. "You are a good man, Marek. I'm glad to have you at my side as we walk into this final battle. I love you, Brother. Let's put an end to this war together and finish what Jason started. The brothers stand together, and the world will tremble before us." he replied. _

_Marek smiled and looked into the distance. Though he found himself unable to say the words, they hung clearly in his mind. _

"_I love you, too, Brother." _

* * *

_PRESENT MOMENT….._

As the memory ended, Raelyn felt warm tears falling down his face. "His most treasured memory…..was of his brother." he said, wiping them away. Snake nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, he told me as much. Marek didn't end up sacrificing himself alongside his brother. Mist took his place at the last minute, unable to let her husband go." he explained. Raelyn sighed, knowing the records.

"Yeah, Rayne ended up raising Pierce into adulthood. Marek wandered the Realm of Light for years, but he forged a relationship with Pierce and the two spent a lot of time together after the Ancient War. Marek's final report says that he came to view Pierce as his surrogate son, and Pierce saw Jack's best hopes for Marek come true in his later years. If Marek of all people could be softened by family, then there's hope for just about anybody….." he explained. His eyes had truly been opened by the memory he had witnessed.

Without another word, he placed the sheath back over the dagger and set it back in the box. He snapped the lid shut and reached his hand out to Snake. The old man firmly took it with an approving nod. "Guard it well. It's all we have left of Marek." he said. Raelyn nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. You may disagree, but you're a hero in my book…..Solid Snake." he replied sincerely.

Snake gave him a small smile, and with nothing left to say, Raelyn picked up the box and walked out of the room. With Lorne having left without him on his Keyblade Rider, he had a three day journey home in the Gummi ship. Despite the setbacks of Lorne's attitude, he had successfully acquired the Founder Relic and even met a legendary hero from the Founder Age in the process. Raelyn smiled as he left Snake's compound, thinking confidently that this would be one for the history books. **(end Missing You)**

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER, RADIANT GARDEN…..

Turias was seated calmly at his desk shuffling through the latest reports from the Journeymen, Wielders who had achieved the Mark of Mastery but had not yet decided upon their paths forward within the Agency. Most of them were scattered throughout the Realm adventuring, trying to decide whether they would take the ranks of Master and begin training apprentices or remain solo Agents.

At that moment, the door to his chamber slammed open, causing him to jump in alarm and summon his Keyblade to his hand. Lorne stormed into the room, fury evident on his face. Upon seeing who it was, Turias sighed and dismissed his weapon. Pushing his graying hair back out of his face, he addressed the young man. "Lorne, what is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, trying to maintain his calm. However, the young man pointed a finger in his face.

"I have had it! I'm tired of everyone favoring Raelyn simply because he's your son. We've both accomplished the same things, and yet he keeps being promoted and I'm held back. Why?!" he exclaimed. Turias listened, realizing what the boy was implying, and did his best to center his emotions.

"You are clearly upset and you believe that you have been wronged. For that reason, I will let your disrespectful actions slide. However, I must tell you that I have not favored Raelyn simply because he is my son. It is true that you both have accomplished great things. The difference between you is that Raelyn handles adversity much better. You have a knack for resorting to accusations and blaming others for your shortcomings." he tried to explain. He should have known that Lorne would not want to hear it.

"Raelyn was just told that he's the most worthy Keyblade Wielder since the Founders were alive. I'm done listening to this." he retorted angrily. This caused Turias to stop in surprise.

"Raelyn was told that?" he asked, genuinely stunned by this news. Lorne rolled his eyes and groaned in disgust.

"It's just gonna feed his ego. He already thought he was the best in the Agency and now he's gonna compare himself to Sora, Aqua, and the rest. I'm just as worthy, and I demand a Senior Master role in this Agency! You're not gonna hold me back any longer!" he declared furiously. Turias swallowed his growing impatience with the young man's attitude and placed his hands on the surface of his desk. Once again, he tried to calm his own racing emotions.

"Lorne, you have come very far in recent years. I am going to remind you that the Grandmaster and the Circle of senior Masters make the decisions regarding promotions within the Order, not you or anyone else demanding higher ranks. I am letting everything you have already said slide, but I give you this warning: any further outbursts from you in this manner, and I WILL have you stripped of formal rank and demote you back to a Journeyman. Do I make myself clear?" he stated firmly, but tried to relay it with a tone of calm.

Lorne glared at him for a long moment, before spitting at the floor in front of Turias' desk. "Do what you want. I'm done defending you when you have no faith in me." he growled. He then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Turias sighed wearily and sank back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes and tried to absorb what had just occurred. What had become of Lorne, that his anger and envy had consumed him so? And was there truth in his words? Turias couldn't help but wonder if he had really been a neutral party in his son's promotions within the Agency. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the picture on his desk, showing himself with both of his sons. He had always been protective over Raelyn, his youngest. Even more since Eskan had been killed...

A knock on his door caused him to look back up, to see one of the Senior Masters in his doorway. The Master in question was a woman about his age with elegant silver hair and grey eyes. In place of Keyblade Armor, she wore flowing white robes bearing the Agency's insignia. "Claria, what brings you here?" he asked, forcing a smile. The woman walked in and shut the door behind her. Her expression was grave as she walked up and sat facing him.

"I have the results of the investigation concerning Apprentice Seryn and the fiasco in Agrabah three weeks ago." she explained. Hearing this, he sat up straighter and gave her his full attention.

"What did you find concerning the deaths of the two Legion operatives?" he asked her. Claria was quiet for a moment. Whatever she had to say did not bode well.

"Seryn...was out of order. During her patrol, she had a heated argument with the Legion Captain in Agrabah at the time, Dylann Yirden. I spoke to him, as well. The Hidden Legion had undertaken an assignment to root out one of the Pirate Fleet's hideouts in the city, and two of their men were undercover." she began explaining. Turias listened to her words, already deducing where it was leading. "The Legion would give her no information on the assignment and since she knew that Raelyn and Lorne were also behind enemy lines, she believed that the Agency needed to be directly involved in what Dylann's operatives were doing. She went after them and ended up blowing their cover. The two Legion operatives were killed in the resulting firefight." she finished. Turias leaned back in his chair with a sorrowful groan.

"Seryn...foolish child." he whispered. Claria nodded in agreement with his words.

"She directly disobeyed LE protocols and her actions directly caused the death of both operatives. There can be no question. Her foolishness is to blame." she insisted. Turias nodded and turned to look out the window behind him.

"And I forcibly took her from the Council. When they learn the truth of what really happened, they will not only demand her be returned to their custody. They will also use this to spin a tale of my impeding the laws of justice. This shall splinter into many new problems regardless of whether we give her back to the Council for sentencing. I was wrong to make so swift a judgment." he muttered. Claria cleared her throat, causing him to look back at her.

"The Council need not know the detailed truth. As you say, it would only hurt our reputation with the people. Steps can be made to censor the information that goes public." she said quietly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Lie to the people? Give them half-truths? Is that following the example that Sora set for our Order?" he asked incredulously. He then shook his head and turned away from her. "No. So long as I am Grandmaster, we shall abide by the precedents that the Founders handed down to us through history. So long as the Keyblade Wielders reflect the image of that legendary generation, the people shall continue to believe in us. The day we depart from the Founders' vision...is the day we lose both ourselves and the confidence of the people." he replied firmly. Claria stood to her feet now and placed her hands on her hips.

"What of Seryn, then? Surely you do not intend to hand her over to Balorin to be executed?" she asked him. He sighed once more.

"The Council is justified in enforcing the law once a conviction is established. Even Wielders must be held accountable. Otherwise, we are little more than tyrants." he said, not truly knowing what to do at that moment.

"And if it were Raelyn, would you contemplate handing him over?" Claria asked.

"No!" he snarled as he fiercely rounded on her. Catching himself upon realizing what he had said, he took a breath and tried to calm his rather sudden heartbeat. Claria smiled coldly.

"My point exactly. If you cannot see your son as first and foremost an Agent of the Light's Enforcers, then you are ill-equipped to be his Grandmaster. Already, rumblings are growing about a need for change. You must prove yourself capable of separating yourself from Raelyn if you wish to hold your office. I sincerely hope you can, because I still believe that you are the best hope for our Order." she replied.

Turias listened to her words, before slowly nodding. His thoughts turned toward his son as he sat back down at his desk. "Thank you for the information, Master Claria, and your advice. It is welcome as always, and I shall consider your words. Can I count on your continued support?" he said without looking up. Claria nodded respectfully.

"Of course, Grandmaster. The bulk of the Agency stands loyally behind you, but there are trials ahead that you must overcome. The fate of our ancient Order depends on it." she replied. He nodded, at which point she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4, a long one for sure! I packed quite a bit of fanservice into this chapter so I hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for the next one!**

**New Character Introduced:**

**Claria: A member of the Circle of Senior Masters who continues to support Turias' stance on the Agency.**

**Returning Characters: **

**Otacon: An ally of Snake who met Marek in "Beyond the Dark Veil." **

**Jack Rikkison: The famous Wanderer and second Grandmaster of the Light's Enforcers. At the climax of the Ancient War, he merged with the Divine Being Light in order to defeat Ancient Leader Maechil Omnivion, afterwards giving his life in order to give Light the power to restore the broken bonds between the worlds.**


	5. Ch 5: Shadowy Schemes

**Hey, everyone! I hope you all had a good week! I want to thank soraroxas123, Lucenthia, Legionary Prime, and Chirithy564 for reviewing. I have no further announcements at this time, so on you go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadowy Schemes

As Raelyn walked into his father's chamber, he found the Grandmaster seated at his desk. Turias looked very tired and had in fact been dealing with multiple situations at once. However, upon seeing his son he smiled widely and stood to his feet. "Raelyn." he greeted warmly, stepping around his desk and throwing his arms around his youngest son.

"Father, I didn't let you down." Raelyn replied with a smirk. As Turias stepped back from the young man, he looked down at the box in Raelyn's arms.

"A Founder Relic?" he asked quietly. The boy nodded, at which point Turias walked past him and shut the door. After that, he motioned toward his desk and Raelyn gently set the chest down upon it.

Turias slowly opened the lid and looked inside, eyes going wide upon seeing the dagger oozing with dark energy therein. He glanced up at his son and nodded with approval. Without words, he reached in, grasped the silver handle, and lifted it out of the box. Placing his other hand on the brown sheath, he pulled the long knife out of its holder. **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

"The Dagger of Marek Rikkison." another voice spoke. Raelyn and Turias looked at the side of the room to see Zane standing there. Raelyn glanced back at the closed door in surprise.

"How….?" he began, but the Ancient waved his hand and walked over.

"There is more than one way in and out of this room. In his short time as Grandmaster, Jack installed secret passages throughout the castle." he replied casually, before returning his gaze to the black serrated blade in Turias' hand. He smiled upon seeing the dark vapor trailing from it and crossed his arms. "It has been a long time since I have set eyes upon that weapon. Not since its owner walked the Realm." he told them. Raelyn nodded, also staring down at the treasured artifact.

"It has one of Marek's memories within it, too. I saw it when I picked it up." he explained. Turias looked up at him in surprise. His brow furrowed for a moment as he gazed back down, tightening his grip on it.

"I'm seeing no such vision, son." he said. Zane crossed his arms, a knowing glance flashing in his red eyes.

"It's possible that you must possess certain traits in order to view the imprints left within them. My theory is that each Relic requires a specific attribute in order to attune your mind with it." he told them. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"If that's the case, then I've got whatever Marek's is." he said. Zane smiled, recalling some fond memory.

"My guess for Marek's would be arrogance. It was his defining trait. Normally, I would not consider it a strength, but he seemed to make it so." he replied, laughing quietly for a moment. Raelyn thought about this for a moment and frowned, Lorne's words about his arrogance lingering in his mind.

Turias stared at the dagger for another few moments, before replacing its sheath and setting it back down in the box. "Regardless, you did will in retrieving it, son. I'll expect you to fill out a report, but tell us what exactly happened on your mission. Lorne abandoned you out there and came back here in a fury." the Grandmaster said. Raelyn crossed his arms, thinking for a moment on his wayward friend.

"Yeah….the coordinates took us to Outer Heaven, and we were the first Wielders since Marek to set foot there." he began. Hearing this, Zane's interest was piqued but he remained silent. Turias sat down in his chair and interlocked his fingers.

"Outer Heaven…..that is one of the worlds near the border between Realms, yes? I recall the reports saying something about the different passage of time there." he said quietly. Raelyn nodded.

"That's right. It's only been two years there since the Ancient War ended. A few of the people who Marek met are still alive, including Solid Snake." he explained.

"Solid Snake? An icon from the Founder Age whose feats are common knowledge even here at the heart of the Realm. That is interesting news. I assume that he held the dagger?" Turias mused aloud.

"Yep. Marek gave it to him before he vanished alongside the rest." Raelyn replied. Turias leaned back in his chair, idly tapping his desk with his fingers as he glanced over at Zane for a moment.

"What happened with Lorne? He said something about you having a connection to the Founders." he asked.

Zane took a step forward at hearing this, his eyes wide with surprise. Raelyn noticed this and stopped for a moment. When the Ancient said nothing, he answered.

"Apparently, Marek told Snake to pass the dagger off to someone who showed the same qualities that the Founders had, and he chose me. When Lorne heard that, he got angry and stormed out. He and I have been clashing heads over his jealous attitude. He firmly believes that I don't deserve my rank as Field Commander and he feels unjustly singled out." he explained with a sigh, wondering if their friendship was beyond repair at this point.

Turias nodded slightly. "He implied as much. He also showed me considerable disrespect, the most I have received since Caleb challenged me ten years ago." he said. Zane cleared his throat.

"To that point….." he spoke, drawing their attention. "Caleb has been trying to stir up opposition against you. He meets with some of the senior masters when he believes no one is watching and he is advocating for a change in leadership." he revealed. He had expected Turias to visibly react to this news. However, the Grandmaster merely chuckled and shook his head in bemusement.

"So he is trying again. No matter. I have enough of the senior Masters and the Journeymen to withstand any such appeals. He lacks the support required even for another challenge like ten years ago. His efforts will go nowhere." he replied. However, Zane shook his head.

"He appears very determined, Turias. I would not underestimate him." he warned. Turias nodded, waving his hand at the Ancient in a grateful fashion.

"Thank you for the advice as always, dear friend. Between Caleb and Lorne, it appears I shall have my hands full while you two are gone." he said with a weary sigh, rubbing his eyes for a moment. Raelyn looked at his father with interest.

"While we're gone? What have I missed, Father?" he asked. It was Zane who answered.

"We believe that we have found another Relic." the Ancient spoke.

"Really? Two in the same week?" Raelyn asked with great surprise. Turias nodded.

"We received another message on the encrypted channels, just as with the last one. The source bears the Grandmaster's Code again, and seems to hint that a Relic is hidden at the heart of the Realm of Darkness." he explained.

"The Dark Realm? How would a Founder Relic get down there?" Raelyn questioned. He had just returned from a week-long mission and had been hoping desperately for a shower and some sleep. He inwardly groaned upon realizing that he would not get it.

"It is likely that one of the Founders placed it there, believing it to be a safer place than in the hands of men." Zane told him. Raelyn rubbed the back of his neck, slightly nervous at the thought of heading into the treacherous land.

"Do we have any idea where in the Dark Realm it could be?" he asked. Turias nodded.

"We believe it to be near a place referred to in the Founder reports as Anarchy's Pass." he explained, at which point Zane spoke again.

"The ruins of Wrythenann's throne." he added. Raelyn laughed nervously upon hearing that.

"I've never been that far into the Dark Realm." he said.

"That is why I will be accompanying you. I have been there before, with the Founders in our pursuit of Oblivion 150 years ago." Zane replied. Hearing this, Raelyn relaxed a little bit.

He had great trust in Zane, considering the Ancient was the closest thing to a living Founder that they had. He silently hoped that Zane would prove to be better company than Lorne. Turias cleared his throat and spoke again.

"The message implied that there is turmoil in the Realm of Darkness and the Relic's hiding place may have been compromised. If there really is an artifact from that generation down there, we must not allow it to fall into the hands of the Dark Denizens. Without Marek and Wrythenann there to temper them, they have become more bestial than ever. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave immediately, son." he said, looking apologetically at his son. Raelyn nodded politely and gave his father a confident smile.

"I understand. Give me a few days, and I'll have another Relic for your collection." he replied. He then looked over at Zane. "Ready to go?" he asked. The Ancient nodded curtly.

"When you are." he said. Raelyn turned for the door, but stopped when he heard his father speak once more.

"Raelyn…..I am proud of the fine agent you have become, and your brother would be, as well. Eskan loved you greatly, as do I." Turias said, standing to his feet.

Raelyn looked back at his father, seeing sincerity in the Grandmaster's eyes. Ignoring the pangs of emotion in his throat, he nodded gratefully. "My accomplishments as an Agent under your command are dedicated in his memory. I love you as well, Father. One day, I will find out what why Eskan was killed. I promised you that ten years ago, and I stand by it still." he replied.

Turias smiled at his youngest son and waved his hand. "Good luck…..my son. May the light bring you back swiftly and safely." he said. Raelyn nodded once more to his father and opened the door, walking out of the room. As Zane moved to follow him, he locked eyes with the Grandmaster. "Please…look after him, Zane." Turias whispered.

"I will. Remain on your guard until we return. You have serpents in these halls who mean to strike you from the shadows." Zane told him quietly. Without waiting for a reply, the Ancient then walked out of the room and left the Grandmaster alone.

Turias stared at the open doorway for several moments, his thoughts dwelling on his only living son. Unable to help himself, he picked up the picture off of his desk. Both of his sons stood on either side of him with wide smiles. Eskan, the oldest, was to his right, proudly wearing his Keyblade Armor and standing upright and sincere. He had been the very image of what a Keyblade Wielder should strive to be. Raelyn, the younger by five years, was to his left. Ever the witty prankster, there was a mischievous smile on his face and he wore the robes of an apprentice. His shirt was untucked and his collar unbuttoned, so laid-back was he in those days. In the years since Eskan's death, Raelyn had assumed the mantle his brother had left behind.

Now, Turias could no longer tell Raelyn apart from his memories of Eskan. The boy had in essence become the man he remembered his brother to be. They so rarely spoke of him, such was their grief even to the present day.

As his thoughts shifted back to reality, he placed the picture back on his desk and cleared his throat. "Verian!" he called. The young Master stationed outside his door sprang into sight at once with a respectful salute.

"Grandmaster!" he exclaimed. Turias calmly sat down at his desk and looked at the young man.

"Gather Claria and the senior Masters most loyal to the old ways. I have some urgent matters to discuss with them. Recall as many of the Journeymen as possible, as well." he instructed. The young man bowed to him.

"Of course, sir. While I'm here, the Council has asked to speak with you again regarding the Pirates brought in by Raelyn and Lorne. Councilor Shirke in particular wants to meet with you since the prisoners were apprehended in his homeworld." the young man added. Turias chuckled quietly.

"Inform the Agrabah Councilor that I will meet with him immediately to discuss our ongoing investigations. However, I will not speak with the rest of the Council until Councilor Owen has returned from his weekend in Gaia. I do not wish to be the lamb in the room while the wolves vote democratically on what to have for supper." he replied. The apprentice laughed in response to his words and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll deliver the messages and have your closest supporters among the Masters in your office by the end of the day." he promised and stepped out of the room. **(end Destiny's Union)**

* * *

LATER, REALM OF DARKNESS…..

**(Night of the Dark Dream, Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

Together, Raelyn and Zane emerged from the shadows of the cave and walked out into the open air of the Realm of Darkness. "What?! I thought you were joking! How is there an entrance to the Dark Realm from your city?!" Raelyn exclaimed in surprise. Zane chuckled as they began making their way down the mountain trail ahead.

""Marek found it during the Ancient War. It collapsed during the final stages of the Conflict, but the Kingdom Slayers were able to dig it out in the past century." he explained. Raelyn shook his head, still completely surprised by how they had arrived.

"I still wish I could have gotten a look at your city. Couldn't you have teleported us there first instead of the cave on the edge of the ocean? I couldn't see a thing over the mountains." he complained, and saw Zane's shoulders stiffen ahead of him.

"I apologize, but we have to clear any human passage into the Golden City with Dawnomar. He was preoccupied, so I did not have time to get the approval. One day, perhaps, I shall take you to my city. It has been a century since any Keyblade Wielders were allowed through our gates." the Ancient explained as they continued walking.

"Why is that? Aren't our people supposed to be allies now?" Raelyn asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"It is….difficult. Suffice it say that Jack Rikkison warned us to trust no one in the coming days. He and Sora are among the most revered humans in our culture since Maechil's demise. Their words carry much weight. Dawnomar fears that too much interaction between our people will create more tensions. The last thing we desire is another war between us." he explained. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"So, can I ask you something?" he asked. Zane smiled.

"Something else, you mean?" he replied with a hint of humor.

"The Founders were barely strong enough to stand up to the Ancients 150 years ago, right? Those of us Wielders alive now don't have near the power that they held. If there was another war, wouldn't you guys have the advantage?" Raelyn asked him. Zane was silent for a moment, pondering his answer at length.

During the silence, they reached the base of the mountain and their boots crunched over the cold hard sand. Zane stared into the murky distance for several moments, trying to gather his bearings. Finally, he nodded and continued moving forward. Trusting in his guide, Raelyn fell in step behind him as the Ancient answered his question. "I would never say this in front of the Council or even the rest of your Agency, but the Ancients are also a mere shadow of our former strength." Zane began.

"What do you mean?" Raelyn asked, hoping for a further answer. Zane reluctantly obliged, adjusting the strap holding his sword in place on his back.

"When the Ancient War began, we had hundreds of thousands of soldiers, the full might of the Kingdom Slayers led by the likes of Sacron, and the full Council of Ancient Creators: Maechil, creator of all Realms, Tsunetar, Saenatar, who was conflict incarnate, and the rest. We held the power not only to build worlds, but to influence space and time. Many times, Maechil and his colleagues had to reset time to alter the course of futures in which all life died out. I remember one such timeline quite clearly in which the Divine Being Light drove a great hero insane. The carnage and devastation that followed is almost indescribable. Due to the might of the full Council, our Realm was kept out of touch and time and we bore witness to those horrible events. In the end, we had to reset the timeline to many years prior. The course that history took was a correction, and such were the events that have come before us." Zane elaborated. Much of what he said was lost on Raelyn, though he thought that he got the gist of it.

"So now, with Maechil and all of them gone, you're not that strong anymore." he surmised. Zane nodded.

"Indeed. Dawnomar is a wise leader and our people remain a powerful force, but we could not stand against the united human worlds as we did before. If another war is inevitable, then we shall likely withdraw beyond our borders and depart this Realm entirely." he finished. Once he had finished speaking, he turned his attention back to navigating and Raelyn could tell that the topic was closed.

They walked in silence for what felt like hours, and to Raelyn the scenery did not even change as they traveled. Perhaps it was part of the Realm's curse, playing tricks on those trapped within. He silently remembered reading Master Aqua's reports about her time trapped there, and how she described in great detail her aimless wandering and growing despair.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped in surprise and felt a presence nearby. He opened his mouth to say something, only for Zane to cover his mouth with his hand. The Ancient forcefully pushed him behind a small ledge nearby and they took cover.

A moment later, no less than five Darkside Heartless walked into view. Raelyn stared at them with wide eyes, wondering where they came from. Four of them passed idly by, none the wiser about the two's presence. However, the last one stopped close to their hiding spot and began looking around. They heard it make a loud sniffing sound as if trying to catch a scent.

Seeing the Heartless' behavior, Zane narrowed his eyes and reached to his shoulder, gripping the handle of his sword apprehensively. Seeing him do so made Raelyn prepare to summon his Keyblade if needed.

The Heartless continued to look about and sniff for several moments, during which they both remained perfectly still and Raelyn tried not to even breathe. Finally, it looked back at its fellows in the distance and started following after them. They waited for it get a safe distance away before relaxing, at which point Raelyn let out the breath he had been holding. "That was close…" he muttered. Zane nodded, looking cautiously around them.

"Too close. The chaos in this Realm is deepening the darkness in the air. I could not sense them approaching until they were nigh upon us. I do not hold the advantage that I thought I did here." he muttered. He saw nothing around them for miles and stepped out from cover. "We need to hurry. The closer we get to Wrythenann's throne, the more of them there will be." he explained. Raelyn nodded and followed when the Ancient turned and started running.

He could feel a sense of urgency now and jogged after his companion. Coming up beside him, he sparked a conversation in order to put his racing mind at ease. "So, do you know what happened to the Founders, why they disappeared?" he asked innocently. Zane glanced at him without slowing his pace.

"That is a question both your father and the Council have plagued me with many times. I am afraid I have no further answers for you than I did them." he replied somewhat tensely. Raelyn sighed with disappointment, but didn't change the subject.

"What about Jack, then? What happened to him is pretty clearly stated in the records. How true is that account?" he persisted. Zane chuckled under his breath as if realizing that the boy was not going to stop.

"The accounts of Jack's demise are correct. He and Mist both gave their lives to restore the bonds between the worlds by merging with the Divine Beings. Their spirits have moved on from this world, but their bodies are still being used as conduits to maintain the life of the Realms." he answered somewhat begrudgingly. Raelyn nodded at his answer.

"I was wondering if my Wielder history classes had exaggerated his heroism a bit." he explained. Zane shook his head.

"No, he was indeed everything that the records say he was. He was the fulfillment of my father's final Prophecy and it was ultimately Jack who was able to defeat Maechil, aided by the Divine Being Light, of course." he replied. The Ancient paused for a moment, thinking back to the friend he had lost so long ago before continuing. "He was the best human I've ever known, driven by selfless resolve and courage unseen since the dawn of the world." he said quietly, almost as if speaking to himself.

"You knew them all pretty well, didn't you?" Raelyn asked him as they jogged past a series of sandy hills. He could see a small black speck in the distance growing steadily larger, which he assumed to be the mountain they were heading for. Zane nodded in response to his question as they picked up the pace even faster.

"I could speak for days to the heroism and courage they all possessed. I remember well Sora's unfettered optimism, Riku's twilight persistence, and Kairi's radiant light. The records speak clearly of Terra and Aqua's strength to endure in their decade of torment, of Ventus, Roxas, and Xion's triumphant returns, of Marek's arrogant darkness and Rayne's timid but fierce resolve. I remember them all, even Lea and Namine. They proved to be the best of humanity at a time when I wondered if you were even worth saving. I sorely miss them, and would almost give up my immortality for the sake of seeing them once more." the Ancient elaborated, and Raelyn could hear the sorrow and longing in his voice as he spoke.

He had never tried to think about what it must be like from Zane's perspective, a statue standing still as time moved on and everyone else with it. It had to be difficult to see all of his friends die or vanish over the years while he remained the same.

"That is enough storytelling. Wrythenann's throne lies before us." he heard the other man say and brought his focus ahead of him. Indeed, the mountain had gotten close now. He could see the shadowy and crumbling entrance at the base of it.

Within minutes they reached the large doorway. "Weapons out now." Zane said quietly, drawing his katana from its sheath with an elegant flourish. Raelyn followed suit and called his black and silver Keyblade to his hand. Without another word, Zane stepped forward and vanished into the darkness of the mountain. He stared uncertainly into the shadows for a moment before taking a nervous step forward.

As he moved through the doorway, absolute darkness enveloped him and he could see even his hand in front of his face as he waved it there. "Zane?" he asked quietly.

In response, a batch of blue fire appeared ahead and he quickly made his way to it. As he approached, he realized that the flames were streaming from Zane's sword, the runes on it shining brightly through the brilliant blue fire. "That's…..really cool." he said with a laugh. Zane smiled in response and held his sword aloft like a torch.

"It was forged personally by my father Zatorian, creator of the X-blade and the first generation of Keyblades." he said and continued down the dark tunnel.

Raelyn followed him for another minute or so, at which point they reached a massive opening that funneled out into a round chamber of sorts. At the far end was a half-destroyed black throne that he assumed once belonged to the powerful Heartless known as Wrythenann, who had been slain toward the end of the Ancient War. However, the throne was not what caught his eye. "It cannot be….." Zane muttered as they stepped into the room. Raelyn saw what the Ancient was looking at and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Hanging in the center of the room as if held up by invisible strings was a magnificent sword. The handle was blue and the cross-guard a pure gold. The brilliant white blade stretched out over three feet into a flawless point and runes of unknown origin decorated the flat edge of the blade. As the two stepped toward it, Zane couldn't help but look down at the floor. Though he said nothing, his thoughts turned to the hidden realm he knew lay beneath, a horrible place where Xion had not returned from in order to ensure their escape 150 years ago.

Knowing that more important things demanded his attention, he looked back at the suspended sword with suspicious eyes. "Could that really be…?" Raelyn trailed off in awe, remembering with vivid detail the pictures he had seen of this particular weapon.

"The Sword of Darian Voltare….." Zane whispered. As they drew near, he spoke further. "Forged by Jack for his undercover mission as the Keyblade Hunter and broken in two by Maechil. I reforged it after Jack's death, only for it to be stolen by a dark pretender. This cannot be…" he muttered. Hearing his words, Raelyn looked over at him curiously.

"Are you that taken aback by us finding the Sword?" he asked. Zane shook his head.

"No, you do not understand…..I have seen the Sword in recent years. It was not here, it never has been. It lies with…..someone else, in safe hands. This is….impossible…." he explained. He held his flaming sword out to Raelyn, who quickly took it from him and held it up as it was still their only source of light.

Zane cautiously reached out and grabbed the floating sword by the handle. He narrowed his eyes as he studied it for a moment. He then put his other hand on the blade and pulled with a groan of effort. Almost instantly, the blade broke in two. Cursing loudly, Zane tossed the broken shards to the floor. "Gummi material. It is a fake. We have been lured here for some foul purpose!" he growled angrily. Raelyn's eyes widened in horror as Zane took his sword back in hand.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed. The Ancient was already heading back the way they had come.

"Someone sent us here to a dead end to get us out of the way and we played right into their hands. We must get back to the Realm of Light! We must hurry back to Radiant Garden!" he exclaimed. Raelyn shook his head with fear.

"Father….." he whispered and sprinted after the fleeing Ancient. **(end Night of the Dark Dream)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN, TURIAS' CHAMBER….

Unable to meet with Agrabah's Councilor in person, Turias had been speaking to him through one of the encrypted channels via computer. He was currently looking down at the screen, where a dark eyed and bushy-bearded man was staring back at him. "Councilor, I understand your concerns. I recognize that the pirates were apprehended in your homeworld, but they were taken during an LE operation. You know as well as I do that a situation like that grants the Agency jurisdiction in the investigations." Turias was saying. The other man narrowed his eyes and let out a stiff exhale.

_"Grandmaster, I do not care what the precedents state. Your Agents directly undermined Hidden Legion efforts in a Council-governed city. As the military arm of the Council of Sovereigns, the Legion is entitled to keep the captives of their own missions. I demand that you return those prisoners to the Council at once." _he replied angrily. Turias rubbed his forehead and sighed. Shirke had never been someone who could be reasoned with.

"I do not wish to continue debating with you on the matters of settled law. However, in a gesture of good faith, I will release directly to your office all of the findings of our own investigation thus far. I am not your enemy, nor do I wish to be at odds with the Council. Our two offices are meant to work together for the good of all." he replied. Shirke was quiet for a moment, staring somewhat suspiciously at him.

_"Why would you do that? Are you trying to divert attention away from the Seryn investigation? The Council has not forgotten how two of its Legion operatives died in the line of fire as a result of your apprentice's actions." _he replied, at which point Turias' eyes widened.

"Councilor, do you have a spy within my Agency?" he asked in a hushed voice. Shirke smiled, his baggy beard shaking as he did.

_"My dear Turias, the Council has eyes in every court. We found it even more necessary when you started overstepping your authority in Council affairs. Do not forget that we can muster the power to have you removed if necessary." _he replied. Turias sneered and pushed his graying hair out of his face so that Shirke could better see his anger.

"You cannot forcibly remove me. The people would crucify you. I have more than evidence against the Council to turn the entire Realm against you. Lesser men than I would have already released it. Be assured, Councilor, I have more than enough ammunition against you should you choose to invoke the Mercy Protocol you have been discussing for quite some time." he replied through clenched teeth. Shirke grunted defiantly.

_"The Mercy Protocol is a measure of defense to disband your precious Agency if the Wielders ever try to take power from the worlds by force. In the wrong hands, the Order could be a conquering force like none other. Of course, as you say, we would have to prove you were becoming tyrants to the people." _he said matter-of-factly. At this point, Turias stood to his feet and stared down at the man's image on his computer.

"The Council and I may not always see eye to eye, but rest assured: I am not your enemy, nor do you want me as one. While I lead the Keyblade Wielders, we shall not become the threat of which you speak. The people know that only too well." he growled. Shirke smirked coldly and crossed his arms.

_"You may bear a clean image before the people, Turias, but the rest of your Wielders cannot say the same. Only the future may show what the people's opinion of the Mercy Protocol will be." _he replied spitefully. Turias raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that? Shirke!" he demanded, but the Agrabah Councilor pushed a button and ended the transmission. Turias frowned for a moment and tried to swallow his anger. Things with the Council did not bode well. Balorin and Heelia were continuing to make stands against him, but Turias had been unaware of where some of the other Councilors stood. Apparently, Shirke was in lockstep with Balorin's plan to undermine the Agency. As Turias sat back down at his desk, he said a silent prayer at the thought that at least Zane, Owen Fair, and Garret Cousland could be relied upon. As for the Councilors from the other worlds, only time would tell. He started fumbling through the reports on his desk, trying to turn his thoughts away from the growing ambitions of the Council. He would not play their game. He would not snap at their bait. The LE would maintain a clean image while he held the Grandmaster's chair.

However, his thoughts then drifted back to Claria's words regarding his son. Was he truly so blind where Raelyn was concerned? Unable to convince himself otherwise, he knew it to be true. He had tried to shield the boy for so long. Had he failed in his duties as Grandmaster because of it? Had he truly promoted Raelyn to his current position over Lorne because of sheer ability and accomplishment? Or had he told himself that Raelyn was ready simply because he wished that it was true? Taking a breath, Turias reached up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Between Caleb and Lorne, the Council of Sovereigns and the Hidden Legion, he was finding himself surrounded by people determined to see him fall. He could not hold back a tide from so many different directions. Someone wanted greatly to undermine the Keyblade Wielders and they were pushing very hard to make him stand aside. Once Raelyn and Zane returned, he would be much less worried. He knew that he had to continue believing that things would work out best for everyone. Unwilling to dwell on his inner conflicts any longer, he went back to reading the reports littered across his desk.

Turias was shuffling through his papers when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps outside of his office. He looked up to see Verian, who hurried into the room. "Grandmaster!" the boy exclaimed fearfully. Sensing something amiss, Turias stood to his feet and approached the young Master.

"What is going on? Were you able to find the senior Masters?" he asked. The boy nodded vigorously and panted for breath, evidently having run there as fast as he could.

"Yes, but…..I barely beat them here…" he struggled to say. Turias narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Try to speak clearly, Verian. What do I need to know?" he asked. The boy took a large breath and looked up at him with fear bright in his eyes.

"Master Caleb…." he managed to say. Turias stiffened and took his hands off of the boy's shoulders. **(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

"No….he wouldn't dare….." he whispered and stepped over to his desk. They both stopped and looked at the doorway, hearing many more footsteps growing louder. "Verian, get behind me." Turias ordered firmly and the young man quickly did so. The Grandmaster placed one hand on the box that Raelyn had delivered and stood to his full height as a group of men and women entered the room.

Nine of them wore their Keyblade Armor and formed up beside each other facing him. Three of them were holding other senior Masters in their iron grips, each one of the captives the allies Turias had been trying to contact. One of them was Claria.

The armored man at the heart of the group laughed loudly and removed his helmet, revealing the bald head and thin goatee of Caleb. The man smiled triumphantly, his hand firmly on the collar of Claria's robe. "So it has finally come to this then, Caleb. You could not gain the support you needed for a lawful exchange of power, so you are inducing a military coup." Turias said spitefully. Caleb just smiled even wider.

"We have stood behind your weak-kneed promises long enough. The Agency deserves a Grandmaster who will not bow before the Council and their schemes, who is not in the pocket of the Ancients and obsessed with the Founders. They are gone, and it is time we take hold of this Realm for the good of all. It is time to stop standing on the principles of those who came before, and look to the future!" he declared, drunk on his victorious moment. Turias sneered coldly at him as he maintained his outward composure.

"Did you write that down, or did it all come to you as you walked into my room?" he asked. Caleb scoffed and tightened his grip on the wounded Master in front of him, causing her to cry out in pain. Seeing this, Turias raised his right hand in a gesture of peace, though he kept his left hand firmly on the box on his desk. "Your quarrel is with me. Release them. There does not have to be bloodshed between Wielders of this Agency." he said. He hoped that by his civility, he could still reach some of the armored Wielders that Caleb had warped to his side.

However, Caleb had his own plans. "Afraid I can't do that, Master Yoric. We can't afford to leave behind any sycophants of the old regime. No, after the dust settles tonight, the only Wielders still alive…..will be the ones loyal to me and my allies!" he declared. With a spiteful sneer, he summoned his Keyblade and drove it through his Claria's back. The Master gasped in surprise, pain in her eyes for a few fleeting moments. Caleb chuckled menacingly and pulled his blade out, allowing her to fall to the floor.

The others immediately followed his example, running through the remaining Masters that were loyal to Turias. In moments, all of Turias' allies were dead and on the floor.

He grimaced with fury and summoned his own Keyblade. Only Verian remained on his side, and fearfully stood behind him.

Seeing Turias brandish his weapon, Caleb laughed loudly and stepped over the woman he had just killed. He and his eight armored colleagues all readied their Keyblades as well. "It's you and a scared junior master against all of us. Still planning to go out like a hero?" he taunted.

Turias smirked coldly and opened the box with his left hand. "You can count on that. I won't be easy prey, either." he declared and unfurled Marek's dagger in his left hand. Caleb's confidence vanished at the sight of the Relic, and Turias repulsed with both light and dark energy as he readied his weapons.

"You can't harness that weapon to its full potential. It will be of little use against us." Caleb said, though there was a slight tremble of fear in his voice. Turias ignored him and closed his eyes, holding the dagger up in front of his face.

"Founders who came before me, I ask for your strength in this final trial. Whether I live or perish, let these serpents fail to poison your legacy. Let their plots end here." the Grandmaster muttered under his breath. As he spoke, a felt a surge of power in his left hand as if Marek's Dagger responded to his pleas. He then narrowed his eyes and fixed Caleb with a defiant stare. "Come then." he growled. **(end The Threat)**

* * *

**And that's the first five chapters. We're finally seeing some of the first plots emerge through the woodworks and things are about to pick up from here. I hope you enjoyed as always! **

**New Characters Introduced:**

**Agrabah Councilor Shirke: A shrewd politician who represents Agrabah on the Council of Sovereigns. He is mistrustful of the power the Wielders possess and is a consistent voice of opposition to them on the Council. **

**Verian: A junior Master assigned to Turias' office detail. He acts as messenger and stands guard over the Grandmaster's quarters.**

**I think that's everything, so make sure you stay tuned for the next one and I will see you real soon! **


	6. Ch 6: Coup D'etat

**Well, sorry it took me a bit longer with this one. I want to thank Lucenthia, Kristen Verne, and soraroxas123 for reviewing. You guys are awesome and you are keeping me encouraged and motivated. No other announcements, so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Coup D'état

Raelyn and Zane emerged through their portal and found themselves in the entrance courtyard of Radiant Garden. Without delay, the two took off at a spring toward the upper city. It was nearly dusk, and so almost all of the townspeople were already in their homes. However, Raelyn was surprised not to see LE Agents on patrol throughout the lower city. "Wielders are absent from their posts." he noted as he continued running alongside the Ancient. Zane, who was taller, was covering much ground with each stride and forcing the boy to keep up.

"I can hazard a guess for where they are at present…" he muttered and looked up. Raelyn followed suit and his heart dropped into his stomach. Both he and Zane stopped in order to see better what was ahead. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts II)**

There was smoke rising from Heroes' Forge, and flames littered the uppermost levels. "Father…." he muttered in shock. For the first time in years, he felt a desperate sense of fear. He moved to rush forward, only for Zane's firm hand to catch him by the shoulder. Looking up impatiently at the Ancient, he found his heart beating rapidly. "Zane, don't try and stop me. Someone lured us away in order to get to my father. We have to help him!" he exclaimed. Zane nodded in understanding, a look of panic evident beneath his solemn gaze.

"The two of us alone will not be enough. I shall go to the Council's castle and muster reinforcements. Owen has a battalion of Legion operatives loyal to him. I will get them to the Forge as fast as I can." he explained. Raelyn nodded and once more moved forward, but Zane did not relax his grip. "Your father's enemies have made their move. Trust no one, Raelyn. Do you hear me? Trust no Keyblade Wielders!" the Ancient implored him. Raelyn heard the severity of his words and nodded.

"Yeah, I hear you. Let's go!" he replied urgently. Zane nodded and finally let go of the boy, who immediately dashed forward with the speed of a Keyblade Master. Knowing that time was short, Zane immediately turned and ran down the left-side path toward the Council's castle.

Now alone, Raelyn raced toward the LE's fortress with his Keyblade in hand. As he rounded the last corner and came within sight of the front doors, he found two Journeymen Wielders guarding the entrance. "Master Raelyn, you've returned!" one of them called out. He slowed himself to a walk as he neared them.

"What's happened?! What of my father?!" he asked them desperately. The two Wielders glanced at one another, before one spoke.

"We were ordered to maintain our posts and await your return. Now that you are here, we will escort you to the Grandmaster." he explained. Raelyn sighed impatiently, but nodded.

"Quickly, mind you. As Field Commander, I need to know what has happened while I was gone." he replied. With that, he strode past the two Journeymen and pushed open the front doors.

He hurried inside to the grand entrance hall, glancing for a brief moment at the ornate white marble floors and shiny black staircases leading out of sight. However, he sensed danger nearby and narrowed his eyes. Tensing his muscles as he grew alert, he glanced over his shoulder at the two Journeymen behind him. Feeling a draw of wind near his back, he stepped to the side and caused the Keyblade to barely miss his shoulder. He whirled around and brought his own blade up to block the second man's strike. "So, the treason has spread down to the Journeymen, then?" he asked scornfully, pushing the man away from him.

The two Wielders began to circle him cautiously, dismayed that their charade had been foiled. "Our orders are to take you into custody and deliver you to the Grandmaster." one stated. Raelyn sneered.

"I highly doubt that my father would order me arrested." he retorted. At this point, the second man smirked coldly.

"Turias Yoric is no longer Grandmaster of the Order. As of this moment, the LE's Grandmaster is Caleb Strouss." he said, a confident fire in his eyes. Raelyn faltered for a moment by this news, a new sense of rage kindling in the pits of his chest.

"Caleb…..should have known. I told Father to banish him all those years ago. What did he have to promise you in order to convince you to betray everything the LE and its Founders stood for?" he asked, breathing heavily and twirling his Keyblade into a ready position. He began to center light energy out toward his limbs, preparing for a speedy assault.

The first of the two Journeymen answered him with an arrogant tone. "The Founders disappeared over a century ago. It's time we stopped limiting the LE's power because of their words. It's time to reclaim the power that the Keyblade Wielders held in the Glory Age." he explained. Raelyn shook his head in disbelief.

"He offered you power, and that was all it took. Unbelievable. You should have known better than to challenge me. I'm the strongest Wielder in this Agency outside the Circle of Senior Masters." he said distastefully. The second Journeyman laughed loudly at his words.

"You're about to find out the true extent of your power, Master Yoric. It's not nearly as much as you think." he replied.

In that split-second, Raelyn engulfed himself in light energy and dashed forward. Such was his speed that they could not retaliate before he plunged his Keyblade into the first man's chest. He let out a gasp of surprise, only for Raelyn to wrench his weapon out and spin around, kicking him across the room.

As his comrade fell, the second Journeyman charged with his weapon raised. Furious at the situation, Raelyn rushed forward and met him. Their blades clanged together with an echo of ringing metal, and Raelyn immediately began stacking his blows one after another.

He battered again and again at the man's defenses, causing the Journeyman to leap out of range and aim forward with his free hand. A bolt of lightning issued forth, but Raelyn rolled forward and allowed to fly over his head. It connected to the wall behind him and exploded, at which point the boy reached overhead. "Magnega!" he cast. The exploding debris from behind instantly flew into the magical vortex over his head. Sparing his opponent a cold smirk, Raelyn raised his free hand toward the mound of rotating debris. "Firaga!" he chanted, causing a ball of fire to emerge from his palm and fly up. When it hit the debris above, it exploded into a pile of molten earth. Raelyn then brought his Keyblade down and sent the spell crashing toward his opponent.

The Journeyman raised his hand toward the oncoming spell. "Reflega!" he cast. A magical barrier appeared around him, stopping the ball of fiery debris from falling any further. Unfazed, Raelyn turned his Keyblade around and plunged it into the floor. The ground beneath his opponent's feet glowed with energy for a moment, causing the man to look down and gasp in surprise. The floor exploded a second later, breaking his concentration and causing his barrier to fail.

With a strangled shriek, he disappeared under the molten debris, which exploded upon impact.

Raelyn stared at the lingering fires for a moment, before turning his attention to the larger situation at hand. Caleb Strouss had launched a coup upon the Agency. Though the guards had said that Caleb was already Grandmaster, he could not believe that his father was dead. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that.

He sprinted toward the nearest staircase and began making his way up. "I already failed Eskan. I'm not gonna fail you, Father. Without you….I have nothing." he muttered under his breath.

Upon reaching the second level, he could hear the distant clangs of Keyblade combat. "So, some of our allies are still fighting Caleb's forces. Good. If I can get to Father in time, then we may still have the strength to turn the tide." he said. He then continued making his way up the stairs.

He emerged onto the third floor's landing and stopped in his tracks. Someone was waiting for him. Despite the chaos of battle surrounding them, his brown hair was still spiked upward in the front. His shifting green eyes told Raelyn that something was wrong. "Raelyn. You're back early." Lorne said stiffly. Raelyn looked at his best friend urgently.

"Lorne, how did this happen? How has Caleb mustered so much support?" he asked. Lorne frowned and looked at the floor for a moment before speaking.

"I am afraid….your father is to blame." he replied. Raelyn narrowed his eyes upon hearing that.

"What did you just say?" he asked in disbelief. Lorne looked back up at him, guilt written across his expression.

"Your father's views no longer reflect that of the Agency. He is too rigid regarding the Order's principles and too weak concerning the Council. Too much over the years has he allowed the Council to diminish our authority while consolidating theirs. The Keyblade Wielders were never meant to be leashed by outside forces. We are to stand independent of governments, nations…..and outside accountability." he explained, the sounds of battle echoing from other floors. Raelyn shook his head at what he was hearing.

"Do you even hear yourself, Lorne?! Has Caleb taken you, as well?!" he exclaimed. However, to his great surprise, the other man did not reject the accusation. He just stood in cold silence, his Keyblade drawn. Then, it dawned on Raelyn, who sighed sadly. "So he has. You stand against my father…..against me." he muttered. Lorne clenched his teeth, as if struggling inwardly with his own decision.

"I stand with the future of the Order, and with a Grandmaster who shall not blindly promote his own son despite preaching about the necessity of upholding the Founders' principles. In the end, I was the last one that Caleb needed. Due to my countless missions alongside you, I knew enough of the Grandmaster's Code to forge an encrypted message regarding a fake Founder Relic." he replied. Raelyn swallowed hard, a fresh bout of rage rising within his chest.

"You sent Zane and I into the Dark Realm on a false trail? It was you who separated us from my father in order to start all of this?!" he demanded. Lorne slowly nodded, now avoiding Raelyn's eyes.

"Yes. Zane was aware of Caleb's plans, and was breathing down his neck. We knew that we had to get him out of the city. You going off as well was a bonus." he muttered.

"What of my father, then? You and Caleb are going to try and kill my father in order to take his place? My father's blood will be spilled over nothing but a seat of power?" Raelyn asked him scathingly. However, Lorne looked up and shook his head.

"No, Caleb swore to me that Turias would be taken into custody, along with you. I made him promise that both of you would be spared, along with all those still loyal to your father. Caleb said that it would be a bloodless transition so long as no one fought back." he defended. Raelyn laughed coldly and gestured toward their surroundings.

"Does this look bloodless to you!? Wielders killing each other across the halls where the Founders once walked? Is that to be our legacy? Where Jack and Sora once sat, there will my father be killed by a jealous Master seeking his office?" he retorted.

Lorne struggled to find words and once more avoided Raelyn's gaze. "It was the only way to save the Agency…." he finally muttered.

"The only way for you to get what you wanted! You want to be Field Commander instead of me? Fine, take it! It's not worth my father's life, or anyone else here! You did it this way instead of challenging me to my face because you knew I'd beat you!" Raelyn yelled furiously. Lorne stared hard at him, laughing for a moment.

"There it is…that arrogance of the Grandmaster's son. Without your father's power to hide behind, I think you'll find that you aren't half as strong as you think you are. Your ego's been bloated by undeserved promotions and victories that I helped secure. Without my help and your father's blind love, you are nothing. It's about time you learned that." he said menacingly. Raelyn brandished his Keyblade and reared it back.

"It's true what they say. Your best friends really can become your most hated enemies." he growled. Lorne raised his blade into a calm stance and nodded.

"Only if you deem it necessary, Raelyn. I would still welcome the chance to have you back, void of your arrogance and condescension toward the rest of us." he replied. Raelyn fiercely shook his head.

"No chance." he spat. Lorne sighed and slightly nodded.

"Then so it shall be." he whispered. Without further words, Raelyn dashed forward and swung for the other man's head. Lorne allowed him to come, side-stepping at the last second and slashing Raelyn across the chest. The blonde-haired man fell back through the air from the force of the strike and found his footing, the blow blunted by his armor. Growling angrily, he threw his hand forward and launched a ball of fire. Lorne immediately countered with a burst of ice energy, the two spells canceling each other out.

Raelyn launched himself through the lingering smoke and slashed downward. His blade struck against Lorne's for a moment, before the other man pushed his weapon to the side and struck Raelyn in the face with the hilt of his Keyblade. The boy stumbled back in surprise, but dropped to the floor and struck out with his leg. He felt his boot connect to Lorne's kneecap with a fierce blow and heard the man cry out in pain. Without hesitating, Raelyn then back-flipped and allowed his feet to catch the other man in the chin as he went.

Lorne fell onto his back with a groan and wasted no time in returning to his feet. The two combatants once more adopted battle stances and narrowed their eyes at one another. Raelyn cried out and threw his Keyblade forward. As it flew forward in a rotating arc, Lorne eyed it closely and slashed it out of the air. Raelyn used the distraction to close the distance between them and caught Lorne's weapon hand by the wrist. He then straightened the man's arm out and punched at the back of Lorne's elbow. The bone cracked and Lorne cried out angrily. Wasting no time, Lorne dropped his Keyblade over to his left hand and swung toward Raelyn.

Raelyn leaned out of the strike and charged forward, tackling his opponent to the ground. He stomped on Lorne's left arm and placed his free hand on the man's right arm. As the two glared at one another, Raelyn took a breath and smiled menacingly. "Firaga." he calmly muttered. Flames immediately streamed out of his palm onto Lorne's right arm. He began to grimace from the heat, though the armor protected him briefly. Raelyn continued to glare at him and continued the spell, the flames eating away at Lorne's armor.

In another few moments, the Keyblade armor on Lorne's right arm shattered and the flames started burning skin. He screamed at the top of his lungs and started frantically trying to throw the boy off. "Told you I was stronger than you." Raelyn growled. Lorne glared at him and summoned all of his remaining strength. With a great effort, he managed to knock Raelyn's boot off of his left arm and raised it toward the ceiling.

"Thundaga…" he muttered weakly, and a bolt of lightning issued from his hand. It struck the ceiling above, causing Raelyn to look up. Seeing debris falling down toward them, he ceased his fire spell and sprinted away. Lorne hurriedly scooted backward until he felt his back at a wall.

No sooner had he done so than the mound of rubble crashed onto the ground and landed between the two combatants. Raelyn looked over at where his former friend was sitting, his back to a wall and breathing heavily from his injuries. Lorne glared back at Raelyn, his right arm a burned and crispy mess. Without exchanging further words, Raelyn turned and started walking toward the staircase behind him. Lorne clenched his chattering teeth and managed to raise his burned arm enough to reach the computer on his left wrist. His numb and burned fingers struggled to type on the keyboard, but he managed to do it.

Security doors began to close on either side of the staircase, causing Raelyn to look back at his friend with a furious stare. They needed exchange no words to know what it meant. Raelyn had time to get through the doors and onto the top level, but he would not be able to return that way. He would be trapped on the top floor. Sparing no words for his former friend, Raelyn turned and raced for the stairs. He slid through the doors just before they shut, turning his thoughts from Lorne to his father.

* * *

MEANWHILE, GRANDMASTER'S OFFICE….

Greatly outnumbered, Turias fought fiercely against his attackers in order to overcome the odds against him. Wielding Marek's Dagger alongside his Keyblade, he deflected two incoming strikes simultaneously and cast forth a wave of dark energy. However, so brittle was the darkness that Caleb slashed it in two with a single swing, smirking as he did so. "How desperate you have become, Turias, that you seek darkness. Yet another example of the ends you will go to in order to keep your power. With so much evidence of your wrongdoings at my disposal, it will prove quite easy to expose you as the maniacal tyrant you have become." he taunted. Turias narrowed his eyes, feeling Verian still behind him. The young man was trembling greatly, fearful at their current situation.

"That is your plan, then? Kill me and spin a tale to the people that justifies it? Whatever evidence you have against me, it has been cooked. You know full well that I am not what you say." he said angrily. Caleb only smiled wider at hearing his words.

"The beautiful thing about truth, my friend…..it is a matter of perspective. One man's falsehood is another man's truth. The situation before us now is no different." he explained.

Turias aimed Marek's Dagger at the floor to his left and shot forth a blast of darkness. The spell connected to the ground beneath three of the nine Masters and sent them plummeting out of sight with a scream. Seeing this, Verian immediately filled in the hole with earth magic. The odds slightly better now, Turias aimed the teeth of his Keyblade at Caleb. "If you want my office so badly, then fight me for it. Or are you too afraid to face me without your dogs to back you up?" he challenged with a cold smile. Caleb remained fixed where he had been standing and did not move to accept.

"Come now, Turias. It would only be reckless to engage you while I hold the upper hand. You have been outplayed, and now is the time to realize it." he responded. He then nodded to the other five Masters, who charged forward.

Turias braced himself and met them as they came. He cast forward a ball of fire to slow down one Master and turned, using both of his weapons to block incoming strikes. The remaining two targeted Verian, who found himself trapped between them. Turias groaned from the effort of holding back the two hostile Keyblades and heard the young man groan as they pushed him forcefully against the opposite wall. He narrowed his eyes at the two Masters and broke the weapon lock as the third moved in. Spinning out of the incoming strikes, he then charged his Keyblade with light energy and slammed it upon the ground. As the three men toppled off of their feet, he charged for Caleb.

The two rivals clashed with tremendous force, Caleb staring malevolently into the Grandmaster's face. "You have lost, and you already know it. You only delay the inevitable." he seethed with angry triumph. Turias frowned and wrung his Keyblade around, knocking Caleb's to the side. With a furious yell, he then raised Marek's Dagger and slashed it across the other man's face.

Caleb let out a scream of surprise and stumbled back, dark vapor leaking from his face. His right eye was dark and bloody amidst the glowing energy, and he looked at Turias with cold fury. "Kill him now!" he ordered.

The other Masters abandoned Verian where he was lying, beaten, and converged on Turias in a circle of Keyblades. Turias looked between each of them and brandished his weapons. He was surrounded with no way out. As the six Keyblade Masters moved to strike, he heard the slash of another weapon and watched as the Master closest to the door fell onto his face.

Standing in his place was Raelyn, Keyblade in hand and slightly out of breath. "Father!" he cried out. Relieved at the sight of his son, Turias smiled and readied to continue the fight. Caleb, however, frowned casually and gestured to his remaining four allies.

"Take care of Turias. I'll deal with his whelp." he declared, turning his attention to Raelyn. The boy narrowed his eyes and raised his Keyblade accordingly.

"You'll pay for what you've done today. Your crimes against my family will not go unanswered." he declared. Caleb smiled coldly and chuckled as his allies once more engaged Turias and the sounds of combat filled the office.

"Dear boy, you have no idea the extent of my crimes against your wretched family." he retorted. Not bothering with a response, Raelyn cast forth a bolt of lightning and charged behind it. Caleb twirled his Keyblade, engulfing it in light energy before holding it up and absorbing the lightning as it reached him. As Raelyn swung forward, Caleb leaned out of the strike and swiftly countered by slashing the boy across the torso. The lightning within his blade arched back to Raelyn and launched him backward across the room.

He groaned loudly as he felt himself crash through a layer of glass, multiple objects falling on top of him. He dazedly looked up and realized exactly what he had fallen through: the case of Founder Relics along the wall. By his left hand was a small necklace in the shape of a crown. He then looked up to see Caleb standing overhead with his Keyblade raised. Reacting quickly, Raelyn grabbed the crown necklace and rolled out of the way just before the strike fell.

Stowing the necklace in his pocket as he got to his feet, he ran forward and slammed his blade against Caleb's. "You won't have my father!" he declared. Caleb narrowed his eyes and pushed their weapons to the side, providing him an opening.

"Firaza!" he cast, a stream of fire issuing from his palm toward the boy at immediate range. Raelyn cried out and once more fell back against the wall. Such was the strength of the spell that he couldn't even move against it. Hoping that his armor would hold, he tried with all of his strength to raise a barrier but couldn't manage it. "You are not nearly strong enough to stop me, boy! You are not qualified to hold the ranks you possess! Only your father was blind enough to think you strong enough!" Caleb taunted him.

At that moment, something struck the man from behind and made him stumble forward, breaking the spell. Raelyn fell to his knees with an injured cough and looked up to see his father, who had slashed Caleb across the back. Turias gave his son a weary smile, but gasped in shock a moment later as two of the other Masters did the same to him.

They cleaved twice across his back with their Keyblades, hitting him so deeply that he fell to his knees. Marek's Dagger fell from his hand and he grimaced from the pain. "Father!" Raelyn screamed. Turias looked up at him for a moment as Caleb stepped in front of him and raised his Keyblade overhead. The Grandmaster was beaten, and Caleb's plans were now about to reach fruition. Raelyn staggered to his feet, only to find two Keyblades at his throat. Unable to do anything, he could only watch as Caleb walked over and picked up the Dagger off of the ground.

"A Relic once held by a man who allowed the Divine Beings to kill thousands…fitting." he muttered. He sneered and grasped Turias by his hair, forcing the other man to look up at him. Without further words, Caleb then drove the Dagger into Turias' chest. Turias gasped in pain, the breath being driven from his body in an instant. Raelyn snarled furiously and smacked both of the Masters in front of him away. However, as he stepped toward Caleb, the older man turned and raised his arm. "Stay down, boy." he growled, casting forth a powerful ice spell. It connected to Raelyn, who found most of his body frozen in place almost immediately.

Then, something unexpected happened. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

**(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

There was a blur of motion to Raelyn's left, followed by a gust of wind so powerful that Caleb's forces all went flying off of their feet. As the Masters toppled to the ground, everyone looked to see a newcomer standing alone on the far side of the room. It was a tall figure with the face shrouded in a black hood. "Who are you, and whence have you come?!" Caleb demanded.

The man did not speak, nor did he bear a weapon in hand. As Caleb leaped to his feet and stepped forward, the newcomer raised his hand, curling it into a fist. Caleb stopped in surprise as a glyph of energy appeared on the floor beneath his feet. Widening his eyes in surprise, he waved his Keyblade. "Reflez…." he began, but the glyph exploded before he could finish the spell. He was engulfed in the ensuing chaos, vanishing from view for a moment.

In that time, the newcomer looked over at Raelyn and silently waved his arm. As he did so, Raelyn felt a warm tingling sensation covering his frozen body. In moments, the ice had entirely melted. Freed from his bonds, he hurried to his father's side. Turias was alive, but only just. As Raelyn pulled him to his feet, Turias groaned and weakly yanked the Dagger from his chest. Groaning and dropping the weapon to the ground, he looked up and touched his son's face for a moment. "Raelyn…forgive me. I have failed you…" he whispered. Raelyn shook his head and wrapped his father's arm across his own shoulders.

"None of that now, Father. I'm getting you out of here." he replied. At that moment, Verian managed to get to his feet and ran to them. He propped up Turias' other side with his own shoulders to try and help the Grandmaster walk. Raelyn looked at him with a grateful nod.

"I don't think so!" Caleb declared from behind. Raelyn and Turias turned to see the other man and his four colleagues once more on their feet and Keyblades in hand. Raelyn clenched his teeth angrily, but the hooded man stepped in between them with his back to the father and son. He silently faced Caleb, who could see nothing beneath the shrouded blackness of the man's hood. "Whoever you are, you are in direct defiance of the LE's new Grandmaster!" Caleb growled, wiping the dust off of his bald head. Even still, the man said nothing.

Instead of speaking, he glanced to the side of the room where all of the Founder Relics lay in their shattered case. He raised his arm toward them, at which point Lea's Chakram glowed brightly with energy and rose up off of the ground. It floated through the air until it reached the man's side, emblazing with fire as it did so. It continued to float idly beside the man, who waved his other arm. Marek's Dagger did the same, rising up and floating beside him as well. Seeing this, Caleb was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered. "You think to command the Founder Relics? Who are you that you be worthy to wield them!?" he demanded angrily.

The man said nothing, the Dagger and Chakram now circling him through the air as if awaiting further commands. Cursing under his breath, Caleb motioned to his colleagues and urged them forward. Though hesitant for a moment, the other four charged. As they did, the man waved his hands and the two Founder Relics flew forward through the air. Reaching the targets, they danced back and forth as if wielded by invisible hands. The Masters stopped and began to fight them, utterly vexed by fighting floating weapons. Lea's Chakram deflected a few strikes before spinning in a rapid blur and shooting forward in a flaming fury. It connected to one Master and struck him directly, knocking him to the ground with a deep gash across his Armor.

Caleb roared with anger and raised his Keyblade toward the man. "Thundaza!" he chanted. An immense pillar of lightning arched from his Keyblade and struck Marek's Dagger, knocking it across the room where it stuck into a wall. The lightning continued flying toward the man, who silently raised his hand. Just before it reached him, a powerful barrier appeared and deflected it back. Caleb only had time to gasp before it rebounded and struck him directly.

The force of the lightning shrouded the room in a blanket of dust and smoke, at which point Raelyn saw the hooded man walk past him and gesture toward a doorway in a wall that he had never seen before. Having no time to waste, he and Verian stumbled through the opening with Turias propped between them.

Once they stepped inside, the man touched a hidden switch and the door shut behind them. **(end Terra's Theme)**

Torches sprang to life on the walls, allowing for light in the otherwise dark tunnel. "Since when has this been here?" he asked aloud. However, the hooded man brushed past them and gestured for them to follow him. Having no other choice, he, Verian, and Turias did so.

"Jack….Rikkison…installed many secret passages during the Ancient War. This must be…one of them…" Turias groaned. He sounded very weak. Raelyn glanced at his father and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Father? Hang in there, we're going to get you some help." he said. Turias slightly nodded without opening his eyes. As they continued to follow the hooded man, Raelyn could feel the winding tunnel going gradually downward. They were descending to lower levels. "Where are you leading us?" he asked the newcomer. However, he got nothing but silence as his answer.

He did not know how long they had been moving when they heard an explosion behind them. The group stopped and turned back for a moment, Raelyn sighing wearily. "They've found the tunnel. In moments, they're going to be on top of us." he said. He looked over at the hooded man in time to see him nod. Raelyn bit his lip before removing his father's arm from his shoulders. "Get him out of here. I'll buy you time to get clear." he said. The man nodded and quickly walked over to take Turias' arm. However, before Raelyn could take a step back the way they had come, Verian walked past him.

"Master Raelyn, it is you who must go on, not I." he said, a slight tremble in his voice. Raelyn shook his head at the younger man.

"Verian, you stand no chance against them. It is suicide." he argued. The young Master nodded and was visibly shivering, though he let out a shaky exhale and tried to control it.

"I know, sir. But, you stand no better chance against such odds, either. One of us must remain if anyone is to escape. You are our Field Commander, sir, and the heir of the Agency. Caleb has taken the Light's Enforcers. If there is to be any hope of ousting him in the coming days, then you have to survive today. Not me." he replied. Raelyn listened to his words, though he did not like the thought of leaving him behind.

"I don't want you to die for me." he said. At this, Verian smiled and looked at him.

"I only regret that I have nothing more to sacrifice for both your sakes. It has been an honor and the highest privilege to serve under both of you." he replied.

Turias opened his eyes in that moment and reached out, placing a weak hand on the boy's shoulder. "The honor…has been mine. You bear the mark of all that a Keyblade Wielder should be. Go now on the path that you have chosen to walk." he said quietly. Verian bowed his head in reverence for his Grandmaster and then looked once more at Raelyn.

"You must go now, Master Raelyn. No matter what Caleb does to the Agency, you shall always be our Grandmaster, and our Field Commander. I will buy you as much time as I can." he vowed. Before Raelyn could reply, the young man turned and sprinted back up the tunnel.

Raelyn sighed and grasped his father's arm, the hooded man doing the same on his other side. Together, the three moved at a hurried pace and rounded the next corner. "Where are we going? All of the exits have been sealed, and my Keyblade Rider won't have the power to break through the security doors." Raelyn asked. Finally, the hooded man spoke.

"There is but one path left to us, one means of escape." he muttered, and upon hearing the voice, Raelyn knew who he was.

In another handful of minutes, they reached what seemed to be a blank stone wall. However, the man reached up and pressed a seemingly random spot. Once he did so, the outline of a door appeared and slowly swung forward. Hurrying through the new opening, Raelyn found himself in the hangar on the first floor of the castle. The man shoved the door shut behind them and together they moved toward the only ship in the entire hangar.

The ship was a Relic all of its own, and had not flown in years. As such, there was no security surrounding it. "Are you sure she'll fly?" Raelyn asked. The man nodded as they reached the vessel and hurried up the ramp.

"With myself in the pilot's chair, she will waken from her long slumber." he said confidently. Raelyn nodded and pressed the button to close the ramp. Finally, the man threw back his hood and let his brilliant blue hair fall down to his shoulders.

"Any particular reason for hiding your identity?" Raelyn asked him. Zane helped set Turias down onto a chair and hurried for the cockpit.

"I can answer your questions later, Raelyn. Right now, time is of the essence. Let us not waste the chance that Verian has given us." he replied urgently. Raelyn nodded and strapped his father into the seat before hurrying to Zane's side and placing himself in the co-pilot's chair. "I suggest you strap yourself in. This is not going to be a smooth exit." Zane advised. Raelyn nodded and did so as the ship's engines roared to life with a couple of sputters. Zane smiled upon hearing it. "She wakens. Sora's vessel shall prove useful once more." he muttered. With that, he lifted the ship off from the ground and hovered it for a moment, turning it around to face the armored doors blocking the exit.

"Zane? You're not gonna…?" Raelyn began, but then the ship launched forward at breakneck speed and he felt himself plastered back into his seat. Zane narrowed his eyes and took aim as he neared the doors. Pulling a trigger in front of him, the guns adorning the sides of the cockpit let loose a barrage of missiles. The projectiles flew forward and exploded into the doors, denting but not destroying them. "Zane?!" Raelyn exclaimed fearfully, but the Ancient said nothing and did not slow the ship down.

A moment later, the vessel collided with the doors with a tremendous crash. Raelyn jolted forward in his seat and immediately felt a sharp pain in his neck. However, he saw the nighttime sky before them and heard the doors crash to the ground below. Zane smiled and pulled the ship upward, flying swiftly away from the battle behind them.

Raelyn couldn't help but turn and stare out the window at the castle where he had spent his entire life. The upper levels were in ruins and smoke was still trailing into the sky. So many had died for so petty a prize. For the first time in generations, Keyblade Wielder had fought and killed one another. The peace set by the Founders so long ago was crumbling before their eyes, all at the whim of a man desperate for power beyond his grasp.

At that moment, he heard his father coughing violently from the next room and hurried to check on him.

* * *

**That's the end of another one. From here, the story will take a sharp turn. With the introductions concluding, the future plotlines are beginning to emerge. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are eager to see where things are going to go from here. We didn't have any new characters this time that I'm aware of, so that's all I've got. Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time! **


	7. Ch 7: New Regime

**Well, I'd like to thank HRC Stanley, Kristen Verne, soraroxas123, and Lucenthia for reviewing. I really appreciate all of you guys. No other announcements at this time, so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Regime

**(Sorrow Without Solace, Final Fantasy XV)**

As Raelyn rushed into the ship's living room, he found his father trying to sit up and coughing violently. "Father!" he said urgently and rushed to his side. As he placed his hand on Turias' stomach to help steady him, he immediately found his palm wet with his father's blood.

"It seems….the Cure magic is wearing off." Turias said with a weak smile. Raelyn bit his lip and shook his head.

"We…we don't have any medicine, Father. You have to hang on until we can get somewhere safe. Then, I'll brave whatever forces I have to in order to get you what you need." he explained. Turias let out a sigh filled with pain and gently placed his palm against his son's cheek.

"My son…having you here…..is already all that I need." he whispered. Raelyn felt a sense of fear rising in his throat, not wanting to lose his father of all people. Their world had just been turned upside-down by treachery. He and Zane had robbed Caleb of Turias' life, but it would matter very little if he perished now from lack of treatment.

Turias groaned and leaned back against his chair, passing out from exertion and pain. Raelyn quickly took a pillow from one of the couches and placed it behind his father's head. He then looked down at the man's stomach and tore open his blood-soaked shirt. Seeing the gaping wound among his father's flesh, he looked around frantically for something that he could use. Seeing nothing and cursing for it, Raelyn tore off one of his sleeves and carefully wrapped it around Turias' waist in a makeshift tourniquet.

He then stood and held up his hand over his father's unconscious form. "Curaga…" he muttered. A faint green glow appeared over Turias for a moment, and Raelyn watched as the wound underneath the small bandage began to mend itself. However, it failed before it could finish sealing the wound and dark energy flared from within it. "Marek's Dagger…." he muttered angrily.

The dark residue from Caleb's attack was preventing the magic from working even as briefly as it usually did. Raelyn looked around the living room again and cursed, this time aloud. Though the ship had once been stocked with everything that one could need, it had not been used in decades. There was literally nothing onboard in the way of supplies or food.

So focused on his father was he that he didn't notice the movements of the ship setting down and landing on solid ground. He didn't even look up from his father until Zane walked into the room. The Ancient held a grave expression as he looked over at Turias, concern in his bright red eyes. He had shed the cloak used during their escape and was now once again in his Councilor robes. "He shall not last much longer." he muttered. Raelyn nodded slightly in agreement.

"Isn't there something you can do?" he asked. Zane shook his head, casting his eyes to the floor for a brief moment.

"Not here, and certainly not without the necessary supplies. In order for my people to be of any help, we would have to reach the Golden City." he explained. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the blue-haired man.

"Then get us there." he said simply. Zane crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes flashing over to the young man.

"That is no simple thing at present. In order to thwart our escape, Caleb has sealed the Keyhole and locked all paths of escape away. As such, we cannot use a portal and are landlocked here in Radiant Garden. The LE fleets are overhead, blocking the skies. This ship has no weapons, and we would be shot down before we reached the Lanes Between." he replied. Hearing this, Raelyn frowned angrily and curled his fists. Unable to help himself, he turned and kicked one of the couches hard enough to overturn it.

"Dammit! What are our options then?!" he exclaimed. Zane stared at him evenly, not losing his calm.

"I have found us a safe place, for the moment. We are in a secluded part of the forest far away from the city. It will take them days at the least to locate us, but your father does not have that long. I have sent a message to my people." he explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Will the Ancients come and help us?" he asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"Not directly. We have a truce with the Council and Dawnomar will not risk impeding that until no other option remains. But he did agree to send in some Kingdom Slayers." he replied.

"The Kingdom Slayers are coming? To do what?" Raelyn pressed him, urgency once more in his tone.

"The Slayers are the Ancient equivalent of Keyblade Wielders. As such, they can release the Keyhole and give us a chance to escape through a portal. It will be far less risky than flying up through the fleets waiting above." Zane said. Raelyn nodded and looked once more at his father's unconscious form.

"The Keyhole will be under heavy guard. In order to do that, they're going to have to fight Caleb's forces." he replied. Zane shook his head.

"Do not underestimate the Kingdom Slayers. Without assistance, even the Founders never would have stood a chance against the mightiest of them. They shall see this done. When the Keyhole is unsealed, we shall make for safer harbor." he said. Raelyn then gestured to Turias.

"What about my father? He might have only hours, let alone days!" he asked urgently. Zane sighed and looked over at the weakened Grandmaster.

"I am aware. That is why I am leaving, for the moment." he announced. When Raelyn looked at him curiously, he elaborated. "I hid my identity during the escape because I intend to remain on the Council and assist you in that capacity. I am returning to the city in order to see what is transpiring in our absence. I will return swiftly both with news and with any medical supplies that I can obtain." he explained. Hearing this, Raelyn slowly nodded.

"I'd come with you, but…" he muttered, glancing over at his father. Zane shook his head.

"You would remain regardless of your father's situation. You are a fugitive now, Raelyn. Caleb sought to end both you and your father in order to leave no opposition to his ascension. You shall be hunted from this moment forth by the same Wielders you called brothers and sisters. You cannot make yourself known to anyone. None can be trusted." Zane explained to him.

Hearing this, Raelyn stumbled backward and eventually sank onto one of the couches. This information caught him completely by surprise. He would have figured it out eventually, but his own well-being was the last thing on his thoughts right now.

He was no longer the Agency's favored son. He was now their most wanted fugitive. His entire world had been ripped out from underneath him, everything that he had spent his life working toward. It was all gone, taken by Caleb over a seat of power. "How long will you be gone?" he finally asked Zane in a quiet tone. The Ancient sighed and turned away from him, facing the door.

"A day at most. Without portals, I shall be on foot and we are several hours away from the city. I shall be as swift as I can. Watch over your father until I return." he replied. Raelyn slowly nodded, but Zane spoke again. "If any Keyblade Wielders find you here, they shall be hostile. Do not hesitate to defend yourself, for they will show you no mercy. The Agency and its Wielders belong to Caleb now." the Ancient said.

Then, without another word, he walked out of the room and left the father and son alone in a silent room. **(end Sorrow Without Solace)**

* * *

HOURS LATER, RADIANT GARDEN…

Caleb stood with his arms crossed behind his back, staring intently through the small window into the operating room. The infirmary of Heroes' Forge was packed with wounded Wielders from the battle of the previous night. Though several dozen Agents had been killed in the fighting, he was convinced that the Keyblade Wielders now stood united behind him.

He now wore an elegant white robe christened with the LE logo in gold tracings: two Keyblades crossed over each other and adorned in flames. Glistening silver boots and gauntlets adorned his legs and forearms, and a brown eye-patch now covered his right eye. A long dark gash stemmed along both sides of it, a lasting scar from the blow Turias had dealt him with Marek's Dagger. Though he lamented the loss of his eye, he took solace in the fact that he had struck an even more potent blow with the Founder weapon against his old rival.

He continued to stare through the window into the operating room, where three doctors were working on a Keyblade Master who had been greatly wounded. As he stood there, another Master walked up beside him and stopped. The man also bore scars from the night's battle, having fought alongside Caleb in the Grandmaster's office. "Will he come through this intact?" Caleb asked quietly. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"He shall live, without a doubt. But his arm…..Raelyn burned it beyond repair, and most of the muscles and nerves are gone. They are preparing to amputate it as we speak." he explained. Caleb narrowed his eye and watched Lorne flail around frantically, evidently in unbearable pain.

"Unfortunate. Still, it will not set us back. The boy will be the agent of our will in the coming days, a living embodiment of Turias' failures. Have the engineers begin developing a replacement for him, one that will suit his prowess with machines and computers. We shall make him more formidable than ever." he replied calmly, watching the young man's suffering with no sign of empathy. The other Master nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, sir, but….he has asked what became of Turias and his son. We promised him when he agreed to help us that both Raelyn and Turias would be spared. I was against lying to him, but now we must face that hurdle." he said. Caleb grunted, not worried in the least.

"The old regime that Lorne once served is gone. The only remnant of it barely escaped our grasp and now lies trapped somewhere on this world. He will have little choice but to act as an Agent of our new order. Lorne seeks glory and recognition. He will not dare turn against us, especially now that he has no friends left to turn to. He has cast them all away and now stands alone. We need not worry about his loyalties, for he has only one path left forward." he said. By now, he could see the doctors preparing to amputate Lorne's damaged arm and he turned to walk away from the window.

"And what of the boy and the Ancient?" the man asked, causing Caleb to frown angrily.

"Raelyn shall be of little threat. But that wretched Ancient...he thwarted my plans again. I calibrated the cameras in Turias' office to record everything in order to place him there should he return. But the wretch hid himself while doing it in order to prevent me from doing so. I cannot link him with Turias now. He has...outplayed me once again." he remarked, ending his statement with an angry growl. As they reached the entrance hall to the castle, the Master accompanying tapped his earpiece for a moment and then nodded.

"When you are ready, sir, they are waiting for you." the other man then said. Caleb smirked coldly and nodded.

"Very well. Let us go before the Council and declare my new post as Grandmaster." he said with a triumphant sigh.

As the two Keyblade Masters walked out of the front entrance to Heroes' Forge, they found hundreds of civilians swarming the area wanting answers. As Caleb emerged, questions were immediately thrown his way. "Master Strouss, what happened here last night?! Where are the rest of the Senior Masters?! Where is Grandmaster Turias?!" one reporter frantically asked, jamming a microphone into Caleb's face.

Caleb narrowed his eye for a moment and threw an irritated look the man's way. "I am heading to a meeting with the Council of Sovereigns to discuss the events that transpired last night. When that meeting has concluded, there shall be an address made to the people. Until then, you have no rights to any information from within this Agency. You are on LE property in the wake of an internal crisis. Disband immediately, or be removed from the premises." he declared arrogantly. The reporters were stunned and speechless by his words, and he shoved the microphone against the man's chest and walked away.

As they headed down the path toward the Council's castle, the other Master accompanying him sighed nervously. "Sir…..the press wields great influence with the people. Treating them with such disdain may not be the wisest course of action." he said. Caleb grunted.

"There shall be plenty of time to waste with them once this is over. Until I have officially secured my office, they can wait. I do not intend to coddle the people or the Council as Turias did. It is time the Keyblade Wielders returned to their rightful authority." he said irritably.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, reaching the front gates and striding past the Hidden Legion operatives standing guard. In a matter of minutes, they were within sight of the double doors leading to the Council meeting chamber.

"Sir, I shall announce your arrival…." the guard posted outside began, but Caleb pressed past him and threw the doors open himself. As he strode arrogantly into the room, he saw that every single seat was filled. All eleven Councilors were present. **(Final Resolve, Dissidia 012)**

"Such an honor….to see the entire Council gathered to greet me." he said with a cold smirk. Head Councilor Balorin stared down at the Keyblade Wielder with a suspicious glare.

"Master Strouss, the Council eagerly awaits to hear the truth of what transpired last night." he said. Caleb looked around the room and finally settled his gaze on Zane, who was seated in his usual place and wearing an emotionless stare. Caleb looked at the Ancient for a moment, knowing that the immortal man would be able to see through him. Despite this, he looked back at the others and began to speak.

"For the last several months, I have been conducting an investigation into corruption within the Grandmaster's office. I had witnessed several instances of Turias breaking international law and LE principle on the whim of selfish desires. I had a deep-seated feeling that these actions held something deeper within them, and so I decided to uncover them." he began, only to be interrupted.

"Turias, breaking LE principle? I don't think so. The guy's a boy scout, especially when it comes to the words of the Founders." Owen Fair cut in, staring suspiciously at Caleb, who was unfazed by the man's prodding.

"He put on a formidable façade, I'll grant you. That is why it took so long for me to uncover the truth. Turias committed many acts of treason against both this body and our own, and he used his office to garner loyalty from other Keyblade Masters by promoting them unduly above their qualified stations. This was the case with many in the Circle of Senior Masters and his own son, Raelyn." he explained evenly, trying to keep his calm. Zane hissed angrily upon hearing this.

"In all my years knowing Turias, I never saw any evidence that any of this occurred." he replied. Caleb smiled slightly and reached inside of his robe, fumbling for something.

"Then, I guess your immortality has blunted your edge, my dear Zane." he said happily, pulling out a folder from within his robe. Camelot's Councilor, an older battle-worn knight named Drudge, raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger at the document.

"What is that?" he asked. Caleb smiled even wider as Mervin Mouse spoke, sucking his teeth as he did so.

"I assume this is your evidence of Turias and his wrongdoings?" he asked, an obvious eagerness in his voice as he spoke. Heelia and Balorin exchanged a glance and nodded with each other. Zane struggled to bite his tongue and say nothing. Caleb was lying, but half the Council hated Turias so badly that they were going to snap at his bait without a second thought. Both Owen and Garret Cousland looked over at him in that moment, but he shook his head and said nothing.

Baron's Councilor, a young white haired woman with deep gray eyes, stood to her feet. As she did so, Balorin leaned forward and spoke. "The Council recognizes Norah Harvey, Councilor for the peoples of Baron."

Norah gestured toward Caleb and extended her hand for the document. Caleb smiled once more and walked forward, handing it to her. She took it in hand and looked to her colleagues. "Let it be publicly recorded that evidence into the corruption of LE Grandmaster Turias Yoric has passed into the Council's hands from Master Caleb Strouss. The Council shall take this evidence and conduct its own investigation into said matters." she declared. Balorin nodded.

"If Turias is found guilty, then the Hidden Legion shall be dispatched to bring him before us if the Agency is unwilling to do so." he added. Caleb shook his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." he said. Heelia narrowed her eyes.

"And why not?" she asked. Caleb sighed, putting on a show of emotion.

"Last night, my allies and I confronted Turias over these accusations. We meant to take him into custody in order to do just what you are asking. However, both Turias and Raelyn Yoric staged a battle within our hallowed halls. Dozens of LE Agents were killed. In the chaos, both of them escaped but Turias was gravely wounded. It is likely that he is already dead by now." he explained.

Once more, Zane fought the urge to bite his tongue. He knew the truth of what had occurred, but could say nothing without blowing his cover. Even if he did speak out, it would make no difference. The Council was too divided to stand up and do the right thing. Speaking out now would only endanger Raelyn further.

Agrabah Councilor Shirke looked down and started hurriedly writing something on a piece of paper in front of him as Norah passed the documents to Balorin. The room went quiet for a moment, until Insomnia's Councilor, a tall muscular man with dark hair, leaned forward to speak.

"The Council recognizes Ronan Amicitia, Councilor for the city of Insomnia." Balorin said distractedly, already fumbling through Caleb's document.

"What of the LE, then? Its Grandmaster stands accused of treason and has fled. He may or may not be dead. What will the Agency do then if most of its senior leadership is deceased?" he asked. Caleb cleared his throat and looked up.

"The LE will survive. The Circle of Senior Masters is being reformed as we speak by the brightest minds among the surviving Keyblade Masters. Neither shall the Grandmaster's office remain vacant. I have officially taken the post, and the Agency stands behind me as its new Grandmaster." he declared.

The air in the room grew stiff and quiet, though most had expected this news already. "And this occurred through the normal means? A democratic vote among the elders of the Agency?" Garret asked suspiciously. Caleb smiled widely.

"But of course, Councilor. Do you truly think so little of me as to suspect otherwise?" he asked with a patronizing tone. Garret grunted and sneered as he leaned back in his seat. It was Owen who answered.

"You don't want the answer to that question, Master Strouss." he retorted.

"_Grandmaster _Strouss. From here on, I must insist you use my proper title." Caleb emphasized, looking at Zane and smirking coldly as if daring the Ancient to speak. However, Zane remained silent.

"Is that all of the news you mean to bring before us?" Balorin asked, but Caleb shook his head.

"Raelyn Yoric survives and is somewhere in this world. Until such a time as he is captured or found, the lock-down upon the Keyhole shall remain. We must not allow the traitor to escape." he explained. Owen quickly spoke up.

"We will dispatch the Legion to assist in the search. With our combined forces, we should be able to find him and take him into custody much faster." he said, but the Grandmaster quickly shook his head.

"Unnecessary. My Agents shall find him without your aid. This is an LE affair, and I will suffer no Council involvement. Gone are the days of the LE Grandmaster coddling you and your ambitions. I shall not allow it like my predecessor did. My authority will not be challenged by this body." he retorted. He then turned on his heel and strode out of the room, his silent companion going with him.

Once the doors closed behind Caleb, the Councilors quickly began to speak of these new developments. "The days ahead will be full of much change. Caleb is much more of a radical in the vein of the Dark Age Wielders rather than an acolyte of the heroes from the Founder Age." Zane immediately announced. Owen nodded in agreement.

"You guys complained about Turias the whole time he was here. Now you guys are gonna see how foolish you were about it." he added. Mervin, however, sucked his teeth and shook his head.

"Caleb shall find in the coming days how little power truly remains in his station. The LE's might is waning. Already, they are but a shadow of what they were during the Founder Age. The Hidden Legion is already a rival to them. Caleb thinks he will have an unopposed reign in his new role, but he will find himself sorely mistaken." he argued. Zane sighed.

"Answering threats of power with more power? This is how wars begin. It is what drove Maechil mad, threats of rivals with the might and will to match him. More power is not the answer to these questions. History has proven these beliefs to be false, and we must seek new solutions!" he said impatiently. Heelia answered him in a spiteful tone.

"We cannot allow Caleb to simply accomplish everything that he means to achieve. We must answer him with force if necessary. The Keyblade Wielders must be held in check, or they shall become the same tyrants that have risen before in generations past. When _your_ people, Zane, threatened the annihilation of all Realms through war, it was this Council and the LE Founders who matched Maechil's power with their own. You speak of history and have lived through much of it, but your words are that of a child's." she retorted. Zane angrily stood to his feet and slammed his palm upon the desk in front of him.

"This is so much more than a pissing contest over who has higher authority between our two bodies! We gamble with the fates of worlds and civilizations! Do not treat this lightly! Should a conflict arise between the Council and the Keyblade Wielders, it is the worlds that shall pay the cost of war! Do not match Caleb's ambitions with your own. I have seen too many empires fall from within. I implore you, do not do the same." he said to the room at large. Silence echoed around him for several moments. He looked at Owen and Garret, who nodded in agreement with him. Even Drudge and Ronan showed signs of approval. However, Balorin, Heelia, Mervin, Shirke, Norah, and Roma Councilor Antonio Auditore remained stone-faced and said nothing in response to his words.

Fed up with the proceedings, Zane stepped down from his desk and made for the door. "Owen, keep me informed of our progress. I have a personal matter to attend to." he muttered and walked out, leaving the silent Council behind. **(end Final Resolve)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, FOREST CLEARING, _SS WANDERER…._

In the hours since Zane had departed, there had been no change in Turias' condition. He was still slumped unconscious in the fluffy armchair, breathing heavily as if he was only asleep rather than on the brink of death. Raelyn had not left his father's side in that entire time, ignoring his growling stomach and heavy eyes.

He was sitting on the couch closest to his father's chair, listening intently for the man's every breath. Furious that there was nothing more he could do until Zane got back, he leaned over and checked Turias' bandage once more. The wound was still festering, and Raelyn silently hoped that Zane would return with medicine within the next hour.

As he sat back down and leaned against the back of the couch, he tried to wipe the blood off of his hand onto his pant leg. As he did so, his palm rubbed over something stuffed into his pocket. Having completely forgotten about it, Raelyn stopped in surprise and reached inside, pulling out the gleaming silver necklace. Hanging it in front of his face to study it more closely, he could see the untarnished metal and the magnificent crown dangling from the end.

"_Sora's Necklace…." _he thought, caught in admiration. Arguably the most famous of the entire Founder Generation, Sora's Relic had been the most sought after for decades. Raelyn couldn't help but think back to all of the other Relics that now lay in Caleb's possession. Furious at the thought, he closed his fist around the necklace and closed his eyes. "Marek's Dagger welcomed me and showed me its memory. Will you show me yours, too?" he asked quietly, trying to center his thoughts around the item in his palm.

However, several minutes passed and nothing happened. Raelyn opened his eyes and looked down at the necklace. It neither glowed with energy nor gave him any indication that it was anything more special than a mere trinket. He stared at it for a long moment, wondering why it was not responding to him when Marek's Dagger had.

"_Each Relic reflects the personality of its owner. You must possess a different trait in order to access each one._" Zane's words echoed in his mind. What had he needed in order to see Marek's memory?

"_Oh yeah….arrogance. Guess Lorne was right, after all…" _he thought forlornly. This inevitably caused his thoughts to turn to his former friend, and whether he was even still alive. He had dealt Lorne a great injury, but somehow he doubted that the other man was dead. They would meet again, and probably as enemies.

Realizing that Sora's Necklace was refusing him for the time being, he sighed and gently placed the item around his neck to keep it safe. "At least one Relic will be kept out of Caleb's paws." he muttered as the cold metal settled against his skin.

**(Love Lost, Final Fantasy XV)**

At that moment, Turias started coughing and opened his eyes. Raelyn immediately stood up and stepped over to his side. "Father?" he asked, clasping the man's hand in his own. Turias continued coughing until a bout of blood fell from his lips. He then started breathing rapidly and shallowly, as if not getting enough air.

"Raelyn…." he muttered, looking over at his son. Raelyn smiled, squeezing his father's hand.

"I'm here, Father. Zane's gone to get medicine for you. You just have to hang on a little while longer." he said with a forceful smile. However, Turias shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's…..too late, Son." he whispered. Raelyn's smile faltered.

"No, it's not. You're going to be fine!" he replied, but his father groaned with pain and shut his eyes tight in an effort to fight it.

"Son, I….I need you to know…that I am proud of you." he whispered. Raelyn furiously shook his head.

"Father, don't…." he began, but Turias angrily interrupted.

"Don't silence me, Raelyn! What is done….is done. I would you have listen to me in these last moments!" he said sternly, seemingly regaining some strength for a brief moment. Raelyn swallowed the lump in his throat and fought against the tears already springing to his eyes. "When your mother died, you could barely walk on your own. I…did my best to raise you and guide you forward, but I always knew….that you would be missing something irreplaceable." Turias continued speaking.

"I could not have asked for a more devoted father…." Raelyn said quietly, and he felt his father's grip tighten slightly in his hand.

"We always had each other, you, Eskan….and I. But to lose your brother…and now me…" Turias gasped, his breathing becoming more strained as he spoke. Raelyn knew that he could do nothing except listen to his father's words. "My greatest regret….is leaving you to face the coming conflicts…alone. But promise me, Son…..promise me that you will protect the worlds from Caleb's folly. In one generation, all of the peace and goodness that came before us…will be wiped out by his foolishness. The Founders….left their principles with us for a reason…..to prevent the very thing that he aims to do." he muttered.

Raelyn listened to his father's words and did not interrupt as he continued speaking. "Do not let him tear down everything we stood for. You must be the one to…stand against him. There is….no one else." Turias gasped and started coughing again. Raelyn nodded vigorously at his father's words.

"I promise you, Father. I will strive for what you have said." he vowed. Turias stopped coughing and he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes opening wide.

"Can it be?" he whispered quietly. Raelyn looked at him with concern and leaned closer.

"Father, can you see me?" he asked gently. Turias continued staring at the ceiling, smiling serenely as if witnessing something amazing.

"I can see him, Son." he muttered.

"Who can you see, Father?" Raelyn asked, still clutching his hand. Turias breathed deeply as if no longer troubled by his wound.

"He stands taller than….the pages of history…as if the very statues and portraits have come to life. Master Yen Sid…he calls to me. His hand is stretched out toward me, him and thousands of other Wielders standing behind him." he whispered. Raelyn smiled sadly, unsure if his father was truly seeing something or just hallucinating. Turias then looked to the side and stopped with a gasp of surprise.

"Father?" Raelyn asked him, and Turias smiled once more. Tears welled up in his eyes. Tears of joy.

"Eskan…..and your mother…they are waiting for me. Their hands too are offered to me…" he whispered and raised his hand toward the ceiling. Raelyn could only watch, knowing well what was happening. He maintained his grip on his father's other hand, unwilling to let it go. "I see….endless fields…filled with white flowers. I see…bright blue skies, and an air….of tranquility." Turias murmured, his hand still stretched upward.

He slightly raised his body up as if desperately reaching for something. "This place, Raelyn…it is…truly…beautiful."

Turias then fell back down against the chair, the hand still in Raelyn's going limp in the same moment.

Raelyn's mouth fell slightly open and his lip trembled, knowing that his father had just expired. Tears welled in his eyes, no matter how hard he fought them. In another moment, they rolled down both of his cheeks and he leaned back, looking up at the same ceiling where his father had seen such beauty.

He let out an awful and echoing scream, having never felt the searing pain now burning in his chest. Even during the loss of his mother and brother, the torture he had endured at the hands of countless opponents, nothing compared to what blazed through his heart now. He refused to let go of his father's limp hand and rested his head against Turias' arm. Unable to do anything else, he sobbed against his father's body for what felt like an eternity.

Every single memory of his father rolled through his mind, from his earliest memories to the previous couple of days when he and Zane had departed for the Dark Realm. No matter how many missions he had undertaken, no matter how awful things had been in the Outer Worlds, he had always returned home to find his father seated at his desk, a testament to Turias' will to remain.

Nothing could topple his father, or even slow him down, Raelyn had always believed. His father had been invincible, immortal, and would always be there when he needed him.

But now, Raelyn felt only emptiness. A new void had been ripped in his heart. His father's mortality and death had struck him like a knife in the dark. When Eskan had died, his father had still been right there beside him. Now, Raelyn was alone. He had no family, and no friends remaining.

He knelt beside his father sobbing for what felt like hours, until he eventually felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stopped short and looked up, meeting Zane's gaze. The Ancient's face was full of deep sorrow, and neither one of them had any words. Raelyn looked down to see the pouch of medicines in the man's other hand, feeling a sense of anger and longing.

Finally, he stood to his feet and slowly looked over at his father's limp form. Unable to do it himself, he watched as Zane reached over and closed Turias' eyes. "Caleb did this….and Lorne." Raelyn muttered. Zane nodded in understanding.

"There is nothing you can do at the present moment. The Agency is too strong to attack directly. We must seek other means of going after Caleb." the Ancient replied. Raelyn sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with his remaining sleeve.

"Later. Right now, we need to…..bury him." he muttered, choking on the last two words. Zane placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded.

"We will manage it together. You are not alone." he said. Raelyn nodded and looked back at his father's body, taking some solace in the fact that he had someone, anyone, beside him. **(end Love Lost)**

* * *

**Well, time to bid farewell to another character. Despite his short "screen time", I'm still finding myself quite sad about this one. I guess it doesn't pay to get too attached to your own characters, eh?**

**New Characters Introduced:**

**Camelot Councilor Drudge: A former knight and warrior who represents Camelot on the Council of Sovereigns. Largely neutral, he is considered one of the swing voters on the Council.**

**Baron Councilor Norah Harvey: Young woman who represents Baron on the Council of Sovereigns. Despite her ancestors' ties to the Keyblade Wielders, she distrusts the power that the LE wields and is a consistent opponent of Zane's faction on the Council.**

**Insomnia Councilor Ronan Amicitia: A fierce warrior who represents Insomnia on the Council of Sovereigns. Insomnia owes much of its rebuilding to the Keyblade Wielders, and as such Ronan oftentimes sides with Zane's group on matters of LE authority. However, he supports the notion of limited power as a general principle and will often not take either side. Along with Drudge, he is considered a swing voter.**

**Roma Councilor Antonio Auditore: A shrewd politician who represents Roma on the Council of Sovereigns. Easily swayed by Mervin and Heelia due to his youth and ambition, he is a consistent ally of the anti-LE faction within the Council.**

**Well, that's all I have for you. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and leave a review telling me what you thought! See you next time! **


	8. Ch 8: Sorrow's Sting

**Well, I'd like to thank Kristen Verne, HRC Stanley, and soraroxas123 for reviewing. We're getting close to chapter ten, which will kind of be the end of the introduction. Until then, we'll be building toward it. This time around we'll see some familiar characters from previous stories, so if you read United We Stand in particular, you might recognize them! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sorrow's Sting

**(Aqua's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Raelyn knelt in front of the fresh mound of dirt before him, his eyes dry and itchy from the amount of tears he had shed. He knew that they could leave no gravestone for his father, as they were in hostile territory. If Turias' body was found, then no doubt Caleb would have his own way with it.

As a result, he and Zane had settled for burying the former Grandmaster at the base of a wide oak tree. The towering branches above seemed to arch around the grave as if shielding it from the surrounding forest. Raelyn found it a poor site for his father who had accomplished so much over a shining career, but knew that they had no other choice. Although he could not leave a stone or anything so obvious, Raelyn had placed a cross upon the tree as a single mark of remembrance.

It had already been a day since the two of them had buried Turias. Zane had assured him that the Kingdom Slayers were on their way, but were traveling through normal means as portals were still not an option. Until the Ancients were able to unseal the Keyhole, they remained stuck on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

Zane had gone back to the city in order to wait for them, as well as gather what news he could. He had left some supplies for Raelyn in the way of food and water, but the boy had not touched any of it.

Indeed, Raelyn had not even returned to the ship since he had carried his father's body out of it.

He stared longingly at his father's burial mound for another moment before slowly standing to his feet. He tore his eyes away from it with great difficulty and walked away, wandering through the woods with aimless abandon.

He had not eaten in over two days, but he felt no hunger. He felt numb and hollow, as if there was nothing left inside of him at all. As he staggered through the forest, he brushed his hands against every tree he passed. Erie silence met him, and the only sound he heard was the crunch of dry leaves beneath his boots.

As he walked, it began to rain. He barely noticed as the falling water began to soak his blonde hair and weigh down his clothes.

How could they not have foreseen Caleb's treachery? How could he not have predicted Lorne's?

He had been Field Commander. It had been his duty to oversee the goings-on of the Agency. It had been up to him to eliminate all threats.

Raelyn stopped walking and leaned his head against the trunk of a nearby tree with a gasp of sorrow. _"Father is dead because I failed him. I failed the task that he trusted me with._" he thought angrily. He then reared back and slammed his head against the trunk as hard as he could, ignoring the throbbing pain that followed.

Unable to help himself, fresh tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he began to sob openly. He looked up at the cloudy sky as if searching for answers and felt the pouring rain hit his face like a cold shower, mingling with his tears. "How could I have failed the man who trusted me the most?!" he yelled loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. Hissing angrily, he looked at the tree trunk and swung his fist forward, striking it fiercely.

Ignoring the pain that sprang through his knuckles, he threw his other hand forward and struck it again. He punched again and again, more times than he could count. Finally, he could no longer even curl his fingers from the pain, at which point he placed his back against the tree and sank to the ground.

"_Some hero I am, crying alone in a forest instead of trying to avenge my father…" _he thought sullenly.

"It came from over here, I'm sure of it!" a voice suddenly echoed from nearby. Raelyn slowly looked up upon hearing the noise as if waking from a dream. As thunder boomed overhead and lightning streaked across the sky, the rain was now in such a downpour that the forest was filled with the sounds of the crashing water.

Pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes, Raelyn realized that Caleb's Agents must be close by and searching for him. With great difficulty, he stood to his feet and started trying to make his way back. Staggering from tree to tree, he could hear their footsteps growing louder even through the storm. Unable to compose himself, he cursed Caleb under his breath.

As he had wandered, he had not been paying attention to just how far away from the ship he had gone. Even after several minutes of stumbling through the forest, he realized he was still almost a half-mile away. Upon realizing this, his fortunes took a turn for the worse.

He stepped out from behind a tree, only to feel something catch against his foot and trip him. Falling onto his face and landing in a puddle with a splash, he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder and roll him onto his back. "Well, well, well…look at you, no more than a vagabond hiding out in the woods. How the mighty have fallen." the man said. Raelyn stared wearily at the man's LE armor, caring very little about the Keyblade pointed at his throat.

There were two of them, both Keyblade Wielders and Journeymen by the rankings on their armor. "Caleb's bought the rest of you then…sycophants." Raelyn muttered, too tired to try and fight back. Hearing his words, the second man frowned and threw his leg forward, kicking Raelyn in the stomach. The boy groaned and curled onto his side in pain.

"That put you in your place, traitor?" the man growled. The first Wielder smiled and reached his hand forward to grab him. In that moment, Raelyn called his Keyblade to his hand and swung decisively, slicing off several fingers. The man screamed in pain and wrenched what remained of his hand back. Gritting his teeth, Raelyn pointed his Keyblade at them both and stumbled to his feet.

"Caleb wanted to make an example out of you, but for that, you can die alone in this forsaken forest." the second man said angrily. Raelyn stepped backward but kept his Keyblade raised. Still unable to gather his bearings, he knew he was in no shape to fight. The LE Agents seemed to sense that as well and advanced upon him. Raelyn swung sloppily toward one of them, but his blade was easily batted away. The man with the injured hand aimed his Keyblade forward. "Firaga!" he declared menacingly. A burst of fire issued forth and struck Raelyn directly, sending him crashing backward through a tree trunk.

As the tree fell and crashed off to the side, Raelyn moaned and trembled from where he lay, greatly wounded. "Too bad you're not wearing Keyblade Armor, eh?" the second Agent taunted. Raelyn blinked rapidly, his vision fading in and out as the two Wielders stood over him with their weapons drawn. Suddenly, there was a noise to Raelyn's left and the two men turned to look at something.

"What was that?" one of them asked. Momentarily distracted, they did not sense movement behind them. A katana covered in blue flames suddenly emerged through one man's chest with a squelching sound. It was then pulled out by its owner and the first Agent fell to the ground as the second cried out loudly and raised his Keyblade toward the newcomer.

Raelyn saw through his darkening eyes Zane easily lean out of an incoming strike and counter with a decisive slash through the man's abdomen. His Ancient-forged sword sliced through the man's Keyblade Armor like butter, and he toppled to the ground with a final groan. Zane then approached and knelt down in front of Raelyn, who could only see the blurry outline of his face and blue hair and felt his consciousness slipping away.

The last thing he saw was a ripple of energy circuiting across the sky, and assumed that the Keyhole must have been unsealed. Then, he fell into darkness and knew no more. **(end Aqua's Theme)**

* * *

SOME TIME LATER…

**(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

As Raelyn felt himself waking up, he became aware of a soft mattress beneath his back and a pillow propping up his head. He groaned loudly, still feeling a throbbing pain in his head as he opened his eyes. Pushing back the blankets covering him, he massaged his forehead and sat up.

The room he was in was covered with pictures and decorations of sandy beaches and blue oceans. He realized that he was back in the ship, lying in one of the bedrooms that had been used by Sora so long ago. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed and shakily stood up, nearly falling as he did so. He took a breath and winced with pain, a sharp stabbing sensation coming from his torso. He placed a hand there, only to realize that he was shirtless and a bandage had been wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

Raelyn placed his left hand against the wall to steady himself and slowly made his way toward the door. Reaching the hallway, he passed a window and realized that the ship was flying through space. The brilliant and vibrant colors of the Lanes Between were streaking past at blurring speeds. He stared at them for a brief moment before continuing on to the cockpit as quickly as he could manage.

Once he finally got there, he stepped inside and found Zane in the pilot's seat. The Ancient did not take his eyes off of the windshield as he spoke. "He wakens at long last." he remarked. Raelyn grunted in response and sat down in the co-pilot's chair with a loud sigh.

"How long was I out?" he asked. Zane glanced his way for a moment.

"Nearly a day. Your condition was not pleasant." he explained. Raelyn nodded slightly, still clutching his waist.

"I feel like warmed-over crap…" he muttered, causing the Ancient to smile slightly.

"I believe you have reached what humans call 'rock-bottom'." he said, and Raelyn didn't have the strength to disagree.

"Thanks for…..getting rid of those guys, and…bandaging me up." he murmured almost in embarrassment. Zane nodded.

"You should take it easy for a little while. One of your ribs is cracked, which is why it hurts for you to breathe. You also have a mild concussion. It will take some time to recover, both from your physical wounds and from your emotional ones. I am taking you to a place where it will be safe to do so." he explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows at the other man's words.

"We're out of Radiant Garden now. Can't we just use a portal to get there? Why have we been flying for a day?" he asked curiously.

"Two reasons. I cannot risk anyone seeing us go where we are heading, and I am heading for the border between Realms in order to ensure that we shall not be seen. Also, I cannot open a portal large enough for this entire ship. When the Founders and I took this vessel into the Realm of Darkness, it took Marek, Riku, and Vanitas together to open a portal of sufficient size. I cannot do so alone. We are meeting up with the Kingdom Slayers who allowed us to escape from Radiant Garden. Together with them, we shall be able to open a large enough door." Zane told him. Raelyn listened to his words and nodded.

"How far away are we?" he then asked. Zane smiled and looked closer at something out in the Lanes in front of them. **(end Missing You)**

"Well, you seem to have excellent timing, my boy." he remarked. Raelyn looked out the windshield and could see three armored figures on what appeared to be Keyblade Riders flying toward them. Zane reached over and pulled a lever. "Opening the primary airlock. Dock when ready." he announced, his voice echoing through the ship's intercom. The three Slayers saluted to him and flew out of sight around to the side of the ship. Zane then set the ship to idle and unstrapped himself from his seat. "Come, let us greet our guests." he said, standing up and offering Raelyn a hand. The boy nodded in agreement and gratefully took it, allowing Zane to pull him to his feet.

Together, they walked back to the living room full of chairs and couches, Raelyn looking mournfully at the armchair in which his father had died. However, he had only a moment to do so as the three armored Kingdom Slayers entered the room.

"Commander Zane." the first one greeted with utmost respect, and all three bowed their heads. Zane waved his hands.

"Former Commander. You answer to another now. Nevertheless, we owe you a great debt for your efforts." he replied. Raelyn nodded and stepped forward, extending his hand to the man who had spoken.

"Thank you for what you did. Without you, I would probably be dead." he said sincerely. The first Slayer shook his hand with a nod, at which point Raelyn shook hands with the other two.

"Did Caleb discover that it was Kingdom Slayers who restored the Keyhole?" Zane asked with a tone of urgency. However, the lone female Slayer shook her head.

"No, sir. We stole suits of LE armor and wore them during our excursion. He is blaming surviving loyalists of Turias' regime for the sabotage. We are in the clear." she explained. Zane nodded in approval.

"Very good. I see Finnian has taught you well." he complimented. The first Slayer nodded and took a step forward.

"We are clear for the moment, and should proceed without further delay. We have already received approval from the gate guard. They are ready to receive us." he explained. Zane nodded and motioned toward the cockpit. The three Slayers followed behind him and Raelyn brought up the rear.

Once all five of them had gathered in small compartment, the three Slayers summoned their crystal-like Keyblades. "All together." Zane instructed, raising his katana. In a simultaneous motion, the four Ancients twirled their weapons and covered them with energy.

Raelyn watched as a massive set of glowing white doors appeared in space directly ahead of them. "What….?" he asked.

"Wait, and you shall see." Zane promised him. In another moment, the doors began to open and a blinding light issued forth. The light reached the ship and caused it to lurch violently for a moment. Despite this, Zane assumed the controls and urged the ship forward through the screaming light storm. Raelyn watched as they grew closer and eventually reached the doors. As they passed through, he could feel that they were entering an entirely different Realm.

**(Atlantis, Two Steps From Hell)**

Raelyn placed a hand over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light that followed, only for it to cease a moment later.

As he looked out before him, he couldn't help but gasp in shock and wonder.

The Realm that now lay before him was unlike any he had ever witnessed throughout his travels in the Realm of Light. A golden sun hung suspended in the sky, streams of golden energy issuing from it in all directions like a painting having come to life.

Snow-capped mountains and ridges went as far as he could see along the left and right, and he found that they were in a sort of valley. However, the most wondrous thing before him was the city they were flying toward. It stretched on for thousands of miles in every direction, with buildings and towers reaching into the sky. Every single structure he could see was made of either green or golden colored crystal and the very roads sparkled as if wrought with silver.

Beyond the city on the distant horizon was a brilliant ocean that sparkled under the sunlight. The place was more beautiful and wondrous than Raelyn could have imagined, and he smiled widely and looked around, setting eyes upon the most magnificent structure of them all: a towering and sprawling castle directly in the center of the city, a castle that made Heroes' Forge and the other fortresses of the Realm of Light seem like trifling things.

At that moment, Zane leaned over and touched his shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to the Golden City, Realm of the Ancients. My homeland." he muttered. Raelyn laughed aloud for a moment, still blown away by the sights he was taking in.

He didn't look away until he heard one of the Slayers speak. "The Commander is waiting for us at the primary landing dock, sir." the man said. Zane nodded, flying toward the open landing strip below.

"I see him, as taciturn as ever." he replied.

In another minute, he set the ship gently down upon the gilded strip and lowered the entrance ramp. Without delay, the three Slayers filtered out of the cockpit. Zane stood out of his seat and looked at Raelyn. "Come on, you had mentioned wanting to see my city. Now you shall." he said. Raelyn nodded eagerly and followed him out of the compartment. **(end Atlantis)**

He and Zane walked down the ramp, at which point they say a stoic-looking man waiting for them. His hair was buzzed short and he bore a scar along the side of his head from a previous battle, but his brown eyes shown with kindness. Zane smiled widely and walked toward him with raised arms. "Finnian, it is good to see you well!" he greeted, throwing his arms around the other Ancient. Finnian nodded slightly and returned the embrace for a brief moment.

"Of course. Were it only under better circumstances…" he muttered. Zane sighed and turned to Raelyn.

"Raelyn, allow me to introduce Finnian, a survivor of the Ancient War who served alongside the Founders under command of Alix Crescent. He succeeded me as Commander of the Kingdom Slayers when I took my post on the Council." he introduced. Raelyn extended his hand forward and Finnian shook it with a stoic nod.

"It's an honor. I'm…" he began, but Finnian interrupted him.

"Raelyn Yoric, son of Turias. Heir apparent to the Founders' legacy." the Ancient said. Raelyn stopped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, hoping for clarification. Finnian opened his mouth, but Zane spoke first.

"There shall be time enough for that later, if our suspicions prove true. Now, we have urgent matters to discuss." he said, throwing a pointed look in Finnian's direction. The younger Ancient bowed his head respectfully and gestured his hand toward the castle entrance behind him.

"Of course. He is waiting for us." he said and began leading the way.

"Who's waiting for us?" Raelyn asked curiously. Zane glanced at him over his shoulder as they walked.

"Dawnomar, leader of the Ancient peoples, ally of the LE Founders, and last survivor of the Council of Ancient Creators." he explained. Raelyn's eyes went wide.

"THE Dawnomar? Who turned against Maechil and helped the Founders win the Ancient War?" he asked. Zane smiled.

"I do not know another Dawnomar. Do you?" he asked with amusement.

* * *

GOLDEN CITY, CRYSTAL CASTLE….

**(Somnus, Final Fantasy XV)**

"Are these truly….the halls where Jack and Maechil had their final duel?" Raelyn asked in a hushed voice. Zane nodded.

"Indeed. They battled throughout the castle until they reached the observatory on the uppermost level. The other Founders and I battled what remained of his forces throughout that time." he replied as they made their way through the gleaming white hallways. Raelyn stopped in an open doorway that Zane had walked past, staring inside the darkened room. Entranced by something in the shadows, he stepped inside.

As if sensing his presence, lights flickered on and illuminated everything before him. He seemed to be in a graveyard of sorts. Eight pillars were scattered throughout the square room, though one of them glowed with a brilliant blue light. The others were darkened and lifeless. Raelyn approached the nearest one cautiously and could see faded letters as he drew close.

"_Adenar, the Martial Master."_

"Adenar….slain by Jack in battle over Gaia…" he whispered, recalling the Founder Reports he had studied at length during his schooling. He remembered seeing the hand-drawn pictures of the Wanderer's clash with the Ancient called Adenar. His curiosity piqued, he walked down to the next one, where another set of peeling and faded letters lingered.

"_Kunomar, the Daughter of Dreams."_

"Kunomar…killed by Rayne…her power was used by Jack to create the Keyblade Hunter…" he muttered.

He then sensed a presence behind him and turned to see Zane standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I….I just saw…." Raelyn stammered, his cheeks burning with shame. However, Zane smiled and shook his head as he walked into the room.

"It is fine. You have found the memory of the Council of Ancient Creators. From the sound of it, you are familiar with most of them." he replied. He walked past Adenar's and Kunomar's pillars, counting off other names as he went.

"Maynaimar, Commander of the Storm Fortress…" he muttered, to which Raelyn nodded immediately.

"Slain by Sora during the attack on Disney Kingdom." he answered. Zane nodded approvingly.

"Your father always said you were extensive in your studies on history." he remarked. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders.

"LE Agents choose which field they want to specialize in by the time they become a Journeyman. I chose history and inter-world law." he replied. Zane moved toward the next batch of pillars.

"Anetar, the Father of Phantoms, though he later took the title of Master of Illusions…and Saenatar, the Dealer of Destruction." he read aloud.

"Both slain by Marek, one in the Crossroads and the other during the Battle of Radiant Garden." Raelyn answered without delay. Zane nodded, stopping in front of another monument. His red eyes flashed as if revisiting a dark memory upon looking at this one.

"Tsunetar, the Tsunami Wraith." he said. Raelyn nodded.

"Killed by Aqua during the Founders' assault on this city." he answered. Zane then looked at the last of the lifeless pillars, his hands curling into fists.

"And Maechil Omnivion, the Supreme Sovereign." he said, almost in a growl.

"Jack merged with the Divine Being Light, and together they dealt him a mortal blow with the Eternity Fang." Raelyn answered. Zane stared unmoving at Maechil's pillar for a long moment.

"Maechil killed my entire family. I alone escaped his wrath thanks to…a dear friend. That same friend later met his end at Tsunetar's hands during the Ancient War. I lost everything at the hands of those my people considered gods." he muttered angrily.

Raelyn nodded in understanding, knowing a fragment of what the Ancient must have felt for the last thousand-odd years. "I'm sorry." he muttered, at which point Zane looked over at him and offered a small smile.

"We are alike, you and I. The last survivors of our houses, suffering eternal wounds at the hands of treachery. When I allied myself with the LE Founders, I wanted little more than vengeance upon Maechil for all that he had done. But Jack Rikkison showed me that there is always hope in the darkness. There is always a reason to press onward. Even if we do not reap the rewards of our own toils and struggles, there are those who cannot defend themselves. We must stand firm and shine a light to those looking for a reason to keep on living. Even if one person takes solace in our resolve, then it has all been worth it." he said. Raelyn listened intently to his words and nodded in agreement.

"I've read that before." he muttered.

"It is something that Jack once said to me. Barely a day goes by that I do not miss his wisdom and strength." Zane replied.

Raelyn thought long and hard about what the Ancient had said. He didn't know if he still had the strength to carry on. Losing his father had broken his resolve and his spirit. He thought sullenly back to their escape from Radiant Garden, and how he hadn't even been able to fend off two Agents when his life had been threatened.

He had indeed hit rock-bottom, and he wasn't convinced that he could do what Zane had said and keep on going.

Zane, however, did not press the issue any further and instead walked back toward the single pillar glowing with blue light. Raelyn did the same and read the letters inscribed upon it.

"Dawnomar, the Stoic Scribe…" he muttered.

"One who yet remains, despite the best efforts of many to erase him from history." a new voice announced. Raelyn looked up at hearing the somewhat raspy voice and turned toward the doorway.

In the opening was a man hooded and cloaked with a staff in hand. The light from the sinking sun shined through the window behind him, casting a shadow over his figure. As the man stepped into the room with a _thump_ of his staff, Raelyn got a good look at him for the first time.

His cloak and hood were red and he wore a simple tunic underneath. The brown staff clutched in his hand ended in a perfect spiral on top. Despite his rather ordinary appearance, Raelyn could sense great power and dignity emanating from him. "Dawnomar…" he said in surprise, quickly bowing his head. The man's face was wrinkled and he bore a thin white beard from what little of it could be seen.

"Raelyn Yoric. Allow me to bid you welcome to our great city. Take honor in the knowledge that you are the first since your Founders to walk these halls." he greeted kindly. **(end Somnus)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN…

**(Nox Aeterna, Final Fantasy XV)**

"Is the procedure complete?" Caleb asked as he strode into the infirmary. A doctor in a messy white coat hurriedly turned to him and bowed his head respectfully.

"Grandmaster. Yes, we have just finished merging the last details to his nervous system. He should have full autonomy now." the man answered. Caleb nodded.

"Good. Leave us." he instructed. The doctor quickly motioned to his colleagues, and together the medical staff left the room.

With the doctors now gone, Caleb could see Lorne sitting sideways on one of the beds, shirtless and wearing multiple bandages across his torso. The young man's black hair was half obscured by another bandage, but Caleb was not looking at that.

Lorne's right arm had been amputated as a result of the damage done to it by Raelyn. Now, an entirely robotic limb had replaced it, a complex black colored piece of technology. It bore fingers and a hand, but beyond that it had little resemblance to an actual arm and had no skin over the metal frame. A computer interface had been built directly into it, eliminating the man's former need to wear a wrist-computer.

The technology housed within it was directly linked to Lorne's brain, and the young man had a small piece of equally black technology attached to his right temple that was emitting a red glow. As Caleb approached him, Lorne was flexing the arm as if trying to get used to it and he looked up at the new Grandmaster with tired gray eyes. "So, what do you think of it?" Caleb asked him. Lorne was silent for a moment.

As if to answer, he held up his new arm and waved the electronic hand at the open doorway. The metal piece on his temple buzzed loudly and his right eye flashed red as the doors slid shut. Caleb nodded in surprise and stared back at the young man with his good eye. "Impressive. You did that without even typing on your keyboard." he noted, gesturing to the keyboard built directly into Lorne's forearm. Lorne nodded and waved his hand again, causing the doors to open.

"They said that some things will be harder than others, but this will help. All of my knowledge about electronics is recorded in here at faster rates than my brain could handle on its own. It's providing a constant feedback loop to give me the best available information." he muttered. What he just said was lost on Caleb, who groaned quietly and crossed his arms.

"Indeed…how long before you are ready to take the field?" he asked rather impatiently. Lorne avoided his gaze and continued tinkering with his new arm for a moment.

"I am ready to go as soon as you explain why you lied to me." he replied.

"Beg your pardon?" Caleb asked, putting on an innocent tone. Lorne looked up at him with a glare.

"When I agreed to help you, it was under the condition that Raelyn and his father would not become victims in a bloody coup. They would be held in custody until things settled down. You moved to kill them both immediately." he said knowingly. Caleb turned his back on the young man, scratching his goatee.

"Turias reacted violently, leaving us no choice." he replied, causing Lorne to scoff.

"You didn't even hesitate. I've seen the footage from the Grandmaster's office, the version you had wiped from the record." he replied. Caleb turned back and looked at him with his eye narrowed, at which point Lorne held up his robotic arm and his eye flashed red. "It's still out there in the aether, bits of data floating around even though they've been scrubbed from the hard drives. I can see it even now." he said pointedly. Caleb chuckled under his breath.

"I can see we have made you even more powerful than we had predicted. No matter. Perhaps I got too carried away in the moment, but the outcome was always going to be the same. Turias was never going to peacefully step aside into our custody, and nor was Raelyn. Time was of the essence; we knew Raelyn and that wretched Ancient would be on their way back before long. Even I underestimated how quickly Zane would discover our ruse. He nearly ruined our plans, and even so Raelyn has escaped our grasp for the time being." he replied casually, thinking nothing of it.

Lorne stood up from the bed and flexed his new arm once more. "You gave me your word. Is it worth nothing?" he asked. Caleb rounded on him and punched him in his damaged ribs, causing Lorne to buckle and wheezily cough.

"Do not insult your new Grandmaster. And do not forget that it was your little trick that sent Zane and Raelyn away. Without you, Turias would still be alive. You hide behind your words about wanting to spare them, yet you jumped at the offer of power I made you." he said venomously. He stepped toward Lorne, who was hunched over and trying to catch his breath. Caleb frowned in distaste as he looked down at the man and shook his head. "All of the years you spent alongside Raelyn…and you threw it all away at the promise of a title. Do not think yourself a man of principle, Master Drex. You have proven how easily your loyalty is bought." he spat.

Lorne coughed for a moment and cleared his throat, shakily standing back up and staring at the bald man before him. "Just as you claim to be seeking the betterment of the Agency, and yet we both know you desire the power of the Founders in order to establish a unified rule under your command. It looks like…we have both shown our true mettle." he muttered. Caleb sneered at him and glanced once more at the boy's robotic arm.

"Put your new tool to good use. You have chosen our regime, and as such you shall take Raelyn's place as Field Commander. I place you in charge of the Agency manhunt for Raelyn Yoric. It falls to you to bring your former friend into custody. If your loyalty begins to waver, just remember that you have already burned all other bridges." he declared. Without waiting for another response, Caleb turned and marched out of the room.

Lorne stood there alone for several moments, breathing heavily. He looked down at his arm and clenched his fist. "Now, nothing shall be hidden from my sight. If Raelyn has spurned me, then I do have nowhere else to go. But what Caleb doesn't realize…" he muttered and started typing on the keyboard built into his forearm. He turned a dial near his elbow all the way up to the maximum frequency. The sensor on his temple whirred loudly with energy and his eye flashed red. Such was the energy buildup that he winced in pain. "Is that neither Raelyn's nor Caleb's secrets shall be kept hidden from me." he finished. **(end Nox Aeterna)**

* * *

**And there's another one all finished. We got to see a few characters return from previous stories, though many will probably only remember one of them. **

**Returning Characters:**

**Finnian: Former apprentice of Alix Crescent, he is a living veteran of the Ancient War who succeeded Zane as Commander of the Kingdom Slayers.**

**Dawnomar: Last living member of the Eight Ancient Council members, he stood against his own people when the Ancient War began. He chose humanity and was instrumental in bringing about Maechil's downfall. Since then, he has served as the elected leader of the Ancient peoples. **

**As always, thanks so much for reading! Next time we'll still be in the Golden City catching up with some old pals. Stay tuned!**


	9. Ch 9: City of the Ancients

**Took me a bit longer to get this one out, but I hope you'll forgive me as it has been a very busy couple of weeks. I want to thank Legionary Prime, Lucenthia, HRC Stanley, soraroxas123, and Kristen Verne for reviewing, as well as those who favorited and followed the story. No further announcements at this time, so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 9: City of the Ancients

**(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

"This is ill news, indeed." Dawnomar said gravely. He, Zane, and Finnian were standing around the small room watching Raelyn, who was having his lingering wounds tended by a doctor. Zane watched with a slight smile as the doctor placed some unknown herbs on the boy's injured ribs. A moment later, Raelyn's torso glowed with energy for a brief second. When the light had faded, the young man took a deep breath of relief and smiled.

"The pain's gone." he said in surprise. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"The same treatment will not suffice for your concussion, however. I am afraid you shall to have endure it until it has run its course." he said. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"Thank you very much." he said gratefully. The doctor then turned and bowed to the other Ancients before leaving the room. Raelyn massaged his ribs for a moment and put his shirt back on as Dawnomar sat down with a sigh. Zane and Finnian remained standing, and Raelyn realized that the three highest powers in the Ancient Realm were all giving him their attention: Dawnomar, the elected governor of the Realm, Zane, the Ambassador of Foreign Affairs, and Finnian, Commander of the Kingdom Slayers.

Zane nodded in response to Dawnomar's comment, having been made upon hearing the truth of what had occurred with Turias. "Caleb has cast aside the principles left by Sora and Pierce. So fixated is he with power that he shed blood within the hallowed halls of the Founders." he added. Finnian looked at the floor with a mixture of alarm and anger, crossing his arms tightly.

"This shall only grow worse. If he is capable of killing the rightful Grandmaster for a bid to power, then he has far grander plans on the horizon. We must act swiftly." the quiet Ancient said. Dawnomar sighed, resting his staff against his shoulder.

"And what would you ask of me, Commander?" he asked softly. Finnian looked over at him with a solemn look.

"Allow me to dispatch the Kingdom Slayers in force. We have the necessary might to take Caleb and his allies into custody. Together with Council forces, we can hold them for trial and restore democracy to the Keyblade Wielders." he proposed. Dawnomar bowed his head slightly, his hood hiding most of his expression from view.

"That course of action will undoubtedly turn violent. We do not possess the strength for another war between Realms. If Caleb has any sense, he will immediately use such actions to paint a picture of our desire to grab power. The people remember only too well how many lives were lost during Maechil's war. We would find ourselves surrounded by united worlds. The current Keyblade Wielders bear little of the strength that Sora's generation once bore, but they still have enough to challenge us. I will not risk igniting another war." he said quietly.

Upon hearing this, Finnian dropped his arms to his sides. "So we will do nothing?" he asked.

"We will not act rashly." Dawnomar clarified. He looked back up and set his gaze upon Raelyn. "We must watch and wait. There are many movements in the shadows, hidden from even our sight. In time, they shall reveal themselves. We must take great care not to tip our hand too early." he explained.

Raelyn cleared his throat, causing everyone to look back at him. "Um…why are the Keyblade Wielders so much weaker now? What made the Founders so strong?" he asked curiously. It was Zane who answered.

"The Divine Beings." he said simply. When Raelyn gave him a blank look, he elaborated. "Justice, Discord, and Decay, the three entities that you humans call Light, Darkness, and Corruption. Sora's generation was touched by those beings at great length, drawing upon their power without even realizing. This was not the case only with their generation. Throughout history, whenever the Divine Beings were unleashed, champions filled with their power would rise above all others. Now, with the Divine Beings locked away, you Wielders no longer have any external sources to rely upon. You can only draw from the strength of your own heart." he explained.

Raelyn thought about everything he had ever heard about the Divine Beings during his training. Despite the legends of Jack, Marek, Sora, and the rest, many Keyblade Wielders today believed the Beings to be little more than myth. One of those Wielders was Caleb. "I'm not sure that I quite understand." he said. Dawnomar chuckled.

"Surely you have heard the tale of Jack Rikkison's final clash with Maechil at the climax of the war between our peoples?" he asked. Raelyn nodded immediately.

"Yeah, Jack won the fight and threw Maechil down from the heavens." he responded.

"A bit more poetic than reality, but close enough." Dawnomar laughed. "Maechil was the progenitor of this vast universe and all within it. Jack, for all of his strength and ability, was a mere human. On his own, he could not have even hindered Maechil. Sora, Marek, and Aqua likewise should have been no match against the other members of the Ancient Council. However, they all triumphed because of the power they had received from the Divine Beings' presence. Jack and Marek, in particular, harbored Light and Darkness for many years. Given equal circumstances, Light is more powerful than Darkness and Corruption. As such, it was only with Light's full power coursing through Jack's body that Maechil was overcome. Even that only happened once Maechil had lost the bulk of his strength." he elaborated.

Raelyn listened to this explanation, connecting the dots from what he had been told about the Founders. Though he was slightly taken aback to find some truth in the old legends, he found his reverence for them to be even higher.

"But, if the Founders were so powerful, then what happened to them? Why did they all disappear one day?" he asked. For the very briefest of moments, he saw Zane and Dawnomar glance at one another. However, it was so fleeting that he might have imagined it.

"There are many unknowns in this universe, Raelyn. Some shall never be answered, and some should be left alone." Zane told him in a careful tone. Raelyn sighed, realizing he was not going to get further answers. Dawnomar cleared his throat in an attempt to move on from the subject.

"Zane tells me that you greatly desire to see this city of ours. As Governor, I give you leave to explore until you are content. You are a guest of the city for the time being, and you are most safe here. Do not worry about pursuers from Radiant Garden during your stay. Finnian shall be your guide." he said with a warm smile.

Raelyn smiled gratefully, a sense of eagerness creeping back into his heart for the first time since his father's death. "Th-thank you, sir." he replied. He then looked over at Finnian, who motioned toward the open doorway. Without hesitation, Raelyn stood up off of the bed and followed the Ancient out of the room.

This left Zane and Dawnomar alone, and the older Ancient leaned back in his chair with a grave sigh. Zane walked over and sat on the empty bed, facing him. "Is it as bad as I fear?" he asked. Dawnomar reached up and rubbed his forehead for a moment.

"Worse even than that, possibly. The dark times that Jack and Jason spoke of may be coming to pass even sooner than we expected." he muttered quietly.

"Do you think we should awaken…..?" Zane began, but Dawnomar held up a hand to silence him. The old Ancient then reached over with his staff and pulled the door shut.

"Even in our city, there are many open ears. We must be very cautious of what we say." he explained. Zane nodded slightly, speaking in an even quieter tone.

"Should I go to the Graveyard? I have a contact near there who may have information on the state of things below." he asked. Dawnomar slowly shook his head.

"No. We are to wait for the boy who shall carry the light of the Founders into a new age. Until that boy arrives, I expect no change within the Graveyard." he replied. Zane narrowed his eyes.

"You believe that boy to be Raelyn. You told Finnian that you believe the boy to be the heir to the Founders' legacy." he said. Dawnomar looked up at him, a slight worry in his eyes.

"I know nothing for certain at this moment. All we were told is that the Keyblade Wielders shall descend into tyranny and ambition, and out of that chaos a boy shall rise seeking the truths of the past. It may very well not be Raelyn, but you must see the possibility as much as I." he explained. Zane, however, was not convinced and shrugged his shoulders.

"Raelyn's heart is in the right place, but his spirit has become brittle with the loss of his father. One well-placed blow will shatter him forever. If he does not overcome his grief, then there shall be none to stand against Caleb. The Keyblade Wielders shall suffer a swift descent into madness if Caleb is not stopped." he responded, and there was a fear in his bright red eyes that alarmed even Dawnomar.

"What have you heard?" Dawnomar asked.

"Already, I am hearing reports that Caleb is planning to reopen the End of All Worlds. He seeks Kingdom Hearts just as Xehanort did. He desires a Keyblade Order unshackled from the Council's oversight, but he dares not challenge them with military might. For the time being, he still requires the people's favor." Zane answered, crossing his arms.

"I assume that knowledge comes from your Council contacts?" Dawnomar asked, to which the blue-haired Ancient nodded.

"The Council is very concerned with the direction that Caleb is heading. They complained enough about Turias' relationship with them, but now Caleb cares nothing for maintaining peace between the two Organizations. Conflict is inevitable unless Caleb is ousted from the LE." Zane replied, causing Dawnomar to shake his head.

"We cannot intervene. For an outsider to topple a regime within the Order, it would be seen as more tyranny. The effort to remove Caleb from power must come from one of their own. It must be a Keyblade Wielder who leads the charge in that front." he stated firmly. Zane sighed and looked out of the window, staring down into silver city streets.

"I fear if Raelyn does not rise to the task, then we shall not find another. It all falls to him, a young man wholly unprepared for the road ahead of him." he said quietly, a sense of worry for the boy evident in his tone. Dawnomar smiled.

"The boy's will is strong, and his anger runs deeps. He needs only channel it in the right direction and he shall become a formidable force all of his own. He shall need guidance along the way, and a team to assist him in his efforts." he explained. Zane looked back at Dawnomar, uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

"I shall look after the boy as much as I am able. I owe it to his father. But, I cannot take up open arms against the forces of the Realm of Light, per your orders. I cannot fight beside him. In that sense, you are correct. I shall guide him as best I can. But he must find others willing to stand beside him when I cannot. He shall not be able to do this alone." he agreed. Dawnomar nodded with a smile.

"Use the resources at your disposal. No doubt, the Council has records of individuals who would make good candidates. When you return, you can set him on his path." he added. Zane once more turned to look out the window.

"He must make the choice to move forward on his own. All of this is for naught if he finds himself unable to move past his grief. His path must be of his own choosing." he said firmly. **(end Keeping the Peace)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, CITY STREETS….

**(Valse di Fantastica, Final Fantasy XV)**

"This place is incredible!" Raelyn said in awe as he followed Finnian through the flowing streets. Everywhere he looked, there were towering crystal buildings and countless vendors selling their stocks. The only place that Raelyn felt even came close to comparing with what he saw now was in Radiant Garden, but even that paled.

The very ground he walked on glittered like silver, and the shining sun above gleamed down in a perfect amount of warmth. By some magic or Ancient technology, the sun was not so hot as to be overbearing. To Raelyn, it warmed his face but remained cool enough that he did not shy from its presence. Upon first glance, the city truly seemed like a paradise.

As they walked past another vendor, his stomach growled. It was only then that he remembered he had not eaten in days. He diverted from Finnian's path and walked over to the nearest stall, where he saw dozens of fruits that had no comparison in the Realm of Light. None of them he recognized, and must have been exclusively grown there in the Golden City. The merchant smiled until he realized the boy was not an Ancient, at which point his eyes widened in surprise.

"Might you be….a human Keyblade Wielder, boy?" he asked. Raelyn looked up and nodded, hoping that the man did not have a problem with that.

"I am. I'm here as a guest of Dawnomar's, and I arrived with Zane Alkerias." he answered. The man smiled widely, looking Raelyn up and down.

"Not since Pierce Rikkison died have we seen a human among our streets. If you are a friend of Zane's, then you are a friend of all of ours. I hope you feel welcome here throughout your stay." he said graciously and bowed his head. Raelyn was surprised by this treatment and quickly bowed back to the man.

"Thank you very much. Can you tell me what some of these fruits are? I've never seen their like in my own Realm." he asked. The man laughed loudly, delighted at the prospect of answering a foreigner's question. He picked up a large circular green fruit and placed it in Raelyn's hand.

"This is called an _Aresh_. I believe you humans have similar fruits called…..apples!" he said, struggling for a moment to remember the last word. Raelyn nodded and looked down at it, and at the merchant's behest, took a bite.

Despite expecting an apple's flavor, he was surprised. The Aresh seemed to have double the juice and flavor and was crisp and slightly cold despite sitting under the sun all morning. It was succulent in every regard, and he found it better than any fruit he had ever eaten in his life. "This is incredible!" he exclaimed happily, much to the merchant's delight. Raelyn fumbled around in his pocket for his Munny pouch. "Do you take Munny?" he asked, at which point the man's smile faltered.

"I…am afraid not, dear boy. But it is quite alright! That Aresh is yours, a gift of welcome to our city." he answered. Raelyn looked down, feeling bad for not having anything to pay the man. However, at that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Finnian, who had realized he was no longer being followed.

"I was just trying this….Aresh?" Raelyn quickly stammered, but Finnian reached past him and handed a heavy pouch to the merchant.

"A hundred Gil, my friend. Zane sends his compliments, and asks you to load this young man with as much of your stock as it will cover. His ship is parked on the Primary Landing Dock. Please have it delivered there." he explained. The merchant took the bag of Gil with a hearty smile and quickly put it away.

"At once, Commander Finnian! A pleasure to meet you, my lad. I pray you enjoy seeing the rest of our city!" the man said. Raelyn thanked the man and quickly followed after Finnian, who was already moving swiftly down the street.

"Finnian? Where exactly are we going?" he asked as he caught up with the Ancient. Finnian glanced at the boy, Raelyn catching a good look at the scar along the side of the man's head.

"First, the shores of the Endless Ocean. There is something there I think you will want to see. After that, the Grand Memorial close to the Castle. By the time we see both of those, Zane will want you back at the Castle to discuss things of great importance." the stoic Ancient answered. Raelyn nodded and maintained his pace beside his guide for the next several minutes.

He continued to take in the sights as they walked. Everywhere he looked, he saw happy people laughing and chatting in the streets along with countless attractions for entertainment. Though he would have loved to stop and get closer looks at these things, Finnian did not slow down and he knew he needed to remain with his guide.

After a long while of walking, the buildings seemed to part before Raelyn's eyes and he found himself staring out at a seemingly endless horizon of shining water. The vast ocean stretched on as far as he could see, glittering like diamonds along the surface. Raelyn barely noticed as the gilded silver street transitioned seamlessly onto white shores where the foamy waves rose and fell. "This is…more beautiful than any of the beaches we have in the Realm of Light." he muttered, taking in the view.

Finnian suddenly pointed to their right, at which point Raelyn looked over and his mouth dropped in awe.

Standing farther down the beach was a marble statue in the perfect likeness of Aqua. Branching off behind her were both Roxas and Xion. Facing them was another statue of a curling sea-serpent with large fangs, and Raelyn immediately knew its importance. "That's where Aqua, Roxas, and Xion, fought Tsunetar?" he asked in a breathless whisper. Finnian shrugged his shoulders.

"Close enough. They battled within the water itself. I remember seeing the crash of the waves from across the city as we battled the remnants of Maechil's army. Aqua and her comrades entered Ancient legend that day, for they felled a Council member within the Golden City itself. Only Jack Rikkison can also claim such a feat." he explained.

Though Raelyn would have liked to spend much longer surveying the beautiful shores and the memorial for Aqua's team, Finnian urged him onward.

As they walked back into the city, Raelyn could feel his spirits flagging once more. The sense of elation and euphoria was fading. Seeing the statue of Aqua and the others who were long gone inevitably brought his thoughts back to his father. His stomach, though filled from the giant fruit he had eaten, now felt hollow again. _"I wish Dad could have seen all this. Maybe if the Ancients had hurried with the rescue, they could have gotten him here in time to save him." _such were the veins in which his thoughts were shifting.

As Turias took the focus of his mind again, the beauty and attractions of the city faded into blurry backgrounds that he barely took notice of. Everything suddenly felt hollow and pointless without having his father there beside him to enjoy it, too.

This line of thoughts eventually turned his mind toward Caleb and Lorne and to the goings-on back in the Realm of Light. While he stood here in a paradise, his father's betrayers and murderers were walking free and unchallenged. Someone needed to stop Caleb, but Raelyn didn't know if he had the strength to do it. As he followed behind Finnian, he couldn't help but feel that he had nothing left to fight for.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he bumped into Finnian's back before realizing the Ancient had stopped walking. He awoke back to reality with a start and looked up at why they had stopped.

On a platform above them were two large items. The first was a large square stone gilded in gold and silver and adorned with runes of Ancient origin. Raelyn immediately recognized it from paintings that Namine had left behind: the Anvil of Keys, the powerful forge upon which both the X-blade and first generation of Keyblades were crafted by Zatorian, Zane's father. Raelyn stared at it for a long moment before looking over at the second item on the platform: a massive weapon consisting of two Keyblades crossed over one another, one white and one black. Out of their joining rose a silver sword blade, grooves built into it.

It was a weapon that Raelyn had heard much about, for it had become almost as legendary as the X-blade. It was the Eternity Fang, forged on the Anvil by Jason Rikkison just prior to the onset of the Ancient War. Its power rivaled even that of the X-blade, for the Fang was the only weapon in existence capable of killing the members of the Ancient Council. Jack, Sora, Marek, Rayne, and Aqua had each wielded it on different occasions, slaying Adenar, Kunomar, Maynaimar, Anetar, Saenatar, Tsunetar, and Maechil with it.

Dawnomar was now the Council's only survivor, and the Fang remained the only weapon capable of killing him. This had been a great point of contention between the humans and Ancients, as both the Council of Sovereigns and Keyblade Wielders believed that the Eternity Fang and Anvil of Keys should have remained in the Realm of Light.

However, the Anvil of Keys belonged to Zane, last son and heir of Zatorian. As such, it had been relocated to the Golden City. Likewise, the Eternity Fang had been given to Dawnomar for safekeeping by Pierce Rikkison, and so both items had passed out of humanity's hands.

"That's a Founder Relic, too. I wonder if there's a memory hidden inside it." Raelyn muttered. Finnian cleared his throat.

"If there is, we shall never know. Dawnomar has forbidden everyone from moving any closer to it than we are now." he replied and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come now. Dusk is nearly upon us, and Dawnomar has a supper of delicacies being prepared for you. It shall only be yourself and Zane who partake, however. I have business with the Kingdom Slayers and Dawnomar shall be plagued with meetings late into the night." he explained. Raelyn nodded and the two began walking back toward the castle, his thoughts still plagued by both his father and Caleb. **(end Valse di Fantastica)**

* * *

LATER, CRYSTAL CASTLE….

**(Sorrow Without Solace, Final Fantasy XV)**

Raelyn and Zane were seated at the small table, facing one another. Just behind them were Raelyn's temporary quarters, and in the dinner hall an exquisite meal had been prepared of fruits and meats that he had never seen before. However, he was barely eating any of it. His thoughts remained on the hole in his heart where his father's absence continued to sting, and he idly twirled a bit of meat on his fork rather than eat.

Zane noticed this behavior and studied him in silence for a long while. Taking a long swig from his glass, he finally set it down and sighed. "Do you believe your father would want you to starve yourself?" he asked. Raelyn didn't look up at him, instead remaining emptily fixated on his plate. Zane bit his tongue, trying to remain patient. "Look at me, boy." he said in a much firmer tone. Ever so slowly, Raelyn's eyes moved upward from his plate and met the Ancient's gaze. However, only his eyes shifted. Everything else remained motionless. Zane leaned forward in his chair, his gaze locked on the boy. "Your father's death was not your fault. It is no one's fault but Caleb's. He put these events into motion because he wanted your father's mantle." he said firmly.

Raelyn gave him the tiniest nod and then looked back down at his plate. His lack of response caused a surge of frustration in Zane. Letting out an impatient sigh, he pushed himself back from the table and stood up. He marched around the table and grabbed Raelyn firmly by the shoulder. "Come on." he said, not giving him a choice. Against his will, Raelyn stood up and stumbled after Zane, caught in the Ancient's grip. Together, they walked into Raelyn's quarters and didn't stop until they reached the small balcony overlooking the city.

"Let me go, Zane." Raelyn muttered angrily and wrenched himself out of the man's grasp. Zane looked at him and motioned to the city below.

"Look around you, Raelyn. What do you see? What did you see when you walked among my people?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Raelyn slowly walked over and leaned down on the railing, staring sadly down at the very same streets he had walked hours early.

"I don't know? People, food, monuments to old things?" he responded, not sure what answer the Ancient was wanting.

"Happiness, laughter, growth. My people had none of that two centuries ago, under Maechil's rule. We have come so far in so little time. What brought that change on, Raelyn?" Zane replied, trying to push the boy to think. Raelyn sighed.

"The Founders? Jack killing Maechil?" he guessed. Zane nodded.

"You are getting there. It took Maechil's removal to save my people from fear and stagnation. Only one man could beat him, and that was Jack Rikkison. What gave Jack the courage to face down the man who created all known Realms? The death of his own father and the impending death of all those he loved." he explained. Raelyn heard his words but still didn't understand the point that the Ancient was trying to make.

"What's your point, Zane?" he asked quietly. Zane gripped the boy's shoulder again and forced him to stand up, looking into his face again.

"Jack lost much of what he cared about, but he realized that if he did nothing, then everything else would lost ere long. Think of yourself now! You lost your father, yes! But think of how much more could be lost if Caleb remains unchallenged! Think of the harm he will bring while you cower here covered in your grief like a cloak!" he exclaimed. Raelyn's stomach turned at hearing Zane's words and tears sprang to his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?! I can't stop Caleb! I can't do anything! I couldn't even save my Father! How do you expect me to take the Agency back from Caleb and Lorne?!" he yelled, ignoring the wet tears rolling down his cheeks. Zane stared at him for a long moment, at which point Raelyn turned and punched at the wall behind him. "I couldn't save my family, let alone the Agency! I'm not like the Founders! I can't stop Caleb, I can't avenge all of the people he killed!" he screamed, punching the wall with his other hand. As he swung his first hand back forward, Zane caught it.

Raelyn clenched his teeth in pain, both from his throbbing knuckles and from the wound in his heart. Never in his life had he felt so weak and useless. All of the talk about him being the Agency's rising star, all of his promotions and beliefs that he had been the strongest of his generation. It had all been proven wrong. He wasn't strong, and at the thought of going back to face Caleb, he felt nothing but fear. Zane stared at the young man with a serene expression, no judgment in his eyes, only concern.

"Then what is your answer, boy? Stay here and try to forget all of the schemes Caleb is putting into motion? Let him go unchallenged?" he asked softly. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders in frustration.

"What do you want me to do?! I can't take him down alone, and he's bought off the entire Agency! He has an army, and I'm alone!" he retorted. Zane sighed and let go of the boy's hand, placing it instead on his shoulder gently.

"I cannot take up arms against Caleb without risking an Inter-Realm War between our two peoples. I cannot challenge him from the outside. Someone from within the Agency must make that stand. If you do not, then he shall keep your father's mantle unfettered. No one else shall rise, if you refuse to do so." he said calmly. Raelyn sighed, trying very hard to regain his composure. Feeling Zane's hand on his shoulder gave him a small degree of comfort, and when he spoke it was in a calmer tone.

"No matter how much I want to, I can't do it alone. I'll be killed before I even get close." he replied. Zane smiled.

"You will not be alone, dear boy. I shall guide you as best I can, and there are other allies we may call upon. If you prove your worth to them, then their loyalty shall prove a boon capable of causing Caleb to shake in his boots. Prove yourself worthy of following, and you will find those willing to stand behind you." he said.

Raelyn listened to his words and closed his eyes, trying to swallow the painful lump in his throat. He looked once more out at the city and his father swam back into his thoughts. He knew in his heart that his father would want him to stand strong and do everything in his power to stop Caleb. He knew that he couldn't do it alone. But Zane's words had swayed him into believing it possible.

After many minutes of silence, he turned back to the waiting Ancient and gave him a small nod. "Alright, then. If we can gather the necessary forces, I will stand against Caleb. For my father, whose name has been tainted by Caleb's lies, and for the people who deserve to know the truth. The truth will destroy Caleb, and so it will be my weapon of choice." he said, trying to sound firm even though he still was not quite certain. Zane smiled slightly and nodded in approval. He walked toward the young man as he spoke.

"Have no fear. I swear upon my life, you shall not stand alone. Our fates have become intertwined. We too have been connected by more than mere chance. We both feel the sting of loss and treachery, and we alone are the last survivors of our bloodlines. The last son of Zatorian shall ever be counted your ally." he vowed. Raelyn smiled, reassured by the man's words.

"What happens now? We need to gather allies, but I don't even know where to start." he asked.

"We must return to Radiant Garden. My absence from the Council shall be growing conspicuous, and I shall gather information on all possible recruits while I am there. You must maintain your cover, for Caleb is set to make an important announcement to the people tomorrow." he explained. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"So, we leave for Radiant Garden in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes. I will send for you when the time comes." Zane agreed. The Ancient then turned and walked back inside. "Get some rest, Raelyn. You will need your strength come tomorrow, for it is the first step on our new path forward." he added. **(end Sorrow Without Solace)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN….

For the Council of Sovereigns, it had been a busy week. Since Caleb had taken over as LE Grandmaster, there had been a number of incidents and clashes between his Agents and Council forces. However, despite the Council's pleas, Caleb seemed to be goading his Agents into doing more such things rather than restraining them.

Many discussions had been had in the last two days regarding the LE's growing power, which was increasing at an alarming rate. Caleb was moving quickly to consolidate his power and draw back lines that Turias and the Council had agreed upon.

Balorin, Heelia, and Mervin Mouse had reopened talks concerning the Freedom's Fall Protocol, in which the opening stages would see an organized move against the Keyblade Wielders in order to strip them both of independent power and autonomous leadership. More than ever, the Councilors were threatened by power that was not under their control. In Zane's absence, Owen Fair had been leading the counter-arguments, though Caleb's actions repeatedly worked against him. Though the old voting lines were still maintained for the moment, nearly all of the Councilors were concerned by Caleb's actions and what the future might bring.

Agrabah Councilor Shirke was just leaving another late-night meeting and heading for his own quarters within the Council castle. Though he often sided with Balorin and Heelia's voting bloc, he was wary of goading Caleb further they had already done so. He feared Caleb more than he had Turias, who he had disagreed with but had believed him to be honorable.

Shirke yawned loudly, adjusting his turban and scratching his thick beard as he opened the door to his quarters and stepped into the pitch-black room. As he stumbled around feeling for the light-switch, he became aware of an electronic _whizzing _noise somewhere nearby. As soon as he noticed it, the door slammed shut behind him loudly. He jumped with a start and began more frantically feeling for the light-switch. He smiled in relief upon finding it with his hand in the dark, but as he did so he could see something else: one small red glow facing him from across the room. **(Xehanort, Birth by Sleep)**

Taken aback by it, he flipped the switch and the lights came on. To his surprise, he found the man he recognized as LE Agent Lorne Drex sitting in his armchair, staring at him. The red glow was from the man's right eye, glowing as if imbued with technology. "What are you doing here?!" Shirke demanded, and moved to open the door again. However, Lorne raised his right arm and waved it lazily. As he did, Shirke heard the _click _of a lock and pulled on the door handle. It would not budge. "What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed, turning back to the Keyblade Master. Lorne said nothing for the moment. Instead, he typed a few keystrokes on the board built into his right forearm. He then turned the dial on his elbow. Almost instantly, the lights faded down to half-power, dousing the room halfway in shadow once more.

Shirke was stunned into silence by the display and took a closer look at the other man, noticing the fake arm covered in technological armaments. "What has been done to you?" he said in alarm. Lorne smiled coldly, his right eye still glowing red as he remained comfortably seated in the plushy armchair.

"Grandmaster Caleb Strouss sends you his cordial regards." he finally said. Shirke narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

"I have nothing to say to him, or to you. This meeting should be done through the proper channels." he replied, but Lorne shook his head and smiled coldly.

"This meeting isn't taking place. Your cameras are offline and no evidence of my presence shall remain behind. You can be sure of that." he said quietly. Shirke realized the gravity of his situation and felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked, his voice trembling as he spoke. Lorne scoffed and stood up from the chair.

"If I was, you would never have seen me. We need you very much alive, Councilor. I am well aware that the Council has been discussing _Freedom's Fall_." he replied. Shirke's eyes went wide.

"How can you know about that?! Even our assistants do not….." he began, but Lorne cut him off.

"There is nothing that passes through the digital waves of Radiant Garden that I am not aware of. You foolishly recorded some of your notes on your computer in the meeting chamber and forwarded them here. Even though you have since deleted it from both sources, the digital trace remains. I can see it even when it has been scrubbed from the physical sources." he explained, and Shirke was certain that the man's right eye glowed even brighter as he spoke.

"That's…..that's impossible." he muttered. Lorne raised his right arm and flexed it in front of the Councilor.

"For most people, it would be. But I was always good with electronics and tracing information. Now, with this treatment, I can do it with a thought. But back to why I'm here…." he said. Shirke was frozen in place by fear, not knowing how things were going to end for him. Lorne started pacing around him, the dim lights casting shadows upon them both. Even the Agent's face was half obscured. Only his bright red eye could still be clearly seen. "Obviously, we can't allow the _Freedom's Fall _Protocol to pass. Zane, Owen, and Garret will obviously vote no. Balorin, Heelia, Mervin, Antonio, and Norah will vote yes. Drudge and Ronan are up in the air. You may very well be the deciding vote…" he explained.

"You're here to influence my vote? It is not for sale." Shirke said, trying to put on a brave tone. Lorne stopped in front of him and stared into his face with a calm smile.

"Not for sale? Please, Councilor, remember what I just told you. Nothing recorded digitally is hidden from my sight." he replied.

Lorne then turned away from him and typed on his arm-keyboard for a moment. He then adjusted the dial on his elbow all the way to its maximum frequency and waved his arm across the air in front of him.

Three ethereal screens appeared floating before them, each bearing a different scene. The first showed, to Shirke's horror, himself in a moment of intimacy with a woman who was not his wife. "Cheating on your wife with a low-born harlot…." Lorne muttered, and glanced at the second screen. This one showed Shirke in a back-alley with a hooded figure, accepting something from the man and quickly placing it in his cloak. "Taking bribes to propose new legislation…" he said.

The third screen showed Shirke exiting the Council Treasury room, stuffing gold beneath the folds of his robes. "Stealing from the taxpayers. I bet the people would love to know what kind of man you really are." Lorne finished. Shirke frowned in anger.

"How dare you threaten me!" he yelled.

"I wonder what would happen if this all went public. My bet? They'd move immediately not only to remove you from the Council, but also to imprison you to face charges of theft and corruption; not to mention your wife would probably leave you, too." Lorne continued, unfazed by the man's anger.

"This is blackmail!" Shirke seethed, causing the Keyblade Master to scoff.

"Please. The Council has used blackmail on countless occasions to get what they want. Don't bother denying it, since you know by now that I already see it in the digital field. We will not allow _Freedom's Fall_ to pass into legislation. The future of the Realm of Light depends on it." he replied.

Shirke cursed under his breath, but could not see a way out of his predicament in that moment. "So, either I vote against the Protocol or you release all of this to the people of Radiant Garden…." he muttered, but Lorne shook his head.

"No, I'll release it to every computer in Council-owned worlds." he clarified. Shirke shook his head furiously.

"I remember a young man driven to prove himself under Turias. Now you have allowed yourself to become Caleb's attack dog?" he asked in disgust. Lorne turned away from him and shook his head.

"No, Caleb holds secrets that I possess as well, though he does not yet know it. I have aligned myself with no one. I am merely trying to find my place in this new world order. It just so happens that on this occasion, I agree with Caleb that we cannot allow _Freedom's Fall_ to pass." he replied.

"My vote shall make little difference among the ten other Councilors. Such a large Protocol shall need a three-fourths majority, and they have that with or without me." Shirke argued. Lorne chuckled quietly and glanced back over his shoulder at the Councilor with his glowing eye.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. Do you truly think that you are the only Councilor I'm visiting tonight?" he asked quietly.

Before Shirke could respond, the lights went completely dark for a moment. When they came back on, he was alone in his room. **(end Xehanort)**

* * *

**Well, things are falling into place now. Raelyn, though still dealing with the loss of his father, is on the path to making things right. Next chapter will be the last of the "set-up" before we dive into the meat of the story, so I hope you are excited for that one. We had no new characters in this chapter, so I don't have anything further for you. I will do my best to get the next chapter out quickly, because I am very excited to start getting to this team that I have been teasing for quite a while. **

**Thanks for reading as always and be sure to leave a review, they are always appreciated and go a long way toward encouraging me. I will see you next time! **


	10. Ch 10: Rekindled Flame

**Well, I hope everyone is getting along well! Easter is around the corner for me, so hopefully that will come with some more time for writing, but we'll see. I want to thank Lucenthia, Kristen Verne, HRC Stanley, and soraroxas123 for reviewing. I greatly appreciate every one of you! Nothing further to add, so on we go!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rekindled Flame

**(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Raelyn spent the night in troubled dreams in which he was stalked by shadowy pursuers. For what felt like an eternity, he fled from the shadows and chased after his father in the distance. Yet try as he might, he never could catch up to Turias.

When Zane roused him early in the morning, he found it a relief even though he was not well-rested. The golden sun had not yet risen when Zane had declared it time to depart, and Raelyn dressed himself in the cold shadows of the early hours. The Ancients had given him new clothes for his journey forward, as his would be a mission of stealth and hiding. As such, his LE field uniform would be of little help in laying low.

Dawnomar's assistants had crafted Raelyn with a precious new set of clothes; a fitted black shirt laced with the armory veins woven into Ancient-issued armor. Against Keyblades it would be of little help, but it was capable of turning nearly every other weapon away. His pants were a light gray, with shades of white added in. They fit Raelyn perfectly, who found them equally comfortable and durable. Black boots and gauntlets with silver designs were upon his feet and hands, and a brown cloak with a hood was draped about his shoulders.

He checked himself in the mirror to make sure it was all in order. The suit felt different from the LE combat attire he was used to sporting, but not in a bad way. It felt lighter, even though he had a feeling that it was denser.

Fully clothed, Raelyn reached beneath his mattress and pulled out one more item: a silver necklace bearing a spiky crown. He stared at it for a long moment, thinking back to what Sora would have done in the position he now found himself. "Marek's Dagger showed me secrets from the past. Please, Sora, show me what I need to see…" he whispered.

Despite his hopes, Sora's Necklace remained idle in his hand and showed no signs that it was anything beyond a mere trinket. Raelyn frowned and raised his hand in frustration to throw it against the wall, but stopped himself. Sighing in defeat, he put the chain around his neck and tucked it underneath his shirt to hide it from view.

"Sora's Necklace refuses you." said a quiet voice, causing Raelyn to look up. Zane was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"I don't understand why. Marek's Relic gave me a glimpse of its power and showed me an old memory. Why won't Sora's do the same?" Raelyn asked as he gathered his few personal belongings into a travel bag. Zane smiled slightly.

"I told you already. Each Relic requires you to show that you possess a certain aspect of its original owner. Your earlier arrogance in the wake of repeated success caused Marek's Dagger to awaken for you, as you showed the trait that Marek is most remembered for. However, Sora's Necklace requires something that you have not shown yet. Until you do, it shall be nothing more than jewelry." he explained.

Raelyn nodded and tried to put it from his mind. "I think I've got everything. Are we ready to go?" he asked, to which Zane nodded.

"We wait only upon you." the Ancient said. Raelyn slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his companion out of the room. He was sorry to be leaving the Golden City, where he felt safe from Caleb's grasp. But at the same time, the thought of Caleb sitting in his father's chair lit a fire underneath him.

He spent the entire walk to the ship following behind Zane and pondering what his future would hold. Despite his vow to Zane that he would make a stand against Caleb, Raelyn found himself deeply afraid. Through his anger, he feared Caleb and the forces at his command. Could he truly make a difference when so many of the Keyblade Wielders had turned from the principles that he was fighting for? What if the entire LE now bought Caleb's lies? Then his fight was all for nothing.

His thoughts drifted back to Sora's Necklace, and its refusal to show him anything. Sora and the Founders would undoubtedly have gone to face Caleb, no matter the consequences. They wouldn't have hesitated to do what they knew was right, even in the face of defeat. They willingly took on the creators of the universe, after all.

"_Maybe my reluctance is the reason the Necklace refuses me. Perhaps it senses my wavering heart." _he thought to himself.

By this time, they had reached the castle entrance and strode through the massive double doors out to the landing platform. A few Ancient ships were nearby, but the sleek and shiny black Gummi ship titled the _SS Wanderer_ was the closest one in sight. As he and Zane approached it, he saw both Finnian and Dawnomar waiting beside it.

"The time has come." said Dawnomar upon their approach. Zane nodded resolutely, but Raelyn gave him a halfhearted shrug. Dawnomar smiled kindly at the boy and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "You have a long road ahead of you, my boy, but do not despair. You have been forever labeled a friend to this city, and we look to your return with open arms. Now, you must go forth and assemble the forces you need to take back what was stolen from you. It shall not be easy, but the right way is rarely the easy way." he said gently.

Raelyn nodded at his words and smiled gratefully. They then both looked over at Zane and Finnian, who were speaking quietly.

"We have scouted the way forward. You shall have a safe ride into Radiant Garden, but beware. The LE is still hunting for Raelyn and will be watching you closely. Already, they suspect you of allying with the boy and they will use you to find him, if they can." Finnian was saying. Zane nodded in response.

"Did the engineers equip the ship with cloaking technology?" he asked, to which the Slayer Commander nodded.

"Yes, even the LE should not be able to detect your ship, whether it is on approach or in departure. As long as Raelyn himself remains undetected, they will not be able to sense the ship on their scanners." he replied. Dawnomar cleared his throat.

"We have also fitted the ship with home comforts and two months' worth of supplies. Fruit and seed from our land does not spoil, and shall last you a long while. We have prepared you as best we can for your journey ahead. Now the rest is up to you." he said, glancing down at Raelyn.

"I appreciate everything you have done. I only hope that I'm the right person for the job." the boy said. Finnian looked down at him with a stoic expression.

"All our hopes go with you now, Raelyn Yoric. If you cannot accomplish this, then the dark days will be upon us. Caleb is on a course that will lead to another war. Even my Kingdom Slayers will not be able to stop him if he is left unchecked. The Keyblade Wielders of the Ancients shall not be enough to stand in his way. The Slayers would be toppled in the effort." he said solemnly.

Raelyn swallowed upon hearing that, the gravity of their situation once more on his mind. Zane gestured to the ship with a firm nod. "It is time. Raelyn, get on board." he said. Raelyn nodded and gave one last grateful smile to Dawnomar and Finnian before walking up the ramp.

The three Ancients looked at one another for a moment, before Zane embraced Finnian in a brotherly hug. "Alix would be proud of you. You wear his mantle well." Zane told the younger Ancient. Finnian shrugged his shoulders.

"He would be proud of the both of us. You showed him that humanity was worth our efforts. Now you must remind yourself of that." he replied. Zane nodded and watched Finnian walk away, back to his duties. He looked over at Dawnomar, the hooded Ancient wearing a grave expression.

"Tread carefully, Zane. Our enemies are closing in around us, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Leave no blood in the water, or you may find yourself surrounded by those seeking to devour you." he advised.

"I fear them not. The fangs of Zane Alkerias are still sharp enough to rend any who try." Zane replied, unfazed. Dawnomar sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Hold your temper and your tongue in check, and do not underestimate those you work against. That is what they hope you shall do." he persisted. Not wanting to argue, Zane nodded and gave the cloaked man a respectful salute.

"Have no fear. I know my role, and it is to guide the boy rather than take up arms against Caleb myself. I will hold to my purpose." he vowed. Dawnomar nodded.

"Go then, Zane, and Godspeed to the both of you." he said, raising his hand in farewell.

Without further words, Zane strode up the ramp and pulled the lever to close it. He made his way through the small storage bay and ascended the ladder to the main level. Climbing out of the hatch, he found Raelyn lying across one of the couches in the ship's living room. Dawnomar's assistants had furnished the ship with new blankets, pillows, and other comforts that had been lacking. The living room, bathroom, and every one of the four bedrooms had been given the same treatment.

"Guess we're traveling in style, if nothing else. If we go to our deaths, then it'll be in comfort." Raelyn muttered drowsily, already settled in. Zane chuckled under his breath and walked over, touching the boy's shoulder.

"No time for lounging, Raelyn. You'll be in the co-pilot's seat beside me. We must discuss plans for when we get back to Radiant Garden." he said. Raelyn groaned and scratched his heavy eyes before getting reluctantly to his feet.

Reaching the cockpit, the two sat down and strapped themselves in. Zane flipped a number of switches and pressed a few buttons, at which point the ship roared to life. In moments, they were in the air and making for the skyscraper-sized double doors that served as the main entrance and exit for the city. As the approached, they heard a voice through the ship's radio. _"Ambassador Alkerias, you are cleared for departure. The Lanes are empty before you from here to Radiant Garden. Safe travels, sir." _said the Kingdom Slayer manning the gates.

The doors slowly opened before them, at which point Zane sped through them. Passing through the doors, Raelyn could feel the shift in air as if passing into another Realm. Indeed, as soon as the Lanes Between were upon them, the Golden City was gone as if it had never been there. **(end Missing You)**

"So what's the plan, then? March into Radiant Garden to get answers?" Raelyn asked. Zane shook his head.

"No. You must remain undetected and out of sight. Radiant Garden remains the center of LE operations in the Realm. If you make yourself known, then there will be no escape." he explained.

"If it's so dangerous, then why am I going?" said Raelyn with an irritated huff.

"Because Caleb is set to make an announcement to the people, his first public explanation for what happened with your father. You need to hear it for yourself while I delve into the Council records for information on other matters." Zane explained. Raelyn crossed his arms.

"I swear, if he spreads lies about my father, I'll…." he began, but was interrupted.

"You will swallow your anger and maintain your cover, is what you shall do. This is not the time for wrath and rage." Zane retorted firmly. Raelyn scoffed and opened his mouth to argue, but the glance he got from Zane caused him to shut it again. "I'm glad we've sorted this out. Caleb's speech will be packed with people. Keep your hood about you and blend with the crowd. Do that, and you shall be nothing more than another citizen listening to the news. By the end of the speech, I should have what I need." Zane continued.

Raelyn realized it was futile to argue with his companion and chose to sit in silence for the remainder of their flight, doing his best to recall the instincts he had gained over years of missions. He had always been good to staying undercover, but he wasn't convinced that he was ready to be in the field again. This mission would either make or break his resolve.

* * *

LATER, RADIANT GARDEN….

Raelyn and Zane had left the ship in the forest on the outskirts of the city where it would be best concealed and were nearing the city limits. Already they could hear the clamor and ruckus of a massive crowd just beyond their sight. "Here is where we part, for a little while." Zane said as they reached the edge of the forest. The city walls lay just ahead.

"So I'm attending the speech and then meeting up with you afterward?" Raelyn asked. The Ancient shook his head.

"Leave during the closing remarks and make your way back to the ship. So long as we are in the city, I cannot be seen with you. They are watching me. Wait no more than hour for me at the ship. If I am not there in that time, then leave without me." he explained. Raelyn nodded.

"Alright, but where should I go?" he asked.

"Make for Baron. There is a vast forest south of the kingdom. It is the place I chose for your permanent camp. It is secluded and well concealed." Zane replied.

Raelyn sighed and reached back, pulling his brown hood over his face. "Showtime, right?" he said nervously, not sure if he had recovered enough to hold the cover he needed. Zane nodded.

"We will meet again in two hours." he replied. With that, the Ancient ran forward and leaped high over the city walls, vanishing from sight.

Now alone, Raelyn walked forward and slipped through a hole in the wall. He immediately found himself surrounded by a bustling crowd that seemed to be making its way toward the city's main courtyard. Pushing away his fear and uncertainty, Raelyn moved into the throng of people and lost himself within it.

It took several minutes, but eventually they reached the courtyard where everyone was gathering. Much to Raelyn's fear, there were LE Agents standing guard at every entrance. He kept his face angled down, covered in his hood. As he passed by two of the Keyblade Wielders, he stooped a little toward the ground and hid from their sight. The height of the people around him hid him from view and he successfully got into the main courtyard, but already he was thinking about how he was going to get back out again.

For ten more minutes, people continued to cram into the already packed courtyard and Raelyn found himself elbow to elbow with those beside him. He kept his hood pulled tight to stop those nearby from seeing his face, and he narrowed his eyes as he saw Caleb take the stage in the center of the area. **(Final Resolve, Dissidia 012)**

The older man's buzzed head could be clearly seen even from a distance, and to Raelyn's fury, he had adorned himself in robes reminiscent of Turias' Grandmaster robes. A brown eye-patch covered the man's right eye, and he waved to the crowd as he approached the podium. Also to Raelyn's anger, a great number of people cheered and applauded at Caleb's entrance.

"Loyal citizens of Radiant Garden and friends of the Light's Enforcers!" he greeted in a booming voice. Many cheers responded, and Caleb smiled triumphantly. "The news has spread in the last few days about the change in leadership within our Agency. I am here to publicly address it to you, the people. Turias Yoric, our former Grandmaster, was not the clean and righteous man he wanted us to believe he was. Evidence surfaced exactly one week ago that Turias had been blackmailing officials from the Inner Worlds and denying aid to civilian settlements begging for LE assistance. Upon our investigation, we discovered that Turias' refusal to help stemmed from their treatment of his late wife many years ago. Because of an old grudge, he allowed hundreds of civilians to starve to death. This was a clear violation of the principles of our Order, and the tenets of the Grandmaster's office." Caleb explained, in a smooth voice that told Raelyn it was well-rehearsed.

As he felt his anger boiling over, he couldn't help but silently congratulate Caleb. The man truly was a master politician when he needed to be. In response to the man's words, there were many boos and shouts coming from the crowd now. Ten years of loyal uprightness from Turias had earned the people's trust and faith. Now one speech from Caleb was turning them all against him. Raelyn found himself disgusted by the people's ability to be swayed blindly, but had no time to linger on it as Caleb continued speaking.

"We received our evidence from an outside source and I personally led the investigations into it. When no doubt remained of Turias' wrongdoing, I gathered the senior Masters loyal to truth and justice and moved to arrest our Grandmaster. My hope was that he would stand trial for his actions and be given a chance to defend himself! But alas, my fears were quashed. Turias and his son Raelyn refused to be taken into custody and took up arms against us! They shed Wielder blood within the sacred halls where the Founders once trod!" he called in a tone of anger, well masked by the deceit he was feeding the crowd.

Raelyn frowned furiously. "The venom coming from your forked tongue should be convincing no one." he growled. However, the crowd erupted in roars and boos at the mention of Turias' desecration of the Founders' old home. Caleb put on a sad expression and nodded at their response.

"Your anger and surprise is also mine. Turias also had many Agents who remained loyal to him throughout this affair, and they followed his example by battling those loyal to the law within Heroes' Forge. For the first time since the Founder Age, Keyblade Wielders shed each other's blood on sacred ground. Many good men and women were lost in cutting out this cancer within our beloved institution. A good and noble Agent under my command suffered the loss of his arm, and I too paid a price for my dedication to justice!" he announced, pointing to his eye-patch.

"Eye for an eye!" someone in the crowd roared angrily, and hundreds of voices shouted in agreement. Caleb raised a hand to quiet them with a calm smile.

"Since that night, I have assumed command of the LE as Grandmaster. It is a post I neither sought nor desired, but I have taken it out of necessity. My Agents have worked tirelessly for days, and I can now tell you without a doubt that Turias Yoric died of the wounds he sustained that night. He paid for his treachery with his life." he explained. The deafening screams of joy and approval that followed from the crowd almost drove Raelyn to tears.

His father had dedicated his life to serving the people and upholding the principles left behind by Jack and Sora, often to his detriment. But Turias had been a good and upright man. Now, all because Caleb wanted power, Raelyn's father was being dragged through the mud, his legacy tainted by lies.

"Everything he did, he is blaming on my father. This will not stand." he growled.

"Yes, it is good news regarding Turias. However….." Caleb began, gathering the crowd's attention once more. "His son, Raelyn, former Field Commander of the LE, remains at large and determined to undermine us in vengeance for his father! He will not stop until I am supplanted and the LE destroyed!" he declared.

The crowd immediately began calling for Raelyn's head, causing him to look down and pull his hood farther over his face. "Moronic sheep, taking whatever he spoon-feeds you…" he growled under his breath. He had heard about all he could stomach of Caleb's lies. He pushed past the people in front of him and began slowly making his way through the crowd toward the stage.

"Something else to consider!" Caleb called from the podium, quieting the crowd once more. "The Council of Sovereigns has long worked to undermine the Keyblade Wielders out of jealousy and fear of our power! I am here to tell you that you cannot trust those Councilors who seek nothing but their own gain! While they bicker amongst themselves about how high your taxes should be, we the LE shall continue to defend your freedoms and protect you from all who would harm you! Between the Council and the LE, let us never forget who the people's true friends are! The Keyblade Wielders seek no money or recompense from you as the Council does! We seek only your friendship and your goodwill as we continue to keep the threats of darkness far from your doorstep!" he finished with a dramatic wave of his arms.

The crowd went wild with cheers for the LE and countless other screams of agreement with Caleb's words. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and had just moved close enough to get off a spell. He took aim at Caleb and raised his arm in order to summon his Keyblade.

However, a firm hand gripped his wrist to stop him from doing so. "I told you to remain undetected, and here you are about to do something more rash than anything else in your life." a voice whispered in his hear.

Raelyn looked over to see Zane beside him, a white hood over the Ancient's face. "I can't let him keep slandering my father like this. He has sat in the Grandmaster's seat for too long already." Raelyn growled. Zane shook his head.

"There shall come a day when you return to this place armed enough to take on Caleb and win the people back over, but that triumphant hour is yet a long way off. You will do nothing with this action but get yourself killed." he replied firmly.

Raelyn glared at Caleb for a long moment, who was waving at his adoring crowd, and then angrily put his hand back down. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as they began pushing their way back through the throng of people. Zane nodded.

"I did, and we shall discuss it once we are away from prying eyes. For now, turn your attention to slipping away unnoticed. They have been watching closely, hoping for your arrival. You must be swift and stealthy in your retreat. I cannot go with you without drawing further attention. I shall meet you back at the ship in one hour." he replied. Raelyn nodded, and in another moment the Ancient had faded back into the crowd. **(end Final Resolve)**

Blending naturally with the crowd just as he had done on his way in, Raelyn passed by the LE Agents standing guard and followed the wave of chatting people back down into the lower city. However, soon he was faced with a new problem: the crowd was dispersing. They were heading to their homes, and the throng began thinning out the farther they walked.

Raelyn realized that he would be out of cover before reaching the city's edge and frantically looked for a new route. As the last group of people dispersed and he found himself alone on a wide street, he heard more Agents approaching. He looked around in a panic and quickly stepped into a side alley a mere second before no less than five Keyblade Wielders walked onto the street.

Alone in the secluded alley, Raelyn passed underneath an archway that opened into a wider hallway of sorts surrounded by stone. He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Leaving already?" **(Gate to the Rift, Dissidia 012)**

Raelyn froze, recognizing the voice. He summoned his Keyblade and slowly turned around. Standing just around the corner of the archway he had passed was Lorne, casually leaning against the stone wall. His former friend wore a calm expression, though Raelyn noticed that one of his eyes was glowing bright red. "Well, since I'm not welcome, I figured I'd get out and avoid any awkward reunions." he replied, trying not to sound like he was panicking. He held his Keyblade firmly in hand, his body tensed and ready to react.

Lorne noticed this and smiled, remaining in a casual stance. "C'mon, Raelyn. I'm not here to fight." he replied and yawned into the back of his hand. Raelyn narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Considering you're Caleb's mutt now, I doubt that." he growled. Lorne frowned and leaned off of the wall, standing upright.

"Give me more credit than that, old friend. I'm using him, and my new position to try and hold him in check. My new powers have the means to break him without even raising my Keyblade." he replied and flexed his right arm. It was that moment that Raelyn looked down and saw the fake skeletal limb for the first time.

"Did Caleb do that to you?" he asked in disgust. Lorne sneered.

"Both you and him. The wound you gave me made them amputate my arm. To replace it, Caleb had the engineers craft this. It's so much more than my real arm ever was. It's how I knew you were here the second you entered the city." he explained. Raelyn stopped in surprise.

"How….?" he began to ask, but Lorne typed a few strokes on a keyboard built into his forearm. He then adjusted a dial on his elbow and waved his arm wide.

A number of ethereal screens appeared floating in mid-air between the two men. On each screen was Raelyn, caught in four different locations since entering the city. "You can't hide from my sight, old friend." Lorne smiled and tapped his right temple beside his glowing red eye. Raelyn shook his head a few times as he looked at the screens.

"If you knew I was here, then why didn't you tell Caleb?" he asked suspiciously. Lorne waved his arm once more and caused the screens to vanish. He flexed his fake arm for a moment and brushed the dust off of his black and dark-green field suit.

"Like I said, I haven't chosen my side yet. I'm feeling out the terrain. I disagreed with your father but I never wanted him dead. Caleb lied to me, and I can't trust him." he explained. Raelyn rolled his eyes.

"Yet you're still with him." he said coldly. Lorne shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm trying to hold the LE together from within. Someone has to, especially if you're too beat up about your dad to do anything about it." he retorted. Raelyn hissed and raised his Keyblade angrily.

"You don't get to talk about my father! It's your fault he's dead!" he said scathingly. Lorne nodded slightly.

"And that may be true. But now we can do nothing except play the hands we have been dealt. I would stand against Caleb, but will you have me?" he said, looking solemnly at his former friend.

Raelyn stared long at Lorne's face, seeing no visible sign of deceit there. But still, he found himself unable to swallow what he had been told. "Do you really think that I could stand beside you? Trust you to have my back again? You are the one who got my father killed. Without you, Caleb's plan would not have succeeded. You are a traitor in every regard, Lorne. I will never trust you again." he declared.

Lorne's face hardened upon hearing his response, and his body stiffened. "You would turn aside the one person who could help you defeat Caleb?" he asked in calm disbelief. Raelyn sneered coldly at him.

"I won't stoop to Caleb's level. Relying on a traitor and a liar is something that I won't do. If your choices were me or Caleb, then I suggest you run back to your master. From here, you're nothing more to me than a servant of my enemy." he growled.

Lorne sighed deeply, his face void of emotion. Finally, he nodded. "Very well, then. My orders are to hunt you down with the full might of the Agency. If Caleb's agenda is the only path left open to me, then your destruction at my hand will be of your own making. This is the last time we part on diplomatic terms. From here…our next meeting shall be on opposite sides of battle." he said calmly. Raelyn nodded firmly.

"On that day, you're going to lose. Next time, I'll cut off your other arm too." he growled. Lorne smiled coldly.

"I offered you my help and my loyalty, but you have spurned it out of pride. There are more important things to worry about than your father's murder. While you set your focus on petty vengeance, I shall seek to hold this Realm together. It seems as if all importance falls upon my shoulders." he replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, _traitor_." Raelyn spat. Lorne turned and began walking out of the alley.

"Out of respect for the friendship we once shared, you have one hour before every soul in Radiant Garden knows you are here. You shall find no welcome in any world where the LE's presence exists." he said calmly. With that, he turned the corner and was gone from sight.

Raelyn, not trusting that Lorne would wait that long, turned and sprinted out the other end of the alley. Hurrying forward as fast as he dared, he headed for the city walls.

In a matter of minutes, he had reached the forest and felt a semblance of safety. However, he knew he had no time to waste and began hiking through the long trek back to the ship. As he traveled, the conversation that had just occurred lingered in his mind.

Had Lorne's offer been genuine? Was he truly planning to work against Caleb from within the Agency? His new powers seemed formidable even though Raelyn had only caught a fleeting glimpse.

If Lorne had been telling the truth, then Raelyn had indeed slapped away a hand that could have been of great help. But after Lorne's deeds, there was no way that he could be trusted again. No matter how much Raelyn needed help, he was not going to ally himself with snakes who might stab him in the back when the need arises.

It took him roughly half an hour to hike through the forest before finally coming within sight of the ship. **(end Gate to the Rift)**

He hurried onboard and found Zane already inside, seated in one of the armchairs. "What took you so long?!" the Ancient said, worry evident in his gaze. Raelyn shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get out of here!" he exclaimed. Sensing the urgency, Zane nodded and hurried to the pilot's seat. Raelyn sat down beside him and braced for immediate takeoff. Zane wasted no time in getting the ship up and away. As they hit the skies, they both heard alarms suddenly sounding in the city behind them. However, they broke through into the Lanes Between before anything else could be done.

* * *

LATER, FOREST SOUTH OF BARON….

**(Nox Aeterna, Final Fantasy XV)**

Many miles to the north lay the old and strong kingdom of Baron, a city famous for its powerful warriors known as Dark Knights as well as its noble Dragoons. It was the native land of Cecil Harvey and Kain Highwind, the latter of whom had spawned a powerful lineage of Dragoons through his wife, Rayne Rikkison.

Despite being in another forest, Raelyn felt much more secure in this one. Baron, though still a world within Council space, had a minimal LE presence. However, it did have a Hidden Legion outpost where Council forces conducted operations from. The benefit from this arrangement was that neither the Council nor the Hidden Legion was searching for him. They were more concerned with Caleb's actions than that of a lone fugitive.

Zane had landed the ship in a large clearing that had to be entered at an angle, as a thick tree-cover shielded it from the view of the skies. Despite the large ship taking up much of the clearing, there was still a vast space left. Raelyn found it a suitable place for a long-term camp, especially since a clean river also lay in sight of it. The river not only gave him drinking water but also fresh water from which to refill the ship's water tanks for bathing. The thought of a hot shower greatly helped in putting him at ease with what would be his new home for a while.

The ship itself was going to be a suitable house of sorts. He had a fully furnished bedroom and living room, as well as a functional bathroom complete with a shower. His kitchen was stocked with enough supplies for nearly two months and he was in minimal danger of anyone stumbling upon his camp. He would definitely be living more comfortably than most fugitives.

He and Zane had spoken of the encounter with Lorne, and the Ancient had agreed with Raelyn that to trust him would be too dangerous. Zane's agreement had helped put Raelyn's doubt at ease about the situation, and now their attention had turned to the information that Zane had gone in seeking.

"I can safely tell you that there is at least one other member of the Council who remains loyal to you and your father's memory: Owen Fair. His family has always been strong friends of the Keyblade Wielders and the Rikkison family, ever since Zack and Jack traveled together centuries ago. He and I shall continue working against Caleb in the legal realm, and we will do our utmost to combat Balorin's attempts to pass the Freedom's Fall Protocol. It would be an irreversible blow to our democracy if it passes." Zane explained. Raelyn listened to all of this and nodded.

"Caleb's not going to make it any easier. The more he pushes back against the Council, the more they're going to try and do something about it. Caleb is all but daring the Council to try and move against him." he replied.

"Indeed. The days ahead shall be arduous and testing. We shall have to prove ourselves durable enough to withstand the incoming storms." Zane agreed. The Ancient then reached behind him and pulled out two folders, placing them on the coffee table in between their armchairs.

"What are these?" Raelyn asked, picking up the first one. Zane's red eyes flickered with sorrow for a brief moment.

"The so-called 'evidence' against your father. I thought it best for you to have access to it." he explained. Raelyn stopped for a moment, and then opened the document. He speedily read through the contents and shook his head in anger.

"Every single thing in here has been taken out of context. Everything that Caleb said….the overall events were true, but the agendas and conclusions are complete crap!" he said angrily. Zane nodded.

"Yes. Hundreds of people did beg your father for aid, but your father refused them because a week prior they had publicly executed two LE Agents in violation of Inter-World law. It had nothing to do with your mother. Your father also placed bribes in some of the Outer Worlds, but it was to allow food and supplies to pass into the cities who needed them. To do it legally would have taken weeks, and those medicines saved countless lives because he went around the proper channels." he explained.

"Caleb used this to destroy my father's image?! How could he do this, and where did he even get it?!" Raelyn exclaimed. Zane sighed.

"Your father was no fool. These events were well buried, and only someone of peerless skill could have dug them up. We will in time discover exactly who it was, but that time is not now." he replied. Raelyn shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. He then threw down the first folder and picked up the second one.

"And what's this one?" he asked tiredly. Zane stood up and stretched.

"That is your homework, and it is for you alone. Here is where I must leave you, my boy. I have been absent from my post in Radiant Garden too long. I shall continue to aid you as I am able, but my place is there, helping to combat Caleb's actions and Balorin's policies. That folder is your way forward." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Raelyn asked obliviously, having not even opened it yet. Zane chuckled under his breath.

"Dear boy, you must assemble your team! Prove yourself worthy of following, and you will find those willing to stand behind you! I delved through Council records and found the most suitable candidates to help you in your mission. Gather them together. That is the first stage of your journey." he said. Raelyn listened to his words and nodded, at which point the Ancient gathered his cloak around him and made for the door.

Raelyn quickly stood up and looked at the man's back. "Hey, Zane?" he called. The blue-haired man stopped and looked back at him once more.

"Yes, my boy?" he asked politely. Raelyn smiled.

"Thanks….for everything. I know how much you put on the line for me. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't see something worthwhile in me. I won't let you down." he promised. Zane smiled back at the blonde-haired boy.

"You are made of sterner stuff than you yet believe, Raelyn. In time, you shall become aware of your own strength and weaknesses. Only then will you be able to challenge your enemies. I swore to your father that I would look after you, and I shall. The time for idleness has passed. It is now time for both of us to take action." he replied. Raelyn nodded, and with that the Ancient descended the ladder and vanished from sight. **(end Nox Aeterna)**

Now alone in his new home, Raelyn looked around the room for a long moment and thought about the journey ahead. It was going to be the toughest thing he had ever faced, and he definitely wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

**(Freedom's Fall Main Theme{Liberators, Epic Score})**

With that, he sat back down on the couch and picked up the second folder. He opened the first page and found a dossier in front of him along with a short report.

_The Twilight Phantom:_

_Vigilante operating by night in Twilight Town. Suspected Special Forces training._

_In the darkness of Twilight Town's night, a young woman found herself trapped and cornered in an alley. Despite her pleas cries, five men advanced on her with no means of escape. They laughed menacingly and the first two pinned her against the wall. Despite her struggles, she could not overpower them. _

_Suddenly, they heard the twang of a bow and the whistle of an arrow, which connected to the man closest to the girl. It struck his shoulder and pinned him to the wall with a scream. The other four men turned and looked up to see a hooded figure clad in shadows on a rooftop above them. The figure silently drew back their bow and let loose two more arrows, each one finding their mark. _

_As two more men fell, the remaining two drew knives and ran forward as the hooded figure dropped to the ground and engaged them. With a flourish of their bow, they disarmed the first man and knocked him headfirst into the wall with a sickening crunch. The last man ran up from behind, only for the hooded figure to draw a long knife from their sheath and place it at his throat. The man froze in fear, staring into the dark shroud where the person's face should have been. _

_Unable to do anything else, he dropped his knife with a whimper and turned, running back into the night. The figure then walked over and pulled the arrow out of the first man, who fell to the ground with a groan. The girl who had been attacked was shaking in fear against the wall, but the hooded figure kindly offered her their hand. _

Reaching the end of that report, Raelyn flipped the page to the second dossier.

_The Outrider Commander:_

_Fierce leader of the Outrider militia. Responsible for countless excursions in the Outer Worlds, as well as a number of thefts from Council territories._

_Within a hidden and well-fortified base, hundreds of mercenaries were training and clashing blades against one another in a crowded hangar. Hundreds more were doing the same in surrounding rooms. Their numbers were incredible for a private militia, and their prowess was legendary. _

_Above the hangar was a window, and a shrouded figure was watching the mercenaries train with arms folded behind their back. A voice called to him from behind, at which point he turned and walked away from the window. A circle of strong and formidable advisors were gathered around a table and made an opening for the figure as they approached. A map of the known worlds lay on the table and a heated debate had been ongoing. The arguing ceased when the shrouded figure drew a knife and stabbed into the spot on the map labeled "Radiant Garden." _

_The advisors then shuffled out of the room, at which point the figure walked over to a desk and picked up a long sword with ornate carvings upon it. _

Raelyn sighed and flipped to the last page, perusing the last dossier.

_The Seeker of Hidden Truths:_

_Notorious computer hacker and information gatherer. Responsible for outing the activities and world secrets of numerous governments within the Inner Worlds._

_Among the skyline of what had once been Traverse Town was now a massive sprawling metropolis filled with tall skyscrapers. Traverse Town was now called Traverse City, and in the center of the place was a gruesome and formidable-looking prison that spanned several city blocks. _

_Within the prison were hundreds of inmates, each one responsible for unspeakable deeds. The place was guarded by Hidden Legion operatives and was home only to the worst of the worst. _

_Within the common area where most prisoners were held was a set of double doors that were kept locked at all times. Stationed outside of it were two Legion Operatives wielding firearms. Through the doors was a room covered in shadows and lit only by dim red lights. In the back of the room was a cell, and the inside was so dark that only the shadow of a person could be seen as they looked up in silence. _

Raelyn read through the files of his three candidates a few more times until he had them all memorized and then set the folder down. He stood up from the couch and sighed, thinking about the road ahead. "It's gonna have to be one hell of a team to take this on. Hopefully, the people Zane picked out are up for the challenge." he muttered.

The Twilight Phantom, the Outrider Commander, and the Seeker of Hidden Truths. He knew where to start and where to go from here. Zane's words lingered in his mind:

"_Prove yourself worthy of following, and you will find those willing to stand behind you."_

* * *

**And that is the end of the story's introduction. Finally, we're here. The next phase of the plot obviously is gonna be about gathering this fated team together. I can't wait to introduce them to you all, and I'm quite excited about it. As always, thanks for reading! Tune in next time to meet the mysterious Twilight Phantom!**


	11. Ch 11: The Ghost of Twilight Town

**I'm back! Sorry about the delay on this one, I have been super busy of late. I want to thank Kristen Verne, HRC Stanley, and soraroxas123 for their reviews. I appreciate that more than you know. No further announcements, beyond the fact that we are beginning the next stage of this story. I've been teasing the members of Raelyn's new team for a little while now, and here we shall meet the first of those three characters. Enjoy and I'll see ya at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Ghost of Twilight Town

**(The Afternoon Streets, Kingdom Hearts II)**

As Raelyn walked inconspicuously through the streets of the tranquil Twilight Town, he kept a close eye out for anything regarding his target. This was the first stop he had made on his new journey, and had come via his Keyblade Rider.

Despite its heritage as being the home of some of the LE Founders, Twilight Town did not have a large LE presence. As a smaller world already well-protected due to its position, the Keyblade Wielders focused their efforts on more important places. However, the Council's Hidden Legion did have an outpost within the city and served as the main organized defense forces.

Raelyn made his way carefully and quietly, seeing his face on posters scattered throughout the district. He had been labeled the LE's most wanted fugitive by Caleb, and his true identity was too dangerous to reveal. The light armor and cloak gifted to him by Dawnomar blended naturally with his surroundings, and with his hood up he seemed a mere traveler among the throngs of people in the common district.

He had come in search of his first recruit, who he knew only as a vigilante called the "Twilight Phantom". It was not much to go on, he kept saying to himself. He knew not whether he was seeking a man or a woman, or even what the Phantom looked like.

As he tried to find a place to begin his search, he kept his hood close over his face and walked up to one of the stalls. Smiling slightly as he picked up a piece of bread, he glanced up at the vendor. "Freshly baked?" he asked in a low voice. The man nodded.

"Just this morning. That's my first batch of bread in weeks." he said happily. Raelyn looked at him curiously.

"Did something happen to your stock?" he asked. The man sighed in a weary tone.

"Those rascals that were operating out of the old sewers, they kept hitting my suppliers on their way into town. I haven't been able to sell anything in almost a month." he explained. Raelyn grunted thoughtfully. Perhaps he was already on the right track. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Munny. He handed it to the vendor and took a bite from the still warm bread. It had a sweetness to it that he wasn't used to, and was very good.

"So what changed? They lose interest in targeting you?" he asked casually, trying to hide his eagerness to hear the tale. The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't say, but someone out there sure is looking out for us folks." he said happily. Raelyn smiled and leaned closer in order to whisper.

"I have heard the rumors. To be frank, I need the same kind of assistance that you were given. However, I do not know how to make my needs known." he said quietly. The man listened and looked closer at what he could see of Raelyn's face, as if surveying him.

"You're a traveler, for sure. What's your name?" he asked. Raelyn hesitated before answering.

"Michael Evis. I'm from Traverse City." he replied. The vendor stared at him for a long moment, debating on what to say.

"If you seek a helpful stranger, then there is little I can tell you. The Legion operatives are searching avidly for any such persons in the town. You do not find such help. It finds you if your need is dire enough." he whispered, and quickly stood back tall as if no conversation had occurred. Raelyn nodded in understanding and gestured to the man with what remained of his piece of bread.

"Congratulations on getting your stock back, and my compliments on the food." he said lightly and moved on.

Despite not seeming like he had been given much information, he had gleaned quite a bit from the brief conversation. He settled himself on the outlet of an alley where he could see the rest of the Tram Common district in order to finish his bread. He watched as the dozens of people walked past him and went about their daily activities.

The Phantom was helping the common people and had earned much loyalty from them. They would not willingly turn the vigilante over to the guards.

Raelyn narrowed his eyes as he saw a group of Hidden Legion operatives stroll into sight, questioning all passersby. They were searching for something, or someone. Was it the Phantom?

His heart sank when he saw one of the guards show the poster with his face on it to someone. The woman looked around and pointed over to the side of the district where Raelyn was currently standing. The guards nodded and began pushing their way through the throng of people. Raelyn cursed under his breath and shoved the last bit of bread in his mouth. He then turned and made his way down the back alley.

How could they already know he was in the town? It seemed impossible to him. But then he remembered.

"_There is nowhere you can go that I cannot find you." _

Lorne. He must have tipped off the guards to be on the lookout. Raelyn looked wistfully up as if expecting to see cameras around him. He did not know the extent of Lorne's new powers, and he was not eager to find them out.

He had to get off the streets and lay low until the sun went down. Perhaps under the cover of night, he would have better luck in finding the Twilight Phantom.

Making his way to the lower city by zigzagging through the side alleys, he narrowly avoided another Hidden Legion patrol by ducking behind a dumpster as they walked past the alley outlet. Once they had passed, he merged into the crowd that was heading toward the Sandlot. Even from here, he could hear the sounds of a Struggle tournament ongoing.

He had attended many tournaments with his father and brother when he was a child. Thinking of it pulled at his heart for a moment, until he turned his attention to a tavern on the side of the street. Finding it as good a place as any to lay low, he walked over and stepped inside.

As the door shut behind him, the sounds of the outside town were immediately replaced by the loud ruckus, laughs, and curses going on within the tavern. It was a small establishment with maybe a dozen tables scattered around and a bar at the front. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he made his way toward the back. There were no empty tables, but the furthest one from the door had only one man sitting at it.

"Is this seat taken?" Raelyn asked as he walked up. The man smiled.

"Yeah, by the invisible man." he replied with a laugh. Raelyn rolled his eyes and sat down, keeping his hood about his face and looking down toward the table. He could feel the man's eyes staring at him, much to his chagrin.

"It's rude to stare, you know." he muttered without looking up. The man, unfazed, continued smiling.

"What are you looking for here?" he asked. Raelyn looked up as much as he dared.

"Excuse me?" he replied, not understanding the nature of the question. The man shook his head and took a large swig of whatever was in his cup. He then slammed it back down on the table and leaned in close.

"What I meant…..is what could be so important in Twilight Town that Raelyn Yoric comes searching for it?" he whispered. Raelyn froze in panic, and immediately moved his arm to summon his Keyblade. The man was quick enough to grab his wrist in order to stop him from doing so, and raised his other hand in a gesture of peace. "I'm not an enemy, but if you show off that Keyblade, you're gonna have Legion officers in here within seconds." he muttered. Raelyn stared at him with distrust for several moments, before wrenching his arm out of the man's grasp.

"Who are you?" he asked through clenched teeth. The man leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh.

"LE Journeyman Aidan Heras, sir; formerly, at least." he explained. Hearing this, Raelyn kept his guard up.

"You here under orders from Caleb?" he asked, but Aidan shook his head.

"The opposite, sir. As you know, the Journeymen spend their months in-between passing the Mastery Exam and ascension to full Masters traveling the worlds to try and find their own paths. I've yet to return from my pilgrimage. I was on my way back to Radiant Garden when Caleb overthrew you and your father. I was loyal to Turias, and Caleb will never be my Grandmaster." he explained. Raelyn, though still a bit distrustful, leaned back in his chair and slightly lowered his guard.

"So, you're hiding out in Twilight Town?" he questioned. Aidan shrugged his shoulders.

"As good a place as any. Never thought I'd find you here, though. What are you planning?" he replied. When Raelyn did not reply, he laughed and took another drink. "I suppose I wouldn't trust anyone either, in your position. But I can't help you if you don't give me anything." he added. Raelyn stared at him for a long time, trying to decide whether to tell him anything. Finally, against his better judgment, he did.

"There's someone in the city I need to meet. I'm here looking for them." he said quietly. Aiden raised his eyebrows.

"Ah. Would this be someone that the Legion officers are searching tirelessly for?" he asked in a knowing tone. When Raelyn offered him the tiniest of nods, he chuckled.

"Your only chance is at night. I'd bet all the Munny I've got left that your presence is already known by the person you seek. Go to the old mansion tonight under cover of darkness, and they will know you are there." he elaborated.

Raelyn listened to this information with interest. It could undoubtedly be a trap set by Caleb or Lorne, but for some reason he believed that it was genuine. As he stared at Aidan, he did not get a sense of guile or ill deeds. "How long do you plan to remain here hiding under drink?" he asked the other man. Aidan shrugged his shoulders.

"That depends. Do you have a plan to take down Caleb?" he asked in response. Once again, Raelyn had to decide how much to trust this new man.

However, he nodded. "I do. You have not earned the details, but I do have a plan to topple Caleb and I am working at it." he responded. Aidan nodded and tossed his cup aside.

"Then I'm done here. Knowing that you are still out here trying to fix everything is enough for me. I'll head back to Radiant Garden, and plant myself back in the LE. From inside, I might be able to rally those who are still loyal to the old ways." he explained and stood up from the table. Raelyn looked at him in surprise.

"Just like that?" he asked. Aidan looked down at him with a solemn gleam in his eye.

"Do not lose hope, Raelyn. There are still Keyblade Wielders loyal to you. We do not all blindly follow Caleb's insanity. So long as you continue to hope, we shall hope with you. You will not be alone when the time comes to challenge Caleb. That much, I can promise you." he explained. Raelyn heard his words and swallowed, taken aback.

"It's…good to hear that I'm not the only one left. I'll do my best to not let you down." he said. Aidan nodded and sprang to a brief salute.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are my Grandmaster. We will stand behind you, sir." he said firmly. Then, not wanting to attract further attention, he adopted a drunken attitude and staggered out of sight.

Raelyn chuckled under his breath, his heart lightened by the conversation that had just occurred. His fears had proven hollow. There were still Agents of honor within the LE. They were locked under Caleb for now, but they would stand for what was right when the time came.

Aidan had provided him with much information. Now he knew that he needed only wait for nightfall before trying to seek out the Twilight Phantom once more.

Unbeknownst to him, a hooded figure was watching him from the tavern's opposite corner and had seen the entire exchange. **(end the Afternoon Streets)**

* * *

LATER, NIGHTFALL….

As the dark of night engulfed the town, Raelyn emerged from the tavern's back entrance. The throngs of people were gone, no doubt in their houses for the night. The only movements on the streets now were the patrols of the Hidden Legion officers. He had a ways to go in order to reach the city's edge, and there were many guards in his path.

He stood covered in the shadows for a moment trying to decide the best way forward, but suddenly heard screams and the sounds of battle nearby. He looked over in alarm toward the noises and sprinted to the end of the alley. Reaching the first fork, he turned right and raced down toward where the sounds had occurred.

By the time he reached the alley's end, he found four men badly injured. Three were lying on the ground unconscious, and the fourth was pinned to the opposite wall by an arrow in his shoulder. Raelyn cautiously stepped over the first three and pulled the arrow out, causing the last man to whimper in pain and fall down. He gazed at the arrow with interest and knelt down to examine the men's wounds more closely.

"Hands in the air! We've got you now, you so-called Phantom!" a voice cried from behind.

"Damn…." Raelyn muttered and slowly stood to his feet. He angled his face down to hide it better with his hood, and slowly turned around to see five Legion operatives facing him with weapons drawn. Two were carrying magical firearms, and the other three bore shining swords. "I said hands in the air!" the man in the center yelled fiercely. Raelyn sighed and slowly did so, the arrow still clutched in his right hand.

"Finally, we bagged the Phantom. Captain Dylann will be pleased." another man said. The officers began to advance, at which point Raelyn threw the arrow forward. It struck one of the gun-wielders in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. **(Tension, Dissidia 012)**

Not hesitating, Raelyn raced forward toward them. He would not be backed into a corner.

The other gun-wielder opened fire, but Raelyn countered with a Blizzaga that crashed into him and knocked him back. As the three swordsmen charged, he leaped to the side and planted his feet against the building. He then launched forward and front-flipped over their heads. Landing smoothly, he sprinted forward until he reached the exit and turned. "After him!" one yelled, but Raelyn waved his arm and erected a wall of ice to block them. Smiling for a moment, he turned and sprinted away, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

As he made his way through the city, he knew above all else that he must not summon his Keyblade. At the moment, they thought he was the Phantom. If they learned who he truly was, then every officer in the city would be upon him. Despite the tensions between the Council and LE, the Hidden Legion would not hesitate to arrest him for his alleged crimes if given the opportunity.

Such was his speed that he reached the Tram Common district within minutes. Three more patrols lay ahead, and he knew that time was not on his side. He clung to the shadows for a moment to try and discern his options. Seeing no less than fifteen officers blocking his path forward, he found an abandoned building nearby and took aim with his free hand.

A large ball of fire emerged and soared up through the air, exploding into the upper level of the building and catching it on fire. The officers hadn't seen where the fire came from, but saw very well the spreading flames. They hurried forward frantically to try and douse the fire, leaving Raelyn's path open. He hurried forward toward the other end of the district, praying to himself that no one had been inside the building.

Thankfully, he reached the city's wall without encountering further opposition. The hole in the wall from many years ago had now become an ornate doorway for the townsfolk to access the woods and the mansion where Roxas and Namine had lived in their retirement years. The city's lights faded as he passed through the doorway and found himself in the thick woods. **(end Tension)**

Raelyn ran further in and ducked behind a tree for a moment, catching his breath from the hard run. He glanced back around the trunk and listened for several moments, but heard no sounds of pursuers. Laughing quietly, he looked forward and followed the path up to the mansion. "Guess I've still got it." he muttered lightly.

It was incredibly dark in the forest, with almost no light filtering in from above. However, as Raelyn exited the tree-line and entered the mansion courtyard, the full moon shined down from above and painted the area in a pale light. He slowly walked toward the decaying mansion, which none now dared enter. The people viewed it as a sacred place, once lived in by the LE Founders Roxas and Namine.

He looked at the sign that had been placed before the locked gates, which read:

"_The mansion ahead is very old, possibly older than the town itself. At the close of the Founder Age, legendary heroes Roxas and Namine made this mansion their home. As decreed by both the Twilight Town City Council and the Grandmaster's Office of the Light's Enforcers, the mansion is closed to all and stands as a monument to the Founders."_

He had just finished reading the sign's contents, when he felt the slightest rustle of leaves behind him. He tensed his shoulders but did not turn around. "Are you the one I have been searching for?" he asked calmly.

"Do you even know who you are searching for?" a voice answered, disguised by some technology. He could not tell whether the voice was male or female because of it.

"I came to this place seeking the Twilight Phantom. I was told that they might be able to help me with my mission." Raelyn responded and slowly turned around. At first he saw no one. Then, as he peered closely, he could barely see the outline of a shadow among the tree-line. A moment later, the figure stepped into the moonlight. **(Riku's Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

A brown cloak and hood covered their back and head. Black and blue armor adorned their upper and lower body, and grey gauntlets and boots covered their hands and feet. The person's face was covered in a mask shaped like a wolf's head with glowing white eyes. A quiver of arrows and a bow were on their back, and a long knife was in place on the quiver's side.

Seeing their appearance, Raelyn no longer held any doubt that he was standing before the Twilight Phantom, vigilante and protector of the townspeople. "And what mission do you seek help with?" the Phantom asked him, their voice still disguised by the mask. Raelyn stared at the person for a long moment, trying to discern anything about them. However, he could not find anything by looking. This intrigued him, as he was usually good at reading people due to his experiences in the field.

"My name is Michael Evis. I'm putting together a team to topple Caleb Strouss, and restore the Keyblade Wielders to where they were before." he explained. The figure was silent and unmoving, staring at him through the white eyes of their mask.

"Why should I help you when you do not even offer me honest answers? I know who you are, Raelyn Yoric." they replied. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and threw back his hood, revealing his face.

"You're well-informed. I wasn't sure if I could trust you. I'm the most wanted fugitive in the Realm right now. Compared to me, you're small talk." he replied. The Phantom grunted thoughtfully and cocked their head to the side.

"I'm wanted far more than you know, but you are still correct to some degree." they said. Without further words, the Phantom reached up and removed the mask. They then pulled back the hood, at which point Raelyn saw the person's face.

A woman stared back at him, bearing shoulder-length brown hair and dark-green eyes. There was pain in her eyes, but also strength. "I saw some of your handiwork back there. You're a skilled warrior." he complimented. The woman nodded stoically and fingered the end of the bow on her back.

"I was the best archer in my battalion." she answered, not taking her eyes away from him. Hearing this, Raelyn lowered his arms in realization.

"You're Hidden Legion." he said. She nodded slightly.

"I _was._" she replied. She then glanced toward the trees as if worried someone would be there. Raelyn did the same and readied to summon his Keyblade, but she raised a hand to stop him. "My name is Drea Korian, and I've watched you since you first stepped into the town." she explained. Raelyn narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard that name. You're a deserter, aren't you?" he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what they say. The truth's more complicated, as I'm sure is true with your story." she said. He shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgment and continued.

"Look, I need help with Caleb. He's taken over the…." he began, but she waved her arm again.

"I'm well aware of what Caleb's done. But, I'm not sure why you would want _my_ help. There's plenty of other people out there you can ask." she said dismissively. Raelyn looked at her for a moment, sensing some cynicism within her attitude.

"I'm here because Zane Alkerias told me to seek you out." he replied, and that got her attention.

"The Ancient Councilor? Friend of the Founders?" she questioned, to which he nodded. "Why?" she asked. Raelyn didn't answer for a moment, as he had been wondering that very same thing himself. He then realized what Zane's reasons had been.

"Your background. I'm a former LE Agent, and you used to be Hidden Legion. It's going to take people from different places to get this done. The Council of Sovereigns is going to be instrumental in any path we take toward defeating Caleb, and maybe your past as a Legion operative will help in that regard." he wondered aloud. Drea scoffed quietly and looked away from him.

"I'm not exactly friendly with my former colleagues. Like you said, they've labeled me a deserter. What makes you think you want someone like that on your team?" she responded, glancing occasionally at the woods behind them.

"You told me that's not the full truth. Tell me what really happened." Raelyn responded, growing increasingly nervous that someone was going to find them. Drea hesitated for a moment, running her hands idly along the sign in front of the gates. She then let out a shaky breath, as if about to relive a painful memory. Finally, she met his gaze again with anger in her eyes.

"I joined the Legion at 16, and I was so good at my training that I was made a Specialist by 20. Over the past two years, I served that role faithfully, until…." she trailed off. Raelyn continued looking at her.

"What happened?" he asked gently. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"A crew of pirates led by a man named Talin attacked my home. They….killed my parents and my little brother. But the Legion, they….refused to take action. My commanding officers forbade me from going after the pirates or avenging my family. They kept telling me that my mission was a higher priority." she said in almost a whisper.

"But you went after the pirates, anyway." Raelyn surmised, and she nodded.

"I hunted them down, one by one. I wanted Talin more than anyone, but then I got the news about him." she continued, causing Raelyn to nod in understanding.

"My….former friend and I infiltrated his ship and killed him in orbit over Agrabah. So your family's been avenged then." he answered, but she shook her head.

"No. One member of that crew remains. I haven't been able to pick up his trail yet, and I've been laying low here until I can find him." she replied. Raelyn sighed and nodded sympathetically.

"Then you more than anyone can understand why taking down Caleb means so much to me. He killed my father and dozens of others all for the sake of grabbing power. But I can't take him down alone. I need your help." he explained. Drea stared at him for a long moment.

"Everyone that I trusted in my life turned against me, and they're still hunting me like a dog. The Legion wants me imprisoned as an example, all because I sought out my family's killers. How do I know I can trust you?" she asked him.

"What can I do to prove that I'm worthy of your trust?" Raelyn asked in turn. She looked him up and down, trying to get a measure of his strength.

"Like I said, one of my family's killers is still alive. Help me track him down, and you'll have my trust. We put my family's memory to rest, and I'll help you avenge your father." she told him and extended her hand toward him. He gazed at her, sensing sincerity in her face. Though they did not trust one another, he was certain that she was not deceiving him. He reached forward and took her hand, shaking it.

"You have my word." he promised. She nodded.

"And you have mine." she replied. Raelyn smiled and immediately turned his thoughts to the task at hand.

"I'll reach out to Zane and see what he can find out about Talin's surviving crew member. We should have some leads to follow within a couple days. For now, let's turn our focus to getting out of here." he said, and she nodded in agreement.

"You won't be able to get out the way you came in. The Legion already suspects that you've entered the town, and they've got a blockade in orbit above the town. There's only one way off of this world now." she replied. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"How's that?" he asked.

"We steal a ship from the Legion barracks that has a clearance code." Drea told him. **(end Riku's Theme)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN….

**(Radiant Garden, Birth by Sleep)**

The Council of Sovereigns in its entirety was assembled. Balorin, Heelia, Mervin, Shirke, Antonio Auditore, and Norah Harvey were seated in their seats and as usual were in agreement on the current topic being discussed. Likewise, Zane, Owen Fair, and Garret Cousland were leading the opposing arguments. Councilors Drudge from Camelot and Ronan Amicitia from Insomnia were caught in the middle.

"Caleb is out of control! He sent his lap dog to threaten me into backing down from this proposition! It is all the more clear that such a protocol needs to be passed. Caleb's actions are clear!" Shirke was arguing furiously. He was greatly angered by Lorne's attempts to blackmail him, and was more determined than ever for action against the LE. Roma's Councilor nodded in agreement.

"You were not alone. I was threatened by Agent Lorne, as well. For Caleb to pursue such actions suggest there are no lows to which he will not sink." Antonio added. Spira Councilor Heelia raised her eyebrows as she gazed at the other end of the room.

"I find it most interesting that our colleagues in opposition to _Freedom's Fall_ did not receive such a visit. Perhaps they were involved?" she said in an accusatory tone toward Zane, Owen, and Garret. Owen leaped to his feet in anger.

"How dare you lump us in with Caleb?! You think we were in on you being threatened?! Here's a threat: accuse me of that one more time and see what happens!" he yelled furiously. Zane stood to his feet, equal fury evident in his gaze. Such was his bearing that the room grew silent as he drew himself to his full height.

"No one in this room is aligned with Caleb and his machinations. However, I remember quite clearly your talk accusing Turias of much the same things. Turias was a good man, and very dedicated to the upholding of this Council. You hated him when he was Grandmaster, and now we have Caleb in that role. Your condemnation of Turias undermines your justified arguments against Caleb in the people's eyes. You cried wolf, as it were, and now the people do not take you seriously when Caleb poses a genuine threat. The fault is your own for the current situation." he said elegantly but furiously.

"What are our options? Caleb cannot remain in control. He is already overstepping dozens of agreements made between our two bodies. Our contacts state that he is seeking out answers long declared forbidden by the Founders. Should we do nothing?" Ronan asked, one of the neutral voices in the room. Zane, however, raised his eyebrows at this information.

"What has been withheld from me regarding Caleb's movements, and why has it been kept from me?" he asked. Owen cleared his throat.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it, too." he added.

"I, as well." Garret said. Balorin, Heelia, and Mervin looked at one another, apparently backed into a corner. Finally, the Radiant Garden Councilor spoke.

"Our Legion contacts have informed us that Caleb is seeking the Divine Beings. He has already sent Agents to the ruins of the Temples, at least those who remain. The ruins of Corruption's Temple in Kamirran, as well as the Temple of Darkness in Roma; LE Agents have been scouring them for information on the Divine Beings. We do not yet know exactly what Caleb is wanting with them, but the Founders declared that knowledge forbidden for good reason." he explained. Zane nodded with narrowed eyes. This news was most unsettling.

What could Caleb want with the Divine Beings? Nothing good, that was for sure. He and the Founders had gone to great lengths to lock them away beneath the Golden City. If any of them were to be unleashed upon the Realm again, it could prove disastrous beyond description.

"The only way to prevent Caleb from achieving his goals is to pass _Freedom's Fall_." Mervin Mouse stated firmly, sucking his teeth like always. Zane looked up at him and shook his head.

"You know full well that is not the only option. It is simply this body's first choice in any situation. No good shall come of the Council trying to disband the Keyblade Wielders. We have had these arguments countless times." he argued.

"Then what would you propose we do in order to stop Caleb?" Norah Harvey asked. Zane glanced up at the young Councilor from Baron and met her eyes.

"We use legal means to expose Caleb for what he truly is. He is a murderer and a traitor who is seeking to unleash the most destructive forces Maechil ever created upon this Realm. If we can turn the people against Caleb and expose the truths of his actions, then he can be legally removed from his office. Another Grandmaster shall rise in his place, one who is loyal to the memory of the Founders just as Turias was." he explained.

"And how are you so certain that such a person would replace Caleb. There was only ever one lineage in which we could place such trust." Shirke asked him. Zane sighed.

"The Rikkisons may be gone, but they were attacked for a reason. Someone wanted the Rikkison bloodline ended, because they were the last best bastion of light in this Realm. But even though the Rikkisons are now extinct, there still remain others worthy of our trust. The Keyblade Wielders still have honorable people among them." he insisted. Shirke scoffed loudly.

"If Caleb's agents threaten this Council again, then I will not wait for evidence to remove him from power. I shall force a vote on _Freedom's Fall_." he declared. Owen groaned from his seat.

"The futility of that proposition lies in the name, you moron. If we have to pass _Freedom's Fall_, then it means we've already lost everything." he said.

At that moment, Zane heard a coded message in his earpiece and he tapped it to acknowledge. "We have deliberated long enough. I have other matters to attend to, so let the head Councilor declare us adjourned." he said, standing to his feet. Balorin nodded wearily and slammed his gavel upon his desk.

"As Zane says, we will adjourn for now and return to this conversation later." he agreed. The Councilors all stood up and began to scatter in different directions, and Zane walked out of the room to listen to the message Raelyn had sent him. Hearing what was needed, he made his way toward the archives in order to search for information on Talin's crew. **(end Radiant Garden)**

* * *

**I apologize again about the delay on this one, but it has been a crazy couple of weeks. **

**New Characters Introduced:**

**Aidan Heras: A Journeyman in the LE who was loyal to Turias and refuses to align with Caleb.**

**Drea Korian: The "Twilight Phantom", she is a former Hidden Legion Specialist labeled a deserter for abandoning her post to hunt down her family's killers. She is most formidable with her bow but possesses great skill in all areas of combat.**

**Well, I've got nothing else for you at this time. Now you've met the first of Raelyn's new team and we'll see her in action next chapter! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! See you next time! **


	12. Ch 12: Drea's Vengeance

**Well, I sincerely apologize about my extended absences with these last couple of chapters. Things have just been unbelievably busy lately. First off, I want to thank evan64 and animangafreakZX for favoriting the story, as well as regulars Kristen Verne and soraroxas123 for reviewing. You guys keep me encouraged! **

**Alright, when last we left our tale, Raelyn had just recruited his first team member, Drea Korian, the Twilight Phantom. But before she will pledge herself to the cause, he must help her track down the last survivor of the crew that killed her family. Any veterans of the Wanderer's Series will recognize where we are heading in this chapter. Enjoy and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Drea's Vengeance

**(Hurry, Final Fantasy X)**

"We need to hurry. The Hidden Legion knows you are in the town. You're not as good at hiding your identity as you think." Drea said as the two hurried through the woods toward the town. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"I think someone tipped them off to be looking for me. I spent over a year undercover, so my discovery wasn't from lack of ability." he argued mildly. She rolled her eyes as they stopped behind a tree. Very discreetly, she peered around and glanced at the entrance back into the city.

"It's hardly worth debating right now, isn't it?" she replied. He shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment, at which point Drea put her hood back up and covered her face with her wolf mask. Raelyn followed suit by raising his own hood.

"What's the plan, then? The Legion barracks are going to be heavily guarded and stealing a ship won't be easy." he asked. Drea suddenly crouched low and darted forward toward the city walls. Such was her speed that she seemed a shadow, and her feet made not even a rustle along the grass. Raelyn went after her, not nearly as silently but quiet enough.

"I have a stash of explosives on the other side of the city. Detonating it should draw most of the Legion Operatives out. We'll use the confusion to steal a ship." she whispered as the ground converted from grass into stone.

Drea led the way forward, sticking the shadows beneath the edges of buildings and carefully avoiding the street lamps. Raelyn kept his head on a swivel for Legion patrols, but their route quickly took a turn he would not have expected. They silently approached a duct-work tunnel leading upward, and Drea scurried up it without difficulty. Raelyn watched her go for a moment and hesitated. Hearing the approaching voices of a patrol, he sighed and grabbed hold of the square metal. Planting his feet firmly against it and using his hands for counter-pressure, he was able to climb up it in a matter of seconds.

Once he reached the top, he found Drea's gloved hand extended to him and took it gratefully. She pulled him onto the rooftop and nodded before turning and sprinting away from him. She reached the rooftop's edge and leaped greatly, crossing the twelve-foot gap to the next row of rooftops. "Hurry! We'll reach the Legion Barracks in less than ten minutes this way!" she called in a harsh whisper. Raelyn nodded and followed after her with a mighty jump. He made it elegantly, silently grateful for the light and flexible armor that the Ancients had given him. Together they ran along the rooftops toward the heart of the city, where a large structure had been built made of reinforced metal and Gummi material: the Barracks of the Hidden Legion unit assigned to Twilight Town. Every world in Council space had one, and most worlds also held a battalion of LE Keyblade Wielders.

Raelyn started forward to make another jump, but Drea stopped him with a surprisingly strong grip on his shoulder. He stumbled for a moment, but saw her put her finger over the mouth of her mask and they both looked down.

A moment later, a Legion patrol passed directly underneath them and stopped under the light of the street lamp below. Raelyn looked over at her, marveling for a moment. He had not heard their approach at all, and had seen no sign of nearby patrols. _"No wonder they haven't caught her. She was one of them, and knows better than anyone how to counter their protocols." _he thought, impressed. However, he looked closer at the group assembled below, as one man took off his helmet.

His armor bore the Captain's insignia, and Raelyn recognized him as Dylann Yirden, who he and Lorne had met in Agrabah. Before he could say anything, he felt Drea stiffen beside him, tensing for some reason at the sight of the Legion Captain.

"What's he doing here? I thought he was stationed in Agrabah." Raelyn whispered quietly. Drea slightly shook her head.

"He goes where his assignments take him. At the moment, he's heading the Legion's efforts to capture the Council's most wanted fugitives. I guess the prospect of arresting both the Twilight Phantom and the LE's lost son was too much for him to pass up." she replied. Raelyn heard her words and nodded, realizing that together, they both would have double the resources looking for them. Still, he wasn't worried about their chances since Drea seemed to be most capable.

At that moment, Dylann started speaking below them. "You lost him?" he asked the other Operatives. A woman's voice answered.

"Yes, sir, on the path toward the Old Mansion. By the time we arrived, he was no longer there. There was also no trail to follow. The tracks he left on the way there, they just vanished. We could find nothing leading back into the city." she explained. Raelyn smirked as he heard Dylann curse under his breath.

"Only the Phantom has managed to counter our tracking methods thus far. If they have joined forces, then we may be in over our heads…" he muttered.

Drea smiled beneath her mask and held up a small detonator. "For once, you're right on point, Dylann." she muttered in a tone that made Raelyn believe there was some personal history. Before he could comment, she pushed the button on her detonator.

An abandoned warehouse near the train station exploded in an inferno that pillared into the sky. Immediately, Dylann sent his Operatives in that direction and tapped the communication piece in his ear. "All available Operatives, to the Station immediately. We have destruction likely prompted by known fugitives Raelyn Yoric and the vigilante known as the Twilight Phantom. I want all eyes looking for these criminals, now!" he instructed and raced out of sight.

Raelyn heard Drea chuckle beneath her mask. "Predictable as always…." she muttered and then motioned forward with her head. "All forward now. It'll only be a matter of minutes before they realize that explosion is nothing but a decoy." she said. Raelyn nodded and stood back up. He followed behind as she leaped to the next row of rooftops. The light of the full moon was upon their backs now, causing Drea to glance up and shake her head.

"If they have ships above us, our concealment will be of no help." she said.

For the next minute, they sprinted forward at their top speeds. To Raelyn's surprise, he found himself struggling to keep up with her. By the time they came within sight of the entrance to the Barracks, he was out of breath. Drea, however, appeared unfazed by the run and nimbly leaped down to the ground. She landed as gently and silently as a feather in the wind and glanced up to him. He took a moment to gather his breath and followed suit.

Much to his chagrin, he heard the loud echo of his own landing. "How do you do that?!" he said in an exasperated tone. She afforded him no reply due to the short time, instead flitting across the clearing toward a side-door. As Raelyn reached her side, he could see her typing rapidly on a keypad beside the door.

A moment later, he heard a loud _click_ and she let out a quiet laugh of triumph. "Idiots never even changed the passwords." he heard her mutter. Together, they stepped inside and shut the door behind them. Raelyn took a brief glance of the building's inside, seeing a long narrow hallway ahead of them with countless doors leading in different directions.

"Where to, now?" he asked and stepped toward the nearest door. However, she slapped his hand away from the handle.

"Not that way, it leads to the prison cells." she told him and hurried forward, passing three doors and opening one of the right-side wall. "This way leads to the hangar!" she called over her shoulder. Raelyn nodded and hurried after her, feeling the urgency of time as they moved.

Multiple flights of stairs awaited them, which they climbed as quickly as possible. "Will one of their ships break through the Keyhole Shield?" he asked, remembering why he couldn't use his Rider. She nodded.

"As long as we take one that has the clearance codes built in." she replied. They reached the top of the stairs and found another door ahead of them. Drea pushed it open and they both stepped into the hangar.

Raelyn looked around at the half dozen ships spread in front of them, but Drea pointed at the one directly in the center of the room. It was a small two-seater. "That's our ride right there. Go get her ready for flight, I'll be there in a second." she told him.

"Alright, but hurry. They're gonna be here any minute!" he replied as she ran out of sight. Sighing and shaking his head, he ran across the hangar until he reached the ship she had pointed out to him. He had just opened the cockpit doors when he heard a voice.

"Stand down, Master Yoric!" it demanded. Raelyn froze for a moment, cursing under his breath. He slowly turned around to see Dylann Yirden, the Legion Captain standing resolutely with his sword drawn.

"You don't want to do this, Captain." Raelyn told him. Dylann sighed, almost in agreement.

"You're right, I don't. But orders are orders. You will come with me and be brought to Radiant Garden to appear before the Council." he said. Raelyn shook his head, lowering his hood back and letting his blonde hair show.

"If word gets out that I'm in your custody, I'll be dead before we ever reach Radiant Garden. Caleb won't allow for anything less." he replied. Dylann shook his head.

"I give you my word, you shall be protected if you stand down now. Resist and I cannot promise anything." he explained. Raelyn sighed, sensing sincerity in the man that he had not expected.

"I sense you are a man of your word, Captain. But try as you might, that is a promise you wouldn't be able to keep. I have a mission to fulfill, and I'm afraid I can't stand down. I won't let Caleb win." he declared and summoned his Keyblade to his hand. Dylann raised his hand, at which point a dozen Legion Operatives ran into view and formed a semi-circle behind their Captain.

"You are formidable, Raelyn, but you are outnumbered. I do not wish to shed your blood. You are a hero who has saved many lives despite our differences. This is your last chance." Dylann told him, twirling his sword with a skillful flourish.

Raelyn stared at him, but suddenly saw the glint of something shiny in the rafters up above his left side. He glanced that way and smiled, shaking his head at Dylann. "Nope. It's yours." he replied. Dylann looked up at the spot where Raelyn had glanced, his eyes widening in realization a moment too late.

From the shadows of the rafters above, two shining arrows shot forward, striking nearby Operatives in their shoulders. "Above!" he declared as three more arrows sprang downward. Two more Operatives were struck, but Dylann deflected the arrow meant for him.

Drea descended into sight with a back-flip covered in her mask. As she fell, she shot yet two more arrows that found their marks. With each of Dylann's Operatives downed but not killed, he found himself alone. "Twilight Phantom!" he roared at the masked figure. Drea said nothing as she drew back an arrow with a different colored feathering and took aim.

She let it soar just before she landed, and the arrow struck the ground in front of Dylann's feet. Immediately, a dense cloud of smoke issued forth and covered most of the hangar. Dylann slashed blindly through it, trying to find his way as the roar of a ship's engines filled his ears.

As he stumbled out of the smoke, he looked up in anger to see the ship and both fugitives disappearing into the nighttime sky. **(end Hurry)**

Raelyn and Drea were seated by side, with her piloting. "That was impressive. I've never met a Legion Operative with skills like you." he told her. She shrugged her shoulders and removed her mask. Pulling back her hood and shaking her brown hair, she began typing in the clearance code to allow them through the shield in the sky above.

"Remember, I was a Legion Specialist. There's very few of us, and I was by far the youngest. We were trained for clandestine assignments, much like what the LE trained you for. Biggest difference is, I didn't have a Keyblade to hide behind." she replied. Raelyn nodded.

"So where are we headed? Out of Council air-space, I hope." he asked. She shook her head.

"Think again. The man who helped kill my family, we're going after him. He's in Ferelden's capital city of Denerim, seeking asylum in the Cousland Court." she explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"You really think it's a good idea for both of us to go into the heart of a world that has someone sitting on the Council of Sovereigns? There's gonna be a massive LE presence there, along with the Legion." he asked, slightly reluctant at the prospect. She nodded in determination.

"I promised you my help against Caleb, but you promised to help me with this first. That's the deal. If you're scared to go into Council air-space, then I'm not sure how you intend to fight back against your enemies." she said almost in a mocking tone. Raelyn sighed and crossed his arms.

"Point taken. I'm with you." he responded. Drea nodded.

"Good. Now's a good time to get some sleep. We just passed through the field and we're entering the Lanes Between. Ferelden is a couple of hours away if we can access the High-Speed Gummi Highway, so rest up." she explained. Raelyn nodded.

"I will, but I need to talk to someone first." he said and touched his earpiece, adjusting the tiny nob in the center to increase the encryption. "Zane, respond when it's safe to do so. I have some progress to report." he spoke into it.

* * *

LATER, RADIANT GARDEN….

**(Radiant Garden, Birth by Sleep)**

Zane locked the doors to his chambers and sat down in the dimly lit room. He carefully looked around, seeing the blinking green lights from the Ancient-made machines on his walls that eliminated all possibility of eavesdropping. Breathing a sigh of relief that he would not be overheard, he placed an earpiece in his ear and opened the computer on his desk. "Alright. I can hear you, Raelyn. What has occurred?" he asked, scrolling through the files from the latest Council meetings.

"_I've made contact with the Twilight Phantom. Right now, I'm on a mission to….secure her loyalty, I guess. The Legion knew I was in Twilight Town as soon as I arrived. Someone must have tipped them off." _Raelyn's voice came through. Zane grunted thoughtfully.

"If you are implying that Lorne was involved, I cannot say for certain. He has been absent from here for the last week. Caleb sent him on a secret mission that I fear bodes ill." he replied. Raelyn sounded slightly surprised on the other end, but took it in stride.

"_Well, maybe he's been following me then. He did brag about his new powers being able to find me anywhere within the Inner Worlds. In any case, how are things going with the Council?" _he mused aloud. Zane narrowed his eyes, having already given much thought to the large threat that Lorne posed.

"Balorin's supporters continue propping up _Freedom's Fall_. I do not yet understand what they think it will achieve. Trying to fold the Keyblade Wielders under Council authority by force shall ignite a war between both factions. The worlds cannot suffer such a conflict, not when the Realm's foundations remain brittle from the after-effects of the war with Maechil." he explained.

"_They're still trying to pass that? Do they have the votes to pass it?" _Raelyn asked, a tone of worry evident in his voice. Zane opened his mouth to answer, but paused when he heard creaking near his doorway. He looked up from his computer and narrowed his eyes. He remained silent for several moments but heard nothing further.

"Nay, not yet. But I fear in time, Drudge and Ronan may become convinced to vote in their favor if Caleb's actions continue. The Council is terrified of what he is doing, and each time he oversteps inter-world law, the debate begins anew. Garret and Owen remain steadfast with me on the subject. _Freedom's Fall_ would forever tear down the LE's autonomy. Removing Caleb and allowing another Grandmaster to be freely anointed would be the far better route. But in order for that to happen, you and your team must provide enough evidence to gain public support." he said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the doorway.

"_Yeah, I know. I'm building the team as quickly as I can. As soon as I earn the Phantom's trust, I'll start on the others. Have you pulled any information about the Outrider Commander or the Truth Seeker?" _Raelyn asked him. Zane grunted and scrolled down, opening a specific file.

"The Commander is believed to be operating from a hidden base within the Dark Reaches on the border between Realms. The Outrider militia is also believed responsible for the theft of a number of Founder Relics from LE headquarters in recent weeks. But I am afraid that is all I have for you." he explained.

"_Okay, thanks. I'll keep working it from my end. Let me know if you hear anything about Lorne. I'd rather not let the snake bite me from behind if I can help it." _Raelyn said with a sigh. Zane nodded.

"Good hunting, my boy. Maintain your guard at all times." he said in agreement and ended the encrypted call by touching his earpiece one more time. With the call over, Zane stood up and stared at the doorway suspiciously. As silently as a mouse, he walked over and placed his hand on the doorknob. In a swift motion, he unlocked it and pulled it open.

The empty hallway outside greeted him, and as he peered down both ends he saw no signs of anyone else. Despite this, he had an unnerving feeling that he was being watched very closely. Shutting and locking the door once more, he adjusted his communication frequency to call someone else.

"Finnian, respond." he spoke. A few moments later, amid a field of static, the younger Ancient's voice answered.

"_I am here, sir." _he said respectfully. Zane lowered his voice and spoke quietly as he moved back toward his desk.

"I fear that I can no longer move or speak openly. I am being followed. I fear I will be unable to meet with my contact near the Keyblade Graveyard as originally planned. Likewise, I dare not risk contacting him. If Caleb or the Council should intercept it and guess his true identity, the consequences would be devastating for all." he explained. Finnian grunted in understanding.

"_I shall go and leave a message in the usual place. I understand the importance of protecting his identity." _he replied. Zane nodded.

"After what happened ten years ago, the worlds cannot know that one still remains. Popular belief is that they are all dead, extinct. They cannot be allowed to learn that one from that heritage survives. We should dare not even speak his name outside of the Golden City. The last Son of Strength has chosen to remain in exile." he added.

"_Then how shall I address him when I discuss my meeting to my Slayers in the field? What name shall I call him while I walk in the Realm of Light?" _Finnian asked him. Zane sighed for a moment.

"He refuses the title his ancestors wore during the Founder Age. The name he has chosen in his exile is Nighthawk." he explained.

"_Nighthawk….as you wish. I shall see it done, Zane. Be careful." _Finnian responded. Zane grunted in acknowledgement and ended the call.

* * *

LATER, DENERIM MARKETPLACE…

**(Party Camp Theme, Dragon Age Origins)**

With the Gummi ship skillfully concealed beyond the city walls, Raelyn and Drea casually made their way through the streets of Ferelden's capital city. The place was bordered with thick stone walls and a number of ornate keeps in the upper corners of the town, but most of the townspeople lived in the center area surrounding the large and diverse market.

They both had their hoods over their heads as they moved through the throng of people shopping in the medieval city. Raelyn studied his surroundings closely as he passed a bearded dwarf selling wares from a place called Orzammar, followed by a pointy-eared elf offering discounts on herbs and potions. "I've never been here before. Kinda surprising now that I think about it, considering the amount of LE Agents stationed here." he said in a quiet tone. There were indeed over a dozen Keyblade Wielders, mostly Journeymen, scattered in the market. The LE outpost was across the large clearing and built into the outer wall. As a whole, Ferelden remained one of the LE's most loyal allies, reflected in the close relationship that the world's Councilor Garret Cousland had with Turias.

"Just stay on your guard. There's a lot of hostile faces in this small area." Drea remarked. He nodded as they took notice of a group of Legion Operatives walking into the market.

"Trouble…" he muttered. She laughed under her breath.

"Not for us." she said and pulled Raelyn toward the outer edge of the market clearing.

The LE Agents and Legion officers had taken notice of one another and were moving toward each other as if about to have a stand-off. "It's so nice seeing how everyone gets along." Raelyn chuckled. Drea nodded and led him out of the market, where raised voices could already be heard. "So where is this guy we're supposed to be looking for?" he asked as they relaxed a little. She pointed up the towering stone steps before them leading to the upper district.

"The survivor of the crew who killed my parents is hiding the Arl's estate, basically the governor's mansion. We'll have to find a way inside first, which may be difficult." she explained. He raised his eyebrows.

"Even for us?" he asked in surprise. However, she nodded.

"Yes. It's the second-most guarded building in the city, only after the royal palace where the king lives. Every single entrance is guarded and they let no one through." she explained. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders.

"So, we fight our way through?" he guessed, but again she shook her head.

"There's too many guards for us to take out. By the time we'd cut through, the Legion and LE would be on us. We can't break through the stone and make our own entrance, either. Marek Rikkison helped King Alistair fortify every keep in the city against Wielders back during the Founder Age. Your magic and Keyblade won't get through it." she told him.

"I'm loving your optimism right now." Raelyn muttered and began making his way up the stone steps. She fell in line beside him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you think you're here? If I could have done this by myself, this guy would be dead already! We have to think of something together!" she told him, bristling with frustration.

They walked in silence for the following minutes, trying to come up with anything resembling a plan. However, by the time they reached the top of the steps they had not thought of anything.

They found themselves in a courtyard facing the front doors of the Arl's Estate, which was heavily manned with guards and surrounded by a long line of workers and servants trying to get inside. "I told you, there's too many people for us to fight through. Do you think Zane could get us access to the Estate?" Drea asked. Raelyn crossed his arms, looking closely at the structure they were trying to infiltrate.

"He's good friends with Garret Cousland, so maybe, but it would take time. If I'm right in that I'm being followed everywhere I go, then we can't afford to wait that long." he explained.

"Well, we have to come up with something. I didn't come all this way to watch him slip through my grasp again!" she said angrily and turned away, kicking at the wall in frustration.

Raelyn heard her foot connect to the stone and he looked over to his left. He saw something that caught his eye and slowly began making his way over. "Where are you going?" Drea asked him, but he didn't answer.

He slowly made his way toward a small mound of earth, upon which stood a motionless statue with its arms raised toward the sky. The statue's face was hard and fierce, but also held some deeper feeling behind it. As Raelyn stared at the unmoving rock, he had the uncanny feeling that it was also staring at him. "Raelyn." Drea called. He looked over at her, and she pointed at a nearby sign. He stepped away from the statue and looked down to read it.

"_The statue now before you is actually a golem, a living creature within a body of stone. She is none other than Shale, the legendary Golem who battled the Archdemon alongside the Hero of Ferelden and the Dark Keybearer Marek Rikkison. After Aedan Cousland sacrificed his life killing the Archdemon, Shale remained in Denerim within the court of Ferelden's most beloved king, Alistair. When King Alistair died, Shale was found in the position she is now. Scholars believe that the loss of her final companion caused her to retreat inside of herself, and none know if she shall ever waken again."_

"No way…." he whispered in disbelief. Drea raised her eyebrows, not seeing the significance.

"Um, was there some importance to that?" she asked. He looked at her incredulously.

"This is _THE_ Shale! Who fought the dragon at Marek's side during the Founder Age! She was there along with Aedan, Alistair, Leliana, and the rest. She's from the Founder Age!" he said with excitement. Drea looked over at the immobile statue and sighed.

"But she's not alive anymore, Raelyn. She's frozen there like she's dead." she said quietly. He shook his head with a smile and turned back to Shale.

"My chosen courses during LE training were Inter-World Law and Wielder History. I read every report that the Founders ever wrote, even Marek's. I know the phrase to wake her up." he explained and began walking toward her. Drea looked at him, slightly impressed.

"Are you saying that there's still someone alive from before Marek fortified the walls? Someone who might know a weakness in them to get us inside the Estate?" she asked. He nodded over his shoulder and faced Shale. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Dulen harn!" he exclaimed.

He heard creaking and cracking as if stone was grinding against stone. In another moment, the statue's head turned from side to side and it flailed its arms as if popping them back into place. It then came to life and stood looking around as if it had always done so. "Well, it is about time, I would say. How long has it been since the mouthy king perished?" the statue spoke in a surprisingly snarky tone. Slightly taken aback, Raelyn composed himself and answered.

"Do you mean King Alistair? He died about 120 years ago." he answered. The statue raised her eyebrows, if they even were eyebrows, and looked at him.

"Hmm. Much time has passed, but you…..seem familiar. Who are you?" she asked slightly suspiciously.

Raelyn looked around to make sure no one was nearby and summoned his Keyblade for a brief moment. "I'm a Keyblade Wielder." he said quietly and dismissed his blade. Shale groaned audibly upon hearing that.

"_Another_ Key-Wielder? Typical….." she grumbled. Drea stepped forward at that moment.

"You mean you've met others? Who do you remember meeting?" she asked, not fully believing that the golem was actually from the Founder Age. Shale grunted for a moment, thinking hard and trying to remember.

"I am terrible with human names, but I can remember his face…..He never shut up, I recall that much. The Wielder I met before was….a crazy man with dark powers who seemed hell-bent on suicide against a legendary mercenary or some such. Those were simpler days…" she sighed at the end of her statement. Raelyn looked over at Drea with his eyebrows raised.

"So you really did fight beside Marek Rikkison and the Hero of Ferelden." he said. Shale rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, I was their portable battering ram, if it will. But why did you wake me? What purpose did you have for doing so?" she asked. Drea cleared her throat.

"You were alive when Marek helped fortify these walls. We need to get into the Arl's Estate and find someone who caused great harm. Can you help us?" she asked somewhat hesitantly. Shale scoffed at the question.

"Bah. Can I help you break into a stone fortress? Can you tie those death-flaps you call shoes? Can you use that pitiful contraption on your back?" she responded in a slightly offended tone. Drea was slightly taken aback by the golem's snarky attitude.

"Okay. Would you be willing to help us break into the Estate?" she rephrased her question. Shale looked between the two humans for a moment with narrowed glowing eyes, as if debating with herself.

"Hm. You did reawaken me from the frozen slumber…." she muttered, to which Raelyn and Drea shrugged their shoulders in acknowledgment. Shale then groaned loudly and nodded. "Oh, very well. But only this once out of repayment!" she decided. Raelyn smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, perfect! Now how are we going to….?" he began to say when the golem marched right past him and Drea. The two looked at one another before turning to see what Shale was doing.

They stared in stunned silence as the golem started running forward, directly at the nearest stone wall of the Estate. "She's not going to…." Drea muttered in disbelief.

"DEATH TO ALL PIGEONS!" Shale roared and crashed through the wall like a battering ram. **(Sariel, Two Steps From Hell)**

"She is." Raelyn muttered and started forward after her. Drea cursed under her breath.

"So much for being subtle!" she said irritably. They could already hear the alarmed voices of the guards along with the chaos from inside. No doubt the cooks and servants were in frantic terror from the rampaging statue.

They ran through the opening in the wall just in time to see Shale barrel through the next wall with no signs of slowing down. "I guess that's one way to make a path." he said with a hint of laughter. Drea rolled her eyes and raced after Shale.

"If he gets away because of all this noise, I'm going to have to track him across the Realm all over again!" she replied.

Up ahead, a group of guards manned the doors leading to the throne room. Upon seeing Shale, Drea, and Raelyn coming, they raised their weapons and stood their ground. "Stand down or be put down!" one of them ordered. However, Shale paid them no mind and continued charging forward. A moment later, she crashed through them like a set of bowling pins and left the guards in a dazed heap on the floor.

Without slowing down, she head-butted the doors to the throne room so hard that they were knocked off of their hinges and slammed onto the floor. She then stopped and sighed. "The path has been made. Are we even?" she asked, casually stopping on the nearest guard who had started to get up.

Drea stepped into the doorway and looked ahead, seeing a bald man with a burn scar across half of his face. Upon seeing her, the man cowered in fear and motioned to his remaining guards. Six armed warriors stepped between the two, lined up along the center of the room. Drea, unfazed, nodded to Shale. "We are even. Thank you for your assistance." She said, not taking her eyes off of the man on the other side of the room.

Shale glanced back at Raelyn, who nodded in agreement. "Good. Then I am off to deplete the pigeon population. Those damned feathered fiends have had it coming for far too long…" the golem said in a conniving tone and stomped off the way they had come.

Raelyn then stepped up beside Drea and faced the six warriors now blocking their path. "This does not have to end in bloodshed, child! We could still find another way out of this!" the man seated on the throne said. Drea shook her head, a fire in her eyes.

"Even if that were true, there is only one path forward now, Rex." she replied and fitted an arrow to her bowstring. Rex gulped in terror and motioned to his soldiers.

"Stop them!" he exclaimed. Before the men could advance, her arrow sank into one man's chest. He fell with a groan, causing his companions to raise their weapons in defensive stances. Drea narrowed her eyes, seeing that no other arrows would find their marks and would instead be deflected. With that, she placed her bow on her back and drew her long knife out of her quiver. She glanced over at Raelyn, who nodded and summoned his Keyblade.

"A Keybearer? What Keybearer would have aligned with you, a Legion Specialist?!" Rex questioned in disbelief. In response, Raelyn threw back his hood and revealed his face. This caused the bald man's face to widen in further disbelief. "Raelyn Yoric?!" he trembled.

"How many am I handling?" Raelyn asked quietly. Drea's lip curled into a sneer.

"Two each, and we fight over the last guy. But Rex is mine. Touch him, and you'll be the one eating an arrow." she replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Understood." he muttered and charged forward. Two of the soldiers ran to meet him, and their weapons clashed together. Raelyn pushed their swords away and the two men tried to surround him.

Twirling his blade in an elegant flourish, he threw strikes toward the man in front of him while simultaneously dodging the man behind. Sensing a strike coming for his head, he rolled out of the way and aimed his free hand at the man behind him. A stream of fire emerged from his palm and engulfed the soldier with a scream. Raelyn ran forward without hesitation, slashing the defenseless man with an upward stroke that knocked him onto his back. Now left with one opponent, he turned his attention to the soldier charging for him.

As the man reared back his sword, Raelyn charged his fist with light energy. Instead of slashing with his Keyblade, he punched at the man's sword. The energy engulfing his fist shattered the sword's brittle metal and left him holding an empty handle. Before he could react further, Raelyn cast a bolt of lightning forward and sent him crashing into the opposite wall.

Drea was handling the other three guards with her long knife, spinning and ducking beneath all of their attacks while throwing forth counterattacks. Dodging two simultaneous strikes by spinning behind one of the men, she stabbed her knife into his back. Seeing a sword coming her way, she yanked on her knife and forced the impaled guard into the sword's edge. He cried out as the other guard's sword impaled him from the front, at which point Drea wrenched her knife out and ran out from behind him. Since the man's sword was now buried in his comrade, she leaped up and jumped off of his shoulder, slicing down his back as she landed behind him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last guard moving toward her. She had just enough time to raise her knife in front of her before the sword reached her. Deflecting the strike, the force of the blow sent her falling backward, though she rolled into a crouch and regained her footing. Before she could stand, he was upon her and slammed his sword down. She placed her knife above her head and blocked it, but found herself caught underneath the man's greater strength. Unable to get out from underneath him, she reached back with her free hand and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. With a twirl, she stabbed it into the man's foot. He cried out in pain and staggered, allowing her to throw off his attack and stand. She then drove her knife into his chest with a fatal slice and punched him in the throat for good measure.

As he fell to the ground, she looked over at Raelyn and saw that all of the guards had been dispatched. They turned their attention to Rex, who was now alone and trembling in terror on his throne. "Please…." he whimpered. Drea walked toward him with a cold expression on her face.

"You killed my family, and so many others. You would ask for mercy when you offered them none?" she said, drawing her bow off of her back. Rex raised his hands in surrender.

"I was only following orders!" he pleaded. Drea showed no signs of wavering, so he turned his gaze to Raelyn. "Boy, you are an LE Agent! Will you truly allow her to strike down an unarmed man?!" he asked incredulously. Raelyn stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he reached down and picked one of the guards' swords off of the floor. He then threw it to Rex with a sneer.

"Now you're not unarmed. Your victims were, though." he said resolutely. Rex clutched the sword with shaking fingers and widened his eyes as Drea pulled two arrows out of her quiver. As she set them to her bowstring, she spoke.

"The sword of vengeance falls swiftly, and the arrows of justice always aim true. Now, you shall feel the fear that they felt, and so is my family avenged." she said. Rex opened his mouth to plead for his life once more, but with a _twang_ of the bow, both arrows sank into his chest and knocked him all the way back into his throne. **(end Sariel)**

The man slumped back with a final gasp, and was still. Drea let out a breath and lowered her bow. "It's finally over…" she whispered. Raelyn looked over at her with a look of empathy.

"How many men were complicit in your family's murder?" he asked her. She looked at the floor and placed her bow on her back.

"Seventeen. Rex was the last. Now, every one of them has felt the wrath of my bow." she replied. He nodded with a small smile.

"I'm glad for you. One day soon, I hope to avenge my family as well." he said. This caused her to look up at him, a look of understanding in her eyes.

"You speak of Caleb Strouss?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Rex's body.

"And others. There were many he recruited to betray my father. Even my former best friend. I can't hope to face them alone." he explained.

"You won't have to." she said. Raelyn looked over at her, seeing Drea nod resolutely. "You helped avenge my family. I'll help you avenge yours. In so doing, we might save the Realm from a grave threat." she explained.

"Do you know something about Caleb's actions that I don't?" he asked, sensing something deeper beneath her words. She nodded.

"I wasn't sure if you were sincere until now. I still find Legion reports every so often, and the latest is that Caleb is communing with an entity who is very old, one who nearly destroyed the Realm of Light before. In his quest to restore the Keyblade Wielders to their former power, he has turned to those whom your Founders locked away so many years ago." she explained. Raelyn's eyes widened.

"Caleb is seeking the Divine Beings? But he has long espoused his belief that they are fables, legends created by the Founders to keep us from seeking the truths behind Kingdom Hearts!" he said in surprise. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"I checked the reports during our escape from Twilight Town. That's the latest Legion intelligence regarding Caleb. His second-in-command hasn't been seen in over a week, and is on some top-secret mission." she added. Raelyn looked away from her, absorbing this information.

"Lorne…." he growled. At that moment, they heard alarmed voices growing louder. "We need to go, now." he said, turning his attention back to the situation at hand. Drea nodded.

"We should be fine getting back to the ship, but where do we go from there?" she asked him. He smiled as they put their hoods up and raced for the door.

"I've got a camp in the outskirts of Baron. We'll be safe there to plan our next move." he told her.

**So the Twilight Phantom has now officially joined the team. In another couple of chapters, we will be meeting the Outrider Commander. I apologize again for the delay in getting this chapter done, but I really did my best. **

**New Character Introduced: **

**Rex: A former member of Talin's Pirate Crew, and the last survivor of it. His comrades were hunted down by Drea and he met the same end as his former comrades.**

**Returning Character:**

**Shale: A stone Golem from Dragon Age Origins, she appeared in both Beyond the Dark Veil and United We Stand, both times fighting alongside Marek Rikkison. She has a burning hatred for all birds and pigeons in particular.**

**Well, I have no other announcements. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See you next time! **


	13. Ch 13: Pan's Hidden Treasure

**I can't believe it's already been so long since my last update. It almost feels like I've been on a hiatus, but not quite. I apologize for my absence of late, this summer has been very busy and I have had neither the time nor the extra energy to get this out any sooner. Hopefully now that Fall is almost here, things will be slowing down enough for me to get myself on here to write. **

**Before we get any further, I definitely want to thank Lucenthia, Chirithy564, Kristen Verne, and of course soraroxas123 for reviewing the last chapter. I also want to thank TheOverlord2 and moonrose221 for favoriting the story.**

**When last we left our tale, Raelyn had just recruited his first teammate, Drea Korian and helped her avenge her family. In exchange, she pledged herself to his cause. Only time will tell if she is true to her word and how they shall interact from here. This chapter will see a renewed focus on one of our other characters who is quickly becoming one of my favorites as well as returning to an old Disney world from the KH games. At the start of the story, I received several requests for Disney worlds, so I am trying to oblige with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pan's Hidden Treasure

**(Wanderlust, Final Fantasy XV)**

Free of pursuit, Raelyn set their small and stolen Gummi ship down in the clearing where he had made his camp. The secluded forest on the outskirts of Baron was well hidden and had been chosen by Zane for their use. As Raelyn exited the small ship, he looked over at where the much larger _SS Wanderer _was parked, its shiny black exterior sparkling under the shade of the overhead trees.

Drea appeared behind him and looked at the famous ship for a long moment. "Now there's a sight I've seen only in the history books." she muttered. He smiled and started walking toward it.

"Well, it's the closest thing to home we have." he replied.

Zane was sitting in the center of the clearing, an inviting fire crackling in the stoned pit he had put together. The blue-haired Ancient had a large ladle in hand and was stirring something of delicious aroma in the bowl resting atop the flames. "I didn't expect to see you here." Raelyn greeted him as they walked over to where he was sitting. Zane nodded before setting the ladle to the side and standing up. He turned his gaze upon Drea for a long moment, studying her with eyes that belied over 1500 years of wisdom.

She found herself slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, and broke the silence after several moments. "Councilor Zane Alkerias, I understand it was you who prompted Raelyn to come find me." she said stiffly. Zane nodded, keeping his deep red eyes fixed upon her.

"Indeed, Drea Korian. Many times had the term _Twilight Phantom_ crossed my desk and been the subject of discussion among the Council of Sovereigns. Once I discovered your past, I perceived you to be someone of great resolve and skill." he explained. Raelyn coughed slightly, looking between the two.

"I helped her avenge her family. In exchange, she has promised us her help against Caleb." he added. Zane nodded and finally looked away from her.

"Good. I hope she proves worthy of our trust. You had best help her settle in. Supper shall be ready shortly, and then we can discuss Caleb." he told them. Raelyn glanced at Drea and pointed toward the _Wanderer_, walking over. She followed him without a word, sensing Zane's watching eyes upon her as they went.

Reaching the back of the ship, Raelyn pulled the hidden latch to open the ramp. As it lowered with a mechanical _hiss_, he heard Drea speak in a quiet tone.

"Doesn't like me very much, does he?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't know you yet. Neither do I, to be honest." he replied nonchalantly.

"I guess that's fair. Maybe we can swap war stories over dinner and have a nice bonding time." Drea remarked sarcastically. Raelyn rolled his eyes and led the way inside the ship.

They strode through the small cargo bay and ascended the ladder up to the living quarters. Drea was visibly surprised by how well furnished the ship was, from the plushy sofas and armchairs to the beautiful paintings on the walls hand-drawn by Namine so many years ago.

For a moment she lost her focus and approached a large painting hanging on the wall opposite the ladder, reaching out her hand and gently caressing the paper. The painting was of the idyllic beaches on the Destiny Islands, with the blue waves perfectly changing to white shores. Trees with green leaves dotted the place, and sitting on the beach were the likenesses of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Incredible." she whispered. Her eyes settled on the three Founders within the painting. "This is almost like…."

"Stepping into history?" Raelyn asked from behind. She turned around as if waking from a dream and nodded.

"Yes. To think that this is the ship that carried the Founders on their final mission against Oblivion, and that on these walls are pictures that Namine drew personally….it's almost too much to process." she said in awe. Raelyn raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

"I thought the Hidden Legion looked up to the original generation of the Council of Sovereigns, not the Founders of the Light's Enforcers." he said. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"Our commanders wanted us not to be swayed by the legends of Sora's generation, that's true. They demanded we be impartial in the event that we had to stand against the Keyblade Wielders." she admitted.

"But it doesn't sound like you agreed with those orders." he observed. Drea looked at the painting for a few more moments before walking over and setting her pack down on one of the armchairs.

"I've always been fascinated by history, even when I was little. Growing up in Radiant Garden, there are few stories told more than those of the LE Founders. By the time I was a teenager, I had already read the entire public works on their lives. Sora, Jack, Aqua, I knew everything in the history books and more before I enlisted in the Legion. I knew they were heroes, and no amount of orders was going to change that." she explained. Raelyn crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as she spoke.

"If you're that enamored with the Keyblade Wielders, then why did you even join the Legion? You essentially made yourself a rival, maybe even an enemy under certain circumstances." he asked curiously. She laughed coldly and put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like I could join the Keyblade Wielders. They don't pass their Keyblades down outside the Agency anymore. The only thing I ever wanted to do was fight to defend my home, just like your Founders did. The only options I had were the Legion or Council Security. At least in the Legion, I could advance and get promotions." Drea replied.

Raelyn found himself understanding her position, and actually took solace in the fact that her opinion of the Founders were so high. Caleb did not share that adoration for Sora's Generation, and he had overthrown Turias in an effort to rid the Agency of those values that Sora and Jack had instilled within the Agency. Her deepest beliefs were in direct contrast to Caleb's actions. This only reinforced his belief that she would be a powerful ally.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." he offered. Drea nodded and grabbed her pack. He led her down the hallway to the right of the living room. The first room they passed was the large bathroom. "It's the only one on board, so we'll have to share it whenever we're here." he explained as she looked at the ornate shower, stool, and decorated walls.

"Certainly beats the woods or the taverns in Twilight Town." she said with a laugh. He smiled slightly and walked farther down the dead-end hallway. Four bedrooms were side-by-side beyond the bathroom, the farthest being his. The closest one to the bathroom was where they stopped, and Raelyn opened the door to walk inside.

Raelyn's bedroom was decorated with more of the tropical island themes, as it had once been Sora's room during his tenure as Grandmaster. The room that now belonged to Drea instead featured paintings depicting the Land of Departure, the old home of Terra, Ven, Aqua, Jack, and Eraqus. The room in question had once belonged to Ven, who had traveled often with Sora during the days following the Ancient War. "Spacious." Drea remarked, looking around. Raelyn nodded.

"We could do worse, right?" he laughed. She looked around in calm amazement, having never seen anything like it before. As she sat down on the bed, Raelyn cleared his throat and walked back to the door. "I'll let you get settled. Plenty of hot water if you want to shower, Zane's got the plumbing hooked up to the river. The Kitchen's back through the living room if you need something. Otherwise, Zane's almost got supper ready." he told her. Drea smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll take a few minutes and be down by the fire." she replied. Raelyn nodded and awkwardly hovered for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Welcome aboard, I guess." he mumbled and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. Now alone, he let out a loud sigh and strode down to his own room.

Shutting the door behind him, he threw himself onto his bed with a tired groan. Now that he was back "home", his mind began to slow down. Inevitably, it wandered to the things that he didn't want to think about. Among these was his father.

Only during the heat of a mission did Turias leave his mind, and now Raelyn could feel his own sorrow creeping back into his heart. A lump formed in his throat, and he set his trembling hands atop his chest. It was then that he stopped, feeling something beneath his shirt. With a start of realization, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the crown necklace that had once belonged to Sora. A Founder Relic, some secret power lay hidden within. But as Raelyn turned it over in his hand and studied the shiny metal, it seemed no more than jewelry. He felt no glimpse of power or long-forgotten memory.

The Relic still rejected him and saw him as unworthy.

At that moment, he could hear water running through the ship's pipes and assumed that Drea had turned on the shower. With a sigh, he tucked the necklace back under his shirt and reached over, flipping a switch and dimming the lights in the room.

_Sleep overcame him swiftly, and his dreams led him down a myriad of shadowy corridors and forested paths. A shrouded figure walked ahead of him, but no matter how hard Raelyn tried, he could never catch up to them. For what seemed like lifetimes, he raced after the person. Tripping over tree roots and tendrils of darkness, still he pressed on. _

_After an eternity, he ran into a foggy clearing and found the shrouded figure waiting for him, facing him. Raelyn stopped and looked forward cautiously. The figure was hooded, and there was nothing but a shadowed black void where the face should be. He could just make out the person's features in the moonlight, but nothing else. "Who are you?" Raelyn asked in between racing breaths. The figure was silent for a moment, the black void covering their face not moving. _

"_Do you truly seek the power to defeat your enemies? To hold both justice and vengeance in your hands?" the figure asked. Raelyn nodded without hesitation. _

"_I do. I need it to stop Caleb." he said firmly. _

"_What of the cost?" the person replied. Raelyn was unnerved by the figure, some sense of warning and danger emanating from their presence. _

"_I would pay it gladly." he finally answered. _

_At that moment, a pair of pure white eyes appeared beneath the figure's hood. White flames appeared across their shoulders, and an aura of menacing purity echoed from him in a blaze of fury. Raelyn covered his eyes from the near-blinding light, staring in disbelief. The figure continued to stare at him with their pure white eyes. "Gaze long, for this is your destiny if you err not from this path." the voice had changed, almost as if two were speaking simultaneously, a lighter human tone and a different, much deeper and older one. "What say you, Raelyn Yoric?" the figure asked in a growling echo. Raelyn said nothing, frozen in fear. "Raelyn?" the voice repeated. _

"Raelyn?" Drea's voice spoke through the door.

He groaned and opened his eyes, grateful to be back in the waking world. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and sat up. "Come on in." he called to her and swung his legs to the bedside. Drea calmly opened the door, her hair slightly wet and dressed in a clean set of clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." he mumbled, fully aware that he had not cleaned up after their many days on the run. She smiled slightly.

"You've only been asleep for about an hour. Zane said it'll be ten more minutes on supper, if you want to wash up beforehand. I saved you some hot water." she said with a slight laugh. Raelyn smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be out in a few." he replied. Drea nodded and walked out.

Ten minutes later, he exited the ship bathed and dressed, feeling very grateful for the luxuries they had at camp. For fugitives, his accommodations were top-notch.

As he walked up to the fire, he found Drea and Zane seated opposite each other in folding chairs from the cargo hold. As he sat in the empty one, Zane handed him a bowl of steaming soup with several different vegetables in it. He stared at it sullenly, his throat tightening. "I'm actually not that hungry…." he began, but the Ancient handed him a spoon.

"These are vegetables grown in my realm. They are far more nutritious than any meats raised here. They shall sustain you for twice as long and provide only half the calories." he explained. Raelyn hesitantly dunked his spoon in the soup and stirred it around a few times.

"I'm not really a fan of them. I'm more of a protein guy." he responded. Drea laughed quietly, causing him to look at her.

"You're the most wanted fugitive in the Realm of Light, and you're being picky at a free meal that someone else cooked for you?" she said in a patronizing tone. Raelyn scooped up a spoonful and studied it closely.

"Yeah, well unlike some…..I've gotten used to having standards with what I eat." he grumbled.

"Raelyn." Zane spoke, causing both him and Drea to look over at the Ancient. "Don't act a child. Eat and be grateful." he chided. Ignoring the smug laughter coming from Drea, Raelyn sighed and shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

As he ate, much to his surprise, he found it pleasant to the taste. Considering it came from the Golden City, perhaps he shouldn't have expected anything less. Still, he wasn't going to give Zane the satisfaction and maintained a solemn expression. As they ate, the discussions began.

"What are your plans from here?" Zane asked, looking between the two. Raelyn glanced at Drea and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should look at recruiting our next teammate." he suggested. Drea shook her head, her damp brown hair swaying gently as she did.

"We shouldn't risk going out anywhere until we know what's going on with our enemies." she added. At this, Zane looked directly at her.

"Our enemies? Might I ask why we should be assured that you are truly with us?" he asked pointedly. Drea sighed and set her bowl down in front of her.

"You don't trust me because I'm ex-Legion?" she asked in turn.

"I do not trust you because I do not know you. I might have suggested your inclusion to the team based on what I found in your file, but you have not proven yourself to me yet." he responded. Drea heard his words and nodded slightly.

"I guess that's fair. So let me say this: I dedicated my adult life to the Legion and they refused to do anything about my parents' murder. When I left to do it myself, they branded me a traitor and have been hunting me ever since. I have no loyalty to the Legion, or the Council of Sovereigns. Both organizations are corrupt and need to be redeemed." she explained. Raelyn pushed aside his own bowl and looked over at her.

"You know that's what I intend to do with the LE, as well." he said, causing her to nod in agreement.

"The Keyblade Wielders have always been noble because they followed the example of the Founders. From what I heard about your father, he believed in those examples. But ever since Caleb took power, the things I've heard out of Radiant Garden are…troubling." she added. Zane cleared his throat and leaned forward, the flames from the campfire dancing in his red eyes.

"It is worse than you fear." he said quietly, causing both humans to grant him their full attention.

"What's happening, Zane?" Raelyn asked him. The Ancient was quiet for a moment, as if gauging what to say.

"At every turn, Caleb is overstepping his bounds as LE Grandmaster. He is pushing the Council on every front, who are in turn eager to use his actions as examples for why the Keyblade Wielders can no longer function independently. Balorin and Heelia have begun official talks on the _Freedom's Fall Protocol_." he told them. Raelyn leaned back in his chair, absorbing this news. Drea, however, was not as aware of what that meant.

"What's the _Freedom's Fall Protocol?"_ she asked. It was Raelyn who answered her.

"A proposition written by the original members of the Council of Sovereigns during the Founder Age, by Councilors Niccolo of Roma and Baralai of Spira. The Protocol states that in the event the Light's Enforcers, or Keyblade Wielders, no longer serve their foremost purpose of safeguarding the worlds, that the Council as the Realm's legislative body will remove all autonomy from the Agency. In essence, the Keyblade Wielders will cease to be independent, and shall only function under Council approval and at their discretion." he explained.

"The Keyblade Wielders would never go for that. It would cause a civil war, even among the people who support both factions." Drea replied, and Zane nodded.

"That is exactly why it was shelved back then by Ansem the Wise. Still, the idea never fully died out. Many Councilors in the last century, both selfish and not, have sought renewed debates on the Protocol, either fearing the LE's power and desiring it for themselves. It has never gained any momentum because the LE Grandmasters have all maintained the noble and selfless ideas set in stone by the Founding Grandmasters: Jason, Jack, Sora, and Pierce. But Caleb's actions…." he elaborated, and trailed off.

"The more extreme Caleb reveals himself to be, the more people will abandon the LE's support. If the Council gains enough public support to pass the Protocol, we would be facing a civil war between the Realm of Light's most powerful bodies." Raelyn finished. Drea sighed and shook her head.

"So it sounds like this is bigger than just avenging your dad. It sounds like everyone who lives in this Realm has a stake in what you mean to do." she observed. Raelyn and Zane both nodded in agreement with her assessment. "Then we'd better get to work." she said matter-of-factly. The other two exchanged glances with one another before Zane spoke.

"What are your skills?" he asked her, knowing her file but wanting the full extent.

"I was a Legion Specialist, trained in stealth and espionage operations. My bow's my weapon of choice, silent and more accurate than the Council firearms. I'm more than capable in a fight and I have the best training in the Realm outside the LE. I also have extensive knowledge regarding Legion protocols and operations, including troop movements and security access to most of the barracks." Drea explained.

"Those are skills that will be sorely needed." Zane said, his doubts set mostly at ease. However, he looked over at Raelyn with a grave expression. "There is still the matter of Caleb and Lorne." he said. Raelyn's anger was kindled greatly at the mention of his former friend, but he bit his tongue and nodded.

"What about them?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"My latest intelligence is that Caleb is trying to tap into the Founder Relics he claimed from your father's office. I have no concrete evidence yet, but it is my belief that he is trying to reclaim the power that the Founders wielded against the Ancients. His search for that power will inevitably lead him to the Divine Beings." he explained. Raelyn shook his head. This was not good news. But there was little he could about Caleb at the moment. Returning to Radiant Garden was not an option. It was now the most dangerous place in the Realm for him to go.

"And Lorne?" he asked. Zane met his eyes solemnly.

"So far, all of the Founder Relics that were in your father's possession have given Caleb nothing, not even Marek's Dagger. Lorne is on an off-the-record search for others that yet remain hidden. I believe he is close to locating one." he explained.

"Don't you know where they're all hidden?" Raelyn asked him, but the Ancient shook his head.

"I did not know where Marek's Dagger was kept, and there were several others that were hidden where I thought not to look. I advised Sora and the others to hide them well, and some did better than others. Lea, especially…..To this day, I do not know whether he thought hiding his Chakram on top of the Twilight Town train station was a good idea or a last practical joke." he muttered, shaking his head at the memory. Raelyn sighed angrily. He could not let Lorne get his hands on a Founder Relic. Whatever the Relic was, it had to remain out of Caleb's grasp.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked the Ancient. Zane nodded.

"My source tells me that Lorne was spotted in the Lanes Between near Neverland, a place that has been off-limits to Keyblade Wielders for many years, ever since it sparked the Immortality Debate between Korrin Rikkison and then Head Councilor Kaleesh." he explained. Hearing this, Raelyn looked over at Drea with raised eyebrows.

"I have to go and try to stop him. This is of utmost importance." he told her. To his mild surprise, she nodded in agreement.

"I've heard of LE Agent Lorne, especially recently. The Legion has always regarded him as most capable. If he's tied this closely to Caleb, then you do have to go." she told him. She then stood to her feet and looked at the two of them. "Baron is less than two hours away on foot, and they have a small Legion presence. I'll sneak into the barracks and see what I can find on our next recruit while you go deal with Lorne." she proposed.

"Already, you are sounding like a team." Zane observed, sipping idly on whatever drink was in his cup. He then smiled and handed her the file on their next potential companion. Drea opened it and studied it carefully for a moment.

"The Outrider Commander? I've heard of the Outriders. They're a powerful militia who operate outside of Council and LE law. Their leader is said to be as tough as they come, a true warrior and a purveyor of rare objects." she explained. Raelyn nodded.

"Since we can't get any information from the LE right now, maybe the Legion will help us out. Just be careful, that guy…..Dylann, he seemed to have it out for you. He's probably alerted all Legion forces in the Inner Worlds to be looking for us." he suggested. Drea nodded and walked back to the ship, disappearing inside for a few minutes.

During this time, Raelyn and Zane sat around the crackling fire in silence, both pondering their own thoughts. Shortly thereafter, she returned dressed in a dark field suit equipped with a knife belt, along with a hood and cloak. Her bow and quiver were slung along her shoulder, and the handle of her long knife could be seen sticking out of it. "Are we meeting back up here afterward?" she asked. Raelyn nodded and took a piece of extra paper from the stack of files piled beside Zane. He quickly jotted down a series of numbers and handed it to her.

"If you return and don't hear from me for a day, head to these coordinates. I'll head to Baron if I return and don't hear from you." he told her. She took the piece of paper and nodded, placing it in the file sitting on her chair.

With that, she placed her wolf mask over her face and the Twilight Phantom walked out of camp.

Now alone with Zane, Raelyn looked over at the Ancient with interest. "Who's this source of yours that saw Lorne? No one's supposed to be out even close to Neverland. It's too close to the Keyblade Graveyard, and no one's been allowed there since Pierce's days as Grandmaster." he asked. Zane looked at the ground.

"There are some questions I cannot even answer to you, Raelyn." he replied.

"Are you keeping secrets from me, Zane?" Raelyn asked him in surprise. The Ancient stood to his feet and turned his back on the boy.

"You are not the only one to whom I have made promises, my boy. There are some secrets I promised to keep that predate you and I's relationship. Some of my promises transcend generations." he said ambiguously. Raelyn sighed impatiently.

"Zane, I'm going to Neverland based entirely on your source. How do I know I can trust them?" he asked. Zane smiled slightly.

"This is one source you can trust without question. He comes from a noble bloodline that has not always been so selfless. I cannot offer you his name or his motives. His identity must remain even more secret than your own." he explained.

"Is he on our side? What do I call him, and how can I get in contact if I need him?" Raelyn pressed, but Zane held up his hand sternly.

"Raelyn, I have told you what I can. Do not push this matter. You will not be able to contact him, for you will never find him. I do not want you even mentioning the existence of a contact near the Keyblade Graveyard. If you must refer to him in your conversations with me, then call him Nighthawk." he said, and Raelyn could hear the irritation in the Ancient's tone.

"Fine. Just one more question. Do you trust this Nighthawk?" he asked. Zane nodded without hesitation.

"I do, and that should be enough for you. You have your mission, I suggest you get to it." he responded. With that, Zane walked away from him. As he went, a glyph appeared underneath him and he vanished in mid-stride. **(end Wanderlust)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, NEVERLAND….

**(Strange Whispers, Kingdom Hearts)**

Against the stone wall of a canyon cliff huddled a pirate dressed in colorful clothes. He whimpered pathetically and held his hands up in surrender, sporting countless bruises and injuries. He began to shake even greater as the other man stepped toward him again. "Stop wasting my time, pirate. Scum like you aren't worth it." the man said menacingly, glaring at the pirate beneath his hood.

The pirate gulped loudly and shook his head. "I'm just one of the captain's workers! I don't know anything about hidden treasure!" he wheezed. He could see little of the other man's face, except for his chin and eyes. His outfit consisted of mostly black armor that was covered in dark-green leather. His cloak and hood were brown, and his right arm appeared to be made of metal. It buzzed with electrical current, which the pirate didn't understand was actually electricity.

Before he could say anything else, one of the man's eyes flashed red beneath his hood. His lip curled into a threatening sneer, baring his teeth as if they were fangs. With another frightened whimper, the pirate tried to speak. "At the center of the island is a mountain. Pan's been up there quite a bit. The Captain thinks he's guarding something but we've been waiting on his plan before we move." he explained.

Lorne narrowed his eyes(both normal and glowing ones) and grunted softly. "Where was the difficulty in that?" he asked in a quiet but dangerous tone.

"That's all I know, I swear. Please let me go!" the pirate pleaded, his hands still raised in front of his face. Lorne studied him for a moment and flexed his wrist, his Keyblade appearing in his hand with an expert flourish. Reflective of its owner, it bore a blue cross-guard and a long, jagged black blade covered in spidery green veins.

"What worth is there in your life, truly? You pillage and steal and do naught but hurt those around you. Too long has my Agency done nothing about your kind, allowed you to destroy and ruin to your heart's content. No longer." Lorne replied coldly. He stepped toward the pirate and reared back his Keyblade.

However, at that moment he heard a loud noise in the water behind him. **(end Strange Whispers)**

**(Veiled in Black Arrangement, FFXV)**

"_Ahoy, blasted stranger!" _called an angry voice from the ship that had just entered the harbor. Lorne narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the pirate, facing the ship at his full height. He looked closer and could see the speaking man standing on the top deck, covered in red clothing and a hat. A shiny hook for one hand shone in the sunlight and the man waved it around erratically.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Lorne asked in a low tone, allowing his voice to convey that he was not someone to be trifled with.

"I'm Captain Hook, who else?! Antagonize me again at your own peril!" Hook screamed back. Lorne sneered and calmly lowered back his hood, revealing his face and neatly trimmed shoulder-length brown hair. With his green eye he stared at the captain, but his red eye was busy studying the transparent hull of the ship searching for weaknesses.

"What do you want, _Captain_?" Lorne asked, adding the last word in a patronizing drawl. Hook detected it and aimed his hook at the armored stranger standing on the shore.

"I'll thank ye to give me back my crew member! And you'll do it now or face my wrath!" Hook yelled angrily. Lorne sneered once more and glanced at the pirate behind him.

"Stand." he said simply. Shaking profusely, the pirate stumbled to his feet and moved to walk past Lorne toward the water. However, at that moment Lorne placed his Keyblade at the man's throat. He then locked eyes once more with Hook and smiled coldly.

"Your wrath is but embers on a cold fire. Threaten me again, and you will feel true heat." he said, maintaining calm composure. As Hook opened his mouth to reply, Lorne sliced his Keyblade along the pirate's throat and held it in a ready stance.

"Fire all cannons on him now!" Hook roared as the pirate fell to the ground, motionless.

A dozen cannonballs soared immediately toward Lorne's position, who raised his palm and conjured a sphere of light to shield himself. Most of the shots missed him, but those that struck his shield were repelled back toward their origin. The pirates were forced to take cover, and as they got back to their stations, Lorne had begun a counterattack.

He waved his hand elegantly over his Keyblade as flaming energy engulfed both arms and his weapon. In a fluid motion, he aimed his blade forward and unleashed a spiral of fire from it. The spell struck the defenseless ship and seared most of the top deck. The sails, now on fire, toppled over and fell into the water. Hook's men were now scrambling to align their cannons again, but by this time Lorne was no longer on the shore.

"Above us!" one man yelled just as the Keybearer descended from the sky and landed on the deck with a crash. In a decisive combo, he felled three men with one slash apiece. He looked up to the other end of the deck where Hook was cowering and calmly began walking toward the captain. The remaining pirates rallied to engage him he afforded them minimal attention, easily blocking their attacks and striking them down without shifting his gaze.

As he neared the end of the deck, he heard one man running up to him from behind. In response, he clenched his right fist and his mechanical arm whirred with the sound of electrical feedback. He then turned and punched the pirate in the chest with the full force of a lightning blast, sending him flying off of the ship and into the harbor.

Lorne then leaped up to the top deck and found Hook standing alone. The captain stared at him with a look of terror. "I'm here for the treasure that was hidden here long ago. Tell me where it is." Lorne growled. With a shaking hand, Hook pointed to Lorne's left, at the tallest mountain in the distance.

"Peter Pan has been up there quite often of late. I would stake my ship that there is something important up there." he replied. Lorne heard his words and nodded, glancing around at the burning ship.

"That's what your man said, too. Guess he was telling the truth." he observed, but could sense the body heat of more pirates trying to sneak up on him. Thanks to his attuned senses provided by his mechanical arm and brain access, he could distinguish the body heat of the pirates from the searing flames surrounding them. Shaking his head impatiently as Hook's remaining pirates emerged to strike at him, Lorne back-flipped out of their path and raised his Keyblade over his head. Channeling another fire spell into it, he then slammed into the ship's deck and disappeared into its depths.

A moment later, an explosion from below split the ship in two and promptly caused it to sink.

Less than a minute later, the vessel lay at the bottom of the harbor, with Hook and his few men treading water in desperate fashion. Lorne emerged from the water, walking upright as if he had been on land. Without a backward glance at the pirates' dire situation, he set his sights on the mountain and moved forward. **(end Veiled in Black)**

* * *

LATER, MOUNTAINTOP….

Without further resistance, Lorne reached the end of the mountain trail and found a flat circular summit now before him. Seeing nothing of importance, he approached the center with caution. The air was relatively thin up where he was, and his electronics were of no help.

"Who are you?" asked a young-sounding voice. Lorne glared his eyes, as his red eye returned to its normal green and he lost access to all of his technology. He glanced down at his arm, which now seemed nothing more than a metal prosthetic.

He looked around for the voice, finding the source a few moments later by gazing up at the sky. A boy in a green outfit was floating above him, hands propped behind his head and legs crossed as if he were lounging in an armchair rather than thin air.

"Peter Pan, I presume? Sora's reports mentioned you often." Lorne greeted him hollowly. The boy leaned forward with interest upon hearing Sora's name.

"You know Sora? How is the old rascal?" he asked jovially. Lorne shrugged his shoulders in response.

"He's dead. Has been for the long time." he replied coldly. The boy's face wrinkled in confusion.

"What's that mean? Did he go somewhere far away?" he asked. Lorne groaned for a moment, realizing that a land where kids never grew up meant that the concept of death was alien to them. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you could say that. Sora, or one of his friends, left something here before he went away. I'm here to take it back. Where is it?" he responded, trying to steer the conversation to his real objective. Peter looked for a long moment at Lorne's face as if searching for something in the man's eyes.

"They told me that if anyone ever came looking for it, I shouldn't trust them. Not unless they had something to prove themselves." he replied. Lorne sighed loudly, growing impatient.

"And what would I need to prove myself?" he asked through clenched teeth. Peter rubbed his chin, not taking his eyes off of Lorne's face.

"They told me that the thing I was supposed to hide had many other things just like it. If someone wanted it and had one of the others, and knew how to use it, then I could trust them." he elaborated. Upon hearing this, Lorne cursed under his breath.

"I have them, but they're back in Radiant Garden! I don't have time to go get them now! Just tell me where it is!" he demanded angrily. However, Peter shook his head.

"Sorry, Pal. Those were Sora's words, and he was my friend. I don't know you too well, and you don't seem all that friendly." he said. Lorne bared his teeth and raised his right arm, trying to access his technological powers. However, nothing happened. He gazed down at his arm again in surprise. Peter, however, was back in his lounging position and floating without worry.

"Your fancy powers won't work up here. This is a magical dead zone. No powers, no anything. Only Pixie-Dust!" he explained casually. Lorne roared angrily and summoned his Keyblade, hurling it at the boy. Peter quickly spun out of its way, his own expression turning angry. "Look here, Mister! You're starting to act like Hook and his pirates! I'd say it's time for you get off my island!" he replied, puffing his chest sternly. Lorne shook his head.

"No one's kicking me off this island; least of all you, boy. I'm not leaving until I get what I came for. I'd rather not kill a kid, but I'll fight if I have to." he declared. Peter shook his head and floated even higher up.

"Look all you want! You'll never find the treasure!" he replied and flew away, disappearing in seconds.

Lorne walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down at the island to ponder his next move. He had been lured to a place that nullified his powers. But the treasure wasn't there. "I don't have time to search the whole damn island." he growled to himself. However, he then stood up and looked toward the far edge of the island.

Something was plummeting down from the clouds and high speed, too small for a ship. As it flew down, Lorne smiled and nodded. "Raelyn. Now this is getting interesting." he muttered. Summoning his Keyblade once more, he leaped off of the cliff and rapidly descended back down the mountainside.

* * *

MEANWHILE….

**(Daydream Upon Neverland, Birth by Sleep)**

Raelyn flew down to the island's surface and landed in a forest clearing that housed an old hollow tree in the center. He looked around, trying to recall everything that the Founder Reports had mentioned about Neverland. Like Drea, he had a knack for history and had made it one of his primary focuses during his schooling in the LE.

"No one who lives on this island ages, so….odds are it'll be the same people who knew Sora and the others." he muttered under his breath. He then heard rustling in the brush nearby and looked around for the source.

A moment later, two boys came running into sight, dressed in animal furs. Upon seeing Raelyn, they jumped with fright and altered course. Before he could get a word out to them, the two boys dove into the hole at the base of the tree and disappeared. "Well, maybe they can point me in the right direction…" he muttered with a sigh and started walking over to the tree. However, he didn't get very far.

"Another stranger? Where did all of you come from?" said a young voice from above. Raelyn looked up to see who he recognized from Sora's Reports as Peter Pan floating above him.

"Peter Pan, you look no different than how Sora described you in his journals." Raelyn greeted him. Peter adopted his lounging stance and looked back at the newcomer with his head tilted to the side.

"Are you with the other stranger? He mentioned Sora, too." he asked with an air of suspicion. Raelyn shook his head.

"I'm here on my own. But this stranger….did he have a weird arm and a glowing eye?" he responded.

"Yep, and he wanted the treasure that Sora and the others left me to protect. When I told him how to prove he deserved it, he attacked me. If you're planning to do the same, I suggest you go somewhere else." Peter explained, placing his hands lazily behind his head. Raelyn nodded in understanding.

"You were right to keep it away from him. He has ill intent for it. Might I ask how to prove myself worthy of seeing Sora's treasure?" he asked politely. He was trying to be friendly, but knowing that Lorne was nearby kept the essence of speed on his mind. Upon hearing this, Peter floated down to the ground to get a closer look at Raelyn. He looked the man up and down, from his black shirt with silvery veins and gray pants to his blonde hair and brown cloak.

"Sure, I'll tell you how to prove yourself, but it's not really Sora's treasure." he finally replied. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, it's not Sora's?" he pressed. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't just Sora that came here that day and gave it to me. Aqua and Rayne were here too." he explained. Raelyn was taken back, and had not been expecting this news.

"Rayne Rikkison was here?!" he exclaimed. This was bigger news than it might have seemed. Relics from both Sora and Aqua had already been discovered, a Necklace and Wayfinder, respectively. Nothing that had ever belonged to Rayne had ever been found. A Relic belonging to the former vessel of the X-blade would explain Caleb and Lorne's interest in this particular treasure.

"Yep, first time I met her. She seemed nice enough, I guess. Sora and Aqua told me how important this task was and I accepted." Peter said in response.

Raelyn thought about this for a moment. Despite his unanswered questions, the situation fit with the established precedent. All the other Relics had been located in places or with people who could safeguard them for a long time, longer than one lifetime. Marek's Dagger had been entrusted to Snake, on a world where time passed much more slowly than everywhere else. Why wouldn't the Founders place one in Neverland, the world where no one ever grew up and where Peter Pan could guard it forever?

"So what do I need to do for you to show me this treasure?" he asked. Peter leaped into the air and hovered several feet above him.

"Sora told me that a day would come when someone would be here looking for it. He said if they had something that proved they were allies of his, then I could trust them." Pan explained. Once more, Raelyn pondered this question. Then, with a pang of realization, it dawned on him.

He reached beneath his shirt and pulled out Sora's Necklace, which always hung around his neck. Peter flew closer to get a better look and smiled. "I saw that thing on Sora's neck every time he came here! Looks like you've earned the right to see the treasure!" he said happily and spun in the air, flying off in a different direction.

Raelyn hurriedly tucked the necklace back out of sight and ran after him. "_Never crossed his mind that I could have stolen this necklace or killed someone for it. Guess he is still just a kid, after all," _he thought to himself.

For the next while, he followed after the flying Peter Pan from the ground, listening to the boy's tales about traversing Hook's ship alongside Sora and his various misadventures with Terra, Ven, and Aqua. The more he heard, the more Raelyn was in awe. Peter Pan was unbelievably old, but he would never grow up so long as he remained in Neverland. He had been flying around these islands long before the Founder Age, and he would be here long after the demise of other worlds. So long as Neverland remained, so too would Peter Pan.

Finally, they reached a rocky cove that stood on the edge of the sea. As Raelyn pondered where to go, Peter led him up a winding narrow path toward a gigantic rock structure in the shape of a skull. "Isn't this place a bit obvious for hidden treasure?" Raelyn asked. Peter smiled widely.

"That's just what I want people to think." he said in a hushed tone. They walked in through the mouth of the structure and found themselves in a vast round cavern. A large ornate treasure chest sat in the center of the room. Raelyn narrowed his eyes, cautious and confused.

"There's no way…." he began, and Peter sniggered beside him.

"The chest is a decoy. The real treasure I have hidden in plain sight. Hook and his cronies would never look anywhere else once they've checked the chest." he said proudly. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders uneasily.

"But not Lorne. He wouldn't fall for it." he replied. **(end Daydream Upon Neverland)**

"I'm so glad your opinion of me is still so high, _Brother_." said a sneering voice.

**(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

Raelyn angrily turned around to find Lorne standing in the entrance, silhouetted against the daylight. The other man stepped inside with a triumphant smile. "What does Caleb want with this treasure?!" Raelyn demanded, causing Lorne to laugh.

"That doesn't concern you, but suffice it to say that it's going to lead us one step closer to his ultimate goal." he replied. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and summoned his Keyblade to his hand.

"Taking control of Kingdom Hearts? Even the Founders chose to bury it! Why would Caleb seek to raise it again?!" he yelled angrily.

"You really think we're after Kingdom Hearts? You're smarter than that, Raelyn." Lorne taunted with a genuine chuckle. Raelyn balked at the other man's words, but before he could say anything else, the ground trembled. They heard a muffled explosion in the distance and looked up in surprise. "The immortal boy here might need a new hideout….and some new kid buddies." Lorne said with a smirk, crossing his arms confidently. Peter shook his head defiantly.

"No, you're lying!" he said fiercely and quickly flew up through one of the rock's eyes. This left the two former friends alone in the cave.

"You would kill children for a Relic?!" Raelyn asked in disgust. Lorne sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that was a bluff. I kicked the kids out of the damn tree before I put the bomb in there. They're alright, but the hideout's not. I'm not the bad guy, Raelyn, no matter how much you want me to be." he explained. The other man scoffed.

"Yeah, you just do Caleb's dirty work for him. You're not responsible for anything he does. All you did was betray my father and provide enough cause for Caleb to move against him. You facilitated an insurrection and got dozens of Wielders killed for your selfish vanity!" Raelyn heatedly replied. Lorne growled and called his Keyblade to his hand.

"I pleaded with your father for the position I deserved, and he threatened to exile me when I lost my temper! I had dedicated my life to the Order, but the only things your father ever saw were you and the damn Founder Relics!" he yelled back.

"Were you ever truly my friend? Or were you always consumed by your jealously and weakness of heart?!" Raelyn asked him and adopted a battle stance. Lorne laughed coldly and did the same.

"I was your friend, until your arrogance and undeserved promotions became unbearable. Don't forget that I offered my help in taking down Caleb. You spurned it out of spite. You think you're better than me, when you can't see the bigger picture?" he replied. With that, his right eye flashed red and his metal arm whizzed with electrical current. Raelyn noticed this and smiled.

"How much help are your powers gonna be in a world without technology?" he taunted. Lorne tilted his head to the side almost in interest.

"Old friend, we both brought it with us." he said with a sneer. He flexed his metal wrist, unleashing a noise at sub-sonic frequency. At first, Raelyn noticed nothing. But a moment later, the communicator in his ear vibrated and shattered, deafening him in that ear. He cried out in pain and clutched that side of his face, his entire head throbbing.

Through his pain, he looked up at Lorne. The other man smiled confidently and raised his metal arm. In another moment, a blinding flash of light repulsed from it and caught him unawares. Raelyn fell onto his back with another groan, blinded temporarily. Struggling to get a grip while both blind and deaf, he could feel the vibrations on the ground as Lorne walked toward him. What could he do?

In desperation, he reached beneath his shirt and his fingers curled tightly around Sora's Necklace. "If ever I needed you to do something, now's the time." he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Reduced to praying, Raelyn? Have the mighty fallen so far?" he barely heard Lorne say, muffled and as if he was very far away.

"If I die here, then there won't be anyone to stop Caleb….to take back the Agency….to save the worlds…" Raelyn muttered under his breath. After he spoke, his thoughts turned entirely toward the protection of the worlds. In that moment, he felt a surge of heat from the Necklace in his hand.

Lorne stood over the man with his Keyblade raised, but a beam of light issued from Raelyn's chest and caught him in the crossfire. Lorne groaned and stumbled back, caught by surprise.

Raelyn was still on his back as it happened, and heard quiet but clear voice speak to him from both nearby and far away. _"Go now! Run!" _it said. With that, he clambered to his feet with great difficulty. Unable still to see where he was going, he placed his palm on the cave wall and used it as a guide until he found the entrance. Once he did, he staggered outside and called his Keyblade Rider. Once on it, he flew blindly upward, trying to leave Neverland behind and make for the Lanes Between.

He had underestimated Lorne, and been taken by surprise. He had lost, and the treasure was unguarded. Raelyn cursed loudly and slammed his hand on the controls of his Rider. Still blinded, he typed in the coordinates for Baron and allowed his Rider's auto-pilot to do most of the work. **(end The Threat)**

**(Be True to Your Honor, Epic Score)**

Lorne smiled and kicked open the chest, finding it indeed to be empty. He glanced around the cave, knowing that what he sought was nearby. His red eye scanned the area for anomalies, detecting something at the back of the cave. He walked over to the far wall, where a group of stalagmites were coming out of the ground. According to his mental readings, one was lighter than the others.

He reached out his metal hand to the stalagmite and pushed the tip away from him. Sure enough, it came loose easily. He lifted it out of the ground and turned it around. Finding it to be hollow, he reached his hand inside and pulled out the hidden contents: something nearly two feet in length covered in a white cloth.

Lorne groaned with triumph as he unwrapped the treasure and held it up for a better look.

It was a silver gauntlet covered with magical runes. A large blue gem was set just below the knuckles on the back of the hand. Thin black fur lined the back where the forearm would go. Seeing what it was, he grunted in disappointment.

It was indeed a Founder Relic, but not the one they had hoped for. This gauntlet had never belonged to Rayne Rikkison, Vessel of the X-blade. It amplified magical prowess, and had belonged to her mother, Mist Rikkison. Lorne sighed and shook his head slightly, replacing the wrappings on the Relic and turning to leave.

Caleb would be disappointed, but at least another Relic would be in their possession. **(end Be True To Your Honor)**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this short return to Neverland! I had been asked to include a few Disney worlds, so this is one of the ways I'm trying to do that. I'm sorry again about the long delay on this one, but at least it's a long chapter, right? No announcements or new characters introduced. To those who don't know what the gauntlet at the end of the chapter was, the "treasure" being talked about, was worn by Mist during the previous stories. Her times fighting were few and far between, so I won't be surprised if not everyone remembers that gauntlet. But in any case, I hope everyone is excited for everything that is being put together. More mentions of the mysterious Nighthawk will be forthcoming, as well as details into what Caleb is really planning. But most importantly, next chapter our team will be looking to recruit their next companion, the infamous Outrider Commander! I know I'm excited to get there and I hope you guys are as well. Stay tuned, because I plan to get the next one out much sooner than this one!**


	14. Ch 14: The Outrider Commander

**Alright, I'm back at it again. The good news is that I've finally finished my outline for the entire story. So it will be easier goings from here, to say the least. Before anything else, I want to thank Kristen Verne, soraroxas123, and Chirithy564 for reviewing. I also want to thank Evan Vergel and IanAlphaAxel for favoriting. I have no further announcements, so on we go!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Outrider Commander

**(Strange Whispers, Kingdom Hearts)**

Lorne calmly walked through the halls of Heroes' Forge, glancing at the Wielders on duty as he passed them. The castle had changed much since Turias' death, reflecting less peace of mind and more strength of arms. Judging from mere appearances, Caleb seemed to be expecting a sudden attack at any given time.

He carefully kept the item in his hand concealed as he walked, for no one besides Caleb and himself knew what his mission had been about. Lorne couldn't help but keep thinking back to his exchange with Raelyn. The man had always been overconfident in his abilities, but Lorne had overpowered him with ease. He smiled at the memory, unable to help himself. Had it not been for that surprise burst of light, Raelyn would have been captured and brought here.

But it was of little consequence. He had proven his mettle, and Raelyn no longer concerned him. He was a desperate gnat, eager to plot and scheme but unable to actually stop them in their plans. Lorne nodded to the two guards at the end of the hallway leading to Caleb's chambers, who saluted to him as he passed. "Field Commander Lorne." both men greeted respectfully.

"Carry on. Let no one pass until I have returned this way again." he told them in reply. With that, he made his way down the hallway toward Caleb's doors. However, as he drew close, he paused. He could hear voices coming from inside the room. Caleb was speaking to someone.

"_What secrets do you hold? What must I do?" _Caleb's voice echoed quietly. Lorne narrowed his eyes and silently pressed himself against the door to listen better. A strange voice answered, deep in tone and speaking in a hissing whisper.

"_The Relics….are the key. Only through them….will you have the power to accomplish your goals." _it answered.

Lorne listened with interest, unaware as to who or what Caleb was talking to. He tapped the small piece of metal on the side of his forehead, causing his eye to flash red as he accessed all relevant computer files mentally. Dozens of files filtered before his eye in seconds, but all came up inconclusively. He slightly shook his head. Where technology failed him, his ears would have to suffice.

"_Will they truly be enough to display me in the image of the Founders? Only then would the people support my move against the Council." _Caleb asked quietly.

"_The Founders you speak of were nothing more than mortal men and women, blessed with power from beyond this Realm. Those Relics once touched by them still hold a small portion of that power. Do you doubt my words?" _the other voice whispered back. As Lorne listened closely, the voice seemed to have an age to it, as if it were very old. Whoever it was, he could feel a creeping sense of menace as well, putting him on his guard. Whatever Caleb was doing, it was fraught with peril.

With that, he stepped back and knocked three times on the door. Instantly, he felt his aura of dread recede and vanish like smoke through a window. "Enter." Caleb's voice then spoke from within.

Lorne pushed open the door and walked inside, seeing Caleb hurriedly placing something in a lockbox. The Grandmaster turned the lock and placed it out of sight before standing up to face him. "Were you successful?" he asked. Lorne nodded, glancing around the dark room. Caleb had no lights on, and only a sliver of light poked in through the window curtains. As such, most of his body was shadowed. As Lorne stared at him, most of what he could see was Caleb's face. The man stared at him with his good eye and reached to his bedside table, picking up his black eye-patch. Lorne took a brief glance at the man's slashed other eye before the patch was put on.

"Yes, though I did encounter some slight resistance." he answered. Caleb grunted softly and crossed his arms.

"Raelyn. Did you kill him?" he asked in response. Lorne shook his head.

"I overpowered him easily. Unfortunately, he was able to escape due to a surge of light that short-circuited my electronics. I believe he possesses a Relic." he explained. Caleb frowned, his graying goatee visible in the sliver of light painted across his face.

"Could you see the Relic on him?" he asked.

"No, it was not visible. He must have had it beneath his clothes or somewhere out of sight." Lorne replied. Caleb slowly sat down on his bed, stroking his chin angrily.

"Sora's Necklace still has yet to be found, and was lost during my confrontation with Turias. He must have taken it during their escape. This news is…..quite a setback." he muttered. Lorne sighed and held out his hand, offering the covered Relic to the other man. Caleb glanced over and took it.

"Why is Sora's Relic so important?" Lorne asked him.

"It is the most powerful of all the Relics, save one. Only one other Relic rivals its strength, one that was worn by three Founders throughout that Age." Caleb replied, causing Lorne to raise his eyebrows.

"Jack's Vest." he realized, and the Grandmaster nodded.

"That one, at least, remains in our possession. It is loaded along with Marek's Dagger, ready for transport to our research facility in Traverse City. Jason's Robe has not yet been recovered since the theft last week." he said, and unwrapped what Lorne had given him.

He took a long look at Mist's Gauntlet, studying it silently. "This belonged not to Rayne as you hoped, but to her mother." Lorne told him. Caleb nodded, holding it up in the light for a better look.

"Crafted by Jason for her use, according to the Founder Reports. It holds power of its own, but it holds not the Remnant of the X-blade I was hoping for." he mentioned. With a disappointed sigh, he handed it back to Lorne. "Put it in the shipment with the other Rikkison Relics. I want them delivered to Traverse City immediately to begin research on the power housed within them." he instructed. Lorne nodded, still looking at the man suspiciously.

"And the other Relics?" he asked, not daring to bring up the conversation he had overheard. Caleb shook his head impatiently.

"They stay with me, until such a time as I no longer need them." he said firmly. Lorne nodded and turned to leave.

As he shut Caleb's door behind him, he was on edge. He had never trusted Caleb, only using him to advance in his position, and the man was up to something. As he walked away, Lorne's thoughts dwelled on the locked box that Caleb had hurriedly put away. "You can't hide anything from me." he muttered. He would find out what Caleb was up to. Contrary to the Grandmaster's belief, Lorne was not his mindless puppet.

He still didn't know where his place was in all this. Though he was well aware that Caleb being in power did not benefit the Keyblade Wielders as a whole, Raelyn had spurned him. As such, he didn't truly stand on either side. _"Perhaps this was a greater mistake than I feared. Caleb is either losing his mind or dabbling with powers far beyond his ken. Whichever side is true, it does not lead to a comforting future." _he mused. **(end Strange Whispers)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, CAMPSITE….

**(Wanderlust, FFXV)**

Raelyn had reached the camp in the middle of the night, still partially blinded and pain throbbing in his right ear. He barely remembered reaching the ground before losing consciousness.

He didn't know how long he was out, but as he began to wake, he could feel the softness of his bed around him. Groaning weakly, he stirred and tried to move. That was when he could feel extra weight near the edge of his bed. "Stay still, champ. I'm almost done." Drea's voice said.

Raelyn opened his eyes a sliver, and gasped at how blinding the light was to his sensitive eyes. "Turn the lights down!" he exclaimed, causing the girl to scoff.

"They're as dim as possible! And don't yell at me when I'm trying to help you!" she retorted, and he could feel her doing something with his injured ear.

"Did you…carry me all the way up here?" he asked, keeping his eyes firmly shut as she worked.

"You're no feather. Getting you up that ladder almost killed us both." she replied. He could feel her tightening some kind of bandage around his ear, and then stop. "All done. What happened, anyway?" she asked him. Raelyn pushed up on his elbows and struggled to sit up, rubbing his throbbing forehead once he managed it.

"Lorne, he ambushed me….I underestimated his new powers." he murmured, causing Drea to raise her eyebrows.

"New powers?" she asked. He nodded.

"He's got a metal arm, and his mind is almost….linked with the networks. He can access any computer in the world he's standing in, and he can even manipulate other technologies nearby. He caused my communicator to explode, which is what hurt my ear. Then he blinded me with something from his arm." he explained. Drea nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he ruptured your eardrum. It's not going to be a fast heal." she replied. Raelyn tried to open his eyes again, the dim light almost unbearable. Despite this, he kept them open as much as possible and began to see some of his surroundings. For instance, he could see the outline of Drea's face from her place on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, you didn't have to patch me up." he muttered in shame. He was angry with himself for underestimating Lorne. Or rather….

Perhaps he had simply overestimated himself.

"So, your mission was a failure?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, Lorne got the Relic. What about you? Did you find anything on the Outrider Commander?" he replied. Drea nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I got in and out of the Baron Legion Outpost without any trouble. It turns out that the Legion is planning an assault on the Outriders' base of operations. They've located the exact coordinates and are preparing to move as we speak." she explained.

As they spoke, his vision was getting better. Already, the light was starting to become tolerable. "That doesn't leave us much time to get our act together." he murmured. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it doesn't. You have about two days to get back on your feet if we want to find the Outriders. I couldn't find the location of their base, since it wasn't on the Legion computers. Only the captain of the mission knows exactly where they're going." she explained.

"How does that help us, then?" Raelyn asked her.

"Because I _did_ manage to add you to the mission roster, under a false name." she answered. He looked over at her, impressed.

"Good work." he complimented.

"Just using their own training against them." she shrugged it off with a smile. Raelyn thought for a second, and looked over at her.

"You only added me to the mission? What about you?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"I can't sneak in with you. Dylann is leading the mission, and he'd recognize me immediately." she explained. Raelyn sat up all the way, all weariness evaporating.

"Dylann's going to recognize me, too! I've met him twice!" he exclaimed. Drea gently but firmly put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back onto his pillows, trying to keep him calm.

"Not by your voice, and I stole a Legion uniform for you to wear. It comes with a helmet that covers most of your face. You'll join the Legion mission like you're one of them, and once you get into the Outriders' base, break off and find the Commander before Dylann does. It's our only chance of finding him." she told him.

Raelyn sighed with worry, unsure about this plan. "You haven't left me much to argue or counter." he muttered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You brought me in to help you take on Caleb. I'm not here to stand behind you and say yes to your every word. I'm here because I know what I'm doing, and if you don't trust my judgment, you don't really want my help." she asserted. He shook his head and looked over at her.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying this plan has a lot of potential to go wrong and I'm the one who's going to be in the thick of it. I just want to make sure we think everything through." he said quietly. Drea laughed quietly.

"You know, lesser people would be offended by your lack of faith in my plan." she said with a hint of humor. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders.

"Point taken. Considering that I just got taken down a few pegs on my last mission, maybe following your idea is our best bet." he said, smiling weakly.

"While you're infiltrating the base, I'll be following from close behind. If I take our stolen ship by myself, I'm less likely to be discovered. Once you find the Commander, I'll be standing by to get you out." Drea told him.

"And what if something goes wrong, like…everything?" Raelyn asked her.

"Aren't you used to adapting in the field? Didn't you spend over a year undercover during your time in the LE?" she asked him in response. He sighed and relented, nodded in agreement.

"I'm really getting tired of admitting you're right." he said, gently touching the bandage wrapped around the side of his head. She slapped his hand away from it and stood up off the bed.

"Get used to it, and get some rest. Tomorrow, we need to head out. You have until then to get your strength back." she told him. Raelyn nodded and watched her leave the room, before lying back down and turning over onto his side. In a matter of minutes, sleep engulfed him once more. **(end Wanderlust)**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…..

**(Love Lost, FFXV)**

Raelyn awoke from a night of restless dreams, chasing desperately after his father. As the waking world enveloped him, he realized once again that Turias was beyond his grasp and angrily punched his pillow. He then sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

Try as he might, he could not shake the void in his heart that had been made by his father's death. He leaned forward and cupped his hand over his face, blocking out the rest of his room. He had been Turias' most loyal follower, and he had loved his father dearly. But now, all he felt was guilt.

Raelyn had been Field Commander, second-in-command of the LE and subordinate only to the Circle of Senior Masters. It had been his responsibility to keep the Agents in line and prevent anything like what Caleb had orchestrated. It was his responsibility to protect the Grandmaster when all others failed. But he couldn't save his father. Turias still died despite Raelyn's best efforts.

As these thoughts circled his mind, tears began to fall from his face to the floor. He made no sob or sniffle, his emotion silently pouring from his stoic gaze. Ten years ago, things had been much different. His older brother Eskan had been in his place, serving as Field Commander during the time that Turias had been nominated as Grandmaster. But Eskan had been killed on a secret assignment, the truth of which was still unknown. Ever since, Raelyn had stepped up and tried to fill his shoes. But thinking about his father's death and the seemingly impossible task before him, Raelyn had never felt more unworthy for the role he had been handed to play.

A knock on his door brought him out of his mind and back to reality. He wiped his eyes and cleared his wavering throat. "Yeah?" he asked in a believable tone. Drea opened the door and looked inside at him.

"We need to head into Baron in an hour if you're going to make it into the Legion barracks in time to join their mission. You need to start preparing." she told him. He nodded and stood up from his bed.

"I'll get moving. Meet you outside in fifteen minutes." he replied. Drea, fully sensing his state of mind by his expression and puffy eyes, smiled gently and shut the door. Raelyn took a breath, trying to center himself for the task at hand. He had no more time to dwell on his regrets and mistakes. He had a mission to achieve, and a new comrade to recruit. He then walked out of his room and headed to the other end of the hallway toward the armory.

Caleb's actions threatened the entirety of the Realm of Light. The need to stop him was the only thing still driving Raelyn to move forward. His last remaining goal in life was to confront and defeat his father's murderer.

Once in the armory, he threw off his casual clothes and put on undergarments built for use in the field. He then walked to the opposite wall, where the rest of his gear was hanging in place. Sighing with resolve, he packed his black shirt, gray pants, boots, gauntlets, and cloak into a travel bag. He then put on the Hidden Legion uniform that Drea had acquired for the mission. While standard LE armor was black in color with golden tracings, Hidden Legion armor was recognized by its silver coloring and lighter density. As a result Legion Operatives were lighter and faster than most LE Agents, but also weaker and more vulnerable.

As Raelyn fastened the buckles on his Legion gauntlets, he looked at himself in the mirror and felt like he was bringing shame to all his years in the LE. "A Keyblade Wielder dressing like a Council lackey. This wouldn't even be allowed on Halloween." he muttered, shaking his head in distaste. He then looked down at his normal clothes, seeing Sora's Necklace sitting atop his shirt. With a pang of remembrance, he recalled that the Relic had woken briefly during his struggle with Lorne. It had saved his life, barely. But as he reached down and touched it, it gave off no signs of waking again. He shook his head in irritation at the fickle Relic, wishing that he knew what was needed to access its full powers. Knowing that he would not get an answer about the Relic today, he turned and left the armory, carrying his personal gear in his bag.

Upon exiting the ship, he saw Drea on the opposite end of camp. She had set up half a dozen targets for practice, and was currently putting arrows into the bullseye on each. "When did you put those up?" he asked as he walked over. Drea took aim with narrowed eyes for a moment, before letting her arrow fly into the last target with perfect precision. She then lowered her bow and looked over at him.

"Yesterday, while you were sleeping the day away. I felt like personalizing our camp a little bit." she explained. He smiled hollowly and nodded.

"It's your home as much as mine. Do what's necessary to make it feel that way." he told her sincerely. She smiled, already in her battle gear, only missing her wolf mask. After taking a moment to get her arrows back into her quiver, she raised her hood over her head and they walked over to the smaller of their two Gummi ships. The _SS Wanderer_ was so large that they planned to use it mostly as a home, rather than for transportation. The ship they had stolen from Twilight Town would fit up to three people, and had already been agreed upon as their preferred method of travel. **(end Love Lost)**

"I'm going to drop you off in Baron to join up with the Legion task force going after the Outriders, but I'll be following behind. I won't have access to the base itself, but I should be able to evacuate you once you get to one of the outer docking bays." she explained as they both got in and took their seats. Raelyn nodded in understanding as the ship's canopy closed above their heads. He gently touched the new communicator in his non-damaged ear.

"And we'll be in contact throughout the entire time. If I'm asked any questions, I'll need your knowledge of Legion protocol to keep me from arousing suspicion." he replied, reaching over and taking the bandage off the other side of his head. His right ear was still injured from his skirmish with Lorne, and his hearing was minimal on that side. But it wasn't going to matter on this particular mission. He didn't need both of his ears to fight, or to sneak around.

"Just be careful. Remember, Dylann is leading this assault." Drea told him, grasping the controls and lifting the ship off from the ground. Raelyn watched as the hidden clearing of their campsite fell out of sight and they began racing across the vast forested region on the outskirts of Baron.

"What's my cover identity?" he asked her.

"Lieutenant Michael Evis, homeworld Traverse City. I used the same name you gave me in Twilight Town, since I thought it would be easy for you to remember. You were just transferred to Baron as a last-minute replacement for another Operative who hasn't reported in for three days." she explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"Did you have something to do with the missing Operative?" he asked her pointedly. She glanced over at him, her hands still on the ship's controls.

"He's still alive, I promise. I stole ten thousand Munny out of the Legion vault while I was sniffing around and bribed him to abandon his post." she replied. Raelyn nodded in approval, not wanting more innocent people killed for his sake.

"What other answers will I need to give them? Who's my old commanding officer?" he asked.

"You were stationed in the Traverse City Reserve Battalion, under the command of Sergeant Davion. Your Personnel Code is 14305, and I took the liberty of hacking the Legion database to give you a very extensive backstory." Drea elaborated. Raelyn rolled his eyes, suspicious of what she could have made up.

"What is this backstory of mine?" he asked nervously. Drea smiled widely.

"You have five children….by three different girlfriends. You joined the Legion in order to afford the child support. You're also a computer geek and have a slight problem with alcohol." she said. He looked over at her in disbelief, expecting her to admit she was joking. However, she said nothing further.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked irritably. She nodded casually. "I'm surprised you didn't make me an Academy dropout, too." he said in a deadpan tone.

"There wasn't enough room in the bio." she shrugged. By this point, they could see the outer walls of Baron up ahead. "You'd better put on your helmet and prepare to drop. I can't land this close to the city without drawing attention." she told him. Raelyn, still irritated at her, reached over and grabbed his Legion helmet. It would cover enough of his face to obscure his true identity, at least he hoped as much. He put it on and pressed the button to open the canopy of their ship. The loud rustling of wind overwhelmed their cockpit, and they had to shout in order to hear each other. Drea reached behind her seat and pulled out a silver sword in a brown sheath, handing it to him. "Your Legion Blade!" she explained, and he quickly attached it to his back. In the next moment, Drea slowed the ship as much as possible. "Go now! I'll be in contact over the communication channel!" she yelled to him. Raelyn nodded and leaped over the side of the ship.

He plummeted downward, the wind whipping at his face as he went. The buildings within Baron's walls grew bigger as he got closer to the ground. Needing a landing zone out of sight, he drew his limbs tight to his body and angled toward an empty alley. As he got close, he front-flipped around and threw his hand forward to cast a spell at the ground. "Graviga!" he yelled.

The spell fell downward until it reached the nearby buildings, exploding into a magical net that strung between the houses. Raelyn fell through the net, his speed instantly decreasing to almost nothing. Once he was through the anti-gravitational field, his feet hit the ground calmly.

**(Suspicion, Final Fantasy IV)**

Looking around to make sure no one saw him land, he made sure his helmet was properly in place and made his way to the nearest street. The city of Baron had changed little in the years since the Founder Age, preferring to take pride in the rustic appeal of the old architecture. Cecil Harvey had taken the throne during the Founder Age and had been one of the members of the original Council of Sovereigns. To this day, his descendants still held the throne.

As Raelyn walked the streets toward the Legion barracks in the upper districts, he thought back to all of his studying in history and Inter-World Law during training. He knew that Norah Harvey was the current Baron Councilor in Radiant Garden. She was the younger of two children in line for the throne, the older of which now ruled Baron. Though there had been a close friendship between the LE Founders and Cecil's court, that relationship had cooled considerably in recent years. Kain Highwind had grown too close to the Keyblade Wielders, and as a result, many Dragoons at the time had attempted to forsake their home kingdom in favor of the LE. Cecil's son Ceodore had acted swiftly to keep Baron united, and ever since that incident, the Harvey line was more cautious of their Keybearing neighbors. Raelyn recalled from his father's reports that Norah in particular was a vocal anti-LE voice on the current Council, siding with the likes of Spiran Councilor Heelia, Disney Kingdom's Councilor Mervin Mouse, Agrabah Councilor Shirke, and Radiant Garden's Councilor Balorin.

In short, Baron would provide him no refuge. Both the Council and the LE wanted him arrested. The only advantage in placing his camp so close to Baron is that the Harveys were not particularly interested in searching for him. Still, were he found out, he would be branded a fugitive and turned over to Radiant Garden.

By now, he had neared the armored gates to the Legion compound. Two men in uniforms akin to the one he was wearing saluted to him as he approached. By the lack of bars on their shoulders, he understood them to be Initiates, fresh recruits just out of training and lacking any formal rank. He nonchalantly tapped the communicator in his ear on his way forward. "I'm approaching the gates now." he muttered quietly.

"_Comms are online. I tuned this communicator to echo from within five feet of you. I'll be able to hear everything you say, and anything people say to you from within that distance." _Drea's voice replied. Raelyn saluted back to the Initiates and stepped a few feet in front of them.

"Lieutenant, we only need your Personnel Code. Then you can enter and join the Captain in Hangar Bay One." one of the young men stated. Raelyn nodded.

"14305." he answered. The second man punched the number into his computer terminal. A moment later, he nodded in approval.

"You're cleared, Lieutenant Evis. Go on through." he said. Raelyn smiled gratefully and stepped forward.

"Am I the last one back?" he asked innocently. The first man shook his head.

"No, sir. You know how the boys are when the Captain gives them leave the night before a mission. We're still waiting on three more. If they're not here in the next few minutes, the Captain's gonna have their hides." he replied. Raelyn chuckled quietly.

"I'd better get moving then. Hold your posts, men. Few duties are more honorable than guarding our home." he told them. The two saluted once more as the gates swung open, and Raelyn strode inside.

Not knowing his way around, he looked obliviously for the Hangar Bay. "Where's Hangar Bay One?" he asked in a whisper. Drea's voice replied in his ear communicator after a few seconds.

"_Northeastern edge of the base. You should see it landmarked with a large square guard tower on top of it." _she said. Raelyn walked toward the open area in the middle of the compound, looking in the direction she had said. Finally, he saw the guard tower she had pointed out.

"Got it. Thanks. It's kind of nice having someone in my ear feeding me answers." he remarked and made his way toward the hangar bay.

"_You trust me too much. It would be all too easy to feed you a line that would get you arrested." _Drea said with a hint of humor in her voice. Raelyn raised his eyebrows as he kept walking.

"Right, so how would you stop Caleb on your own then? You did say you're here to stop him because he threatens the Realm of Light, right? If the threat's not dealt with, then the place you live in is gonna be ground zero for a new war." he replied, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings to avoid being overheard.

"_Don't be dramatic. I promised you my help, and you've already given me yours. It was a joke. Are you always this much of a buzzkill?" _she said with a frustrated sigh. He shook his head slightly.

"I wasn't always. Believe it or not, I was the happy-go-lucky one in the family; the party boy, if you will." he replied. He then rounded the next corner and came within sight of the open hangar. "I'm entering the Hangar Bay. Standby for answers to any questions I get asked." he muttered. He then adjusted his helmet again and walked inside.

Nearly a hundred Legion Operatives were assembled in the bay. Most were scattered around their own work stations, finishing putting on their gear or last minute preparations. In the center of the place was Dylann, the same man he and Drea had barely eluded in Twilight Town. Having met the man twice before, Raelyn was slightly worried about being recognized. As such, he adopted a vocal tone that was deeper than his normal one.

Dylann was studying the blueprints of an elaborate base when he approached, only looking up when he drew near. Raelyn stood at attention and gave a respectful salute. "Lieutenant Evis reporting as instructed, sir." Raelyn said in what he hoped was a convincing fashion. He had successfully accomplished several undercover missions, but never against someone who had met him twice before. Dylann stood up and looked him up and down for a moment. Raelyn watched the man's steely grey eyes study him as if looking for his mettle. His black hair was long with bangs that bordered the sides of his face. He was well-built, the very image of a trained soldier.

"At ease, Lieutenant." he said calmly, and Raelyn did so. "I understand you were transferred here yesterday to replace one of my men. When did you arrive?" he asked. Raelyn paused, waiting for Drea to answer.

"_Last night, on the SS Leonhart. It's the only ship to have come in from Traverse City." _she said. Raelyn cleared his throat.

"I arrived late last night, sir, on the _Leonhart._ Base check-in had closed by the time I reached it, so I waited the night and reported in." he explained. Dylann nodded and looked down at the table, flipping through a report and perusing it with an interested look on his face.

"You were in the Traverse City Reserve Battalion, correct?" he asked, to which Raelyn nodded.

"Yes, sir." he answered. Dylann raised his eyebrows.

"Who was your commanding officer?" he asked without looking up from the report.

"_Sergeant Davion of the Ninth Rank. You were his Head of Base Security." _Drea's voice chimed in from his ear.

"I served under Sergeant Davion, sir, as his Head of Security." Raelyn responded. Dylann nodded and sat down in his chair, finally looking up at him again.

"You've never actually been in the field, have you?" he asked, a worried gleam in his eye that Raelyn had not been expecting. Caught off guard, he fumbled for an answer.

"Well….no sir, but the Sergeant did inform me that this would be a combat assignment. I am fully trained in the arts of our warfare, and I am ready to be at your service, Captain." he answered, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach that his cover story was too in-depth.

Dylann did not answer for several moments, instead gazing at him and rapping his fingers on the table. Despite his helmet obscuring much of his face, Raelyn also did his best to avoid eye-contact with the man. After a long period of silence, the Captain finally spoke. "I'll be honest with you, Lieutenant. I'm reluctant to send a man on an assignment such as this who has never been in the field. This will be one of the most dangerous missions that the Hidden Legion has ever undertaken. Are you sure you're up for this, Evis?" he elaborated with sincerity.

Raelyn was taken aback by the man's heartfelt gesture. Despite their brief encounters, he had never expected Dylann to be such a man of honor. He genuinely cared about the people under his command. It was such sincerity that Raelyn had not even seen from most of the LE Masters he had served under during his Journeyman days.

"The Legion needs me, sir, and as such I'm ready. That's all I need to know that I am up for this." he responded with an equal show of sincerity. Dylann nodded slowly and reached forward, scribbling his signature on a piece of paper in front of him. He then stood to his feet, and an Initiate hurried to his side. He handed the young man the paper.

"Present this to the Master at Arms. Young Lieutenant Evis will be joining us, after all." he said, looking once more in Raelyn's direction. He smiled with a show of mock gratitude.

"Thank you for this honor, sir." he said and saluted. Dylann ignored the salute and extended his hand. Though reluctant, Raelyn had no choice and took it. As their hands clasped together, Dylann held it for a moment and looked closer at his face.

"Have I met you somewhere before, Evis? You seem familiar to me." he asked in a friendly way. Raelyn smiled and laughed quietly.

"No sir, I would have remembered meeting you, respectfully. Perhaps you've met my cousin, he was stationed here for six months." he made up his response on the spot. Dylann nodded slightly and withdrew his hand.

"Perhaps, perhaps. In any case, you'd best prepare. We depart within the hour." he instructed. Raelyn nodded and immediately turned to walk away, letting out a breath as he did so.

"You have no idea how close that was." he whispered once he was alone on the other side of the hangar.

"_Actually, I do. I also just wrote up a bio for your cousin, Steven Evis. Just in case Dylann suspects the story you just told him." _Drea replied.

"How do you have access to the Legion's network?" he whispered back.

"_I'm on site, waiting for you guys to leave. I figured I'd make myself useful. Dylann was studying the layout of the Outriders' Compound when you got there. They must have someone on the inside giving them information. I've got a picture of it here off of the hangar's security cameras. Should be helpful in guiding you around the place once you get inside." _she explained. **(end Suspicion)**

Raelyn spent the next half-hour waiting for the call to depart, and when it finally came he hurried onboard the specified Gummi ship before anyone else. He took a seat close to the front of the ship, so that he would be the last to leave once it landed. However, this plan grew complicated once Dylann sat down next to him. "Lights out and radios silent. We must not let anything give us away until we are inside the compound." he instructed the pilots.

A moment later, once all of the Operatives were seated and strapped in, the lights went out in the ship. He could make out only the vague outline of the people closest to him, including Dylann. He breathed a silent sigh of relief at this development, for it minimized the chance of Dylann recognizing him. "Have you ever seen the borders between our Realm and the Realm of Darkness, Michael?" Dylann asked from beside him.

In truth, Raelyn had seen it a few times. He had even journeyed into the Dark Realm before. Of course, he couldn't say any of that. "No sir. I've never even left Council air-space." he replied with a quiet laugh. He could vaguely see Dylann smile next to him.

"Then I had best prepare you for what you are about to see. There is an expanse of space within the Lanes Between called the Dark Reaches. It is a stretch of turbulent and mysterious space long rumored to bring misfortune to any vessels that enter it. Since the Founder Age, very few ventures have been taken there and the Legion in particular has only made one visit prior to this assignment." he began to explain. Raelyn nodded with mock interest, of course knowing all of this already.

"Is there any reason to believe the rumors, sir?" he asked as if he didn't know. Dylann shrugged his shoulders in the darkness, with Raelyn again only seeing the outline of his action.

"Many ships over the years have either vanished or lost control. Marek Rikkison is said to be the only one who truly knew the ways of the Reaches, but the tales of his exploits are hardly believable." he replied. Raelyn raised his eyebrows at this.

"You doubt that the Founders were actually as powerful as historical records say?" he asked in a casual tone.

"I think they were extraordinary men and women who accomplished nothing short of a miracle during the three major wars of their lifetimes: the Second and Third Keyblade Wars, as well as the Ancient War. But the tales of Marek having dark wings, or these so-called Divine Beings that were so powerful only Jack Rikkison could withstand them….it is hard to decipher which of the Founder Reports is fact and which is fable." he explained honestly, and Raelyn could hear skepticism in the man's voice that he had never considered. Even before his contact with Marek's Dagger and the other Founder Relics, he had never once doubted the tales of what Sora's Generation had done.

Compared to the current line of Keyblade Wielders, the Founders seemed incredibly powerful, ridiculously so, in fact. The thought of any Wielder alive today having the strength to battle gods and immortal creators was nothing short of laughable.

Before he could say anything further, a red light above the pilot's cabin lit up. Dylann nodded in the darkness and looked at the rest of the men. "We've reached the Dark Reaches. The Outriders' Compound is only minutes away. Ready yourselves. You all know your objectives. Once we plant our feet in their fortress, do not hesitate." he instructed them. The rest of the men nodded, but Raelyn cleared his throat.

"What about me, Captain?" he asked innocently. Dylann glanced his way with a small smile.

"Michael, your computer skills will be sorely needed. Our reports state that there is a fail-safe built into the hangar that will stop us from getting back in once we leave it. Without you holding the door open for us, we won't be able to get back to the ship for extraction once our goal is accomplished." he explained. Raelyn nodded and smiled under his helmet.

That would certainly make his mission easier, if none of the Legionnaires would be watching him. He could move around freely and accomplish his true task.

The door to the cockpit opened, and Raelyn caught a glimpse of the windshield ahead. Through the foggy space around them, he could see a massive fortress floating ahead of them, held in place by some unseen technology. "We're putting in the clearance codes for landing now, sir. Prepare yourselves for final approach." the pilot said. Dylann nodded and looked over at Raelyn.

"How were you able to get the landing codes, sir?" he asked, to which Dylann's face fell.

"Through methods I do not approve of on a captured member of the Outriders. Despite my distaste for such measures, they have proven useful." he replied quietly. Raelyn understood what Dylann was referring to and was slightly taken aback. Torture had been outlawed since the Founder Age, and not even Caleb had broken that oath yet. But the Hidden Legion had, apparently. **(end Suspicion)**

The landing code must have worked. As they drew near to the fortress, a gaping maw opened in the front like a fanged mouth. The ship flew within it, and was immediately met with a huge hangar bay housing dozens of ships styled with spikes and hooks on the exteriors. "Too many times have these ships escaped our grasp. The Outriders have operated outside the law for too many years. That ends now." Dylann muttered angrily.

Raelyn didn't understand the man's anger. As he understood it, the Outriders were a militia dedicated to upholding the principles instilled within the Founder Age. However, their methods had often led to bloody revolutions and assassinations that violated joint Council-LE law. Still, at worst they were vigilantes, not traitorous criminals.

As the ship came in for a landing, six Outriders walked out to meet them. Once the ship had landed, one of them pounded on the hull where the ramp was. "Open up, and explain yourselves! We had no cargo shipments scheduled for this hour!" the Outrider declared.

"Graves." Dylann said quietly from inside. The man nearest the door nodded and drew a curved knife from his belt, also pulling out a small round bomb of sorts. In another moment, Dylann pressed the button to lower the ramp.

Before the Outriders knew what had happened, the man called Graves had thrown his bomb, causing a cloud of smoke to fill the area. Raelyn could see his curved knife dancing through the air amidst the fog, and once it cleared all six Outriders were dead on the floor.

With that, the Legionnaires exited the ship in orderly fashion, and Dylann started sending people off in different directions. Some went left toward the life-support systems, others went to the security station. "Graves, you and those remaining are with me. We're going to the command center to find the Commander. If we take out their leader, the remaining Outriders will be scattered and broken." he instructed. The men nodded and began moving in the needed directions.

This left Raelyn standing by the ship, and Dylann looked at him quickly. "Hold the fort, Lieutenant! We will have no way back out again if you fail your task!" he instructed. Raelyn saluted respectfully.

"Aye, sir!" he replied. Without another word, Dylann's team hurried through the door straight ahead. Now alone, Raelyn cleared his throat and spoke quietly, the communicator in his ear still online. "I'll never beat them to the command center unless we do something." he said. Drea's voice replied a moment later.

"_There's an alarm on the wall to your left. If you trigger it, you'll wake up the base. Dylann's team will have their hands full for quite a while." _she explained. He looked around until he saw it and nodded, running over to the red switch. He grabbed it and pulled the switch down, which instantly caused the alarms to blare.

Hundreds of angry voices began echoing around in throughout the base, and he knew that it would be only moments before the Legion Operatives were engaged. "Alright, that'll buy me some time. Find me the quickest way to the Command Center!" he said.

"_It's two levels above you, and guarded by locked doors made of Gummi material. Your Keyblade won't open them." _Drea responded, and he sighed in frustration.

"Then what do you suggest?!" he asked, looking around in case anyone showed up to find him.

"_There's a ventilation shaft behind a panel on the wall to your left. If you can climb up it two levels, you can crawl along it right into the Command Center." _she replied a moment later, apparently looking over the base schematics on her end. He rolled his eyes and felt along the wall until he found a hollow panel. He ripped it off and looked into the vent that rounded upward about two feet inside. Knowing he was going to have to climb up it, he shook his head.

"Are you making this up on your own, or are you reading Marek's Reports on his time hanging out with Solid Snake?" he grumbled and climbed inside the vent.

"_Do you see any cardboard boxes lying around?" _came her humorous reply.

Climbing straight up in the vent proved difficult, as he had to press himself against both sides to move. His Legion armor was not granting him any favors either, as its weight was putting extra pressure on his muscles as he went.

After what felt like years, he finally reached the horizontal space two levels above the hangar. By now, he could hear the clashing of swords and firing of Legion guns echoing all around him. The Outriders were awake, but Dylann's team was putting up a heck of a fight. Knowing that time was short, he hurried along the vent for several minutes.

"How close am I now?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"_Almost there. Maybe ten more feet and you should find a hatch to drop down into." _Drea responded.

Raelyn crawled that much farther and found a screen looking down into the Command Center. Only one person was currently inside, shuffling things on his desk. A sword with a serrated crimson blade was on his back, and Raelyn could see several objects of value around the room. He looked up at hearing another clash of swords growing closer, and without further hesitation he pushed through the screen and dropped into the room.

He landed calmly on his feet and looked ahead. The man standing behind the desk looked up at him with a smile, and Raelyn got a good look at him.

His hair was short and trimmed neatly on the sides, and a jagged scar ran along the left side of his mouth almost like a lightning bolt, starting above his eye and going almost down to his neck. He wore no cloak, instead wearing gray and black armor that bore many dents and scratches from countless battles. His arms were bare, also showcasing their share of battle scars. Black gloves with armored knuckles were upon his hands, and gray boots were on his feet. His pants were the same gray as his armored torso, and a belt around his waist held a black and golden sash that covered his right leg.

"I assume you are the Outrider Commander?" Raelyn asked as they looked at one another. The man raised his eyebrows and smiled, his brown hair and eyes studying him with interest.

"That I am. And you're one of the Legion runts invading my compound. A lieutenant, no less. Tell me, boy, are you really arrogant enough to challenge me alone?" he asked in a deep gritty voice, almost with the hint of a rasp in it. Raelyn shook his head.

"The Hidden Legion is indeed invading this place, but I only sneaked in here to meet with you before they could get here. I'm here to help get you out of here." he tried to explain. The man smiled widely at his words and laughed softly.

"You have come here to help me? I don't think so, boy. You think me so stupid as to let my guard down when you come before me dressed in the same fatigues as the rest of my attackers?" he asked. Before Raelyn could answer, the man reached back and drew the crimson sword from his back.

"I didn't come here to fight you!" Raelyn protested, but the Commander twirled his weapon into a ready position. **(Bastion, Two Steps From Hell)**

"I suggest you draw your weapon, before you die on mine." he growled. Without further warning, he growled like a feral beast and charged. Raelyn hurriedly drew the Legion Blade off his back and raised it in time to clash it against the Commander's weapon.

"I'm not your enemy!" Raelyn exclaimed, struggling under the man's strength. The Commander said nothing, pushing their swords out of the way and kicking Raelyn in the face. The boy cried out and fell onto his back, losing his sword in the process. He landed and looked up in time to see the Commander holding his Legion Blade. In a casual motion, he broke the sword in two and cast the remnants aside.

"Your weapon is brittle, as is your strength." he commented, dragging his crimson sword along the ground as he approached. Raelyn angrily stood to his feet and flexed his wrist.

"That wasn't my weapon!" he declared as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. This made the Commander pause in surprise.

"A Keyblade Wielder?" he questioned, and Raelyn nodded.

"Now, listen to me…." he began, but was cut off.

"Then Caleb sent you here…to kill me and take back what I stole from him." the Commander said angrily, and only then did Raelyn look over and realize what was sitting on the man's desk.

There were two Founder Relics there: the Silver Robe of Jason Rikkison and Eraqus' Journal.

He looked back at the Commander with raised eyebrows. "You were able to steal Relics from Heroes' Forge?!" he asked in surprise. The Commander just narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy.

"Caleb will not have them back, nor will he take my life this day. You are a stain on the Keyblade Wielders for serving him." he growled and charged again, rearing back his sword.

This time, Raelyn was prepared. He leaned out of the oncoming sword strike and launched a Firaga into the Commander's armored torso. This knocked him across the room with a groan, where he crashed into a wall and landed shakily on his feet. "Listen to me! I do not serve Caleb! I am here on my own mission, to find you!" Raelyn pleaded with him. The Commander looked at him in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?!" he growled. Raelyn sighed and took off his helmet, allowing his blonde hair and blue eyes to show.

"Because Caleb killed my father, and I would never align with a traitor and murderer like him." he declared. The Commander's face shifted upon hearing his words and seeing his face.

"Who are you, boy?!" he demanded. Raelyn lowered his Keyblade. It was now or never.

"My name is Raelyn Yoric, son of Turias." he answered.

The Commander's face fell in surprise, and he lowered his sword. "Turias….." he muttered. Something about the way he spoke aroused Raelyn's suspicion.

"Did you know my father?" he asked. Before the Commander could answer, the doors to the room blew open with a thunderous explosion. Raelyn was knocked across the room from the aftershock and landed on his stomach. He groaned and looked back to see Dylann and Graves standing in the doorway.

"I knew there was something off about you, Lieutenant." Dylann said angrily, sporting a few injuries himself.

"I snuck in here right under your nose, Dylann." Raelyn replied with a smirk. Dylann nodded.

"An impressive feat, I admit. I should have been more cautious, but now it no longer matters." he said and turned his attention to the Commander, who frowned and raised his crimson sword. "Lay down your arms, and I promise your safety. My intention is to take you to Radiant Garden for trial. I do not want your blood spilled today, Commander." he offered.

The man was silent for a moment, glancing between Raelyn and the two Legion Operatives. He then smiled and raised his free hand. In a flash of light, a broad and jagged-looking Keyblade appeared. A beam of light erupted from it, crashing into the ceiling above where Dylann was standing. As it collapsed, the Legionnaires gave a shout of surprise and hurried backwards out of the way.

"You're a Keyblade Wielder!" Raelyn said in surprise. The man nodded, dismissing it and sheathing his sword. He then extended his hand, and Raelyn took it.

"I was, many years ago. I trained alongside Turias, and we were partners in our Journeyman days." he explained. Raelyn's eyes widened.

"I know you! The two of you were legends during those days, the examples that the senior Masters always held us up to! We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. The Commander smiled softly.

"No, not dead. I have continued to fight, letting go of my old name to prevent your father from being unfairly linked to my activities." he explained. Raelyn shook his head in disbelief.

"Then you're Kyan Ferix, my father's old partner." he realized. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kyan Ferix had been one of the most formidable warriors in three generations, and had more successful missions under his belt than any Wielder since the Founder Age. A mission gone awry over fifteen years ago had left him dead, or so they had all thought.

"I haven't used that name in a long time. Why did you come to find me, if you didn't know who I was?" Kyan asked him. Raelyn smiled, trying to gather his thoughts after this surprising revelation.

"Caleb killed my father, and he's putting the Realm of Light at risk. I'm putting together a team to stop him, and I thought the Outrider Commander could help me." he explained. Kyan listened to his words and nodded.

"Believe me, I am an enemy of Caleb, but I…" he began, but another voice spoke in Raelyn's ear.

"_Raelyn!" _Drea yelled through the communicator. He looked away from Kyan and focused on her voice.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"_My sensors are telling me that Dylann's team has planted an explosive device in the life-support systems. The radiation build-up is going to destroy the entire compound!" _she yelled. He froze in horror, not realizing what the Legionnaires would do in their desperation.

"What's happening, boy?" Kyan asked him, knowing something was wrong. Raelyn slowly looked at him, still trying to wrap his mind around this development.

"The Legion, they're….gonna destroy this whole place with a bomb." he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Kyan's eyes went wide for a moment, and he hurried over to his desk. He pressed a button and cleared his throat.

"Attention, Outriders! This is your Commander. Our uninvited guests have planted a bomb in the facility that will destroy it at any possible time. Evacuate, all of you! Every ship, every warrior, you all must go now! Rendezvous at the secondary facility, and may the Founders watch over you." he spoke into the intercom system.

"We need to follow that advice, too." Raelyn told him. Kyan nodded.

"Do you have a way out? Our Keyblade Riders and Armor won't be enough to shield us from the blast. We need a ship." he asked in turn. Raelyn once more focused on the voice in his ear.

"Drea, we need evac from the Command Center, as soon as possible!" he told her.

"_I'm already heading that way. Give me thirty seconds." _she replied. Raelyn nodded, but Kyan suddenly spoke.

"Incoming!" he yelled and grabbed the collar of Raelyn's shirt, pulling him out of the way.

A burst of fire soared past where he had been standing, and instead struck Kyan's desk. "No!" the Commander screamed as the desk and all Relics sitting on it fell through the floor and disappeared. Raelyn looked at the doorway, where Dylann had finally gotten through the collapsed debris.

"I'm getting tired of you interfering with Legion business, Raelyn!" the Captain yelled angrily, his armor half-torn off by the debris. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and readied his Keyblade. Kyan, on the other hand, had both weapons in hand and was already storming toward the Legionnaire.

"Those Founder Relics are going to be destroyed because of you! They are worth a thousand Wielder deaths, and you've destroyed them!" he roared, crossing his Keyblade over his sword and wringing them with the sound of steel.

"Commander! We have to go!" Raelyn urged him, but Kyan ignored him. With a war cry, he reached Dylann and swung both weapons downward. In a fluid motion, Dylann spun low and avoided both strikes. He kicked his leg out at Kyan's knee with a sickening _crack_ before leaping up and aiming another kick at his face. Kyan let go of his Keyblade and grabbed the man's ankle before it connected, turning around and throwing Dylann against the wall. The Legion Captain groaned and crashed to the floor.

As he looked up, he saw Kyan with his hand raised. He barely managed to dive out of the way before a bolt of lightning struck the ground. "The Legion knows who you are now, Commander! You will not be able to hide from us again!" Dylann told him, twirling his sword as he got back to his feet. Kyan drew his weapons in close and dashed through the air with the speed of a Keyblade Master. He was upon the Captain in the blink of an eye, but Dylann managed to block the incoming attacks with his sword. The force of Kyan's advance pushed the Legion Captain back against the wall, pinned between it and the two weapons facing him. Out of desperation, Dylann reached to his belt with his free hand and pulled out a pistol, shooting Kyan in the leg with it. The Commander cried out and his weapons slackened, at which point Dylann kicked off from the wall and somersaulted over him.

Kyan got back to his feet with a furious glare, seething from the pain in his leg. Raelyn prepared to jump into the fray, but Drea's voice stopped him. _"Raelyn, get on the ground!" _she yelled. Realizing what was going on, he nodded.

"Kyan, drop!" he yelled. The Commander heeded his warning and dove to the floor. Before Dylann could react, machine-gun fire began spraying from the opposite wall. The Legion Captain raised his hand and projected a wall of fire in front of him, the flames melting all bullets before they could reach him.

In another moment, the wall exploded as if something had rammed it. In the new opening was Raelyn's smaller ship. Drea was in the pilot's seat with her wolf mask on, and she quickly opened the canopy. "Get in!" she yelled urgently. Raelyn and Kyan looked at one another, nodding as they leapt to their feet and sprinted forward.

As soon as the bullets ceased, Dylann lowered his flame-wall and looked out. "Twilight Phantom!" he yelled furiously upon seeing her in the ship. He raised his pistol toward Kyan's back and fired, but Raelyn sensed it coming. He turned just before reaching the ship and deflected it with an expert flourish.

The bullet bounced back and caught Dylann in the shoulder, knocking him off his feet with a cry of surprise. Raelyn and Kyan piled in the ship, and Drea closed the canopy again. As they flew away from the compound, the last thing they saw was Dylann take a running leap out into the empty air of the Lanes Between, where the Legion ship raced in to retrieve him.

"Hang on, it's going to be bumpy!" Drea told them, pushing the ship at maximum speed.

In a matter of seconds, the Outrider Compound exploded. Aftershock from the explosion engulfed them, rocking the ship violently. The hull remained intact, however, alarms began blaring in the last few seconds of aftershock.

"What's wrong?!" Raelyn yelled over the alarm. Drea cursed loudly upon looking at the ship's HUD.

"The explosion damaged the engines! We'll never make it back to camp. We have to land somewhere to make repairs!" she explained.

"We're on the outskirts of the Realm of Light! There aren't any worlds nearby!" Raelyn argued. Kyan leaned forward from the backseat and spoke.

"The High-Speed Gummi Highway is thirty minutes from here. If we can slip through the guards, we can make a jump to the Inner Realm. There's a world at the end of each jump." he advised. Drea raised her eyebrows.

"You know this how?" she asked with a touch of skepticism. Kyan smiled.

"How do we think we got to that fortress without traveling for weeks?" he asked in turn. Raelyn sighed. This was not good. Landing in a world in Council airspace was risky at the best of times, but they would have the Hidden Legion on their trail now.

The advantage they once had in certain worlds would now evaporate. Before, the Legion had not overtly focused on Raelyn's activities, but now both the Legion and LE would be avidly searching for him. And the worst part…

It was now obvious to his enemies that he was putting together a team.

"What's the closest world we can reach using the Highway?" he asked Kyan. The Commander shrugged his shoulders with an apprehensive look.

"Well, don't expect a welcoming party. It's Agrabah." he replied. Drea groaned and Raelyn slapped his forehead.

"One of the most anti-LE worlds in the Inner Realm; with a sizable Hidden Legion presence. It's gonna be incredibly dangerous." Drea argued.

"We don't have a choice. We have to land and make repairs. There has to be someone in Agrabah who can help us with that." Raelyn replied, shedding what he could of his Legion armor. Drea, however, shook her head.

"Agrabah's not up to modern standards with their technology. They've made some improvements in recent years, but we won't find anything in the city that will match this ship. And given what we just did, there's no way we're breaking into the Legion barracks there. Security is going to be worse than ever." she argued. Kyan then touched Raelyn on the shoulder with a confident smile.

"Well, where technology fails us, magic can replace it. As you said, boy, there must be someone in Agrabah with the magic to aid us. Set course for Agrabah." he said.

Drea and Raelyn exchanged an apprehensive look, but nonetheless set their course for one of the most dangerous places they could have chosen to go to.

**(end Bastion)**

* * *

**Alright, so now we have met the Outrider Commander. But though we have met him, we haven't truly seen what he's made of yet, have we? Not to worry, there will be much more of Kyan Ferix in the next chapter. We return to Agrabah, where the team will meet a certain recognizable and immortal character. I hope you're excited for it as much as I am!**

**New Characters Introduced:**

**Kyan Ferix, the Outrider Commander: A former Keyblade Master turned militia leader, Kyan trained alongside Turias much in the same manner that Raelyn and Lorne had been partners. For reasons yet unknown, he was forced to leave the Agency behind. He has a legendary reputation in battle prowess and tactics, and a grudge against Caleb to boot.**

**Legion Sergeant Graves: An expert cutthroat and assassin, he serves as Dylann's second-in-command and frequently accompanies him on Legion assignments. **

**Terms to Remember:**

**The Outriders: A militia group headed by Kyan who follow the principles of the LE Founders, in theory. However, their extreme methods and violent reputation has labeled them dangerous and lawless. The LE does not condone their actions and the Council has frequently called for military action against them.**

**The Dark Reaches: An unpredictable void in space that serves as the border between the Realms of Light and Darkness. Misfortune has befallen almost all ships and ventures to ever enter it, except for Marek Rikkison in the distant past during the Founder Age.**

**Okay, I have nothing further. So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this introduction to our next team member, Kyan, and please stay tuned for the next one! **


	15. Ch 15: Stranded In Agrabah

**Hey, everyone! No major announcements today, just the next chapter. I did get a few requests for Disney worlds at the beginning of the story, and I have tried to provide them where I can in the tight narrative of the story. A few chapters ago we saw a brief return to Neverland. Today, we get an actual visit to Agrabah, which has actually never happened in my series before. So, I hope it turns out well! I want to thank soraroxas123 for reviewing, as he always does. You're my most regular reviewer and I'm grateful for your continued support and friendship.**

**All that out of the way, let's read on!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Stranded in Agrabah

**(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The team's ship had barely held together long enough to reach the outer edge of Agrabah before entering a controlled crash-landing. Credit was due to Drea's piloting skills for both their and the ship's survival.

Knowing that the Hidden Legion would soon be on their trail, they had hidden the ship as best as possible among the collapsing rubble of the old districts in the town. Agrabah had struggled to update its architecture to more modern standards, and much of the city had fallen into disrepair. Consequently, the outer districts were largely abandoned and the populace had moved closer to the palace.

Raelyn, Drea, and Kyan had used this to their advantage, taking cover in one of the abandoned houses. The ceiling was partially collapsed, but they were hidden well enough to have a sense of temporary safety.

"What's our plan, then? We're stuck here unless we can get the ship repaired. Keyblade Riders will never get through the Legion blockade set in orbit." Raelyn asked.

Less than an hour after they had arrived, Legion reinforcements had appeared in the sky above. They were all operating under the assumption that Dylann had deduced their location and was now searching for them.

"The Founder Reports tell of an immortal being that dwells in Agrabah. He should have the magic to help us fix the ship." Kyan replied, the three gathered in a small circle at the center of the house's main room. Raelyn nodded.

"You're talking about Genie, right? He was freed from his lamp almost 200 years ago. He's not exactly bound to the city anymore, and he could be anywhere." he replied. Drea shook her head.

"No, he's stayed in Agrabah since Aladdin died. He never made any more friends, and he's been in mourning ever since. If we can find Aladdin's grave, then we'll find Genie." she explained. Kyan raised his eyebrows at her.

"And how do you know so much about this world?" he asked. Drea glanced his way and stood up.

"I'm ex-Legion. I was stationed here for a time before I was promoted to Specialist." she told him. Hearing this, Kyan laughed loudly. Raelyn and Drea glanced at one another in confusion, not seeing the humor in the situation.

"What's so funny?" Raelyn asked him. Kyan stood up and stretched. He then crossed his arms and looked between the two of them.

"The son of a former Grandmaster, an ex-Legion Specialist, and an old warhawk who was pushed aside in order to preserve a public image. This is some team you're building, kid." he remarked. Raelyn smiled.

"You won't be the last one we try to enlist. There's one more, but first we have to find a safe way out of here." he replied. Kyan shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't agreed to join your little band yet. I have plans of my own, and an army to lead. Right now, we're allies of circumstance." he said.

"I thought you wanted to stand against Caleb. That's what we're gonna do." Raelyn responded, a sense of frustration growing within him. They didn't come this far for Kyan not to help them. The older man scoffed and turned his back on the other two.

"Oh, I'm gonna take Caleb on. That's what my army's for. Kudos to you guys for taking a stand, but my confidence lies in my own men, not two lone fugitives." he replied. Raelyn opened his mouth to argue, but Drea beat him to it.

"Your plan is to try and take Caleb by force? That's stupid to the highest degree. He has control of the entire Realm's supply of Keyblade Wielders, and who knows what else. The only way we dismantle his regime is to expose the truth of what he's done. If we sway public support away from Caleb, then the Council of Sovereigns can call upon the Wielders to remove him." she explained. Kyan laughed once more at this line of thought.

"You think the Council of Sovereigns is going to help you? What makes you think that you can trust them any more than you can Caleb?" he asked them. Raelyn narrowed his eyes.

"Because there is someone on the Council who believes wholeheartedly in our cause. He saved my life and put me on this path, and he's not alone. There are good people in that court who seek truth and justice. We're going to need the Council's support in order to remove Caleb from power. It's just that simple." he elaborated.

"Why shouldn't I have faith that my men and I can do this on our own?" Kyan asked, looking directly at the boy. Raelyn was resolute, meeting his gaze without faltering.

"Because your army was just outplayed by a dozen Hidden Legion Operatives, and you would be dead if Drea and I hadn't intervened. How do you expect to stand against the might of five hundred Keyblade Wielders?" he asked in turn.

As something in Kyan's eyes faltered, Raelyn knew that the man was gauging his words. He smiled slightly at having made his point, and only hoped that Kyan would understand what was at stake. He was a great warrior, and had a tactical mind capable of commanding troops. His help would be invaluable in the days to come, if he chose to stand with them.

Finally, Kyan spoke in a defeated tone. "I see the truth in your words, but I am not wholly convinced that you have the strength to see this plan through to the end. Prove me wrong, and you shall have my support." he explained.

Raelyn nodded, with Zane's words once again lingering at the forefront of his mind.

"_Prove yourself worthy of following, and you will find those willing to stand beside you." _

"I plan to." he vowed. Kyan then sighed and looked over at Drea, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So now what? We go and find this Genie?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"The city's crawling with Legion patrols. It's too dangerous for us all to travel together. I'll go alone and find him. You two stay out of sight, and out of trouble until I contact you." she told them. Kyan was about to argue, but Raelyn nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful, and stay in contact every hour. If we don't hear from you, we'll come looking." he told her. Drea nodded and pulled her hood over her head. She then stooped through the half-collapsed doorway and left the house.

"You really trust the former Legion Operative to go off alone in a city covered with Hidden Legion officers?" Kyan asked him. Raelyn nodded.

"I have no choice but to trust her. I've been betrayed before, but I can't take down Caleb alone. I need allies who have the Realm of Light's best interests at heart." he replied. Kyan listened to his words and sighed. He then nodded in understanding and glanced outside through a hole in the wall.

"Well, there's no sense in us both being exhausted. Get some rest, and I'll keep watch until you're ready to take over." he said, drawing his crimson sword out of the sheath on his back. Raelyn nodded and walked to the far corner of the room, where a dusty and tattered old mat lay on the floor. It wasn't much, but he had slept in worse places. He sat down with a sigh, watching as Kyan crouched down with his sword in hand and began to polish it with a cloth.

Raelyn looked closer at the blade, finding it of beautiful make. The blade was crimson in color and was double-edged. On one side it was serrated, but the other side was smooth. There was a long cross-guard on the handle, colored black. As he gazed upon the sword, he could barely make out runes etched in silver along the flat edge of the blade. "It's a magnificent weapon." he said. Kyan smiled without looking up.

"It is. I've never found another like it. It's the only one of its kind, though I never managed to find out who crafted it." he explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, it's unique?" he asked. Kyan smiled and stood up, brandishing the sword with an elegant flourish.

"Cast Thundaga at me." he said. Raelyn looked at him reluctantly for a moment, but sat up and obliged. He threw his hand forward, casting a bolt of lightning toward the other man.

Kyan planted his feet and placed the sword in the lightning's path. As the spell connected to the metal, the sword erupted in arcs of electricity. Kyan held it confidently, none of the electrical feedback reaching him. The spell continued to arch through the sword with a sizzling sound. When Raelyn ceased the spell, he saw that the sword continued to flicker with lightning energy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kyan nodded in response to his gaze and closed his eyes. In another moment, the electricity faded from the sword and it looked as normal as before.

"That's incredible! It absorbs incoming magic!" Raelyn exclaimed.

"It'll do more than that. It can absorb almost any hostile energy that comes its way. It then stores that energy until such a time as I want to release it. In short, I can absorb any incoming energy and send it crashing right back at my opponents." Kyan told him. Raelyn stared at the weapon in awe.

"It's a fit companion for a warrior of your caliber." he complimented. Kyan nodded, rubbing the flat edge of the sword in affection.

"We've seen many victories together. I call it Bloodfang." he said.

Raelyn sat back down, laughing to himself at the wonder he had just witnessed. Never in his life had he seen a sword that seemed on par with a Keyblade, and he could not help but wonder just where Bloodfang had come from.

After thinking this, he laid down on the mat and shut his eyes. Upon doing so, he realized just how tired he was and could feel sleep coming upon him almost immediately.

Unbeknownst to him, as he drifted off into sleep, Sora's Necklace began to glow around his neck. **(end Missing You)**

* * *

_In the shadowy world of his dreams, Raelyn found himself stepping through an open door. He looked at his surroundings, seeing a large dark room before him. A set of stairs straight ahead seemed to lead to a raised platform, and large heart-sized hole was built into the opposite wall. He took a few steps forward, seeing six crystal-like chambers, three on each side of him. Inside each were beautiful young women, slumbering peacefully. _

"_What's…going on?" he asked, but the voice was not his own. This caught him by surprise, and he looked down at his hands. White fingerless gloves covered them, such as he had never worn before. He then saw his feet, which were covered in large yellow shoes. "Huh?" he said aloud. _

_**(Dearly Beloved, Kingdom Hearts)**_

"_Sora, come on! We need to hurry!" said a squawking voice to his left. With a start, he looked over to see a duck in blue clothes standing there with a staff in hand. On the duck's other side was an upright dog in green and yellow clothes, and he held a shield. _

"_Sorry, Donald, Goofy. Let's go!" he found himself saying. _

"_I'm….Sora?" he whispered to himself as he and his companions set off at a run toward the stairs. He climbed them quickly, a sense of urgency in his heart as he went. _

_Upon reaching the raised platform, he saw a redheaded girl lying motionless ahead. He hurried toward her, only to hear a tumble behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Goofy had smacked into some kind of barrier and was now on his back in a daze. He then returned his gaze to the girl and ran to her side. "Kairi, Kairi, please wake up!" he pleaded, cupping her upper body in his arms. _

"_She will not wake." said a new voice to his left. He looked up and found a boy with silver hair seated on top of the large heart-shaped structure. He was dressed in dark clothes, with a white warrior's skirt around his waist. "The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." The boy said and jumped down to the ground. Raelyn stood to his feet with an angry look._

"_You…you're not Riku!" he exclaimed. The boy smiled, holding a black Keyblade aloft in his hand. _

"_It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness!" he declared. _

_Before Raelyn could say anything further, the world collapsed around him like a tapestry. "What…what's going on?!" he yelled into the abyss. Utter darkness surrounded him for what felt like an eternity. _

_Suddenly, a blinding light appeared at his feet and spread out around him, painting an entirely different landscape._

_White walls and floors surrounded him, and as he looked around he once again saw Donald and Goofy by his side. As he looked down at his hands and feet, he saw that his gloves and shoes were now black in color. He looked ahead to see Kairi standing facing him with a smile, now wearing pink clothes and having longer hair. He smiled at her, a frantic fluttering in his heart that had not been present before. Did he love her? _

_Another taller man was standing at the other end of the room, and he turned to leave. However, Kairi ran over and grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go! Riku…" she pleaded with him. _

_Raelyn jumped in surprise. "Kairi, what did you just say?!" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded._

"_Riku…" she confirmed and held her hand out to him._

"_I'm no one, just a castaway from the darkness." the man said. Kairi, however, beckoned for Raelyn to come over and he did. She then put his hand on top of the man's. In that moment, Raelyn could feel the three of their hearts connected by the deepest of friendships. He closed his eyes, and the image of a silver haired teen boy was staring back at him. _

_Tears welled in his eyes, and fell to his knees overcome by emotion. "Riku….Riku's here…" he muttered. _

"_Come on, Sora. You've got to pull it together." Riku chided him. _

_Once again, the dream crashed around Raelyn and vanished, leaving him in darkness once more._

_One more time would a new landscape arise. This time, Raelyn found himself in what he assumed was the Keyblade Graveyard based on the paintings he had seen. _

_The Keyblade Wielder Terra was to his right, brandishing his weapon Ends of the Earth. To his left was the Wanderer Jack Rikkison, wearing his hooded black vest and green camouflage pants. Facing them was Master Xehanort, defeated and missing a hand. The X-blade rested in Raelyn's grip, having just taken it. "It's over, Xehanort! Your schemes end here!" Jack declared. Terra nodded in agreement._

"_Never again will you torment others as you did us!" he yelled. Raelyn lowered his Keyblade, seeing that the battle was won. Beaten, Xehanort collapsed to his knees and began to gasp for breath. _

_At that moment, Raelyn felt something from the X-blade in his hand. "Sora, watch out!" Jack yelled suddenly and wrenched it from his grasp, throwing it away from them. Barely a moment later, the weapon exploded into a pillar of light._

_The whole world began to tremble from the effect of the explosion, and Raelyn saw Xehanort stagger to his feet out of the corner of his eye. Darkness leaked from the man's lethal wounds, and it was evident that his life was ebbing._

"_Please….a vessel…without it, I will perish!" he pleaded. However, Terra raised his Keyblade and shook his head. _

"_There will be no more vessels for you, Xehanort! Face your demise, as all others must!" he declared. Raelyn nodded in agreement, at that moment hearing another voice behind him._

"_Sora!" yelled Kairi, who had just reached the plateau. He turned to look at her, smiling gratefully upon seeing she was unscathed from the other battle. He focused his attention on her, but Raelyn could hear Xehanort speaking behind him._

"_Very well….if you will not grant me a willing vessel….then I must take it for my own!" the old man declared. In that moment, what remained of his body transformed into a floating heart covered in darkness. As Raelyn turned back around, he saw the heart flying in his direction. Knowing that he could not escape its grip in time, he placed himself in front of Kairi and prepared for it. _

_However, in that moment, Jack Rikkison dashed in front of him with arms opened wide. "No!" Raelyn yelled as the Wanderer cried out in pain. As Jack fell to his knees, Raelyn hurried to his side. "Why would you do that for me again?!" he exclaimed, this now being the second time that Jack had spared him from such a fate. _

"_We knew the old cockroach wasn't going to go out with a whimper. Better me than you, Sora." Jack muttered, holding his gaze stoically even though Raelyn could see a great struggle going on in his eyes. _

"_We could have faced him together….fought like you taught me." Raelyn told him with tears in his eyes. Jack smiled slightly and reached out, clutching his shoulder in a trembling grip._

"_You don't need to learn anything more from me. Besides, getting rid of my former master….is my final act of atonement." he replied. Raelyn shook his head at his friend's words. _

"_Will we see each other again?" he asked. Jack stood shakily to his feet and removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. He took a step back toward the exploding pillar of light behind him. As his hair shook in the wind, the Wanderer stood resolutely._

"_Destiny is not finished with either of us yet. You walk the hero's path, Sora. At some point, our paths will cross once more. Even I, a Wanderer who walks between two worlds, will find my way back to the light again. But first, I must brave this deepest darkness. I must conquer Xehanort's spirit, and banish him for good. My journey back to light will be long, but I will return." Jack said. _

_At this point, the explosion was becoming uncontrollable. Jack glanced at it over his shoulder and looked at them again. "Now go, before the X-blade consumes you!" he urged them, standing motionless at the base of the ongoing explosion. Raelyn shook his head and tried to walk toward him, but Terra gripped his shoulder firmly. _

"_We have to go." the man said, looking mournfully at the Wanderer, his best friend. Jack nodded at them both, looking strong in the moment even though every fiber of his being was fighting off Xehanort's spirit. _

_With great reluctance, Raelyn turned and followed after Terra, Aqua, and Kairi. They all jumped off the plateau to meet the others at the Gummi ship, but he hesitated for a moment. One more time, he looked behind at Jack. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded at the Wanderer who had taught him so much, mentored him and defended him during the battles with Xehanort. The friend he now had to leave behind. _

"_Thank you…Jack." he muttered. He then leaped off of the plateau, and Raelyn found himself descending rapidly into another abyss of utter darkness. As he glided along the empty space, a light up ahead began to draw him in._

* * *

Raelyn awoke and immediately felt the hard ground beneath his side. He opened his eyes, not understanding what had just happened. However, he then sat up and could see a glowing light coming from beneath his shirt. He reached beneath it and pulled out Sora's Necklace, which was the source of the light. It glowed brightly enough to light up the room, and was warm in his hand. As Raelyn grasped it, he could remember vividly the emotions he had experienced during the dreams.

He had gotten a glimpse into the very nature of who Sora was, someone who believed in friendship above all. As he thought back to the scenes he had witnessed, they had all born something in common: Sora's thoughts and feelings had always been about others, never about himself. The first two dreams had centered on his love for Kairi and his bond with Riku, his best friend. The last memory had shown the bond Sora forged with Jack Rikkison during the Second Keyblade War. Jack had trained Sora throughout the war, and protected him from Xehanort's clutches on countless occasions, ultimately sacrificing himself to become the last of the Thirteen Darkness in order to spare Sora from such a fate. The bond between Jack and Sora had been strong, and it was a bond that persevered through the remainder of both men's lives.

As Raelyn pondered these thoughts, he looked back down at the Necklace in his hand. Sure, he had read about Sora and the other Founders throughout his schooling, but never had he imagined what depth the man's feelings for his friends had gone. Raelyn began to realize why the Necklace was still refusing him its power.

If he wanted to prove worthy of Sora's remaining power, then he had to prove himself a man worth bearing Sora's legacy. Sora would not have been standing against Caleb out of vengeance. He would have done so for the friends being put at risk. He was utterly selfless in ways that Raelyn was not.

Despite these realizations, Raelyn found his spirit sinking deeper rather than lifting off of his burdens. This just showed him that Sora's Necklace was going to be even more difficult to master than he had thought. **(end Dearly Beloved)**

In another moment, the light from the Necklace faded away. The warmth of the metal receded immediately, and it was back to sitting in Raelyn's hand as nothing more than a piece of jewelry.

He stared at it for another moment until he saw movement near the door out of the corner of his eye. He jumped to his feet and summoned his Keyblade, only to see Kyan enter the room. "Easy, tiger." the older man held up his hands peacefully. Raelyn nodded and dismissed his weapon.

"I thought you were keeping watch. Where did you go off to?" he asked. Kyan crossed his arms.

"I heard from one of my officers that made it to my secondary facility in Olympus. A dozen of my men were captured by Dylann and brought here when they followed us. They're being held in the palace and are going to be shuttled to Radiant Garden within the next two hours. I was scouting the palace walls trying to find the best way inside." he explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"If your men get taken to Radiant Garden, there won't even be a trial. Between Caleb and the Council, they'll be ripped apart like meat thrown to wolves." he said. Kyan nodded.

"So you're aware of the urgency, then. I hoped to locate an easy way in and back out again, but there are just too many guards. I can't get through all of them in time to stop that shuttle from taking my people. I need…." he began to explain, but Raelyn interrupted him.

"I'm not about to let warriors who oppose Caleb be handed over to Radiant Garden. I'm with you." he said hurriedly. Kyan stopped in mild surprise, but nodded gratefully.

"We need to leave now, and move with haste." he instructed. Raelyn nodded and followed the older man out the door.

* * *

MEANWHILE….

**(A Day In Agrabah, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Drea had been utterly careful as she maneuvered around the city. Finding Aladdin's grave had not proven easy, and chances to ask the citizens had been few due to the amount of Legion patrols currently walking the streets.

A great statue of Aladdin was placed in the center of the city, as he was hailed as the hero who thwarted Jafar twice in the city's distant past. Drea kept her hood over her face as she made her way through the narrow streets, often darting behind the stalls of street vendors whenever Legion patrols passed by.

Already two hours had gone by and she had found no progress. She knew the city quite well from the time she had been stationed here, but that was not helping in the search for Genie. He was the only one in Agrabah with the power to repair their ship, as Dylann had sealed the Legion compound and it was going to be impossible to steal another ship.

Once the Legion officers had left the area, she walked up to the towering statue of Aladdin in the center of the courtyard. An old woman was standing in front of it, gazing up at the famous "Hero of Agrabah". "Such a perfect likeness…" she murmured. Drea glanced her way with raised eyebrows.

"Beg your pardon, but how can you know that it's perfect?" she asked innocently. The woman looked over at her with a wrinkled smile.

"Oh child, he was my great-grandfather. The tales and pictures of the great Aladdin have been passed down through my family for generations." she explained. Drea gave an inward sigh of relief, finally finding someone who might have some useful information after hours of searching the city.

"Wouldn't that make you one of the royal line?" she asked, causing the woman to chuckle.

"No, my dear. My family has not governed the city since Aladdin died. Others now rule these streets, who care more for their self-interest than the needs of their people." she explained. Drea nodded in understanding, trying to formulate the question she needed to ask.

"Would you happen to know…where he is buried? I'm looking for someone, and they're supposed to be near Aladdin's burial site." she asked, hoping that she would not come off as insensitive. The old woman leaned closer with a knowing glance in her eye.

"Child, no one has seen the Genie in over a hundred years. Many have searched, but none have found." she replied. Drea smiled back.

"Has anyone ever found Aladdin's gravesite?" she asked in turn.

"No." the old woman admitted with a twinkle in her eye.

"I promise you, my cause is just. We need the Genie's help in order to repair our ship." Drea explained to her.

"I suspected that you were the reason for the increased security." the woman said in a low voice, causing Drea to glanced around. At that moment, another Legion patrol entered the courtyard. She immediately looked down to cover her face.

The courtyard was wide open, and she did not have time to find a place of cover. She had left her bow with the ship in order to hide better. Cursing under her breath, she reached beneath her cloak and grasped the handle of her long knife.

However, before she could do anything, the old woman pulled her hand away from it and slumped against her. Caught off guard, Drea grabbed her firmly to stop her from falling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see one of the Legion officers looking closely at her. "I…can't stand anymore. Please, my granddaughter, help me get home now…" the woman muttered in a weary voice.

Understanding, Drea nodded and put her arms around the old woman and began helping her across the courtyard. As they passed by the Legion officers, the woman smiled weakly at them. "So hot out here….I forget that I'm not as young as I used to be…" she told them.

The Legion officers nodded kindly to her and allowed them to pass. Drea maintained the charade until they were two streets over. Then, the old woman straightened up and walked on her own. "Thank you for that." Drea told her gratefully. She smiled kindly and led the way down to the end of the street they were on. At the very last house, she opened the door walked inside.

Drea followed her in, and could see the lady's modest accommodations. There was a table along one wall of the house, upon which were several pictures in the likeness of Aladdin and his various friends. Drea smiled upon seeing them, but turned when the woman walked back into the room. She saw a dusty old box in the woman's hands, who urged her to sit on the dusty sofa. Drea politely did so as the box was set in front of her. "No one has ever found Aladdin's burial site, though many have searched." the woman said, repeating what she had said earlier.

"So what's this?" Drea asked her, taking her hood off and feeling a sense of safety. The woman smiled and opened the box with shaking hands.

"Something that has been entrusted to my family for generations." she answered. Drea's eyes widened as she looked into the box, seeing a shiny golden lamp sitting within it. Despite obviously having great age, there were no flaws upon it; no scratches, not even specks of dust.

"Is that…?" she began, and the woman nodded.

"When Aladdin freed the Genie from his captivity, this lamp was discarded. However, when Aladdin died, it came into use again. Aladdin had been warned by Sora that dark times would come in the future, and advised him to hide what he had been given." she explained.

"Sora gave Aladdin something to keep safe?" Drea asked in surprise. She nodded in response.

"Aladdin entrusted it to the Genie, who is immortal and a capable guardian. After Aladdin died, Genie buried him and shrunk the entire place, putting it inside the lamp. He has been inside ever since, still protecting that which Sora gave him." she explained.

Drea absorbed this information. This was an amazing stroke of luck. Not only had she found Genie, but it sounded like they had found another Founder Relic, as well. "How can I speak to the Genie? I need his help." she asked quietly. The woman looked down at the lamp.

"Rub the lamp and state your purpose. If the Genie deems you truly in need of his help, he will answer." she said. Drea looked down at the golden lamp with a moment of reluctance. However, knowing what was at stake, she masked her caution and reached out. She spoke clearly as she rubbed the lamp's smooth surface.

"Genie, I'm a friend of the Keyblade Wielders and a fan of Sora's. We are trapped here and surrounded by our enemies. Please, we need your help." she said.

For several moments, nothing happened. Then, as Drea watched closely, a light appeared at the end of the lamp's snout. She reached out her hand toward it and gave a start of surprise as her hand was sucked into the lamp. She tried to pull away, but in another moment her entire body was pulled inside the magical object.

* * *

LAMP INTERIOR…

Drea found herself intact and standing in a very spacious room. The temperature was much milder than it had been in Agrabah, and she saw a large swimming pool in the center of the room. A plushy armchair was at the far end, looking out across a vast landscape. She slowly walked toward the armchair, and as she approached it swung around.

Seated in the chair was the famous blue entity called Genie, and he was sipping on a fancy drink complete with a tiny umbrella. "Martini?" he asked jovially. Before Drea could answer, a similar drink magically appeared in her hand.

"Thanks…" she said, slightly taken aback. Genie nodded and raised his legs, at which point a soft footrest appeared with a _poof_ of magic.

"So, tell me what's so important that you need me." Genie invited her and waved his hand. Before Drea could answer, another armchair appeared behind her and kicked her legs out, causing her to fall into it. Consequently, her drink spilled all over her clothes.

"Gah!" she exclaimed in surprise. Genie grimaced in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that! Forgot, clumsy me!" he apologized and pointed his finger. Instantly, the drink was cleaned off of her clothes and a replacement now sat in the cup holder beside her. Drea stared at him for several moments, taken aback by the use of so much magic. Genie waited patiently for her to speak, sipping loudly on his drink and staring at her.

Finally, Drea found her voice and managed to speak. "Well, sir….I'm part of a team that's trying to restore balance to the worlds. There are some bad people who have taken over the Realm of Light, and my friends and I are trying to restore the principles that Sora stood for. Because of that, we've been labeled fugitives and are being hunted. We crashed here and can't repair our ship without your help." she managed to explain. Genie listened to her words with interest.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I left the lamp, but things don't sound too good up there! What exactly do you need?" he asked her. Drea smiled slightly.

"Well, can you use your power to repair our ship? The longer the stay here, the more danger we're in." she told him. Genie shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess that ain't asking too much." he muttered and pointed his finger at the ceiling. A tiny sparkle of power appeared on his fingertip for a second. "There, ship's all better!" he told her and went back to slurping on his drink. By this point, Drea noticed that no matter how much Genie drank, the liquid in the glass was not going down at all.

"Thanks. There was just…one other thing I wanted to ask you about." she said tentatively. Genie raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked casually. Drea swallowed before talking.

"Sora left something in your care long ago. I wanted to know….if you'd be willing to part with it." she said in a quiet voice.

Immediately, Genie stopped slurping his drink. He looked at her for a long tense moment, the glass disappearing in a cloud of magic. "What do you need it for?" he asked her tensely. Drea bit her lip for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it.

"Well, the people we're fighting against, we aren't strong enough to take them on in a straight battle. What Sora gave you, we call those Relics. They may be the key to turning the tide and saving the Realm of Light." she explained. Genie crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"When Al died, I promised him I'd keep it safe forever." he said with raised eyebrows. Drea nodded in understanding.

"And if you can't part with it, I understand. I just wanted to ask because….we could use all the help we can get." she explained. Genie continued to stare at her, uncertainty in his gaze. Finally, he held up his hand and showed her a beautiful seashell. Drea immediately recognized it.

"This is…" he began to explain, but she finished.

"Xion's Relic. We never knew for sure if she had one, since she died during the assault on Oblivion. She didn't disappear like the others, she died many years prior." she explained. Genie nodded and looked down at it.

"Al and Sora told me that people would come looking for it, but that I couldn't give it to anyone that wasn't…." he began, but quickly cut himself off. Drea narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Who did Sora tell you to give it to?" she asked him, but he shook his head.

"Can't tell. I made a promise. I'm sorry, but this Relic stays with me." he replied. Drea's hopes were dashed, but she could understand where he was coming from.

"I understand, just be careful. We're not the only ones looking for the Relics. If the others find that, they're not going to take no for an answer." she warned him. Genie nodded with a slight smile.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, miss!" he said. Drea nodded in agreement.

"It was nice to meet you!" she said genuinely. Genie raised his hand waved, before snapping his fingers. A cloud engulfed her vision, and she could feel herself being teleported out of the lamp.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

By now, Kyan and Raelyn had reached the inner districts of the city. The golden palace loomed large overhead, and Hidden Legion airships dotted the clear skies. As Raelyn looked above, he knew that the massive security presence was due to him and his team.

"Do you have a way to get us inside?" he asked in a low tone. Kyan nodded and pointed ahead of them at the rusted iron gates ahead, manned by armored guards.

"The front gates are right there, and the dungeons are in the lowest level of the palace. We'll have a lot of ground to cover once we even get inside." he began. Raelyn nodded and looked long at the gates.

"Doesn't answer the question of how we get inside." he remarked. Kyan rolled his eyes and looked over to the main street they were close to. A man riding a cart was coming up toward the gates. Hay was stacked to the brim in the back of the cart. Raelyn looked at it and glanced back at Kyan. "Seriously? That's your brilliant plan?" he asked.

"Unless you have something else to suggest." Kyan replied, but had already begun moving. He nonchalantly walked toward the cart, passing by the driver and jumping into the hay unseen. Raelyn shook his head at the foolhardiness of the plan and walked over. He looked around for a moment, smiling upon seeing a young beggar boy sitting against the wall on the other side of the street. He whistled, causing the boy to look at him.

He gestured the boy over, and when he came, he pulled out a small pouch of Munny. "I need a favor. Do it, and this is yours." he whispered. The boy smiled and nodded vigorously.

The cart driver continued going forward until he reached the gates, at which point the guards walked over to search everything. "Anything to declare?" one of them asked. The driver shook his head.

"No, just hay for the royal stables." he shrugged. The guard eyed the hay closely and grunted suspiciously. He raised his spear and prepared to stab it into the hay. However, at that moment the beggar boy ran by and snatched his Munny pouch off of his belt.

"Hey!" the guard cried out and took off running after the boy. The other guard followed for a little ways, at which point Raelyn casually walked up and smacked the cart driver in the back of the head. The man groaned and fell unconscious, but Raelyn kept him upright. He then pushed the gates open and hopped on the cart beside the driver. He took the reins and urged the horse onward. The animal obliged and led them into the palace courtyard.

Raelyn made sure to guide them out of sight of the main gates and into the stables down the left pathway. Once they were out of sight, he laid the driver down along the cart's bench and knocked on the wooden side.

Kyan appeared in the next instant, clamoring out of the hay with a huff. He then patted himself for several moments to try and get it all off him. "My plan wasn't good enough for you?" he asked. Raelyn chuckled quietly.

"If not for my plan, you would have been skewered on a stick. You're welcome." he retorted.

"Hilarious. Let's go." Kyan grumbled and pushed past him. Together, they moved out of the stables and made their way into the grand hallway of the palace. A stark contrast to the dusty dirt streets outside, the palace had a polished stone floor and ornate carved walls. Raelyn heard footsteps at that moment.

"Take cover!" he hissed, and they moved aside. Kyan hid himself behind a pillar while Raelyn ducked behind a large potted plant.

He peered through the plant's leaves and saw six Legion officers led by Dylann walking through the hall. He narrowed his eyes and listened to the conversation.

"…still in the city, I am sure of it. Do not dismiss the fleet until they are found. Alone, the Council was content to let Raelyn Yoric by the LE's problem. But now coupled with the Outrider Commander and the Twilight Phantom, they are a threat we can no longer ignore." Dylann was instructing his men. Raelyn noticed the cutthroat Sergeant Graves standing beside him, remembering him from the assault on the Outrider Compound.

"Yes, sir. What about the captives? They have yet to yield any information on Kyan's further plans." Graves asked. Dylann sighed.

"Go out and search the city again. While you do that, I will go and see what information might be gleaned from them." he instructed. The other officers nodded and followed Graves out the door in orderly fashion. The black-haired Dylann then turned and made his way down a passage on the right side.

"Good luck with that, Captain Dipshit." Kyan growled as they moved out from cover.

"Easy, Kyan. We need to stay undetected." Raelyn urged him as they cautiously began heading the way that Dylann had gone. At that moment, his earpiece began beeping. He tapped it as he peered around the next corner. "Drea?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"_Yeah. I found Genie and managed to get the ship repaired. Where are you guys?" _she responded. He saw no sign of Dylann and started heading down the stairs to the palace basements, where the dungeons were.

"Kyan wanted to rescue his men that got captured during the attack. We're on our way to their cells now." he replied.

"_You're in the palace?! Fill me in next time! Alright, I'm almost to the ship now. I'll head your way as soon as I can. We're not getting out of here quietly. You guys have blown that chance." _she said in frustration.

"Acknowledged." Raelyn replied and ended the call.

"What did Her Ladyship want?" Kyan asked from beside him as they continued walking.

"She said we blew our chance for a quiet extraction." said Raelyn. Kyan laughed quietly.

"It was never gonna be quiet. Once we free my men, we're going to have to fight our way up to the Gummi hangars on the top level." he replied.

By now, they reached the basement and the floor leveled out. Up ahead, they could hear Dylann's voice and as such grew silent as they drew near. **(end A Day in Agrabah)**

"I've been authorized by Councilor Shirke and Head Councilor Balorin to offer you mercy and leniency for cooperation in apprehending your Commander. It is him that the Council wants, not you." Dylann was offering the Outriders. As Raelyn and Kyan rounded the last corner, they could see the Captain's back was to them, facing the large cell where a dozen men were housed.

"We'll never give up the Commander. Follow him into the abyss, we will!" one of the men declared, and the others shouted in agreement. Dylann crossed his arms in irritation as the two Keyblade Wielders stepped into the room.

"Now I know that you are truly loyal to our cause, my friends." Kyan announced himself. The Outriders cheered once more at the sight of him.

"I told you the Commander would come for us!" one of the men exclaimed. Dylann turned to face them with his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Raelyn." he greeted civilly. Raelyn nodded politely to him.

"Captain. We're here to liberate these captives. Then, we will peacefully be on our way." he said. Dylann smiled coldly.

"You know I can't let that happen." he said calmly. Raelyn sighed, and nodded.

"I know." he replied, viewing Dylann as a man of honor.

"You're not gonna _let _anything happen or not happen, Legionnaire. I'm taking these men, and we're leaving. Your decision is whether we have to step over your corpse on our way out." Kyan said much less calmly. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his hand too was on the hilt of Bloodfang.

Dylann calmly drew his sword and twirled it into a ready position. "Where is the Twilight Phantom?" he asked casually. Raelyn smiled.

"Out of sight, but always watching." he replied. Dylann nodded slightly, then hurriedly reached up and touched his earpiece.

"Yoric and the Commander in the dungeons!" he exclaimed. Before he could say or do anything else, Kyan drew Bloodfang and pointed the blade forward. The lightning energy from earlier surged once more through the blade and rocketed forward. Dylann, caught off guard, took the brunt of it to his chest and flew back against the bars of the cell.

He fell with a groan, smoke rising from his armor. "That was for my Compound." Kyan growled and walked forward. Dylann staggered to his feet with great difficulty and swung his sword in a weak fashion. Kyan easily knocked the strike and reached out with his hands. He spun Dylann around and rammed his head into the iron bars of the cell. The Legion Captain cried out in pain and then fell unconscious to the floor. "And that was for my people." Kyan finished, looking up at his surviving men.

Raelyn quickly summoned his Keyblade and aimed at the lock on the cell. After a brief flash of light, the door swung wide. "What's the plan, sir?" one of the Outriders asked as they filed out of the cage.

"We fight to the Gummi Hangar on the top level and secure a ship big enough to carry all of you out of here." Kyan told him. The men nodded and readied to follow them, but then they heard the shouts and footsteps of men running above them.

"Guess his warning got through, after all." Raelyn muttered. **(Bastion, Two Steps From Hell)**

"Are you ready?" Kyan asked his men. They all nodded, and the man at the front of the group smiled.

"None of us plan to live forever, sir." he remarked. Raelyn laughed, appreciating the loyalty that Kyan inspired in his men. Kyan nodded in response and turned to face the stairs leading back to the main level.

"Onward, then." the Commander said resolutely. He then charged up the stairs, and Raelyn ran at his side. The Outriders filed behind them without hesitation.

Up several flights of stairs they went before reaching the main level. Upon entering the main hallway again, they found a patrol of four Legion officers barring their path. Kyan did not hesitate. He ran forward with his sword ready. The Legion officers, seeing they were outnumbered, cast forward streams of fire energy. Raelyn stepped in front of the Outriders and conjured a reflective shield, but Kyan simply held up Bloodfang. The crimson sword absorbed the fire easily, allowing him to continue pressing forward through the flames.

One of the Legion officers circled around to try and get Kyan from behind, but Raelyn threw his Keyblade forward and struck him off of his feet. As for Kyan, once he reached the other three officers, he leapt up and raised Bloodfang over his head. The blade was coated in flame, and he slammed it down. A shockwave of blazing fire energy engulfed the area, crashing against Raelyn's Reflega. The Outriders huddled behind him until the spell dissipated. As the smoke cleared, they saw Kyan kick the last officer across the room.

"Come on!" he urged them, twirling Bloodfang and setting off again at a sprint. Raelyn nodded and ran after him. Four of the Outriders picked up the fallen weapons and made their way behind Raelyn toward the front of their yet unarmed comrades.

As Raelyn drew level with Kyan, the hallway turned into a dead-end up ahead, with a right turn leading to the next set of stairs. Another Legion patrol hurried in from the left side to try and block their path. Gritting his teeth, Raelyn pointed his Keyblade at the ground and then raised his hand upward.

A wall of ice rose in front of them, and Kyan reared back Bloodfang. With a war cry, he slammed the sword against ice wall with great strength, sending it flying down the hallway. The Legion officers cast fire to try and melt it, but were unable to stop it from crashing into them and knocking them through the opposing wall.

With that, the group reached the stairs and hurried up them as fast as possible. A voice echoed from below them.

"They're heading for the hangar!" Raelyn recognized it as Graves, Dylann's second-in-command.

"Kyan, hurry!" he yelled. The other man nodded.

"What about Drea?!" he asked back.

"On her way, hopefully!" Raelyn yelled. Once the group had all reached the top of the stairs, he turned and stabbed his Keyblade into the top step. He dragged it along the entire row and then channeled fire energy into his free hand. "Firaga!" he yelled and slammed his hand upon the stone. The following explosion caused most of the staircase to collapse, hopefully buying them some time.

They met no further resistance on the next two floors, and so reached the Hangar with little difficulty.

They raced into the open area and saw only one ship still parked, as all the others were blockading the skies. Raelyn heard running footsteps from behind them and turned around. "Kyan, they're almost on us!" he yelled. Kyan motioned his men toward the ship and ran back to Raelyn's position.

As the Outriders piled into the ship, Raelyn and Kyan stood together facing the door. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and drew back his Keyblade. Kyan growled softly and called his own jagged Keyblade to his left hand, drawing it level with Bloodfang in his right hand.

The first group of Legion officers sprinted into the room, and battle immediately ensued. Raelyn bounced his Keyblade off of one man's sword, raising his palm behind him to blast another one away with Thundaga. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of Kyan fending off simultaneous attackers with both of his blades.

More Legionnaires ran into the room, now greatly outnumbering them. Several rushed for Kyan's blind side, and Raelyn tried to intercept them. However, a man bearing a large maul caught him by surprise and knocked him onto his back. He coughed from the ground, the breath having been knocked out of him.

Kyan was a blur, blitzing back and forth with both his weapons dancing through the air. Such was his expert display that Raelyn recognized the legendary warrior that his father had considered Kyan Ferix to be. However, there were more than thirty Legion officers in the battle now. They would soon be overrun. He glared as the man with the maul raised it overhead. Raelyn waited until the man started to swing, at which point he rolled aside and sliced the man's hand off. He then leaped into the air and looked down. "Kyan!" he exclaimed as his palm began to sizzle with lightning.

The Commander looked over at him and understood. He kicked away the closest opponent and then raised Bloodfang as high as he could. "Thundaga!" Raelyn roared. The bolt of lightning flew through the air and connected to the magical sword, at which point Kyan shouted loudly and slammed it upon the ground. A ripple of lightning erupted in all directions, sending all the Legionnaires to the ground. Even Raelyn, who had been airborne, was sent flying. He managed to back-flip and land on his feet, however.

Kyan hurried over at him as the Legionnaires were getting back to their feet. "Commander!" one of the Outriders yelled. They looked over to see that the ship was ready to fly and all were aboard.

"Let's go!" Raelyn said, and they made for it together.

"Stop them!" yelled Dylann from behind, who had just walked into the room with fresh reinforcements. Kyan cursed loudly and waved his crew off.

"Go! Go now before they shoot you down!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, Commander! Help has arrived!" Raelyn told him.

At that moment, their ship came flying into the hangar. He could see Drea in the cockpit, though she was wearing her wolf mask. "Phantom!" Dylann cried out as she let loose her ship's guns. The Legionnaires promptly erected Reflect barriers to protect themselves from the ongoing attack, but could do little else.

Raelyn and Kyan reached the two ships, at which point they stopped. "Commander, we should hurry and get out of here!" one of his men prompted from the other ship. Kyan was silent for a long moment, and looked over at Raelyn. He then smiled slightly and nodded before looking back at his own men.

"You all know the plan going forward. Infiltrate all facets of Council and LE life, go undercover. Blend in, until the time is right. We will come together when the time comes, but for now we must separate. I am needed elsewhere." he told them. The men looked mildly confused, but saluted to him nonetheless.

"As you say, sir! We will do so and await further orders!" the pilot exclaimed. Kyan nodded back at them, and watched the ship took off.

"We need to go now in order to draw the blockade's attention! Otherwise they'll never make it!" Raelyn told him. Kyan nodded, and they both hurried over to their own ship. Drea was still firing the guns to keep the Legionnaires occupied, and once the two men were inside, she turned the ship around and took off at full speed.

Dylann watched furiously as both ships flew out of sight, and he shook his head angrily. "Damn you, Phantom….None of you know how much worse you are making things." he muttered under his breath.

Inside the ship, Drea was heading for the world's orbit, but the Legion blockade loomed large straight ahead. "They're gonna mark us as their target. Your men will be safe." she told Kyan, who nodded gratefully.

The fleet opened fire, but their ship was nimble enough and Drea skilled enough that they broke through without receiving any further damage. Indeed, Genie seemed to have made the ship even better than it was previously. Though several smaller ships broke off to try and follow them, Drea easily outran all pursuers.

There was no conversation for several minutes, until Agrabah was behind them and the open Lanes were ahead. "For a while, I didn't know if you were coming with us." Raelyn remarked, glancing over his shoulder at Kyan, who was sitting in the back seat. The older man nodded slightly.

"You proved yourself to me back there. I saw your father in you, his nobility and selflessness. Caleb has robbed the Keyblade Wielders of those virtues. Besides, I think Turias would have wanted me to stand beside you. He was the only friend I ever had." he explained almost reluctantly, as if not wanting to talk about it. Raelyn nodded and looked over at Drea, who removed her mask with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the timely assist. We were sitting ducks without you." he told her. She smiled.

"No more than usual." she assured him. Kyan then leaned forward and looked between the two of them.

"So where to now? Do you guys have a camp or something?" he asked. Raelyn laughed at the question as his thoughts turned to home. Another comrade had been recruited. Now, just one remained. **(end Bastion)**

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this brief return to Agrabah. Kyan's loyalty to the team has been secured, and next our heroes will look to find their last remaining recruit, the Truth Seeker. Stay tuned and thanks for reading! **


	16. Ch 16: A Glimpse of Destiny

**I hope everyone is doing well! This chapter proved a bit difficult for some reason, but it's finally finished and out here for all of you. I want to thank soraroxas123, Chirithy564, and Kristen Verne for reviewing. You guys are a great encouragement to me, staying up to date with my often erratic chapter schedules. As always, your words are appreciated. I also want to thank Aion Aeon for favoriting the story. **

**No further announcements, so on you go and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Glimpse of Destiny

**(Somnus instrumental, FFXV)**

Within the halls of the castle that had once belonged to Ansem the Wise, the Council of Sovereigns had been embroiled in a bitter debate for the entire day. They had begun their session early in the morning, and were still persisting far into the night.

Councilor Shirke had provided word from Agrabah of Raelyn's excursion within the city. Over a dozen Hidden Legion Operatives had been killed and many more wounded by Raelyn and the Outrider Commander, who now appeared to have joined forces. Due to these events, there had been a renewed push to send resources against the young man, which would divert necessary men away from watching Caleb's activities.

For the life of him, Zane could not determine why such fervor was being directed against Raelyn when Caleb was posing a Realm-wide threat. Such had been the point of his arguments for most of the day. However, he had to tread carefully through these discussions, lest his suspected allegiances to the boy be proven true.

"Dylann's report speaks plain: Raelyn Yoric has allied himself with the Outrider Commander and the Twilight Phantom. Three wanted fugitives have now become an enemy force with no allegiances but themselves. We cannot allow this to stand." Councilor Heelia, second in seat only to Balorin, was saying. The native of Spira was standing at the moment, her long blue hair flowing behind her shoulders. A ruthless politician, she held a firm look of condescension as she spoke. Her tone implied that the subject matter of their discussion was beneath her.

Zane listened to her words with curled fists and concealed rage. He had never trusted Heelia, who had somehow overwhelmingly won Spira's last election against Yuna's great-great grandson, Kiran, who was well loved and very popular. The numbers had not made sense, and Zane had always suspected foul play on her part.

Though he wanted to stand and speak, he knew that it would not be a good idea. Balorin, Heelia, and the rest of the anti-LE faction had been painting him as a Caleb sympathizer in the eyes of the people, due to his staunch arguments against the _Freedom's Fall Protocol_, which was still being discussed almost every day. Thankfully, Zane was not alone in his beliefs, and had allies he could rely upon.

Owen Fair stood to his feet at that point. Dressed as always in a modified Soldier uniform that honored his legendary ancestor, he pointed across the room at Heelia. "You know full well that Raelyn is not the threat we are facing today. Caleb Strouss has the full power of the Keyblade Wielders behind him, and every day he whittles away at the democracy between our stations. His men aren't even being subtle anymore. He's trying to find the power that defeated the Ancients over a century ago; a power that the Founders hid for good reason, and warned us all to stay away from." he replied heatedly. Zane couldn't help but smile as he stared at the floor.

Owen's words echoed his own thoughts, though he dared not voice them aloud.

"We know what Caleb is trying to do!" Mervin Mouse yelled from across the room, sucking his teeth as he spoke. As everyone looked his way, he continued. "Caleb has made his pursuits clear, and we know how to oppose them! Raelyn is an unknown factor in this growing conflict. We ought to hear for ourselves exactly what the boy's goals are. Is he as corrupt and traitorous as his father was?" he said with glaring beady eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Zane lunged to his feet. "Turias was no traitor, and nor was he corrupt!" he roared. Such was his fury that flames danced in his red eyes, and blue fire appeared around his curled fists.

"Councilor, you are out of order!" Head Councilor Balorin yelled, but Zane ignored the older bald man.

"You Councilors throw your insults and accusations around as if they are fact! Your condemnations of Turias led you to this mess, you fools! You cried wolf to the people, claiming that he was a terrible man, and they saw through your envious lies! Now that Caleb has taken power, they no longer believe you; even now that the claims hold some truth!" he said furiously.

The other Councilors watched him warily, the Ancient's body glowing with blue fire. "You need to calm down, Councilor Alkerias." Antonio Auditore said softly from the middle of the room. Owen nodded, looking sideways at Zane.

"I agree, but you are not wrong in your words." he said. Zane breathed heavily for several moments, before finally summoning the strength to release his anger. The flames disappeared from his body, and he relaxed his fists.

"I am the last survivor of the Founder Age, at least between the Council and the Keyblade Wielders. If my words go unheeded and unwanted, then my people shall also deem our aid to be unwanted as well." he said in a soft tone, though his teeth were clenched.

"Zane…" Norah Harvey began, but he spoke over her.

"Let it thus be decreed: If this Council abandons its purpose for being, to assist the Keyblade Wielders in the protection of the worlds and to uphold the freedoms that Sora's Generation laid down during the Founder Age, I will see this institution dissolved. You will not change this Realm at the expense of the worlds, nor for the gain of your own pockets." the Ancient vowed firmly. Silence filled the room following his statement, and it hung so tensely in the air that the other Councilors seemed momentarily afraid to speak.

"That sounded like a threat, Master Alkerias." Shirke finally responded. Zane sneered coldly.

"Take it as you see fit, Shirke. I swore to Sora that everything they fought for would be upheld in the following generations. I did not make that promise only to see it destroyed less than two centuries later by a band of self-seeking diplomats envious of the powers they have been denied." he said venomously.

"Change is coming to the Realm of Light, Zane, whether you want it or not. If the Ancients don't like that, I would remind them that war with humanity didn't go so well for them last time." Mervin said with an arrogant smirk, leaning forward on the table in front of him.

Zane grunted thoughtfully and glanced around the room. "A good observation, Mervin. Last time, it took Jack Rikkison to topple the Ancient leadership, not to mention myself and the weapons forged by my father. As I look around this room, I see not the Wanderer, nor any who could fill his shoes. Tread carefully down this line of thought, at your own peril." he replied and sat back down. He crossed his legs and sighed. He had said his piece, and would now be silent.

"Back to our original point of conversation, I would like to speak with Raelyn himself, and find out where he fits into all of this. He is certainly no ally of Caleb, and might be a useful asset in our investigation against the Grandmaster." Ronan Amicitia, one of the most neutral voices on the Council, said.

"Raelyn Yoric is a fugitive who has killed several Legion Operatives over the course of the last month. He is not an honored guest to walk these halls at his own bidding. He is to be arrested on sight and brought before us. If he surrenders himself, then I may be more apt to hear what he has to say." Balorin insisted.

Garret Cousland cleared his throat to draw their attention. "For what purpose could Raelyn be gathering this team? The Twilight Phantom is a common vigilante, for all we know. As for the Outrider Commander, he leads an army but possesses no personal importance in the grand stake of things. To what end is Raelyn striving for?" he asked. The Ferelden Councilor was Zane's other steadfast ally, along with Owen.

"We have determined the true identity of the Commander. He is Kyan Ferix." Shirke replied, causing a spark of interest among the group.

"Hero of the Heartless Wars that drove the Dark Denizens out of our Realm for the last time?" Camelot Councilor Drudge questioned. Shirke nodded.

"The same. He was forced out of the Light's Enforcers when word reached the public of a group of unarmed prisoners being slaughtered while under his care. Until Caleb's recent actions, Kyan had been considered one of the most fringe extremists among Keyblade Wielders since the Founder Age; at least, the most extreme since Marek Rikkison." he explained. Owen laughed out loud.

"I think Marek considered himself pretty tame toward the end, all things considered." he joked.

As the conversation continued, Zane suddenly experienced something altogether foreign to him. **(end Somnus)**

The room before him disappeared as if he had been physically transported. In its place, ghostly images began to take shape. The halls of Radiant Garden were left behind, and he could no longer even feel control over his own body.

_**(Unleashed, Two Steps From Hell)**_

_He looked up in surprise as Raelyn appeared facing him. He went to call out to the boy, but could neither speak nor move. The blonde man stood firm, a resolute stare on his face. "You ask this of me. Why?" Raelyn asked. _

_A blurred image of a person appeared beside him at that moment, speaking in a voice that Zane could not distinguish. _

"_Because you alone can carry the burden. You chose this path, knowing what might occur. Do you still possess the strength to walk it to the end?" the person asked in turn. Raelyn looked at the ground, a fleeting glimpse of sorrow appearing on his face for the swiftest of moments. Then, he looked back up with resolve in his blue eyes. _

"_I have the strength, and the will. But, this task is not something I can accomplish by my strength alone." he replied. The blurry person nodded and held out their hand. _

"_You are not alone." _

_Zane watched a new scene occur, in which Raelyn was knelt down in pain. Panic was in his eyes as he watched a magical laser coming his way. He then closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. _

_In the next moment, Sora's Necklace rose from off his chest, hanging in the air while the chain still hung around his neck. Raelyn opened his eyes, and they glowed pure white. White flames erupted throughout his body, and he stood up just in time. He held out his empty palm and caught the incoming laser with it. Sora's Necklace continued to glow, and Raelyn stood firm while holding the sustaining attack. His hair blew wildly in the wind, and his teeth were clenched with concentration. _

"_This is the power of the Founders…." Zane heard the boy mutter as the landscape shattered around him. _

_Once more, Raelyn appeared in front of him, calm and unscathed. He turned his back on Zane and started walking forward. In moments, he was joined by three more figures: his team. Drea walked at his right, her bow held firmly. Kyan walked to his left, his sword and Keyblade resting on each shoulder and crossed over one another. A blurry image of another young woman was on Kyan's other side, and Zane could not see who it was. _

_The four were walking through utter darkness in Zane's vision, but he became aware of a shining light up ahead. They were walking to the light, which became brighter with each step. _

"_What price would you pay to avenge your father, to stop Caleb?" a voice asked. _

"_Whatever the price, I would take it. I would pay it gladly." Raelyn answered. _

_Zane watched as the light almost engulfed the four. Kyan, Drea, and the other woman vanished, leaving Raelyn alone. In that moment, the boy turned and looked back at him. Just as in the previous vision, his eyes were pure white. Zane had only ever seen one other person with such glowing eyes, and the sight terrified him. _

"_I would pay it gladly." Raelyn said once more. Zane wanted desperately to cry out, to plead with the boy, but he still could not move or speak. Raelyn then faced forward again and walked into the light. __**(end Unleashed)**_

Just like that, Zane was back in his seat. The Council was still arguing among themselves. He remained seated and clutched his head, which had begun aching all of a sudden. Beside him, Owen noticed and looked over. "Zane?" he asked in concern. The Ancient shook his head.

"I…must go…" he murmured, gasping from the pain. Owen nodded in understanding and stood to his feet.

"We have debated for nearly twelve hours, Head Councilor. By established law, we must either enter a recess or dismiss the court for a full day's leave." he said.

The other conversations died down as all Councilors looked to Balorin. Radiant Garden's Councilor sighed, and slowly nodded. "It is clear that no decision shall be made tonight. The Council is hereby dismissed for the weekend, and will reconvene at normal hours on Monday." he declared.

Owen turned to Garret Cousland as the other Councilors stood up to leave. "Can you see that all reports relevant to Raelyn Yoric are forwarded to Zane and I as soon as possible? Zane's not feeling well. I'm gonna make sure he gets back to his chambers." he explained. Garret nodded and motioned for his assistant to follow Owen's request.

With that, Zane stood up and made his way out of the meeting hall, still clutching his head. Once out in the hallway, a particularly nasty throb in his head pushed him against the wall with a cry of pain. Owen put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Come on, buddy. I'll get you to your chambers." he said, but Zane shook his head.

"No. Yours, not mine…" he muttered softly. Owen looked at him in confusion for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." he said and steered the Ancient in the needed direction. They passed through the winding hallways of the castle, eventually reaching the Gaia Councilor's chambers on the far side of the wing.

Owen opened the door to his rooms and guided Zane inside, the Ancient eventually collapsing onto one of the armchairs. Owen stepped in front of him with a look of worry. "What's gotten into you?" the black haired man asked. Zane spoke slowly, still feeling a sharp pain behind his eyes.

"I believe I….had a vision." he muttered softly. Owen raised his eyebrows.

"A vision? Of the future or something?" he asked in surprise. Zane nodded slightly.

"My father…had such visions. He foresaw the day that Jack Rikkison, a mere human, would defeat Maechil Omnivion, creator of all known Realms, in single combat. I have never experienced such things before, but my family does have a history of foresight." he explained. Owen was taken aback by this, but did his best to take it in stride.

"Alright…so, what did you see?" he asked. Zane sighed.

"Raelyn's destiny…. and his importance in all of this. It is greater than even I suspected." he admitted.

"It sounds like you're saying that Raelyn is the next Jack Rikkison." Owen commented. At this, the Ancient shook his head.

"No…there shall never be another like Jack, and Raelyn is of a different mettle than the Wanderer. But even so, Raelyn shall have a part to play in this conflict that is brewing. Caleb, Heelia, Lorne, the Council, it is difficult to see who the ultimate danger is coming from. Both Caleb and the Council have schemes brewing, and both are waiting for me to let down my guard. I can ill afford to trust either organization." he explained. Owen listened intently, not completely understanding but trusting what Zane said.

"I know how close to Raelyn you still are. I've helped where I can, and I got you the same dossiers he's building his team with. I hope you know you can trust me. I just…don't know what I can do to help." he admitted. Zane smiled slightly and put his hand on the man's shoulder. **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

"You are a good man, Owen, and you are very much like Zack was. Zack was a good friend of the Keyblade Wielders, Jack Rikkison in particular. It was always his wish that his descendants would continue to uphold that friendship, and you have done so. As for what can be done to help, I did learn that the power of the Founders will be involved." he said. Owen smiled at the mention of his ancestor, but his expression grew solemn upon hearing of the Founders.

"The latest report I received is that Caleb is experimenting on the Founder Relics. Since none of them accept him, he cannot use their power or see what they have hidden within them. As such, he is trying to force a way past the imprints left by their owners. He's trying desperately to claim their power for his own. If that power is intertwined with Raelyn's future, then he shall have a stake on the Founder Relics, too. But Caleb has them all…" he explained.

"Not all." Zane said softly. Owen raised his eyebrows. "The Sword of Darian Voltare yet remains hidden. It is safe, with Nighthawk. The Eternity Fang rests within the Golden City, beyond this Realm. We both know who holds the Lance of Kain Highwind, and a couple of others still have yet to be discovered. But there is one here in Radiant Garden that lies close to Caleb's grasping fingers." the Ancient elaborated.

Owen was silent for a moment, realizing the urgency now. He let out a nervous exhale and stood up. He walked to the other side of the room, behind his desk. A large portrait hung on the wall, a beautiful painting that Namine had done during the Founder Age as a gift for Zack.

The landscape was of a beautiful apple orchard with sideways trees. Two trees lay at the base of the painting. Sitting with his back against one tree was Zack Fair, a smile on his face and both arms resting behind his head. Standing beside him was Cloud Strife, arms crossed and a look of stoic contentment on his face. Against the other tree was none other than Jack Rikkison, wearing his white sleeveless shirt. The Wanderer had one elbow propped up on his raised knee, and he had a lazy look of relaxation unlike any he had ever actually been seen having in life.

The painting was a symbol of the brotherhood and friendship that Zack and Jack had forged through three wars, and a larder symbol of the friendship between the world of Gaia and the Agency of the Keyblade Wielders. While other former friends of the LE had turned their backs on them, like the worlds of Baron, Spira, and Roma, Gaia still maintained a close alliance with them. Caleb's recent actions had hurt such relations, but the old homeworld of Cloud Strife would not forget the friendships of days past so easily.

Owen pushed a hidden button on the wall, causing the painting to swing open. Zane gazed into the new opening, seeing Zack's Buster Sword resting within. The blade had been perfectly preserved, but had seen no action in over a hundred years. No one, not even the members of the Fair family, dared take it in hand for battle. It was a memento of heroes, honor, and dreams.

"Caleb must not get his hands on this sword. Though Zack was not an LE Founder, his experiences and close relationship with Jack and Sora's Generation left some of their power upon the blade, just as with Kain's Lance. You must spirit this out of Radiant Garden, and place it where Caleb cannot find it." Zane told him. Owen nodded and reached in, grasping the sword very carefully.

"I am due in Gaia tomorrow morning. I will leave tonight and take it with me. Should you have need of it, we will have to meet there." he replied. Zane nodded and stood to his feet. The pain in his head was subsiding now.

"I must admit, of all my father's talents, I had hoped his foresight would be one that he did not pass on to me. The future belongs to no man, not even to me. It is the present where our thoughts should dwell. If we lose sight of the present, then we have already lost the future." he muttered. Owen laughed under his breath upon hearing him. "What is it?" Zane asked him, not finding his words funny.

"You speak with a wisdom unheard in this age, my friend. Yours is the voice of centuries, and yet those idiots find no value in it. I just hope you haven't lost faith in all of humanity. Not all of us have given up our principles for power." he said and reached out his hand. Zane took it graciously, grasping the man's forearm.

"Trust me, I have not. If I had lost faith in humanity, I would not be here. The day humanity is beyond hope….that day the doors of the Golden City will shut forever." he replied solemnly. Zane then turned to leave the room, but Owen spoke again.

"Zane." he called, causing the Ancient to stop and look back. Owen picked up a folder off of his desk and handed it to him. "This is everything else I was able to gather on the Seeker of Hidden Truths. Hopefully, it will help with whatever Raelyn is planning." he explained. Zane tucked the folder beneath the folds of his shirt and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, dear friend. Safe travels to Gaia." he replied and left the room.

Enough time had been taken. He needed to meet with the boy and find out where they were headed next. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, BARON OUTSKIRTS, RAELYN'S CAMP….

**(Wanderlust, FFXV)**

Upon the team's return to camp, Kyan had been shown to his quarters(one of the empty bedrooms between the ones used by Raelyn and Drea) and the three had scattered to different tasks. While Kyan settled in to his new accommodations, Drea had put together a dinner plan. It was late in the day when they had gotten back, and the sun was already sinking in the distance.

Raelyn had built a crackling campfire in the stonepit at the center of camp, and had been in his room ever since.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was turning Sora's Necklace over in his hands and staring intensely at it. He had not told either of his companions about the dreams he had witnessed in Agrabah, the memories of Sora. The Necklace had seen fit to show him glimpses of the legendary hero's past, but now offered nothing more. Growing more frustrated as the minutes ticked by, he couldn't help but wonder why he had been shown the visions; especially now that the Relic seemed to not want to show him anything else.

He tucked it beneath his shirt with a sigh of dismay and glanced around the bedroom. Everywhere he looked, he saw symbols pertaining to Sora. Between the paintings on the walls of Destiny Islands and the furniture decorated in the Founder's favorite colors, he couldn't push Sora from his mind. He then stood up off of the bed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Hearing the sound of running water through the ship's plumbing, he knew that Kyan was still showering. Without much else to do, he walked through the living room and descended the ladder to the hangar. From there, he took a moment to sift through the boxes of cargo. "Drea, do we need anything else for the meal?" he called through the open entrance.

"Only if you want bread!" her voice echoed from outside. He nodded slightly and found the box of dried goods, pulling out a loaf. He then walked down the ramp and made his way to where she was crouched down in front of the fire. As he approached, he could smell a delicious aroma emanating from the large pot sitting above the flames.

"That smells amazing. What is it?" he asked as he sat down beside her in a lounging chair. She kept her eyes on the stew and stirred calmly with a large spoon.

"I'm not exactly sure. I found a recipe in one of those boxes of Ancient supplies. I think I translated all of their terms correctly, or at least I hope I did; two different vegetables that seem to be the Ancients' version of corn and spinach, and some type of beans I've never seen before." she explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"Spinach has never smelled good before. What do the Ancients put in their crops?" he muttered. Drea laughed quietly and withdrew the spoon, tasting a bit. She swallowed the food and gave an approving nod.

"Almost done." she commented. Raelyn glanced behind him at the ship to make sure Kyan wasn't within earshot, and then leaned toward her to speak softly.

"What are your thoughts, about Kyan? Do you think we can trust him?" he asked. Drea did not visibly react to the question, instead remaining motionless over the pot of stew.

"He's a Keyblade Wielder from before Caleb's time influencing the Agency. He spent a lot of time and resources trying to steal the Founder Relics out of Heroes' Forge, and the Outriders have conducted several anti-Council and anti-LE operations in the last two months alone. I'd say he wants Caleb taken care of as much as we do." she replied, carefully measuring her words. Raelyn nodded slightly.

"He knew my father, served with him. And his record speaks for itself. But…he and his men have crossed a lot of lines that I wouldn't have." he added. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the loaf of bread.

"Principles are going to have to be compromised in order to topple Caleb. We have to play his game, and that means crossing lines we otherwise wouldn't." she said, now scooping stew into the three bowls set in front of her.

"I guess you're right." Raelyn admitted, looking at the grassy ground. "I brought both of you here because I can't do this alone. I don't have any choice but to put my trust in the team we're building." he muttered.

At that moment, they heard footsteps approaching. Kyan then walked into view and sank down into the other chair with a relaxed sigh. "You know, for a fugitives' camp, this ain't so bad." he remarked, looking around at the setup they had. Raelyn leaned back in his chair and nodded gratefully.

"Are your quarters suitable?" he asked politely, to which the older man nodded.

"They are, though it's a bit humbling to be staying in the room that Pierce Rikkison used over a century ago." he said with a smile. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders.

"There are only four bedrooms on board. The ship was Sora's means of transportation during his years as Grandmaster, so the rooms were used by those who spent the most time accompanying him. The main room was used by Sora and Kairi. The other rooms belonged to Ventus, who recruited and trained the youngest of the Chosen, Pierce, who was Sora's apprentice and eventual Field Commander, and Soriah, Sora and Kairi's son." he explained.

"Yeah, I know. It just…seems unworthy of me to be using the bedroom of one of the Rikkison legends; especially given that the bloodline was wiped out ten years ago." Kyan commented, filling a cup with fresh water and taking a swig. He then gratefully accepted the bowl of soup and piece of bread that Drea offered to him. "Thanks for cooking. Breakfast will be my treat." he told her. She smiled and then passed Raelyn his own serving.

"That's a beautiful sword." she said, looking at the crimson blade sitting beside Kyan's chair. Raelyn rolled his eyes as the older man laughed.

"She is, she is. One of a kind." he said in between bites of the stew. Night was upon them and darkness began to engulf the camp. The crackling fire gave enough light for the companions to see one another as they ate.

A few stories were shared between them. Kyan spoke of his battles in the Heartless Wars, and of his loyal men. Drea recalled her Hidden Legion training and showed off her knowledge of the Founder Generation, correctly reciting the infamous Keyblade Hunter crisis, in which Jack Rikkison faked his death to sneak into Maechil's court and uncover information that saved the Realm of Light from destruction. However, Jack had had to wear such an illusion that he very nearly fell into the deepest darkness. The legendary Wanderer almost became the most deadly adversary the worlds would have ever known.

Raelyn, however, was content to listen rather than share. His true thoughts were inward, centered around his late father and brother, his enduring hatred for Lorne and Caleb, and his feeling unworthy of the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders.

"…..both of its eyes with one shot, and down it went! So much for Neoshadows being tough bastards!" Kyan was saying with a loud laugh. Drea chuckled at the story he was telling, but Raelyn was gazing into the dancing fire.

Suddenly, they heard a _snap_ nearby and all stood to their feet. Raelyn summoned his Keyblade, Drea pulled a knife out of her boot, and Kyan picked up Bloodfang and held it ready.

Before any of them could react, there was a swift movement in the shadows and Bloodfang was snatched from Kyan's grip. "Hey!" he exclaimed angrily. He then summoned his own Keyblade, but Raelyn knew who it was.

A shimmer of long blue hair appeared, and then Zane stepped into the light. He was holding the crimson sword in his hand and was staring at it intensely. Raelyn and Drea lowered their weapons, but Kyan did not. "Give me back my blade!" he demanded.

"_Your _blade? How typical of humans, picking something up off the ground and immediately believing it to be theirs." Zane replied and walked toward them. Kyan growled and charged forward. He swung his Keyblade in a downward stroke, but the Ancient sidestepped it without batting an eye.

Kyan stumbled forward, and quickly swung as he spun back around. This time, Zane raised Bloodfang and blocked the strike, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "That is the second time you have tried to smite me. On the third, I will cut you down without a second thought." he warned. Kyan glared back at the Ancient for a long moment, but, knowing well who the man was, lowered his Keyblade and stepped back.

Zane then raised Bloodfang again and looked at the blade. "This sword is indeed the only one of its kind. It was forged by my father, over two thousand years ago. It was one of many creations that lay in my family's vault, but the vault was emptied by Adenar after his great betrayal. I have not seen this weapon in over a thousand years." he explained.

Raelyn was taken aback by this news. "It was crafted by Zatorian himself, the same man who made the original Keyblades?" he asked, to which Zane nodded.

"As well as the True X-blade, yes. Most of my father's blades were gifted to the Kingdom Slayers at the time, but were eventually discarded once lesser smiths discovered the means to replicate the original thirteen Keyblades. Afterward, Maechil had most of them destroyed. To find one that still exists…" he added. Kyan cleared his throat.

"I found it on Olympus, in the deepest reaches of the Underworld. I fought my way through a dozen undead champions to get it. I've earned the right to wield it." he declared. Zane smiled, staring at the blade for a moment longer.

"So you have." he then said and tossed the blade back to him. The Ancient then walked over to the fire and sat down in what had been Kyan's seat. The older man crossed his arms in irritation, but did not say anything as Zane poured himself a bowl of stew. "Well done on bringing Kyan here. The three of you have both the Council and LE in a panic. Balorin and Heelia are greatly afraid of the combined might you now possess. As for the LE, all of my reports indicate that Caleb has stepped up his plans since your skirmish in the Dark Reaches became public." he explained.

"What does Caleb want with the Founder Relics? He's had Lorne out hunting for more." Raelyn asked him, to which the Ancient sighed.

"I have no concrete information, but I believe he is trying to break through the defenses of the Relics and take their power by force. They have all refused him deeming him unworthy. One can imagine how frustrated it has made him." he replied. Drea widened her eyes upon hearing this.

"If Caleb claims the remainder of the Founders' power for himself, it won't matter how big of a force we assemble. We won't stand a chance." she said. Zane nodded gravely.

"Caleb has also had his Agents wreaking havoc in the Outer Worlds with their search of answers to the further secrets of the Founder Age. According to my contact in the Outer Worlds, the Keyblade Wielders there are seeking both the Keyblade Graveyard and the entrance to the End of All Worlds." he added.

"No one's set foot in the Keyblade Graveyard since the Founder Age. It's not even on our maps." Kyan scoffed, rolling his eyes at this information.

"That is because the Founders and I removed it from the records. The Graveyard must remain untouched by man. No one must go there. The same applies to the End of All Worlds. That deepest Realm, no man shall tread. The True Kingdom Hearts must not be summoned." Zane said in a somewhat testy tone. The measure of his voice made Raelyn suspicious of just how much the Ancient knew.

"What's in the Keyblade Graveyard, Zane? Why are you so determined to protect it, even from me?" he asked pointedly. For a moment, the Ancient's red eyes met his, but they darted away just as swiftly.

"A secret that the worlds cannot discover. If they do, the future shall be in great peril. Trust me, boy, the Graveyard must not be tainted by the footsteps of modern man." Zane said through clenched teeth. Drea cleared her throat.

"Councilor Alkerias? I assume you came here to do more than argue with us about the Keyblade Graveyard." she said gently. Zane took an angry bite of bread and nodded as he chewed. He reached inside the folds of his white robe and pulled out a folder, extending it to Raelyn.

"All further information the Council has on your final team member." he explained as the boy took it. Raelyn flipped it open and found an extended dossier on the Seeker of Hidden Truths. He began to read it aloud.

"The Seeker of Hidden Truths, alias. Real name, Taelor Eryen. Technological expert, responsible for the hacking of Council databases two years ago and the public spilling of state secrets. Currently serving an extended sentence in the Maximum Security Facility in Traverse City." he read.

"She's in prison?" Kyan asked with a quiet laugh. Zane nodded with a solemn expression as Raelyn looked at him.

"There is something else I discovered that was not in that file." he said reluctantly. Raelyn set the folder aside and looked at him.

"What is it, Zane?" he asked, somewhat impatiently. Zane sighed and stood to his feet. His gaze remained somber as he walked toward Raelyn and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Taelor is the one who provided Caleb with the out-of-context evidence against your father. Caleb used her services to justify murdering your father." he revealed. **(end Wanderlust)**

* * *

**Well, we got a lot of information this chapter. No action, just talking, which was a nice breath of air for me. It's nice to just kind of sit back and let the story flesh itself out for a little while. We did finally learn the name of the Truth Seeker, our final team member. Though we haven't met her yet, I hope you're all looking forward to meeting Taelor very soon. Most of you can probably guess where we're going with this companion recruitment mission. Operation: Prison Breakout is nigh!**


	17. Ch 17: The Azure Immortal

**I hope everyone is doing well! Winter has finally arrived here and the holidays are rapidly approaching. I want to thank soraroxas123, Chirithy564, and Kristen Verne for reviewing! You three are my All-Stars, always staying up to date with me and I greatly appreciate it. You guys are awesome! **

**The last chapter ended on a little bit of a cliffhanger. Raelyn got some important news about his prospective final team member. Now, we see how he's going to react to it. I own nothing from the games, and the credit for Zane's character goes to soraroxas123, as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Azure Immortal

**(Sorrow Without Solace, FFXV)**

As the night bore on, the campfire crackled down into embers. Drea and Kyan had remained somber and silent through the wee hours of the morning, unwilling to go inside the ship that was their home.

Upon hearing Zane's revelation about the Truth Seeker, Raelyn had locked himself within his bedroom. They had heard no sound from within, and not even Zane had the heart to intrude. So the three of them had sat in silence, watching the fire die and the moon sink into the distance. They could feel Raelyn's anguish from the other side of the camp, not knowing how to appease it.

It was only when the first glimpses of morning streamed into the camp that Kyan spoke. "So, is this the end of our great revolution?" he asked quietly. Drea glanced at him with somber eyes.

"If he can't get over this, then his spirit's gonna break." she replied. Zane heard their words and narrowed his eyes, staring at the ship where the boy was sulking alone.

Inside of the bedroom that had once been Sora's, Raelyn was seated on the edge of his bed. He had spent the past several hours staring at a blank wall, numb to the world around him in the face of this latest truth.

"_Caleb used this so-called Truth Seeker to gather evidence against my father. The coward couldn't even get it on his own. What's more, this woman desecrated my father's name for nothing more than money. And Zane wants me to trust her with my crusade against Caleb? Screw that." _

Such was the pattern of his thoughts. Turias lay at the forefront of his mind, and scenes from the Grandmaster's final days were playing on repeat in his head like images from old reels.

Turias sat peacefully at his desk, and looked up. He smiled upon seeing Raelyn in the doorway and stood up with his arms outstretched.

The Grandmaster stood boldly before the Council of Sovereigns, lecturing them on the principles of freedom that the Founders had held so dear.

Turias' office was destroyed and burning, and he suffered a lethal wound by Caleb's hand.

His father reached toward the sky with hope in his eyes and died in the armchair that had been placed in the ship's living room. Raelyn had removed it and burned it after burying him.

It took all of his effort to try and focus his thoughts upon the present, his mind wishing to linger upon the past.

He looked down at the file in his hand, the dossier of the Truth Seeker. Without even seeing a picture of her, he could already feel a boiling hatred growing in his chest for the woman named Taelor Eryen. She had betrayed his father even while lacking any personal motivations for doing so. Turias had sacrificed everything for the people of the Realm of Light, and he had been destroyed by one of them all the same.

Unable to stop himself, he curled his fist and crumpled the file into a ball. He stared at it with calm fury and silently cast a fire spell, the flames channeling around his fist and consuming the paper. Then, angry tears began to spill silently down his face. The wound he had felt when his father died had been ripped open once more, and his grief was renewed in full force.

He felt like he had lost his father all over again.

Zane would want him to find a way to move beyond this; to look toward the greater good in order to remove Caleb from power. But getting the necessary evidence against Caleb would require the very person who helped put him in power to begin with. It would require him to forget and move on from this new hole in his heart that burned in his soul like fire.

He released his fist and let the ashes of the paper fall to the floor, shaking his head. "This, I can't forgive…" he muttered.

There was a knock on his door at that moment, but he didn't even have the energy to look away from the blank wall in front of him. "Not now." he croaked in an empty tone, his throat hurting as if a rock was lodged within it. Despite his words, he heard the door open and footsteps approach his side.

"This is your plan, then? Wallow in self-pity and give up the cause you committed yourself to?" the voice belonged to Zane, and Raelyn could hear the frustration in the Ancient's voice. He heard it, but found that he didn't care.

"You want me to ally with the person who got my father killed. I can't." he replied simply. He heard Zane let out an angry sigh before the man spoke again.

"Then your father's legacy is already destroyed. Caleb has triumphed, and the entire Realm shall fall beneath his vanity." he said. Raelyn refused to look at him, the pain in his heart worse than any feelings of guilt that were trying to rouse him.

"If I put trust in the person who gave Caleb the means to take my father's life, then I'll have to give up every shred of who I am to do it." he said. At this point, Zane stepped in front of him. Unable to look away, Raelyn reluctantly looked up at the Ancient's bright red eyes.

"This has never been about you, boy! If you yet fail to grasp that, then perhaps your father failed to raise a man!" Zane said heatedly. This caused Raelyn to stand up in a bout of anger.

"My father did not fail! Don't talk about him like that!" he yelled. Zane nodded in angry approval.

"Good, so there remains something that can rouse you from the depths of your sorrow! This cause has never been about your personal feelings, Raelyn. It has always been about the good of the Realm, the people within it, and the future of the Keyblade Wielders. If you fail to stand against Caleb, then all will be consumed in the war to follow." he replied. Raelyn heard the man's words, but looked away as fresh tears came down his face.

"I can't…..do this." he choked, feeling more broken than ever. "I'm not worthy of this burden. I'm not strong enough to carry it. I never wanted to be any of this, not a Grandmaster, not a leader….not even a Keyblade Wielder." he muttered through stifled sobs. He sobbed and looked at the floor, until he felt gentle hands on his shoulders.

"I know, my boy. But this path has been laid before you, even so. The pages of history are clear: destiny is never left to chance. It has now chosen you to carry its torch forward into the night." Zane's voice was lowered and soft, no longer cold and angry. Raelyn sniffed loudly and looked up at the blue-haired Ancient.

"I'm not a leader. I don't know what to do. The people I always looked to for guidance, my father and brother, are both dead. I have no one left." he muttered. Zane nodded in understanding.

"Another trait we share, you and I. Raelyn…" he said, causing the boy to listen intently. "I promise, I will be there for you. I know that I am no replacement for your father, but I shall ever be at your side. These demons are not for you to face alone." he said sincerely.

Raelyn sighed, grateful for Zane's words but still reluctant. "Thanks, Zane, but…it's still not the same. I need more than advice about my destiny. I need my father back. Without him, I don't have the strength to do this." he replied. To his surprise, Zane smiled. The Ancient then clutched his hand with a firm grip.

"Then you shall have it, as close to the real thing as possible. Count me as a surrogate father, and I shall count you as a son; you already are the closest thing to one I have ever had." he said sincerely.

At that moment, Raelyn's eyes figuratively opened. Zane's words had merely shown him how things already were. He had spent all this time mourning his father and wishing for someone to trust in, but he had that already. This whole time, Zane had been guiding him, protecting him…looking after him, as a parent would. In Zane, Raelyn already had a friend, mentor, and indeed in some ways…a father.

Zane could see the strength return to the boy's eyes, and he smiled. "There. The boy recedes, and the man returns." he said proudly. Raelyn nodded and let go of Zane's hand, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Thanks, Zane. I'll keep pushing forward, but….I can't forgive what Taelor did. I can't help but…despise her for it." he admitted. Zane sighed and crossed his arms.

"Already, I can feel the hatred poisoning your soul. It is to be expected. But can you accept the fact that you will need her help on your journey forward?" he replied. Raelyn bit his lip, feeling nothing but anger as he thought about Taelor. But, he nodded.

"Yes, we need her help against Caleb. She knows where the evidence against my father came from, and she can testify that it was tainted. To be honest, she might even be the key to everything." he admitted. Zane nodded resolutely.

"You are right, my boy. Taelor is the link to Caleb we so desperately need. She will know how to best expose the truth of his crimes before the Council of Sovereigns. Present that evidence to the Council, and I will be able to negotiate the removal of Caleb from power while maintaining the LE's independence from Council jurisdiction. It may be our only chance. I can think of only one other course if this fails." the Ancient explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"What other course?" he asked.

"The Mark of the Founders." Zane replied. Had the situation not been so serious, Raelyn would have laughed at the idea. The Mark of the Founders was an old Keyblade legend. Supposedly, if the LE Grandmasterhood was in doubt, whoever was able to find the Mark would earn the title of Grandmaster by right, as the Mark was said to be bestowed only upon a Master chosen specifically by the Founders.

"So if this fails, I'll be hunting down a myth." he surmised. Zane nodded.

"Do not fail." he said as if it were that simple. Raelyn sighed and looked toward the door of his bedroom. To his mild surprise, he saw Kyan and Drea looking in.

"How long have you guys been there?" he asked irritably. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"For most of it." Kyan grunted. Drea smiled slightly.

"At least we know you've got emotions just like the rest of us. No one ever expected you to be perfect." she added. Raelyn nodded slightly and cast his eyes downward, embarrassed.

"Well, your support is overwhelming, guys. Thanks." he muttered. He then walked out of the room, the other three following as he made for the ship's exit. "I guess now we plan this prison breakout." they heard him say. **(end Sorrow Without Solace)**

They all walked over to the table set up by Kyan for equipment and weapon tuning. Drea cleared it off and unrolled a large piece of paper, setting it down as everyone gathered around. Zane nodded and placed one finger upon the paper. "These are the most recent schematics for the Traverse City Maximum Security Facility. Unfortunately, I lack any further knowledge of the place's routines. I don't have the clearance for it." he explained. Drea smiled.

"I know a bit more." she replied and looked at Raelyn and Kyan. "The place is manned and maintained by Hidden Legion Operatives. No Keyblade Wielders are on staff, although about a dozen are housed there serving sentences agreed upon by Turias and the Council." she elaborated. Raelyn nodded and looked closer at the schematics.

"Few members of the Legion have ever seen my face in person, and I doubt those working prison detail have recent pictures. That should make it easier to sneak inside." he mused aloud. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"Unfortunately, there's no better way of getting you inside than as a prisoner. All Keyblades and magic are disabled by an Anti-Magic Field that covers the entire facility. That's why the Legion guards rely on traditional weapons to maintain control." she explained. Kyan grunted and scratched the side of his head, where streaks of gray could be seen in his short hair.

"In my 45 years, I've never broken into a prison, only out." he said with a laugh. Raelyn raised his eyebrows at Drea.

"Well, former Legionnaire? This is obviously your area of expertise, so I'll defer to you. What are you thinking?" he asked her. She took a moment to answer, carefully looking over the layout of the base.

"Unfortunately, my Legion background is also going to bench me on this mission, just like the mission to the Outrider Compound. The Legion guards will know me, for sure. I'll be able to advise from the outside and extract you and Taelor, but inside you're gonna be mostly on your own." she said with a sigh.

"Even my face might still be recognized. It's gonna be dangerous all around." Raelyn replied, but Kyan chuckled.

"We can disguise you a bit, enough to help you pass under the radar. That'll just leave my role up for debate." he added. Drea nodded, glancing the older soldier's way.

"I know the passwords into the Legion database, and the prison runs on the same network. I can get you into the prison guard detail. That way, you can help Raelyn from the other side of the jail cell. You'll have the keys to doors we'll need to unlock. You'll have to leave Bloodfang with me and carry a traditional Legion Blade, though." she told him.

Kyan looked over at his crimson sword, torn as if that was a deal-breaker. He then sighed and looked back at her. "Not a single scratch on her." he insisted. Drea smiled and looked at Raelyn.

"So, I'll go in as a prisoner under a false identity, and Kyan will take the place of one of the guards. Together, we'll look around for Taelor and find the best means of escape. You'll get us both inside and extract us after the breakout." he said, clarifying all of the details. Drea and Kyan both nodded.

Zane cleared his throat. "As I said, I have no authority over the Hidden Legion. I will be unable to provide much assistance. I cannot even be in Traverse City during this operation, or both Caleb and the Council will determine we are working together. I can, however, ask Owen Fair to deploy a false rumor of terrorists in Twilight Town. That should cause a large portion of the Legion military to head there, keeping many eyes and swords out of your way." he explained.

Raelyn looked at the prison schematics for a long moment, committing as much of it to memory as he could. "So, we head for Traverse City. Get supplies to disguise me, steal a prison guard uniform, and infiltrate the most secure prison in the Realm of Light. For a self-seeking woman that helped Caleb betray my father." he muttered aloud. He then looked up at Zane. "You were right." he told the Ancient.

"Pertaining to what?" Zane asked in reply. Raelyn smiled in slight frustration.

"Destiny really isn't left to chance. No way coincidence would have thrown all of this into my lap." he replied. Zane smiled for a moment, but then closed his eyes as if hearing another voice in his head. A moment later, he opened them again and looked at the group.

"I must go. I have been summoned." he said.

"By who, the Council?" asked Raelyn, but the Ancient shook his head.

"By Dawnomar."

* * *

MEANWHILE, DESTINY ISLANDS….

The sandy and idyllic beaches of the Destiny Islands were peaceful and unchanging. They looked no different than they had in Sora's days. The orange sun was setting in the distance, and as such there were shadows starting to appear across the white sand.

Standing on the edge of the shore, his boots coated in the shallow water, was Caleb. His white robes blended in to the sand around him, and his golden chest plate absorbed the orange radiance of the sun. His black hair was buzzed close to his head as always, and the black eyepatch rested on his right eye.

"So many of the Founders were born in this tiny, unimportant place. To think that such greatness came from so much simplicity. It is…ironic….and underwhelming." he muttered to himself.

Many times had these islands been scoured for Relics and other secrets from the Founder Age. Turias had long believed that a secret vault of Keyblade knowledge had been sealed somewhere in this world by the four apprentices of Eraqus. Caleb had been to the Land of Departure ruins against LE protocol. The former castle was one location on a list that had been deemed sacred and forbidden by Pierce Rikkison during his time as Grandmaster. Other locations included the ruins of Yen Sid's Tower, the Keyblade Graveyard, the enigmatic Crossroads, and the dark world of Kamirran.

Caleb had visited them all, except for the Keyblade Graveyard. The location of the world had been erased from all records, and no one had been able to find it since the Founder Age. This was a disgrace. All Keyblade Wielders had a right to enter that historic land and stand in the pages of history. Only in the Keyblade Graveyard had the True Kingdom Hearts ever been seen, and to bar him from that…..was unforgivable.

He knew that there had to be more Relics, more power, and more secrets hidden away in the Graveyard; things that the Founders had wanted buried. The biggest reason he had become Grandmaster of the LE was because he believed there was further knowledge of the lost world's location known only to the highest Keyblade Master in the Realm.

When it became clear that Turias possessed no such knowledge, his theory turned to the Founder Relics. Surely they held clues that would grant him access to the Graveyard. But that theory was dead in the water, as none of the Relics offered him anything. They were but trinkets of a past age when he held them.

For the first time in ten years, Caleb had found himself sorrowful about the extinction of the Rikkison family. Surely, they would have had answers to bequeath him. But now the powerful lineage was no more, and he had to pursue other possibilities. Sora's descendants, like the Rikkisons, had departed the Agency and made for the Outer Worlds. If any of the Founder bloodlines remained, no records existed. Thus far, his search parties to the Outer Worlds had yielded no results.

"_You are not loyal to me unless you pursue every possibility, every theory. Turn over every stone, every crevice." _a voice in his head spoke. As it did, Caleb turned away and closed his eyes, as if the voice caused him great pain.

"I will play my part. Just follow through on your promise." he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Grandmaster!" a familiar voice called from behind. Caleb shook the voice away and turned toward the noise.

Lorne walked up to him, one red eye glowing and holding a young boy off the ground with his prosthetic arm. "He was by the freshwater pond." the Field Commander explained. Caleb nodded for him to release the boy, who fell to the ground once Lorne did so.

Caleb studied the boy, seeing him to no more than ten years old. "You're a curious lad, I see. That is not a sin." he said, smiling slightly. The fear in the boy's eyes receded a bit by the gentle tone of his voice. "But these Islands are under curfew until I deem otherwise. You should be home with your parents. Go there now, and we will keep it to ourselves this one time." Caleb told him. The boy nodded vigorously and hurried over to a nearby raft.

Lorne stepped up beside him as they watched the boy begin rowing back to the main island. "I'm surprised you let him go." the younger man muttered. Caleb grunted quietly and turned away.

"Our enemies multiply by the day. Zane and the wretched Council use every action we take to try and turn the people against us. A local child would be noticed if he went missing. We must do all we can to keep the civilians content." he explained and started walking over to the other side of the island. Lorne followed behind him with narrowed eyes, evidently upset about something.

"You promised me that we were building a better Agency, one unshackled by Turias' rigidity. You told me that we would reclaim the lost power of our forebears and become heroes like past ages, not vigilantes who do what we want and strike down any opposition." he elaborated. Caleb glanced sideways at him without slowing his pace.

"And do you feel I have not fulfilled my promises to you, boy? You wanted to be Field Commander, and you are. You wanted to head the search for Raelyn, and you are, despite any progress on that front. Everything you asked for has been given. In return, I demand only your loyalty." he replied coldly. Lorne was silent and looked down at his metal arm, curling the fist for a moment.

"I'm only concerned about the direction the Agency is heading. We are meant to serve the people, not rule over them. We're not meant to be a government. We're supposed to be guardians, not kings." he explained. Caleb chuckled quietly.

"The Founders assumed command of the Realm's standing armies and installed governments across the Inner Worlds." he replied, as if that justified his recent actions. Lorne rolled his eyes.

"That was wartime." he argued, and Caleb rounded on him.

"We _are_ at war!" he yelled angrily, his good eye throbbing with fury. Lorne stared silently at the other man, not liking what he was hearing. "For generations, the Council has chipped away at our authority, fearing our strength. Under Turias, it continued until the Keyblade Wielders became all but impotent! We could not sneeze without asking the Council permission! The Keyblade Wielders are not meant to rule over men, but neither are we meant to answer to governments! We are above them!" he insisted. Lorne remained calm, trying to swallow his anger.

"Then who do we answer to?" he asked. Caleb sneered.

"Your Grandmaster." he said and continued walking.

By now, they were approaching the freshwater pond where Lorne had intercepted the boy. Other Keyblade Wielders were up ahead by the pond, their arms down in the water. As Caleb and Lorne walked up, the Grandmaster spoke. "Pull." he said. The two Wielders then yanked a man up out of the water, who choked and gasped for air. They then turned him around to face the Grandmaster and Field Commander. "Do you change your answer?" Caleb asked him.

The man continued to gasp for air, but stared firmly at Caleb. "The Hidden Legion does not answer to you, and it never will. I will not be your spy in the Council's court." he insisted. Caleb smiled widely.

"Such unbending idealism." he complimented, and nodded at one of the Wielders. The man was punched hard in the stomach, and he cried out in pain as they grabbed ahold of his hair. "I was like you once. Then I witnessed the horrors and atrocities of man. Who shall check the worst instincts of humanity if not the Keyblade Wielders? We have guarded against every other threat, into non-existence. Now, the only threat to man that remains….is man." Caleb explained. The man summoned the strength to spit at Caleb, but Lorne caught it with his metal hand.

Then, without further words, the man was plunged back into the water. Caleb turned and walked away, and Lorne sighed. He shook his head at what was happening before him and then followed after Caleb.

"We received further intelligence regarding your former friend." the Grandmaster began to speak in a low voice. Lorne fell in step beside him and listened intently.

"He is nearly finished with building his team. Drea Korian, a former Legion Specialist, and Kyan Ferix, Keyblade Master of the Heartless Wars, are already at his side. Their last candidate is Taelor Eryen, a girl who provided me with evidence against Turias during the coup." he explained. Lorne raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know this? I have been watching the networks, but have seen no progress." he asked, his red eye glowing brightly as immeasurable amounts of data zoomed through his mind. Caleb smiled once more.

"The Ancient sympathizer, Zane. He is craftier than I initially believed. He has done everything through paper, and nothing on the networks. Still, I have access to the visitor sheets in the Council archives. He pulled information on all three of Raelyn's candidates. The only one yet to join him is Taelor." he explained.

"What do you want me to do? Intercept them before they can get to her?" Lorne asked, but Caleb shook his head.

"Not even you and I will be able to impede them here. They are going where the Legion has full authority. No, it will be better to preempt what their ultimate plan is. That way, you can be there to await them when they enact it." he replied. Lorne nodded and thought for a moment, mentally pulling all available information on the members of Raelyn's team while typing on his forearm-keyboard.

"Taelor has personal evidence against you, and she knows where the tainted evidence about Turias came from. She's gonna be able to point them to the original source. Drea has extensive knowledge of Legion protocols. She'll get them inside. And Kyan….he's the muscle and tactician. He knows how to knock his way through just about anything and anyone. They're gonna hit the Ark." he surmised.

Caleb nodded once he finished speaking. "Good to see that my investment in your abilities was well-founded. You know where to go next, I presume." he said. Lorne nodded.

"I'm not exactly welcome in the Disney Kingdom. I'll have to sneak in quietly. Only half the guards in that place are Wielders. The Legionnaires can't know I'm coming." he insisted. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"That will not be necessary. You will go under the pretense of delivering an addition to the security forces. Something believed extinct since the Founder Age that our people found hidden away in Spira. Specimen B, to be specific." he explained. Lorne's eyes widened in realization.

"I understand. And should even that fail, I'll be there to confront them myself." he said in a low voice. His true rematch with Raelyn was coming….finally. **(end Strange Whispers)**

* * *

LATER, REALM OF THE ANCIENTS…

**(Somnus Instrumental, FFXV)**

Zane strode through the near-blindingly white hallways of the Crystal Castle, grandest structure ever crafted by Maechil Omnivion. The guards posted throughout the castle saluted to him as he walked past, but he didn't slow his pace. Rarely did Dawnomar summon him home, and almost never for something trivial. Something of great importance had occurred.

As he reached the hallway that held the stairs to the highest level, a flat observatory with no walls where Jack Rikkison had once battled Maechil, he found Finnian waiting for him.

"Finnian, what has happened?" he asked as he approached, seeing that the younger Ancient had, for the first time in centuries, grown out his silver hair. Such a change was very important in Ancient culture and usually implied a time of great change in the Ancient's life.

"He summoned us both from the Realm of Light. I have not spoken with him yet." The Commander of the Kingdom Slayers replied. Zane nodded as he continued walking toward him.

"What were you doing in the Realm of Light?" he asked.

"Speaking with…Nighthawk regarding Caleb's attempts to find the Keyblade Graveyard." Finnian responded, nearly saying something else but catching himself.

With that, they both walked up to the observatory. Dawnomar was waiting patiently, his back to them and leaning upon his staff as his red hood and cloak furled gently in the wind. "Why are we meeting here, Dawnomar?" Zane asked as they approached.

"It seemed appropriate." the oldest Ancient replied in his raspy voice, on the verge of wheezing.

"Would you care to elaborate, sir?" Finnian asked respectfully. Dawnomar turned back to face them, his amber eyes shining somberly from beneath his hood.

"This is the last location where a Prophecy came to pass. The Wanderer became Light incarnate and struck down the Supreme Creator, ending a war that threatened to engulf all Realms." he explained. Hearing his words, Zane shook his head in disbelief.

"It cannot be…" he whispered, but the leader of the Ancient people nodded.

"There has been a Forging." he confirmed. Finnian stepped forward.

"There has not been a new Prophecy since Maechil fell. Are you certain?" he asked. When Dawnomar nodded, Zane looked away from them both.

"This is….unforeseen. So Destiny is playing its hand, after all." he whispered. Dawnomar looked between the two of them.

"As you both know, a new Prophecy does not form unless one of the People has been given a vision of things yet to pass. The last known Seer was Zatorian. Given that the father was prone to visions, I wondered if the son had finally shone it was well." he explained, his eyes focusing on Zane. Finnian too looked over at Zatorian's last living son.

Zane sighed and looked up, nodding. "I witnessed a vision two nights past. It concerned the future of Raelyn Yoric, and the importance of stopping Caleb's ambitions." he revealed. Dawnomar heard these words and sighed, looking around the empty observatory where Jack had embraced his destiny. No walls or ceiling remained, only a floor that was open on all sides.

"The new Prophecy seems to echo that, as well." he added, reaching a hand into the folds of his cloak. He then withdrew it holding a silvery shining orb that sparkled with a magical aura. Zane stared at it for a long moment, wary of the power within Prophecies. The last one had come true almost verbatim to what has father saw in visions. This new Prophecy might well hold the key to solving the mystery of the events unfolding around them.

He and Finnian stepped forward and reached out, all three of them holding onto the orb. In that moment, the three mightiest of the Ancients were intertwined in a moment of destiny, waiting to see what riddles might be unearthed in that which they were about to see.

Zane, in particular could feel the real world becoming ethereal around him as the orb began shining brighter. Just as when he had had his vision, he could feel a ghostly landscape rising around him.

_He, Finnian, and Dawnomar appeared standing side by side, and a blurry figure formed opposite them. Behind the figure, Zane could see the entrance to the Field at the center of the Keyblade Graveyard. He narrowed his eyes, knowing well the secret that lay beyond it. In the next moment, the figure began to speak._

"_A great man, good and upright, stands perched on the precipice of change. For many years, he has walked toward it, trying to fight it. He feared to make any decision, but now at the edge of the cliff, he must choose. He must jump into the unknown chaos of change, or turn back to the safety of the past." it said. _

_The three Ancients remained silent, pondering the words spoken to them as the landscape changed. _

_Their own Realm, their Golden City, rose before them. Smoke billowed from the city's heights, and sounds of battle could be heard within. Finnian stepped forward in horror, but Zane quickly grasped his arm to steady him. _

"_If conflict erupts, no peoples shall be spared. Annihilation was averted before by the thinnest of margins, and only by the sacrifice of one hero who stood above the rest. The source of conflict must be diverted, or annihilation will return. Before, the Realms faced destruction by an outside threat. This time, the worlds shall consume themselves through envy, greed, and pride. Only if Destiny's Chosen leap from the cliff of change will annihilation be averted once more. The prevention of annihilation does not mean the prevention of war." _

_The voice's words crept through Zane's very soul, sending shivers down his spine. What did all of this mean? Who were "Destiny's Chosen"? _

_As if hearing his question, the voice answered. The image of the Golden City disappeared, to be replaced by Radiant Garden. A great battle was occurring in the clearing in front of Heroes' Forge, the great castle of the Keyblade Wielders. _

_Four ethereal figures appeared, with their backs turned toward the Ancients. "The Heir Apparent, supported by the Twilight Phantom, the Outrider Commander, and the Seeker of Hidden Truths." it explained. Zane's eyes widened in realization, but three other figures appeared behind the original four. _

"_These four shall not fight alone. They shall be guided by the Azure Immortal." it said, and one of the figures stepped forward with the first four. The remaining two then started walking forward as well. _

"_In their hour of greatest need, they shall be supported by Nighthawk and the Sky Queen." the voice said. _

_Zane watched with great interest, his own theories already circulating through his mind about this information. But then, the voice spoke one last time. _

"_These seven shall prevent a great evil, but their story shall not be remembered. The Chosen shall be honored only in the hearts of those with immortal blood in their veins. The great man must choose whether to leap off the precipice of change. He must choose between past and future. If future is chosen, it is done at the cost of the past. If past is chosen, the future will be ever out of reach." _

_The voice then faded into a wisp, and the three Ancients could feel the ghostly world receding._

**(end Somnus)**

**(Breathe, Two Steps From Hell)**

"What did we just witness?" Finnian asked, clutching his head. Zane took a moment to steady himself, having erupted in cold sweats. It was Dawnomar who answered, the old Ancient turning away from them and looking into the horizon.

"Our suspicions are confirmed. Raelyn is indeed the Heir of the Founders' Legacy. He shall be involved at the heart of these events, to the last." he explained. Zane shook his head.

"It could also mean that he's the Heir Apparent to take over the Agency. It might have nothing to do with Sora's Generation." he argued. Finnian looked at the ground, scratching his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Who is this great man spoken of at the beginning and end?" he questioned. Once again, it was Dawnomar who answered.

"Not a literal man. He is a symbol of the Realm of Light as a whole. The worlds have been hurtling toward a cliff of change for the last century. Now is the breaking point. Turias sought to preserve the past at the expense of progress, and Caleb seeks to toss aside the past in order to rule the future. Both extremes are already present in what we are seeing today. The future is represented in both Caleb and the Council. As for the past….it may best be symbolized by Zane and the boy." he explained. Zane heard the other man's words, worried by what the Prophecy had said.

"Annihilation is once again upon us, and the seven chosen by Destiny can stop it. But…preventing annihilation will not stop the inevitable war that is brewing. Stopping Caleb's actions may not be the end of this. It sounds as if the conflict will continue whether or not he is removed from power." he theorized. At that moment, Dawnomar turned toward them and his piercing gaze fell upon Finnian.

"What of the Divine Beings? Do their prisons remain intact?" he asked quietly. Finnian nodded.

"Per your orders, our efforts have been focused on Oblivion, but the other three remain unchanged. Darkness and Corruption still thrash around desperately like wild animals. However, Light….has ceased that. He now exists calmly in his cell, not speaking and not fighting his cage. It is unusual…and disconcerting." he explained. Zane raised his eyebrows.

"My sources tell me that Caleb is seeking the secrets of the Founder Age. He wants the Founder Relics, the location of the Keyblade Graveyard, and other things. Could he have gotten this thirst for power from the Divine Beings? Is it possible for them to communicate with humanity from this Realm, in their prisons?" he asked, to which Finnian shook his head.

"No, not without the fragments placed within the Temples. The fragments of Darkness and Corruption were destroyed long ago, and we never found any evidence of one belonging to Oblivion. As for Light's, it was lost in the depths of Roma's ocean a century ago." he replied.

Zane heard this news, but was not placated. A sense of dread and unease had crept up his spine to the point where he visibly shivered. If these words were true, then Raelyn was in grave danger; far graver than he had anticipated.

"I must go." he said and headed for the stairwell.

"There are more answers we mist discover." Finnian called after him. Without slowing his pace, Zane looked back over his shoulder.

"I will not find them here. I must warn Raelyn of the danger I have placed him in. I would never have set him on this path if I had known that the Divine Beings might be involved. No one since the Founders would stand a chance against them. Caleb is seeking to unleash a power greater than the combined might of the Keyblade Wielders could control." he replied. Dawnomar nodded in understanding.

"Do what you must, Zane, but remember your role. You cannot take up arms against Caleb, not unless he openly threatens our Realm. I understand the boy's importance, but I will not risk open war for his sake alone." he said. Zane scoffed.

"Fine, then I will. He has no one left to guide him. I will not abandon him, even if you ordered me to." the son of Zatorian said firmly and disappeared down the stairs.

Despite the show of insolence, Dawnomar chuckled. Finnian looked at him with his arms crossed. "What?" he asked. The old Ancient looked up, a genuine twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Jack has been dead for 150 years, and still his defiance is rubbing off on Zane. There was a time when we thought it impossible for Ancients to form such bonds with the humans. Zane found first a brother in Jack Rikkison, and now a son in Raelyn Yoric. Perhaps this truly is the end of days." he said.

As Zane walked to the entrance of the castle, his thoughts were of Raelyn. Caleb, Lorne, and whoever else, they were toying with forces that the Founders sacrificed everything to seal away. He could not, would not allow those powers to be unleashed upon the Realm again.

"The Eternity Fang remains out of their reach, here in the city. It is the only weapon other than the X-blade capable of freeing the Divine Beings completely from their prisons. Barring a direct assault upon the Golden City, they will never be freed." he assured himself.

However, he then stopped in his tracks, recalling vividly the image from the Prophecy of the Golden City in flames and filled with the sounds of battle. "No…even Caleb would not dare." he muttered.

Zane Alkerias was the last son of Zatorian, greatest Smith and Seer to ever live. He was also the last veteran of the Founder Age still active in the Realm of Light. The duty was his to prevent the horrible events that he witnessed in the new Prophecy. Caleb would be Raelyn's battle, and the Council would be Zane's. Together, he and the boy would face the coming conflict, and he would guide Raelyn as best he could. If he truly was the Heir to the Founders' Legacy, then Zane would guard him no less fiercely than he would have Sora or Jack.

At that moment, he realized his place in all of this. He was one of the seven Chosen. He was the one who would guide the others.

He was the Azure Immortal. **(end Breathe)**

* * *

**Okay! So we have a halfway reconciliation on Raelyn's part. He knows the Truth Seeker will be needed in his quest, but he's not happy about it and he's not gonna forgive that easily. This chapter was obviously about the bond between Raelyn and Zane, one that will continue to grow as the story progresses. **

**I don't have much else to say, to be honest. The next chapter will begin the massive Prison Breakout sequence, so I hope everyone's excited! Thanks for reading as always, and I'll see you again real soon!**


	18. Ch 18: Prison Break

**Hey, I'm back! I apologize for this chapter's delay. Chalk it up to the holidays keeping me so busy. I want to thank Kristen Verne and soraroxas123 for reviewing. When last we left our tale, the team was preparing a dangerous mission to recruit their last member. After so much waiting, we will finally meet the Truth Seeker this chapter. I hope you guys are excited! Read on and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Prison Break

The early hours of the dim morning were creeping into the forest clearing where the team's base camp was. There was smoke rising from the embers of the fire from the previous night, and cold misty damp could be felt in the air. Within the _SS Wanderer_, in the first bedroom, Raelyn lay beneath his covers and engulfed in a cold sweat.

He twitched and thrashed in his dreams, desperately seeking after something in the ethereal realm. Sora's Necklace lay atop his chest and was glowing with bright energy, just as it had done in Agrabah. It seemed to be influencing the boy's dreams as it had done before.

**(Dearly Beloved, Kingdom Hearts)**

_Raelyn was falling through darkness, sinking toward a round platform made of glass far below him. From above, he could see a man dressed in a sleeveless white shirt covered in chains. "Jack!" he called out, causing the other man to glance up with an expression of great pain. _

"_Sora? What are you doing here?! He's gonna take you too!" Jack yelled urgently. Raelyn shook his head, his hand stretched out toward his cousin._

"_No, he won't! He will never have either of us ever again. You took him inside yourself to save me, and you've had to bear his spirit long enough! It's time we kick him out for good!" he replied and finally sank onto the glass surface. He hurried toward Jack with his Kingdom Key in hand, but stopped short when he heard laughter echoing around him. _

"_Your optimism is naïve and misplaced, boy. The Wanderer has proven himself weak of heart, and I have his body now. His destiny shall be to sink into the darkness of his own poisoned soul while I am reborn stronger than ever!" Master Xehanort appeared out of thin air, standing between him and Jack. Raelyn grit his teeth and brandished his Kingdom Key. _

"_You won't have him, Xehanort! You will lose; that is your destiny!" he heatedly replied. Raelyn then turned his gaze to Jack, who was still kneeling and trapped in place by his chains. "It's okay that the darkness in your heart is winning, Jack! Because you can share in my light! I have enough for the both of us!" he declared. He raised his Keyblade, and an aura of light engulfed him. _

"_Never!" Xehanort growled and stepped forward to confront him. However, the old man stepped when he heard the sound of rattling chains behind him. He looked back to see Jack on his feet, glowing radiantly with light. The chains were dissolving around him as if made of paper. Cursing under his breath, Xehanort looked back and forth between the two Keyblade Masters. "Come then, Sora, Jack! Let us see what destiny has in store." he muttered. Jack, however, shook his head._

"_No. Destiny ends here," he growled. Sharing an approving nod with Raelyn, the two charged forward. _

_Before Raelyn's Keyblade could touch Xehanort, the scene melted around him. Another landscape rose to replace it. Raelyn recognized the new place as the Golden City of the Ancients, though much of it had been reduced to rubble. _

_He was in the company of the LE Founders, nearly all of them: Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Jack, Mist, Rayne, and Marek Rikkison. To his surprise, even Zane and Dawnomar were there. The world itself was shaking violently, as if preparing to rip itself apart. The sun above was growing dark, its light fading. _

_As Raelyn looked around, he realized that Jack was speaking. The Wanderer was standing shirtless, his white shirt having been burned away in the clash with Maechil. _

"_When Light and I merge, completely this time, my body shall remain intact. However, his need of a willing host shall supplant my spirit. This will mean death, for me. In Light, only my body will remain. This is goodbye," he was saying. Raelyn could feel an overwhelming sadness coming from his chest, feeling Sora's emotions as if they were his own. _

_He and Jack had walked such a journey together that they had become brothers. For many years they had fought beside one another. Jack had been his mentor during the Second Keyblade War, and a leader among their forces ever since his return to the light. In Sora's mind, Jack Rikkison was the best Keyblade Wielder he had ever known, an opinion forged in the fires of three separate wars. Now, he was leaving them behind. He could already feel the great void that would be left by the Wanderer's absence. _

_His thoughts followed this pattern as Jack walked among the rest of the group, saying his goodbyes. Finally, he reached Raelyn with a sad smile and put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Sora, the time has come for you to lead them. My time is over. It's time for a new era to begin," the Wanderer said calmly. Raelyn tried to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to stop the flutter of sorrow in his voice. _

"_But I….I'll never be able to follow in your footsteps, Jack. I'll never be who you were," he argued. Jack, however, smiled calmly and shook his head._

"_Nor do I want you to, dear friend. Forge your own path, Sora; one of peace, change, stability, or whatever you want it to be. The Agency is in your hands now. I was never meant to be Grandmaster. From Jason's hand to me, and now from mine to yours, the role of Grandmaster is yours to uphold. It was always meant for you," he said. _

_As Jack's words washed over him, Raelyn could still feel the overwhelming sadness that threatened to choke his very heart. He did not want to say goodbye. He did not want to be Grandmaster. He didn't want Jack to have to do what he was about to. But, knowing that the power to change their situation was out of his hands, he could do little more than accept it. _

"_We will push forward in your memory. You and your legacy will never be forgotten, Jack," he promised. Jack nodded and embraced him for a brief moment, before gently pushing him back. _

"_The time has come. Lead them on from here, Sora. The War for Kingdom Hearts is over, but the struggle for the Realm's survival will continue so long as Oblivion threatens the Realm. Stand firm, and remember everything you have learned. You are ready," the Wanderer said. _

_With that, Jack turned his back on him and walked over to where Terra and Marek were both waiting to speak with him. As the Wanderer said his final two goodbyes, Raelyn tried to accept the fact that he was now the LE's Third Grandmaster. But achieving such a rank only came at the cost of one of his dearest friends, and perhaps the mightiest defender that the Realm of Light had ever had. _

_In that moment, Raelyn realized what the dream was trying to tell him. Great sacrifice is required for any victory. The salvation of the Realm of Light from Maechil Omnivion had cost it Jack Rikkison, along with many others. The salvation of the Realm from Caleb Strouss would cost a great deal as well, something that Raelyn had never considered. __**(end Dearly Beloved)**_

**(Love Lost, Final Fantasy XV)**

He awoke drenched in sweat to hear someone knocking on his door. "Raelyn?" Drea's voice came through. Sighing for a moment, he reached to his bedside table and grasped a towel to wipe his face.

"You're good," he said, and she opened the door. She stopped short when she saw the state he was in.

"You don't look well," she observed. He shook his head slightly.

"Thanks," he said, perturbed. She noticed Sora's Necklace hanging around his neck, but it was no longer glowing with energy.

"Do you always sleep with jewelry?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised in amusement. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's been showing me things in my sleep. That was the second time. It's giving me glimpses into Sora's life. I've seen moments from his first two journeys, the Second and Third Keyblade Wars, and him becoming Grandmaster when Jack died," he explained. Drea nodded in understanding for a moment, before throwing a bundle of clothes at him. "What's this?" he asked, sifting through the civilian clothing. There was a gray shirt made out of cotton, a thin black jacket, and torn jeans.

"Your disguise. We've gotta get moving if we want to make it to Traverse Town today. Kyan already went on ahead. Sora's Necklace hasn't driven the plan from your mind, I hope," she explained.

It took a moment for Raelyn to remember what was going on. Slowly, it came back to him. He was going undercover into the most secure prison in Council space, to look for their last recruit, Taelor Eryen. Kyan was going to fold himself into the prison guard rotation, and Drea would be standing by for extraction once they got out with Taelor. The clothes would be the disguise for his false identity. "Did you create a fake person for me to become?" he asked her, to which Drea nodded.

"I was able to use old Legion access codes to get into the Council's census registry. Your name will be Erik Castus, a former member of the Sovereign Navy. You were discharged for assaulting an officer and you have a history of violence and anger. I added three previous charges to your file. A fourth will automatically put you in the Traverse City Penitentiary. That's as close to Taelor as I can get you. Kyan will be able to help to some extent from the inside as a guard, but you two are otherwise on your own," she explained. Raelyn nodded, absorbing this information. His list of cover identities was starting to grow longer, he mused.

"Alright, I'll get dressed and we'll get moving," he said. Drea nodded and pointed at Sora's Necklace.

"You'd better leave that here. We can't risk it falling into Legion hands. They wouldn't be much better with a Founder Relic than Caleb would," she advised him. Raelyn nodded slowly and reached up to take it off, but found it very difficult to do so. He was growing attached to the Necklace. It was giving him glimpses into who Sora was, beyond the legends and history books. He was starting to learn well just who he had been at his core. Now that it came to it, he didn't want to remove himself from it.

However, aware of Drea's lingering stare, he pulled it off his neck and handed it to her, ignoring his urge to stare at it. Sensing something, Drea put it in her pocket out of sight. "Let me know when you're dressed. That disguise won't be enough on its own," she said and stepped out of the room.

Once Raelyn had put on the clothes, she returned with a small kit in her hand. She pulled out contacts for his eyes and gently put them in as he struggled to remain still. "These will turn your eyes gray, a far cry from the blue you're used to," she explained. Raelyn blinked rapidly, unused to the sensation of having something in his eyes.

"The Legion guards won't catch these when I'm arrested?" he asked. Drea shook her head.

"No. Most contacts have serial numbers or other markings that give them away on sensors. These are Legion issued for clandestine operations. The guards won't think to check for their own spy equipment. Now hold still," she replied.

She had a handful of flesh colored….something in her hand that Raelyn didn't recognize. In another moment, she was smearing something along his left cheek. Whatever it was gave off an icy burning sensation that was uncomfortable. "What…?" he began, but she cut him off.

"Artificial skin enhancer. I'm giving you an ingrained scar that will deform part of your face. It will help in case someone recognizes you even with your eyes a different color," she said shortly, continuing to smear more on his face. Such was the burn that Raelyn gripped the side of his bed firmly. "Don't be a baby," Drea said with a slight hint of laughter.

After a few more minutes of that, Drea handed him a hair-dyeing kit and sent him to put it in.

Reaching the bathroom sink, Raelyn took a moment to stare in the mirror at his already altered performance. His gray eyes were unnerving, and he looked long at the gashing scar that ran across his left cheek, from the base of his ear to the corner of his mouth as if he had been sliced by a sword. The weirdest part was, it looked vividly real, so much that he momentarily questioned if it had always been there. He realized that the burning sensation had been the stuff fusing seamlessly to his own skin. He only hoped it would come off as easily as it went on.

He cracked open the dye kit and went about changing his hair color. He was changing so much about himself to undertake this mission, and he wasn't even convinced that Taelor deserved it. She had handed Caleb doctored evidence against his father, and supported, albeit indirectly, the conflict that had led to his father's death and his own exile. Now he was going to break her out of a justified prison sentence in the hopes of using her skills against Caleb. Though he had promised Zane to try and keep a level head, he could not get the feeling of anger and hatred out of his mind whenever he thought about the Truth Seeker.

"_She deserves to rot in that prison. If the fate of the Realm wasn't at stake...," _he thought to himself. But as his thoughts turned toward the bigger picture, he sighed and knew he didn't have a choice.

He emerged from the bathroom a little while later with chocolate brown hair. Indeed, he hadn't even recognized himself in the mirror after the final product. Drea was waiting for him, and she nodded in approval at how he looked.

"You change appearances better than most Legion spies who do this for a living!" she complimented him. He nodded slightly and grabbed the backpack she had filled for him. She had placed different odds and ends in the bag, seemingly random objects that would prove vital to the escape when combined together: a watch, some coins of Munny, a Potion, a seemingly innocent bag of plant seeds from Wonderland, and a single match. "Your bag will be confiscated when they arrest and process you, but all of its contents will be kept in the secured archives with all other prisoner possessions. Kyan will be able to access it and get you what you need. But the two of you cannot interact more than necessary, or it will look suspicious. There are a lot of guards and prisoners in there who are as smart as they come. Anything you say or do out of the ordinary will be noticed," she advised him as they walked out of their home-ship and trudged through the empty campsite. The place seemed oddly quiet without Kyan constantly sharpening his sword.

The two walked over to the smaller three-man ship and tossed their gear in through the open canopy. "She needs a name, you know," Drea said with a smile. Raelyn chuckled quietly.

"Did you have one already in mind?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Seeing as this is your show, and you carry around Sora's Necklace, we seem to be following in his footsteps. I think it would only fit to call this one the _Highwind,_" she explained. Raelyn looked at the smaller ship for a moment and nodded, agreeing with her. Of course, the _Highwind_ had been the Gummi ship on which Sora had ridden for his first two journeys, before being destroyed during the Third Keyblade War. The name was fitting.

"I agree. _Highwind_ it is!" he said and climbed inside, settling himself in the co-pilot's seat. Drea took the pilot's chair a moment later and began pressing buttons. The ship roared to life, and the canopy closed with a _hiss_.

"This mission is going to be more dangerous than the ones we've done before. Are you sure you're ready?" Drea asked him. He nodded, trying to ignore the nagging sense of reluctance in his heart. They needed Taelor's help, whether he liked it or not. He just couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his father's memory by allying himself with the one who had framed Turias for things he hadn't done.

Left with no other choice, he focused on preparing mentally for the mission at hand as Drea rose the ship into the air. In another moment, their camp was left behind. The forested scenery of Baron's outskirts followed soon after, before they were engulfed by the bright streaming lights of the Lanes Between. **(end Love Lost)**

* * *

LATER, TRAVERSE CITY….

Within the largest pub of Traverse City, which lay at the heart of the Second District, a rowdy brawl was ensuing. No one was certain who had started it, but at the moment almost all of the patrons were participating.

Chairs were being thrown, mugs were shattering against the wall, and the bartender was cowering behind his counter. Drea was in the corner of the room, ducked behind an upended table with a couple of older gentlemen who had only come for a moment's relief. They had gotten much more than they had bargained for. She had her hood pulled over her face as she glanced up at the chaos.

The angry patrons seemed to be converging on one person in the center of the bar. Something suddenly caused five men to fall backwards, which allowed Drea to catch a glimpse of a man with chocolate brown hair. His grey eyes met hers as he held a drunkard in a tight headlock. She rolled her eyes and crouched back down behind her upended table.

Fully incognito thanks to his brilliant disguise, Raelyn flipped the headlocked man over his shoulder and waved the next patron toward him. Drea had told him to cause a scene, and what quicker way to accomplish that than a barroom brawl?

Three men charged him simultaneously, and Raelyn jumped backward onto a table and allowed them to collide. They groaned and stumbled dazedly around for him, but he rolled off of the table and then flipped it toward them. This caused them all to crash to the ground underneath it. Seeing that enough chaos had not yet been caused, he reached to his boot and unsheathed a large knife, twirling it into a backhanded position.

"You wanna go?! Come on!" he taunted. Before any of the other patrons could act, the doors burst open and five Hidden Legion officers rushed in.

"Desist at once!" one of them exclaimed. The patrons, though drunk, saw the Legionnaires' hands on their weapons and faltered. This left Raelyn standing bloody and triumphant in the middle of the room with his knife. Narrowing his eyes, the Legion captain marched over to him.

"Arrest, or death. Your choice," the man said coldly, unsheathing his sword a few inches. Raelyn shrugged his shoulders.

"That's it? Even your mother got a third choice...," he growled back. At this point, the man unsheathed his sword fully and brandished it in a threatening manner. His four fellows did the same.

"Drop the knife and submit to our custody, or be put down in the name of Council law!" he declared. Raelyn stared at him for a moment and straightened up, throwing his knife at the floor, causing it to stick blade first.

"Pricks," he growled and raised his hands in surrender. The captain motioned to his fellows, and two immediately moved forward. Raelyn felt them roughly cuff his hands behind his back, and the captain then got in his face.

"State your name, churl," he seethed in disgust. Raelyn sneered calmly.

"Erik Castus, former Sovereign Navy. I'm a war hero, you stuck-up bastard," he replied. The captain motioned to the Legionnaire standing behind him, who began typing on a wrist-computer much like the one Lorne used to wear. The man chuckled after a few moments.

"He's former Navy, alright…discharged for assaulting an officer. Since he got out, he's been charged three times for assault, battery, and destruction of public property," he explained. Hearing this, the captain once more looked into Raelyn's grey eyes, this time with a triumphant smirk.

"So, this makes four charges then? That's a mandatory six-month sentence without the need for a trial. Get this sorry excuse for a sailor off my city streets," he declared happily. He then walked out of the bar, leaving the four other guards to escort Raelyn. On his way out, he glanced to the corner of the bar and met Drea's eyes. He gave her the smallest of nods before the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

TRAVERSE CITY PENITENTIARY…

As Raelyn was marched into the massive prison, he got a good look at the outside. Towering brick walls separated the place from the rest of the Third District, covered in barbed wire and humming with the sound of an anti-magic field generator. He would not be able to summon his Keyblade or use magic while inside the place.

The walk from the outer walls to the gates of the actual prison took so long that it felt like another city all on its own. As Raelyn was led inside, a scene of blinding white interiors enveloped him and the doors latched behind him with an ominous _click_.

He was shoved roughly up to the main counter, where another man in Legion armor was sitting. "Fourth Charger. Straight into Gen-Pop, and put him down for a six-month tenure," the guard holding onto the hood of Raelyn's jacket explained. The man behind the counter nodded and motioned to two others standing nearby.

Much like a piece of meat, Raelyn was handed over from one set of guards to the other. He was then led into an adjoining room with only a table. His new guard slammed an orange prison suit on the table and ripped the backpack out of Raelyn's arms. "Change," he grumbled. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"Not with you two dudes watching me," he argued. The guard's lip curled and he reached to his belt, where a baton was resting.

"Give me a reason, you little shit...," he growled. Raelyn, though not feeling threatened at all, sighed and waved his cuffed hands behind his back. The second guard stepped forward and removed them, at which point Raelyn took off his jacket and clothes.

In moments, he had on the drab orange prison wear and the second guard began rummaging through his backpack. "A single match, a Potion, a watch, thirty Munny, and...," he muttered, stopping short upon pulling out the bag of Wonderland seeds.

"Vegetarian trail-mix, meat tears up my stomach," Raelyn muttered. The guard did not look wholly convinced, but he put the bag with the rest of the items. He then threw them all back into the backpack and handed it to the first guard.

Raelyn was then led out of the room, watching the guard walk away with his pack out of the corner of his eye. As he was led forward, his remaining guard began to talk.

"Ground rules: no fighting, no gambling, no consorting with the prisoners in Maximum Security. Break any of these rules, and you'll find yourself in Solitary so fast, your mother will feel it," he growled. Raelyn couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait to meet all of my new friends," he said sarcastically. At that moment, they walked through the doors into General Population, and hundreds of cells met his gaze. They were crammed thirty long and five tall, and he immediately heard jeers coming from the nearest cells.

"Fresh meat!" yelled a fierce looking man who was so broad he had to stand sideways in his cell. In the room beside him was another man with a wiry frame and a sadistic smile.

"Come here, Fish! I could use a new bunkmate!" he called out, trying to reach for him through the bars. Raelyn's guard swiftly drew his baton and smacked the man's wrist, causing him to cry out and retreat.

"Keep to yourself, Craiven!" he ordered firmly. A muscular man on the row above was looking down at them and laughed loudly.

"What do you expect, Boss? He couldn't even keep off his sister!" he jeered. The man called Craiven grimaced angrily, sucking his teeth and not taking his eyes off of Raelyn. For his part, Raelyn met the man's gaze with unflinching ferocity until he had been led out of Craiven's sight.

Though the jeers continued as he walked, he could feel a particularly strong gaze upon him. He looked up and to his left, seeing a man staring at him from the second level. The man had strikingly blue eyes and hair buzzed close to his head. Intricate tattoos adorned his arms and the line around his neck, and Raelyn was certain that the tattoos extended across his entire upper body. The man said nothing, only staring at Raelyn without blinking.

At this point, they reached a set of stairs, and before much longer, Raelyn found himself being pushed into a cell on the second floor. He was only two cells down from the tattooed man. As the door slammed shut behind him, he took a moment to look around. His temporary home consisted of a small narrow bed, a toilet crammed into the corner, and a tiny sink with a solid base.

Unable to do anything for the moment, he sat down on the thin bed and leaned back against the wall. The mattress was so thin that he could feel the bedrails beneath him as he sat.

It would be difficult to locate Taelor in here. He hadn't seen any women on his walk in, not that he had seen the inside of every cell. Someone in the prison would know what he needed, but determining who would be even remotely trustworthy in the highest security prison in Council space would be a tall order in and of itself.

Kyan was here somewhere, hiding under a prison guard uniform. But even Kyan would only be able to help so much. Remembering the plan that Drea had laid out for them, he knew that Kyan's main role would be getting him the items from his backpack to help in his escape. But he had no idea how the escape itself was going to go either. There were so many unknowns in his current situation, and only time would provide any answers.

Ignoring the taunts and jeers coming from Craiven and some of the other prisoners, he laid down and tried to quiet his mind. However, he had only done so for a few minutes when he heard a loud rap on his cell door. "Castus, on your feet!" said a familiar voice. Raelyn opened his eyes and could see a guard at his door. He stood up and looked closer, unable to stop himself laughing for the smallest of moments.

Kyan stood before him, bearing pale blue eyes and blonde hair. Through his disguise, Raelyn still recognized him. Careful not to be suspicious, he looked at Kyan's uniform for his nametag. "What can I do for you, Guardsman Ilian?" he asked, trying to sound snarky. Kyan's lip curled, trying to fend off a smile.

"Lose the attitude, Castus. I'm here to tell you that there are a lot of people in this room that you want to stay well away from. Keep your head down and your attitude to a minimum, and you just might live long enough to serve out your sentence. If we catch wind of any violence like what you pulled out there, you'll be going straight into Solitary. We don't tolerate it in the Pit. This is your only warning," Kyan told him in a convincing fashion. Raelyn nodded at him, and cleared his throat.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo about this place when I get out. What do you think?" he asked, hoping that Kyan would catch his veiled words. To his relief, Kyan's eyes glinted with realization and he cocked his head to the side.

"If you want my opinion, I think tattoos would be a good way of remembering your time in here," he replied. He then walked out of sight, offering Raelyn the smallest of reassuring nods.

Following his conversation with Kyan, nothing else happened until the doors were opened for lunch. Raelyn followed the throng of prisoners down to the mess hall in single order, watched closely by the Legionnaire guards as they went.

Standing in line for lunch, Raelyn held his tray silently and tried not to meet anyone's eyes. To his mild horror, he had already seen a handful of prisoners that he personally had delivered to the prison. Hopefully, his disguise was thorough enough. As he stood in line, he heard a soft voice behind him. "I must say, those pretty grey eyes of yours seemed to stare right into my soul."

It was Craiven, the prisoner who had stared at him throughout his entire entrance. Raelyn refused to turn around and look at him, instead choosing to ignore him.

"That's alright, keep your back to me. I like the view, anyhow," Craiven muttered. Raelyn's teeth clenched, and he gripped his lunch tray firmly in an attempt to prevent himself from doing something rash.

"I killed the last man who spoke that way to me," he finally growled. Craiven chuckled quietly.

"So did I, pretty boy. But I'll bet we both had _fun_ doing it," he whispered. Raelyn felt a sinister air coming from the man, and could only guess the true extent of his crimes.

"I am not someone to be trifled with. If there's any intelligence in your tiny head, you'll stay away from me," he muttered as a pile of formless goop was sloshed onto his tray.

"That's funny, cause I feel like I recognize your voice from somewhere. But I've never heard of your name before. What town are you from?" Craiven muttered, and Raelyn heard him cracking his neck.

He reached the end of the line before having to answer, and hurried away from Craiven while trying to seem like he was calm. However, before he got very far, the overlarge man from the first cell stepped in his way.

"Look, it's the new little fish," he said with a sadistic smile that showcased several rotten teeth.

"Remove yourself from my path, brute," Raelyn said in a low voice. Without his weapons and magic, he was limited in the way of self-defense. Still, he trusted his hand-to-hand capabilities, but a fight would get him thrown in Solitary. He wouldn't be able to accomplish much from in there. The large man shook his head in response to Raelyn's words.

"You don't get to make demands around here, fish. New kid on the block, you've gotta pay tribute to the biggest guy in here…..me," he replied and reached out a large hand for the formless food on Raelyn's tray.

His reaction was instinctual, reflexive. Before he could touch the food, Raelyn grasped the man's thumb with one hand and bent it backwards. The man immediately howled and dropped to his knees as he kept pressing it further. Raelyn glared at him with his eyes narrowed and leaned close to speak quietly. "Leave me alone, and I'll have no quarrel with you. Come after me again, and I'll take your finger away," he whispered, pressing even harder on the man's thumb. He howled loudly, before Raelyn let him go. He looked around to see two guards coming toward them, but he waved them off casually. "No need, good sirs! We're good….aren't we?" he said aloud, looking back at the large man. He struggled to his feet, holding his swollen thumb. Glaring daggers at Raelyn, he nodded slightly and walked away.

"Back to your seat, Truck. You too, Castus," one of the guards said, a hand on the hilt of his baton. Raelyn nodded to the man's words and walked away. As the large man called Truck sat down among a ring of loyal followers, Raelyn could see almost every inmate staring intensely at him.

It had been his intention to keep his head low, but he couldn't have avoided what just happened. As he walked through the dining hall looking for somewhere to sit, he noticed one prisoner who was not staring at him.

The tattooed man from earlier was eating at a table alone, writing something on a piece of paper beside his tray. Raelyn sighed and walked up to him, setting his tray down. As he sat, the man looked up at him. "Impressive display. Pissing off Truck….either brave or stupid," he muttered. Raelyn smiled slightly.

"I guess we'll find out soon, one way or the other. You don't seem to have any more friends than I do," he observed. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have a use for friends, especially in here," he muttered and scratched the back of his nearly bald head. As he did so, Raelyn caught a closer glimpse of the tattoos emerging from his shirt sleeves.

"They're interesting, your marks. Did you get them all at once?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Yep...," he said, not interested in elaborating.

"I get the sense that you're different from the other inmates in here," Raelyn said. The man raised his eyebrows.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"There's no anger in your eyes, or sadism. So far, in here I've seen murderers and rapists, psychos and bullies. But you don't strike me as any of those things," Raelyn told him.

At this, the man put down his pencil and sighed. He gazed for a long moment at Raelyn, a mystery within his blue eyes that could not be penetrated.

"If you're wondering what I did to get tossed in here, I'll drop the suspense. I killed a man," he said quietly.

"Under what circumstances?" Raelyn asked him. The man's gaze faltered for a moment, a flicker of sorrow appearing in his eyes.

"Trying to save my brother….but he died anyway. They executed him last week," he explained. Raelyn's eyes widened.

"Your brother was in here, on death row?" he asked. He got a nod in response.

"I'm in here because I wanted to help him…but that doesn't matter anymore."

Raelyn took this information in stride. Perhaps this man could help him. If nothing else, he seemed the only other person in the prison with a modicum of decency. He offered his hand. "Erik Castus," he introduced himself. With only the slightest hesitation, the man shook his hand.

"Mitchell Scofeld," he responded. As their hands were shaken, Raelyn glanced closer at the man's tattoos and noticed something.

"There's an underlying pattern in your marks, Mitchell. What's more, is I recognize it," he said. Something shifted in the man's eyes, and Raelyn wasn't sure if it was fear, or approval.

"Do you now?" he asked with the slightest curl of his lip. Raelyn glanced around for a moment, making sure no one else was nearby.

"I do. Before I came in here, I looked extensively at the prison blueprints. Imagine my surprise to see them painted on your arms, hidden beneath a pretty coat of paint," he whispered. At this, Scofeld nodded solemnly.

"If you studied the schematics before coming in here, then I'm willing to bet we both meant to be here. I got myself thrown in here to try and break my brother out, but some bigwig on the Council of Sovereigns had his execution moved up by two months. I failed to get him out," he explained. Raelyn nodded, understanding the man's motives.

"I'm here to break someone else out, somebody I need for a mission I'm undertaking. I'm looking for Taelor Eryen," he whispered. Scofeld crossed his arms.

"I believe she calls herself the Truth Seeker, am I right? She's got a lot of enemies in here. At the moment, she's in Solitary for gouging out a man's eye with a spoon. I saw him try to rape her, but the guards didn't believe her story. You won't have much luck getting her out of there," he replied.

Raelyn thought hard about the information he had just been given. This complicated matters. Instead, he chose to get further details from his new acquaintance. "Why are you still here? Surely you came in with a plan to get out," he whispered. Scofeld leaned across the table in order to speak in an even quieter tone.

"Everything I needed was in the bag I had when I was arrested. But the guards here are crooked, and they stole everything out of it, bartering it between themselves or taking things as keepsakes. If you planned something similar, odds are your stuff has already been taken," he explained. Hearing this, Raelyn shook his head.

"My things are secure. Let's just say I have a friend with access to it. Neither one of us can do this alone, and I doubt we're going to find anyone better than each other to make this happen. What do you say?" he replied.

Scofeld stared at him intensely for several long moments, as if appraising him. Finally, he gave a very slight nod. "Alright. No point in me being in here any longer, anyway. Tell me what you brought with you," he finally said.

Raelyn then gave him a rundown of everything that Drea had placed in his backpack, and he seemed mostly happy with the contents.

"I can place the match underneath the kitchen smoke detectors. That would set off smoke alarms and cause a bit of confusion. The watch, I can use to determine how long we'll have in between patrols. The Potion and Wonderland seeds should get us over the outer wall. I can use those coins too. Whoever helped you put this together did a pretty good job. But how are we going to get to your stuff?" he mused aloud, and Raelyn could already see him coming up with a plan.

"I let my friend know what we need. He'll only be able to smuggle us one or two things at a time, and we can't afford to get caught with any of them. I can get you something tonight, but what do you need for the first stage?" he replied. Scofeld sighed and began rapping his fingers on the table.

"Get me the coins and the watch. When we get back to the Pit, I'll show you what they're gonna be used for," he replied. Raelyn nodded and looked back over his shoulder.

Kyan was standing in his guard disguise along the wall, and their eyes met. Very casually, Raelyn tapped his wrist to convey the watch and rubbed his fingertips together for the coins. Even from across the room, he saw Kyan return the smallest of nods.

"You'll have them when we get back to the Pit," Raelyn told Scofeld.

In another few minutes, the bell rang for them to return. Once more, they walked in single file under the watchful eye of the Legion guards. Upon returning to the cell-block room, the inmates were permitted an hour to roam outside of their cells.

When Raelyn reached his cell, he noticed a small lump under his mattress. He checked behind him, before reaching under and removing the watch and coins from the bed frame. He stuffed them in his pockets and then stepped out of his cell.

He was relieved to see that the other inmates were no longer worrying about him, at least for the moment. They were caught up in their own troubles. He walked two cells down to Mitchell's and found the man already inside. "Do you have them?" he asked upon entering. Raelyn nodded and cautiously passed over both items.

Scofeld took the pouch of coins and the watch and retreated to the far corner of the cell, behind the end of the bed. Raelyn watched him remove a coin from the pouch and start fidgeting with the base of the sink vanity. When the coin was too small, he replaced it and tried a slightly bigger one.

This time, it seemed to work as Scofeld smiled and began twisting it like a screwdriver. "Check behind to make sure we're clear," he whispered. Raelyn nodded and stuck his head out of the open cell door. All of the other inmates were on the first level engrossed in some kind of game between Truck and someone Raelyn didn't know.

"We're clear." he whispered back. Scofeld nodded and withdrew the large screw he had been undoing with the coin. He quickly set to work on a second one near the floor, and once that screw was removed, he tugged on the vanity. To Raelyn's surprise, it came loose of the wall. They could now see a small hole in the wall leading to some kind of closed-off area accessed only for plumbing.

"This…is our first step in getting out," Scofeld whispered to him. Raelyn checked behind him again just to be safe before saying anything.

"So what's the plan from here?" he whispered. Scofeld held up the watch and pulled something from under his bed. Raelyn recognized it as some kind of audio recorder.

"Tomorrow in the yard, I'll bury these as close as I can to the front doors. It'll tell us how much time passes between patrols and how long we'll have to get across the yard to the outer walls," he whispered. Raelyn nodded in understanding, and Scofeld quickly pushed the vanity back into place and began replacing the screws.

The watch and all but one of the coins were safely inside the wall and out of sight. Seeing how well-thought Scofeld was with the details of the escape, Raelyn decided to turn his thoughts to Taelor. "How do you suggest I speak to Taelor if she's locked in Solitary?"

Scofeld finished replacing the vanity and stood up to face him. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You'll probably have to get yourself thrown in there, and then see if your friend can get the Warden to send both you and her back here to the Pit. The Warden is as crooked as the guards. With a big enough bribe, it shouldn't be a problem," he said. Raelyn nodded.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow night then to see what we need for the next stage," he replied. When Scofeld nodded, Raelyn turned to leave the cell. He did his best to get back to his own without attracting any attention, but he was caught off guard when he got there.

Truck had been waiting for him in his own cell, and immediately launched at him when he came into view. Raelyn found himself bent backward over the railing with the man's strong hands clutched around his throat. "No fish is gonna make a fool out of me!" the man exclaimed furiously.

Well, this would be a good enough opportunity, Raelyn mused. Ignoring the pain around his neck, Raelyn aimed a kick between Truck's legs. This caused a cry and the grip around his throat slackened, at which point Raelyn grabbed both of Truck's ears and flipped himself backward, pulling the man over the railing with him.

They fell down to the first floor, Raelyn landing on his feet and Truck crashing onto his stomach. The large man roared to his feet and charged for Raelyn, who stepped to the side and punched him beneath the ribs. He then kicked the back of Truck's knee and sent him stumbling. Before he could react, Raelyn then hurried forward, grasping the back of the inmate's head and slamming it against the opposite cell door.

Truck fell with a stupid groan and crashed onto the floor in a massive mess. Raelyn stared at him, barely out of breath and found himself surrounded by guards. "You were warned about fighting in the Pit! Take him to Solitary!" one of them yelled. Raelyn sighed and held up his hands, at which point he was grabbed and forcefully led out of the room.

They marched him through a set of double doors labeled _Solitary_, and he got a good look at a narrow hallway lit dimly, only by small lights in the middle of the hall. As far as he could tell, there were no lights within the cells themselves.

He was shoved roughly into a cell, hearing the door slam behind him a moment later. "You boys like it rough, don't you?" he called to the guards' retreating footsteps. He slowly stepped up to his door and peered between the bars. Only silence greeted him for several moments, until he heard the quietest of coughs in the darkness nearby. "Anybody there? I know this is supposed to be Solitary, but I'd like to have a conversation," he asked casually. Again, only silence answered him for almost a minute.

"I've never heard your voice inside the prison before. You must be new in here," a quiet voice answered. It sounded weak, as if malnourished. What's more, it was a woman's voice. Raelyn saw a stir of movement in the dark cell opposite him, and he peered closely into the shadows.

"Brand new, in fact. Been here less than a day. Truth be told, I'm only here because I'm looking for someone," he explained. The person in the other cell moved slightly, but he still could not see any of their features.

"Sounds like you're here on purpose, then. Stupid thing to do, really," came her reply. Raelyn narrowed his eyes.

"Stupider than conspiring with Caleb Strouss to overturn an LE Grandmaster? I'm looking for someone who did that, because I need their help," he said.

"You need the Truth Seeker," she said a moment later. He nodded.

"Even though I wish I didn't, yeah. I do."

He saw more movement in the other cell, as the inmate stepped forward. As she reached the front of the cell where the dim light cast, Raelyn saw ragged blonde hair. Her complexion was pale and her eyes brown. She was dirty, as if she had not been able to wash in days. Who knew how long she had been kept in Solitary.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at him.

"Erik Castus, former Sovereign Navy. I need your expertise in a mission I'm putting together," Raelyn said, unwilling to give her his true name. The girl smiled slightly.

"Why should I trust you? We've just met and you're already lying to me. I know your voice, and your posture. You might have changed the way you look, but you still talk and carry yourself exactly the same….Raelyn Yoric," she replied. Raelyn found himself angered by this, mostly because he was refusing to be impressed with the woman who had helped Caleb betray his father.

"You're good, I'll give you that. I'm here to get you out, and in return you're going to help me take down Caleb Strouss," he said in a firm tone. Taelor smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like I don't much of a choice. You already seem to know me, but I'll be polite all the same. My name is Taelor Eryen. If you need the Truth Seeker, then you've found her," she introduced herself.

* * *

**I apologize again for the long delay with this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading it, and I hope everyone enjoys their holidays! I'm sure a few of you have noticed that I've included a few references to a show based on the premise of this chapter, Prison Break. Fans of the show will spot the references, but rest assured that I'm doing my own thing while honoring one of my favorite shows of all time.**

**New Characters Introduced:**

**Craiven: A psychopathic rapist and murderer with an interest in Raelyn from the moment he steps foot in the prison.**

**Truck: A menacing inmate regarded as the strongest prisoner.**

**Mitchell Scofeld: A prisoner bearing tattoos who got himself arrested to try and save his brother, but failed to do so. He and Raelyn together will forge the breakout plan. A character in clear homage to Michael Scofield, protagonist of Prison Break. **

**Taelor Eryen, The Truth Seeker: A notorious hacker and information-trader who has exposed the antics of countless governments, politicians, and military organizations. She provided Caleb with doctored evidence against Turias, which led to the coup that cost Turias' life and stopped the Council from intervening. **

**Alright, that's all I have for you this time, guys! I'll see you next time! **


	19. Ch 19: The Seeker of Hidden Truths

**Well, I'm back! As always, I want to thank Chirithy564, Kristen Verne and soraroxas123 for reviewing! You guys are a great source of encouragement to me. No further announcements at this time. Last chapter saw the first in this prison breakout sequence. We continue from there. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Seeker of Hidden Truths

**(Somnus Instrumental, FFXV)**

Nearly two days had passed since Raelyn had been arrested. In that time, Drea had received one report from Kyan. They had made contact with Taelor and Raelyn was in Solitary Confinement.

Discerning that a bribe given to the warden would have them both released from Solitary was vital to the escape, she had broken into the home vault of one of Traverse City's government officials. The Munny liberated from the vault had been enough for several bribes of which Kyan was currently taking care of.

In the meantime, she could do little else but wait in the city. It was her role to provide a quick exit once the rest of the team got outside the prison walls, but they were on their own until such a time. Drea had been filling her time by listening for all of the latest news going on in Council space, discreetly paying off-duty LE Agents for news while keeping her identity carefully hidden.

At the moment, she was in the middle of a discussion with a Keyblade Wielder who had only just ascended to the rank of Master. Much to her surprise, the young man with sandy-colored hair in front of her seemed to know a great deal about Raelyn and herself.

"So tell me, what would bring the Twilight Phantom to Traverse City?" he asked, gripping a mug between his hands. She was caught off guard by the question, but tried to remain casual.

"The Twilight Phantom is a myth. He doesn't exist," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. The young man raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed, _she_ does. I helped Raelyn Yoric find her while I spent my Journeyman days in the Town. If you're here, then he can't be too far away," he said in a hushed tone, glancing carefully around them for prying ears.

"Who are you?" Drea asked. Beneath the table, her hand was firmly on her knife. The man smiled.

"Aidan Heras, at your service. I spoke to Raelyn during his search for you, and I even witnessed part of your escape through the Town. He told me that he was putting together a plan to remove Caleb from power. If ever the Agency needed a change in leadership…," he explained. However, Drea did not relax her grip on her knife.

"How do I know you're not one of Caleb's spies, trying to find out where he is?" she questioned. Aidan took a long swig from his mug and set it back on the table. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand and glanced around, checking again that they were not being overheard.

"I was loyal to Turias, but I was on my Journeyman pilgrimage when Caleb performed his coup. There were many of us who were unable to help stop that act of treason. Caleb may have bought or threatened several of the senior Masters and Novices, but he does not command absolute loyalty from the Keyblade Wielders. Many of us see him exactly for what he is: a despot willing to tear down everything the Founders built, everything the Keyblade Wielders have stood for, in his quest to conquer the Realm. I will never abide it," he muttered. There was venom in his tone as he spoke about Caleb, such disgust that she had only heard its like from Raelyn.

"What can you tell me about the Agency's movements? What have Caleb and Lorne been up to?" she asked, slightly relaxing the hand on her knife.

"No one has seen Lorne for weeks. The so-called Field Commander has been absent from his post, on some secret assignment. The last I heard, he was supposedly trying to find more Founder Relics to feed Caleb's obsession, and hunting down your team," Aidan replied. Drea nodded slightly, unnerved by Lorne's supposed disappearance.

"And Caleb?"

"He is desperately seeking something that would prove his mettle as Grandmaster. From what I've heard, he is searching for secrets that Sora's Generation sealed away over a century ago; secrets that the Founders declared unfit for any man to possess," Aidan said as he drained his mug and motioned for the waitress to bring another.

"What is he hoping to accomplish? Does he really think the Council of Sovereigns is going to let him reopen the door to the Keyblade War?" Drea asked in disbelief, shaking her head. Aidan shrugged his shoulders again, gratefully accepting the second drink from the waitress.

"To be honest, I have no solid answers on that front. I do not know what is going through his head, only that he frantically wants the power that the Founders displayed during the Ancient War. The Keyblade Wielders have not possessed such might ever since, and the Council of Sovereigns knows that we are weaker than we have ever been. It is possible that he fears an attack from Council forces. The Sovereign Armies, coupled with the growing might of the Hidden Legion, might be enough to overwhelm the Keyblade Wielders in the event of a conflict. None of us have forgotten how decisively the Rikkisons were overwhelmed ten years ago. The most powerful Keybearing bloodline in human history, and they were destroyed overnight," he theorized.

"Every day, I hear reports about the Council's growing frustrations with Caleb's actions. If things keep going as they are, violence might be inevitable," she muttered in agreement. Once more, Aidan drained his mug and gave her a solemn look.

"That is why what you and Raelyn are doing is of the utmost importance. You must uncover the truth of these events. Find the evidence that Caleb framed Turias of false crimes. That will make his ascension illegitimate, and he can be legally removed without compromising Agency laws. It is the only way to prevent further bloodshed. Find proof of Caleb's misdeeds and present it to the Council of Sovereigns. That will spur enough support from all sources to forcibly remove Caleb from power. It is the only way things shall continue without a civil war," he told her urgently.

Drea listened to his words and nodded in agreement. "We're doing everything we can. But we need more reports from inside the Agency. Anything you could send us about Caleb's movements would be a big help," she replied. Almost at once, Aidan nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned, Raelyn is still my Field Commander, and the rightful head of the Agency. I'll gladly send anything I hear to you guys, but what would be the best way to get it to you?" he asked. Drea looked carefully around, making sure no one was listening before speaking further. Thankfully, a loud argument at the bar was attracting most of the patrons' attention.

"Zane Alkerias, the Ancient Councilor; send anything you find to him, and he'll make sure we get it. But be careful, more and more of Caleb's spies seem to be surrounding us," she replied quietly, looking behind her again and seeing a large man with dark eyes staring at her with great interest from beside the bar.

Seeing this as well, Aidan tossed some Munny on the table for his drinks and gathered his cloak around him. He stood to his feet and glanced down at her. "Give Raelyn my best, and remind him that there are still LE Agents who will stand with him when the time is right," he said. Drea nodded to him, and he walked casually out of the bar.

Drea prepared to stand up and leave, too, but a firm hand suddenly caught her wrist. She looked up in angry surprise as a man with black hair sat down in the chair beside her. Glaring for a moment at his Hidden Legion armor, she angled her face down in an attempt to keep it hidden from view. "Imagine my surprise to find you here….Drea," Dylann muttered.

"Let go of me, Dylann," she muttered fiercely, but he did not release the vice grip he had on her wrist. When he refused, she drew the knife from her belt and aimed for the arm he had resting on the table.

He moved his other arm fast enough to catch her knife hand and stop it from piercing him. For several moments, they were locked in a silent but intense struggle. "You still have that same fire in your eyes, the same unshakeable drive. But you were foolish to think you could hide yourself in plain sight from me," he muttered quietly. He managed to move her hand slightly to the side and drove her knife into the table.

"What do you want? You've left me alone for nearly a year. Why come after me now?" she growled at him, both of her hands pinned. Dylann's eyes met hers, but she saw no hostility in his gaze. There was sorrow, guilt….regret, perhaps.

"I am not here in pursuit of you. I swear that much. I came here on assignment from Councilor Heelia. She is directly over Legion affairs now, and she wanted me to personally fill out a report on our activities in the city. I saw you when I walked in for a drink," he explained in a peaceful tone. However, Drea did not relax and kept trying to break out of his grip.

"Are you going to arrest me for abandoning my post? You know that my orders were unlawful, but I've still had to live with a warrant over my head for almost a year," she asked him. Dylann softened his gaze and looked at her with sincerity.

"I have orders to arrest you, yes. But to take a page out of your book, I'm going to ignore them. You are no traitor. You were the best Operative I ever trained. But, even more than that, you were…," he trailed off.

"Stop," she interrupted him with a slight roll of her eyes. "Whatever we were before, you gave that up when you refused to let me go after my family's murderers."

Dylann sighed with exasperation. "Drea, I had my own orders to follow, and I was directly told to stop you from going! What more could I have done? I postponed all of your assignments to give you time to mourn, and I stopped our forces from going after you when you abandoned your post. I protected you as best I could," he argued.

"Everything we were, and the best you could do was to give me a day's head start from my pursuers? You could have helped me track down Rex and his crew, if you had cared enough about me. Apparently, what we had was never real," she retorted, a tone of hurt prevalent in her voice. However, Dylann vigorously shook his head.

"It was real, and you know it! I searched for you, not as a hunter, but as your fiancé! I was always a day behind you, picking up the pieces in your bloody search. I could never catch up, and then the trail vanished. I should have known that you and the Twilight Phantom were one and the same," he explained. Once more, Drea rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"If you aren't here to arrest me, then what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"The truth," he replied. She scoffed under her breath.

"About what?"

"Are you really working with Raelyn Yoric and Kyan Ferix?" he asked her in an accusing tone. She said nothing for several moments, which caused him to lean back and sigh. "It is true, then. Why would you align with rogue Keyblade Wielders? Can't you see what their kind has done to the democracy of the Realm? Can't you see what the LE is still doing to the worlds?" he asked her, shaking his head in disbelief. Hearing his words, Drea couldn't help but snap.

"The Keyblade Wielders have protected the Realm of Light for a thousand years, some better than others. The Founders prevented the worlds from collapsing at the climax of the Ancient War, something that cost many of them their lives. In our time, Turias did everything he could to uphold the order set down by Sora's Generation. Caleb framed him and fooled the Council because they wanted to believe that he was guilty. Now, they are getting exactly what they deserve with Caleb in power. The Keyblade Wielders are not to blame for the tension brewing in the Realm. It has everything to do with the Council's plots and Caleb's ambition," she snarled furiously.

She knew the truth, possibly the only Legion Operative who did. They were only permitted to know what the Council wanted them to know. By all accounts, it was now the same with the LE. Under Turias, criticism and advice had been welcomed by the Grandmaster's office. But under Caleb, critics were being silenced, bought, or made to disappear.

"I didn't want to believe the rumors of your involvement," Dylann muttered, shaking his head again. Drea rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't hear what she was saying. "Raelyn and his father broke a dozen laws with their actions. Should Caleb have come to the Council instead of enacting violence at Heroes' Forge? Yes, but no one is to blame but the two of them for what happened. Now, you have aligned with a traitor and a war-hero turned anarchist. What do you hope to accomplish, Drea?"

"We hope to prevent a war between the LE and the Council, and save the Realm of Light from a conflict like what we saw 150 years ago," she replied scathingly. She finally managed to wrench her hands out of his grasp and stood up. He leaned back in his chair, staring at her with a sad expression.

"I had hoped to convince you to return to the Legion. We could really use your skills right now, with this whole Caleb situation," he said quietly. She laughed coldly and pulled her knife out of the table, replacing it in the sheath beneath her cloak.

"I'm right where I need to be. I won't be a puppet of the Council, and I won't be blinded by my love for you…any longer," she replied. As she turned to walk out of the bar, she heard him speak again.

"Instead, you have chosen to be a pawn in Raelyn's game. You would rather find yourself caught between two men who would be king than stand for democracy as you once did," Dylann told her.

"Democracy is dead, sacrificed in the name of tearing down the Keyblade Wielders in favor of the Council who are no less flawed and more dangerous. They have bought you already, who once held your honor as your most prized possession. That alone is evidence enough that the Council is corrupt, as they have corrupted the man I thought was beyond being tainted," she replied. Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the bar.

Dylann sat fuming at the table as she disappeared out the door. He took a deep breath and, instead of chasing after her, motioned to the waitress for a drink. **(end Somnus)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

It had been nearly a full day since Raelyn had been placed in Solitary. He and Taelor were still in opposite cells from one another, but they had dared not speak much more while in danger of being overheard. While trapped in the situation, he pondered whether Mitchell had been able to accomplish his end of the breakout plan. Hopefully, by the time they got placed back in the Pit, they would have a timeframe to work with based on the patrols of the outer wall.

"Why are you willing to risk so much in order to get me out? I'm pretty sure you know about my involvement in your father's downfall," Taelor said quietly after many hours of silence.

He glanced over at her cell, where she was half-covered in the shadows. His back was to the wall and his hand propped up on one knee. "Yeah, I'm well aware of what you did to my father. All you need to know is that I require your expertise in my mission. Beyond that, only ask for my opinion if you want the harsh truth," he said scathingly. She raised her eyebrows at the harshness in his tone and leaned toward her door. The dim lights shone on her pale forehead, her messy blonde hair obscuring parts of her face.

"Your father was no saint, Raelyn," she said matter-of-factly. He hissed at her words.

"It's Erik Castus in here. And my father was a great man, upright and just. You helped Caleb tear down his legacy over a seat of power," he growled. Taelor laughed in a patronizing fashion.

"I make a living finding truths that people bury out of sight. Your father had secrets just like any other man. I won't deny that I took payments from third parties for my work, but I didn't make up stories if that's what you've been telling yourself."

Raelyn rolled his eyes. "My father did nothing in his life to justify what you people did to him. My great-great grandfather was among the first generation of apprentices to join the Agency after the Ancient War. He learned under Master Ventus himself, and we have served with distinction ever since. Five generations of my family have dedicated our lives to the worlds. Now, over a sum of Munny, my father's legacy and our family name has been stained forever. That's on you," he spat venomously. Taelor gripped the bars on her door and looked plainly at him.

"I can show you the evidence myself once we're out of here. Your father and the Keyblade Wielders have not been an innocent party in recent years. There have been many atrocities committed by Keybearers under his leadership," she said.

"And I'll bet all of those have stopped now that Caleb is Grandmaster, right?" he shot back.

"I wouldn't know. After our business was done and he got what he wanted, Caleb framed me for other crimes and locked me in here to avoid me testifying that he paid an illegal source for his evidence. He betrayed me, too," Taelor explained in a softer voice now. Raelyn, however, only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like a fitting outcome to me. Trust me, I'd leave you in here if I didn't need you," he replied. Taelor sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"It sounds like we're off to a great start in this new partnership of ours," she muttered.

At that moment, they stopped talking and heard a set of boots walking in their direction. A guard walked into view and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Kyan," Raelyn muttered and stood to his feet. Kyan nodded, his face partially obscured by a guardsman helmet. He glanced over at Taelor.

"Ms. Eryen, I presume?" he asked, and she nodded.

"You're the contact who's supposed to help us get out of here?" she replied. Kyan cleared his throat and glanced behind him to make sure there were no other guards within earshot.

"Already done; placed an anonymous bribe with the warden an hour ago to get the both of you out of Solitary. You're going back to the Pit. Also, Castus, the cells in the Pit are full. I managed to get my hands on the housing dossier. Taelor's taking your old cell, and you're bunking with Mitchell Scofeld. Should make things a bit easier." he explained.

"Thanks, Kyan," Raelyn said with a grateful smile. The older man turned and looked at Taelor.

"The plan has already begun, but your skills are with technology. What do you need from me?" he asked her.

"I need access to the security servers in the control room. Five minutes in there, and I can make sure that the minimum number of guards will be on patrol during our escape. That'll give us some extra time to get from the front doors to the outer wall," she told him.

Kyan thought for a moment before nodding. "Tonight, I'll retrieve you from your cell after lights out. I know when the other guards take their breaks, so we should be able to slip out of the Pit without being noticed," he muttered.

"What if you're caught? That's a huge risk to take," Raelyn added.

"I've been in worse situations, and I'll still be less helpless than the two of you. But, I'll retrieve the rest of your stuff before I take her. That way, if the worst occurs then you'll still have everything you need," Kyan said casually.

Raelyn shook his head slightly. He did not like this plan. There were too many possible ways it could go wrong. But then again, this entire breakout was the same way.

Before they could converse further, the double doors at the end of the hallway opened and two more guards walked in. "Ilian, Warden wants these two back in the Pit. Castus is being moved to B4, and Eryen to B6," one of them said, tossing Kyan a set of keys. Kyan nodded and calmly opened their cell doors one by one. Raelyn and Taelor peacefully fell in line and walked down the hallway, Kyan behind them and the other guards in front.

They were led back into the Pit, and walked past the cells where Truck and Craiven were on the first floor. "Meat's back on the table," Truck growled as they walked past.

As Taelor calmly walked forward, Craiven reached an arm out of his cell and grabbed her behind. Reacting on instinct, Raelyn picked his leg up and kicked fiercely at the man's elbow. There was a _crack _as the man's arm bent the wrong way, and Craiven let out a loud howl and retracted his arm back between the bars.

Raelyn caught a hard smack to the back of his head from Kyan, who was keeping up appearances. "No fighting, unless you want to get back in Solitary," he growled in a tone that made Raelyn sure he was fighting not to laugh. Kyan then turned to the whimpering Craiven, who was hiding at the back of his cell. "You deserved it," he said casually and kept walking.

After ascending the stairs to the second level, Taelor was placed in the cell two places down from Raelyn, who walked in and joined the tattooed Mitchell Scofeld. The other man was sitting on the lower mattress of their bunk bed, and he fixed his deep blue eyes on Raelyn as he walked in. Kyan slammed the door shut behind him, and winked as the two prisoners glanced his way.

"Rest of your stuff will be here tonight," he whispered quietly and walked away. With that, Raelyn looked at Mitchell whose eyebrows were raised.

"Did you find her?" he asked. Raelyn nodded with a slight smile, feeling the fake scar on his face stretch.

"She's two cells down from us, and she knows the plan. Kyan's gonna sneak her into the control room tonight to access the security servers. She said she'll be able to make sure the least amount of guards are on duty during our exit," he said quietly. Mitchell listened and nodded slightly. He then reached behind him and pulled out the watch and audio recorder, which were caked in grass and dirt.

"Buried it last night while you were in Solitary. I got it this morning while I was in the yard and just finished listening to it. We'll have a nine-minute window to get through the infirmary window and across the yard before we're spotted," he explained.

"So, the infirmary is our way out of the building then?"

"Yep. Only other things to do are decide the best place to use that match, and find the quickest path from there," he pointed at the sink vanity, behind which lay the hole in the wall, "to the infirmary. Then we figure out how to get through the bars on the window and get down to the yard," Mitchell said.

Raelyn shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, so we have to go in there and find our way around. How are we gonna have time to disappear for an hour without being noticed by the guards?" he asked. Mitchell raised his eyebrows again with a slight smile.

"Only one way: cause a lockdown," he said with a twinkle of humor in his eye. Raelyn nodded, thinking for a moment.

"I'll have Kyan smuggle Taelor a spare key to the cells. When the riot starts, she can lock our cell while the psychopaths fight it out. We'll have to time this right though, because he's supposed to be smuggling her to the control center tonight," he thought aloud. Mitchell crossed his arms confidently.

"Well, it's almost chow time. Talk to your guy, and it happens right after lunch," he said and leaned back against the wall with a contented sigh.

* * *

LATER…

After a carefully whispered conversation with Kyan while standing in line for lunch, the plan had been shared. Raelyn spoke little as he sat at a table with Mitchell and Taelor, all of them eating small bites of their food. Now that he was getting a better look, Raelyn could see more female prisoners around.

"Odd to see co-ed cell blocks, isn't it?" he asked. Mitchell shrugged his shoulders as he tore a chunk of bread and pushed it into his mouth.

"It's not common, but not unheard of, either. The women in here are just as likely to kill someone as the men, so the guards and politicians don't care too much about the living arrangements. Rapists don't live long in here, with the exception of one," he explained, glancing over at the table where Craiven was sitting and clutching his wounded arm.

Taelor looked over her shoulder at the other man for a brief moment before turning her gaze back on her food. "That psychopath has too much protection to be touched. Someone on the outside keeps him loaded, so he always pays at least three other inmates to run security for him. He's gonna be gunning for you now, Castus," she added quietly, placing a spoonful of soup in her mouth. Raelyn rolled his eyes, unfazed by the death stare he was getting from Craiven, such that he could sense it without even facing the man.

"So how are we gonna cause a lockdown?" he asked in a whisper. This caused Mitchell to smile, and he reached into his pocket.

"We use this," he muttered and showed them the match. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?"

"As we're walking back in, I'll light it and toss it onto Truck's bunk. You want a lockdown? You piss off the biggest bulldog in town," said Mitchell, his eyes twinkling with humor. Taelor nodded slightly.

"And during the confusion, you two will go through the hole and find a path to the infirmary for our escape. I'll use the spare key I got from Kyan and lock your cell to stop anyone from noticing that you're gone," she added.

"You need to meet up with Kyan immediately after. The chaos of the lockdown will be your best chance to get into the servers without extra guards walking around up there," Raelyn told her and glanced over at the far wall, where Kyan was standing at attention.

With the next phase of their plan set, the three ate in silence for the rest of the lunch hour. After three days of bland prison food, Raelyn had begun to long for the fruits and beans he had brought back from the Golden City, which were far away in the cargo hold of the _SS Wanderer_.

Finally, the loud whistle signaled the end of lunch. "Showtime," Mitchell said with a small smirk as everyone got up to leave.

Raelyn and Taelor got in line close to where Kyan was positioned, allowing him to exchange a brief word. "Take her during lockdown," he whispered. Though Kyan didn't visibly react to hearing the message, his eyes flickered in a way that Raelyn knew he had heard.

As they walked back into the Pit, Raelyn glanced back and saw Mitchell look around to make sure the guards weren't watching him. When the coast was clear, he lit the match with his thumb and casually tossed it into the nearest cell, which belonged to Truck. It landed on the mattress, causing the tattooed man to smile as he kept walking.

By the time they reached their own cells on the second floor, they could hear yelling coming from below. All three of them walked up to the railing to see Truck's massive frame running out of his cell and a large cloud of smoke issuing from within. "Fire!" he screamed.

The nearby guards flicked their batons out in a threatening manner. "Control yourself, Truck, unless you want Solitary!" one of them declared. Truck motioned to his cell, causing them to notice the fire.

"You want me to cooperate? Put that out!" he demanded defiantly. One guard pointed his baton at the overlarge inmate.

"Get back on the line, Truck!" he yelled. In response, Truck crossed his arms.

"Make me, boy," he growled.

The guard swung his baton, but Truck dodged around it and punched the guard in the stomach. In another moment, he had the baton and raised it in the air like a trophy. The other inmates roared with approval and began to advance on the other guards.

"We need backup!" one man yelled. Just as Truck was about to reach them, a squad of four Legion officers ran into the room, slamming the door behind them.

These officers carried no baton. Instead, they all drew Legion-issued swords. "You've earned a lockdown, convicts!" one of them yelled.

However, Truck and the others were not cowed. To Raelyn's horror, they charged forward and a chaotic conflict ensued. Within moments, all of the other inmates were fighting to get in on the action. It was not only guards fighting prisoners, either, as the inmates quickly turned on each other. "Come on," Mitchell said suddenly, causing Raelyn and Taelor to return their thoughts to the matter at hand.

He followed Mitchell into their cell and Taelor pulled the door shut behind them, locking it with the spare key. "You'd better meet up with Kyan, and hurry," Raelyn told her. She nodded.

"You do your part, I'll do mine," she said stiffly, both parties aware that they distrusted one another. Without further words, she hurried out of sight. Before he could ask anything, Mitchell stepped past him and hung a sheet over the cell door to block them from view.

"It might make people talk, but it's the only way to be sure we won't be seen," he explained and then walked over and started unscrewing the sink.

In moments, the vanity was pulled away from the wall and they were crawling through the small hole. Once Raelyn got through, he pulled it shut behind him as best he could and stood up. They were in a skeletal hallway that existed only as a maintenance shaft. "Well, I saw the blueprints but I don't remember this," he muttered.

Mitchell pulled up his left sleeve and looked intently at the artistic tattoo. Raelyn recognized the cleverly disguised blueprint but could not thoroughly read it. "We need to find the old sewer system. That'll get us to the drain that leads up into the infirmary," he explained. Raelyn nodded.

"And which direction is the sewers?"

Mitchell did not answer, instead looking at his tattoo for a few more moments. He then pushed his sleeve back down and set off through the cramped hallway. Raelyn followed behind him, conscious of the yelling and fighting echoing through the walls. They moved for nearly a minute in the same direction, before Mitchell suddenly vaulted over a railing on the right. Raelyn followed, dropping down a level and landing right behind his companion.

They were now in a slightly more open area, and there was a grated manhole-cover in the middle of the floor. "Good thing no one ever comes in here anymore," Mitchell muttered and bent down to pry it up. Raelyn helped him lift it, and together they picked it up. Setting it off to the side, they saw a six-foot drop into a sewer pipe that was roughly four feet tall. "Two left turns, a right, another left, and up…," he heard Mitchell mutter before the man dropped into the hole. Raelyn braced himself for bad smells and followed.

It was dark and musty in the old pipe, but there was a dim light that echoed from other passages ahead that led out of sight. Unable to do anything but follow, Raelyn trailed behind Scofeld as he followed the path laid out on his tattoo. Raelyn tried to keep track of how long they were taking but eventually lost count. After several turns, Mitchell stopped ahead of him and looked straight up at another hole. The man smiled and looked his way. "Here we are," he muttered triumphantly.

Raelyn clambered forward and looked up, only for his heart to fall. Twenty feet above them was the vent that led to the infirmary, and they had no way to make the climb. "How are we going to get up there? I didn't bring a rope with me," he asked. Mitchell shook his head.

"Your guard friend can easily get us something. The good thing is it took us less than ten minutes to get here. As long as we time it right, we shouldn't have any problems getting to the infirmary and across the yard. Your supplies will give us a way over the wall. Now we just need a way up this shaft and a means to get the bars off the infirmary window," he explained. Raelyn nodded, taking this information into account.

"We should probably head back. We don't want to be missing when the guards get back control," he added. Mitchell gave a mutter of agreement, and they set off back the way they came.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Taelor had used the fighting between the guards and inmates to slip out of the Pit and into the Solitary hallway, where Kyan was already waiting for her. "We have to be fast. It won't take the Legion officers long to regain control in there," he told her and set off down the hallway at a hurried pace. She nodded in agreement and followed after him. They reached the locked door at the other end, which he quickly unlocked after fumbling with the keys on his belt for a moment.

They stepped into another hallway, but Kyan held out an arm and stopped her. "What?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Someone's coming," he replied, and she heard footsteps. They ducked back inside the Solitary hallway and closed the door to a tiny crack. Less than ten seconds later, a dozen guards sprinted past. Once they were gone, Kyan led the way back out again. They crossed the brightly-lit hallway and found the nearest set of stairs.

Reaching the next level without further altercations, Kyan ran forward while following the signs that pointed toward the control center. Try as she might, Taelor couldn't keep up with his long strides and began to fall behind. He rounded a corner ahead of her and she stopped to pant for breath.

At that moment, a strong hand gripped her by the back of the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Gah!" she cried out in pain and felt hot breath against her ear.

"I've wanted something from you since you first set foot in here, princess...," the voice said. She knew by the sly tone that it was Craiven, and he whirled her around to face him before she could respond. He stared hungrily at her and sucked his teeth with a wicked smile. "No one around to protect you this time, Seeker. You're a hacker, not a fighter. Pity, it would almost make this more enjoyable if you could put up a struggle…," he muttered, closing his hand around her throat and causing her to gasp for breath. Her fingers flew to her throat, trying to pry his grip away. This only caused him to chuckle. "Yeah, girl…fight," he whispered.

She then reached her foot up and kicked him between the legs, causing him to slack his grip and hunch over with a groan. "That was for all of those women you gave no choice to," Taelor said spitefully. Craiven grimaced furiously and slapped her with the back of his hand hard enough to send her to the floor. She cried out and hit the ground hard, looking up as the inmate advanced on her once more.

However, Kyan appeared behind him at that moment and wrapped his arms around Craiven's throat. The man's eyes widened by surprise for a fleeting moment, but he was unable to do anything fast enough. "We men are wretched things, but you are more weasel than man. Or rather…you were," Kyan growled. Before Craiven could react, Kyan twisted his arms with a violent flex. Taelor heard a _snap_ and the inmate dropped to the floor a second later.

Kyan casually stepped over his body and extended his hand to her. "Come on, we cannot linger," he told her calmly, as if he had just done something mundane. She nodded slightly and took his hand. After being pulled to her feet, they continued on their way.

"How did he get away?!" she exclaimed, half in shock and half in disgust. Kyan shook his head.

"He must have seen you leave, and he knew another way around. The other guards said he's been in here for almost ten years," he replied. They rounded another corner and finally saw the security room doors ahead of them. He motioned for her to wait back and entered alone. Taelor waited in the hallway until he reappeared a moment later to say that the coast was clear.

She strode in to the room and found a computer terminal against the far wall. It was a rather small area, with three chairs, one computer desk, and one door. The only other thing she noticed was a grate on the far wall for the air-conditioning.

Kyan pointed at the security monitor, where the Legionnaires were beating down the last of the defiant inmates. "You'd better hurry. I doubt we have even five minutes," he told her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the desk.

"I only need three," she replied as her fingers started flying across the keyboard. Kyan watched her work, catching only fleeting glimpses of what she was doing. Technology and especially computers were not his bag of tricks. He preferred a sword in hand and the tried-and-true blunt force trauma method.

About a minute later, he could hear running footsteps coming in their direction. "We're about to have company," he muttered. Taelor didn't look away from the computer.

"I need thirty seconds, or this was all for nothing," she said in a hurried tone. Kyan shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shit…," he muttered and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He started walking down the hallway just as a group of six Legion officers ran into view.

"Guardsman, why are you on this level? You were all called down to the Pit! Stand aside, we need access to the security room!" the lead man yelled as they ran forward. Kyan sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the room where Taelor was working.

"I was tired of all the sneaking around anyway," he growled. As the first man went to move past him, he reached up and punched the Legionnaire in the face. His strike landed hard enough to send the man flying backward, knocking over two of his fellows. The other officers' eyes lit up like flames.

"Rogue guardsman on the security floor!" one yelled and the group moved to apprehend him. Having no weapon, Kyan cracked his knuckles and tried to make himself a wall. Whatever happened now, Taelor needed time. He could get her that, at least.

The first man that reached him caught an elbow to the face as the former war hero launched forward. As one officer stumbled back with a bleeding lip, Kyan stepped against the wall and pushed himself down onto the second man. Crushing him with his landing, Kyan leaned away to narrowly avoid a baton strike. As the baton came around again, this time he caught it and pushed it backward to bash against its owner's face. He then wrenched it away and flung down the hallway toward the next man.

"That the best you got?" he asked with slight disappointment as the guards all groaned from the floor. However, he looked up as another man appeared around the corner ahead. This man wore something akin to a glowing badge on his belt that caused Kyan to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Anti-Magic Counter…" he muttered, recognizing it as a device that could counter the field engulfing the prison. While wearing it, one could access magic in a non-magic zone.

Before he could do anything to respond, the officer raised one hand and cast forth a bolt of lightning. Unable to repel it, Kyan took a direct hit to the chest and crashed back through the security room door. He slammed against the opposite wall and slid to the floor with a tired groan. With the last of his conscious breaths, he looked around to see that Taelor was gone and the screws on the nearby vent were nowhere to be found. The man who had struck him then walked into the room and reared back his boot. A moment later, Kyan felt something hard connect to his face and he knew no more.

Taelor hurriedly crawled through the air-conditioning vents, trying to discern where all of the twists and turns were taking her. She could still hear some yelling and fighting nearby, which she assumed to be coming from the Pit. She did her best to make her way there, but accidentally placed her weight on another grate and fell straight down.

She hit a metal stairway with a crash and felt pain shoot through her left knee, which she had landed on. "Ow….," she muttered and lay there for a moment as she looked around to try and see where she was now.

The hallway was narrow and skeletal, almost like the guts of the building. She had never been there before and didn't recognize it. Despite this, she heard a voice a moment later. "Taelor!" Raelyn said from somewhere nearby. She struggled to sit up and saw both him and Mitchell climbing up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Where did you guys come from?!" she asked, trying to stand on her injured leg. Raelyn saw that she was injured but curled his lip and did not offer her help. Seeing this and giving a sigh of impatience, Mitchell hurried forward and helped her walk.

"We were supposed to be here. How did you get here?" the tattooed man asked her as they made their way through the cramped hallway.

"I came from the security room. The vents were the only way out," she tried to explain. A moment later, they reached the hole that led to the boys' cell and all three hurried through it.

Once they were in the cell, Raelyn tore off the sheet covering the door. Thankfully there was just enough chaos still going on downstairs that they had noise to cover what they were doing. Taelor fumbled for the key in her pocket to unlock the door and get back to her own cell. "Things just got a lot harder, by the way. Your friend Kyan, he's been caught," she said.

* * *

**And that is part 2 of the Prison Break arc done! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please stay tuned for the third and final part in this mission to recruit the Truth Seeker! Happy New Year to everyone, as well!**


	20. Ch 20: Breakout

**Well, I apologize about the delay in getting this chapter out. I can blame a number of different factors for it, but I'd rather just dive right into things. I want to thank soraroxas123 and Kristen Verne for reviewing. When last we left our tale, our group had reached a chink in their breakout plans, as Kyan got captured and found out by the prison guards. Now, we have the final chapter in the Prison Break arc, and the last chapter in the Building the Team section of the story as well. Read on and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Breakout

**(Strange Whispers, Kingdom Hearts)**

The halls of Heroes' Forge were eerily quiet and empty. The proud fortress of the Keyblade Wielders that had stood since the Ancient War had now begun to fall into a state of decay. The once pristine marble floors were marred and stained with lack of maintenance, and the banners erected by the Founder Generation had been removed from their places on the walls.

The new regime had been making good on its promise of looking away from the past, and toward an uncertain future. The Keyblade Wielders knew well that their Grandmaster placed no stock in the legends of the past, viewing Sora, Jack, and the rest as mere names from an obsolete time. The principles and values that they instilled within the Agency, such as working in harmony with the Council of Sovereigns, were no longer enforced or even encouraged. Caleb had turned his back on the words of past heroes in his pursuit of retaking the lost strength of ages long gone.

Those within Caleb's inner circle knew that there was another side to his ambitions, however. Publicly, Caleb decried the beliefs of the Founders and refused to live in the past. But privately, he had been obsessing over the Founder Relics in his possession and searching desperately for the lost worlds deemed sacred to all Keyblade Wielders.

The ruins of Yen Sid's Tower, the Land of Departure, Kamirran, the Crossroads, and the Keyblade Graveyard had all been written out of the records before the Founders had disappeared. Sora's Generation had wanted to keep all seekers away from those places of antiquity, but he could not fathom why.

The footsteps of his boots echoed loudly through the empty halls as he walked down the stairs toward the lowest level of the sprawling castle. He had dispersed every Agent at his disposal out among the worlds, searching for answers to his questions. For weeks they had been searching without rest, but Caleb had found no answers thus far. The lost worlds, the rest of the Founder Relics, and even Raelyn's team had continued to elude him. He was running out of patience, and time.

"_The Council suspects what you are doing and they are already moving against you. You can ill afford to sit idle, or you shall find yourself surrounded by enemies before you can claim the power you seek," _a voice spoke in his head, so clear that there might have been someone walking beside him. Caleb shivered, trying to calm his nerves.

"I know. I have had little progress since retracing the dark Rikkison's steps to that forgotten castle and finding your fragment. But I am doing all that I can. I will not let the Keyblade Wielders fall before our growing enemies. We need the strength of our forebears. We must reclaim the power that toppled the Ancients, or we shall be swept aside in the storms of change that are to come," he muttered quietly.

Within moments, he reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed open the stone doors leading into the Hall of Memory. The most sacred room in the castle to any Wielders who still viewed the Founders with any favorable rapport, Caleb was one of the few who dared to plot his schemes beneath the stone gazes of the Founder statues.

He strode calmly past the statues of Yen Sid, Eraqus, and Jason Rikkison without even glancing at them. Likewise, the likenesses of Alix Crescent, Mist Rikkison, and most of the other Founders were not worth even a turn of his head. However, he was unable to help himself as he reached the statues of Sora and Jack Rikkison. The legendary Champion and Wanderer both stared down at him with their unmoving eyes, and Caleb returned their look for a brief moment. Despite knowing they were only statues, he sensed a deep pang of disapproval as he stood facing them and quickly cowed. He turned away from them and hurried past, inwardly cursing himself that the images of dead men were enough to make him hesitate.

At the very back of the room, behind all of the statues he found a small group of people. Two senior Masters who were loyal to him held a third man bound and chained between them, and all three looked to Caleb as he approached. The Grandmaster glanced to the side and saw Lorne leaning against the back of Marek's statue with his arms crossed. His right eye was glowing red and his metal arm humming with electrical current, so Caleb knew he was accessing the internet while focusing on their current task.

Lorne stared evenly at Caleb with his normal eye until the other man turned away from him, at which point a flicker of disapproval washed over his face. He was disgusted with what was occurring, but knew better than to voice his concerns aloud.

"Master Keran, I certainly hope that you have some information for me," Caleb addressed the bound man. The man was of great age, sporting white hair and an equally white goatee, and his arms were that of a senior member of the Agency's Circle of Masters.

"I have…nothing for you, Grandmaster. The records do not possess the answers you seek," Keran wheezed, breathing heavily through his bruised face. Caleb smiled coldly and narrowed his good eye.

"I beg you not to treat me as a fool, old man. You are the oldest living Keyblade Master, and you have served the Agency for almost seventy years. You are old enough to remember when the Rikkisons served among our ranks, before they foolishly split off to live in solitude. As the Agency's scribe under three previous Grandmasters, you alone could have the knowledge that I need," he insisted. Keran shook his head, causing one of the other Masters flanking him to punch him hard in the stomach. He groaned and lurched forward, but was forced to stand back up straight.

"The location of the Keyblade Graveyard was erased from the records over a hundred years ago! Pierce Rikkison himself saw it done during his tenure as Grandmaster! You know the tale as well as I! Pierce, Griffin, and Ava purged the records of those sacred sites and then left in search of the vanished Founders, and they never returned. Andrix and Tahara were left to lead the Circle in their place, but they had no more knowledge than we possess now. That is all that I know, my lord!" he exclaimed pleadingly. Caleb sneered.

"And the Founder Relics still unaccounted for? Most were easy enough to find. Lea's Chakram was hidden inside of the Twilight Town clock tower, Kairi's Charm and Sora's Necklace were found within the hidden cave on Destiny Islands, and the Rikkison Relics were reclaimed from the family's settlement after they were wiped out. Where is the Sword of Darian Voltare? Where is the Buster Sword of Zack Fair and the Lance of Kain Highwind? Where is the Eternity Fang?!" he yelled angrily.

Keran cowed before him, raising his hands in fear. "My lord, I do not know! I swear to you! I have dedicated my life to serving the Agency, and its Grandmaster. I am a loyal servant!" he insisted.

"And yet you refuse me the knowledge I need to save the Keyblade Wielders from the extinction that is about to engulf us. I need no servant as disobedient as that," Caleb replied coldly. In a swift motion, he called his Keyblade and thrust it through Keran's stomach with a horrible slicing noise. The old man gasped in shock and fell to his knees once the blade was removed. He looked up at Caleb with a shake of his head.

"The Founders knew….that men would follow them who would try to be tyrants. They forged plans to stop you…..long before you were born," he whispered. With a last gasp, he fell onto his face and was still.

Sparing no further glances at his disloyal servant, Caleb turned away from the body and looked over at Lorne. The younger man was angry at what had been done, but dared not say anything. "Let that be a warning to you and anyone else who fails in their mission. I can afford to show no leniency. If we fail, the Keyblade Wielders shall go the way of the Rikkisons…extinct," Caleb said firmly. Lorne stared at him with an unreadable expression for several moments of silence, and finally changed the subject.

"I've prepared the defenses on the Ark. If Raelyn is going to target the fortress, we'll be ready. I'll be there, as well. You should prepare yourself, sir, in the event that he and his team are able to get what they're looking for. We both know that the Council is looking for any opportunity to pounce on you," he advised. Caleb grunted in an apparent lack of interest.

"Let the Council do as they wish. They will not hinder us, let alone stop what is to come. They can bleat about me ignoring laws and breaking agreements as much as they want. There are no lines I will not cross in securing the survival of our Order. The Realm of Light would have been destroyed many times in years past had the Keyblade Wielders not risen to save the day. It is upon my shoulders to ensure that we are not destroyed utterly," he replied. Lorne raised his eyebrows.

"And the Founder Relics will give us the power to overtake the Hidden Legion and the Sovereign Armies? The moment the Council realizes exactly what you are planning to do, the debate on the _Freedom's Fall _Protocol will be over. They will pass it, and we'll be looking at civil war across the Realm of Light," he asked with an air of skepticism. Caleb nodded.

"We need the power that helped Jack Rikkison defeat Maechil Omnivion. With it, we can withstand all the foes this Realm can throw at us. The secrets lie in the Keyblade Graveyard, I am sure of it. The Founders wanted to make sure no one could find it for a reason. There is something in that barren land that holds the key to the future beyond our sight. I must have that knowledge…," he muttered and turned to walk away.

As Lorne watched the older man walk out of sight, he shook his head in distaste. "You sound like another old Keyblade Master from long ago, whose thirst for knowledge almost blanketed the Realm of Light in a second darkness. You're up to something, Caleb, and I will find out what it is," he whispered to himself. **(end Strange Whispers)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, TRAVERSE CITY PENITENTIARY…

"So, you just left him there to get caught," Raelyn muttered in an accusatory tone. Taelor rolled her eyes, having just finished explaining what had happened to Kyan.

"He blew his cover to buy me time! How would it have helped for him and I to both get caught?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. Mitchell looked between the two of them, waiting for a break in the arguing. Raelyn shook his head angrily and looked at the tattooed man.

"How far back does this set us?" he asked, eliciting a tired shrug from Mitchell.

"Not much, considering he passed us the rest of your things before the riot. We're still only missing two things: a rope to get us up into the infirmary, and a way to get the bars off of the window to the yard," he explained. Taelor nodded with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"They keep rope in the storage shed out in the yard. It shouldn't be too hard to grab a bundle while you're working out there," she proposed, but Mitchell shook his head.

"I get searched every time I come in from the yard. I can't exactly smuggle it back with me," he explained. Raelyn grunted and glanced outside of the open cell door. None of the other prisoners were worrying about them. Craiven had been killed during the riot and Truck had been confined in Solitary for inciting it. For the moment, their backs were clear.

"The rope's still gonna be the easy part compared to getting those bars off of the infirmary window in time. We still have a lot of ground to cover between that drop onto the yard and the outside walls. It would be so simple if I could just melt them with Fire magic….," he muttered, at which point Taelor scoffed.

"Good luck with that. The Anti-Magic Field surrounds this entire place. Even the guards can't use it, unless they have one of those generator things," she replied, her eyes going wide as she spoke. Raelyn turned his gaze to Mitchell.

"The personal field disruptors. How would we get our hands on one?" he asked. Again, Mitchell shook his head.

"Not happening, now that your friend has been found out. They keep them in the armory, right next to where he's being interrogated," he replied. Raelyn raised his eyebrows suddenly, causing the tattooed man to stop. "What?" he asked.

"Kyan's being interrogated right beside the armory?"

"Yeah, and there's at least four guards in there. Besides, the vault stays locked at all times," Mitchell muttered. Raelyn smiled and tapped the cell door with his knuckles. Once more, he stuck his head out onto the landing to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Four guards, I can handle even without magic. What are the odds that one of those guards has the key to armory?" he asked. Mitchell crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, peering up at him from the bottom of the bunk bed. Taelor glanced between them and then down at the sink, which hid the hole in the wall leading to their escape plans.

"A hundred percent. They would keep the keys nearby in case another riot happens. They've gotta be able to get in there at a moment's notice," he answered, and already a twinkle was appearing in his eyes. Raelyn smiled, knowing the other man was catching on. "You'll have to move fast," he said quietly.

"I'll need another path to the sewers from the main level," Raelyn told him. Mitchell nodded and stood up, pulling off his shirt. For only the second time, Raelyn looked with wonder at the comprehensive tattoo that covered the man's upper body. Hidden beneath the artwork were the blueprints for the prison, blueprints that Raelyn had only briefly glossed over prior to the mission. Mitchell pointed at a point on his left shoulder, where a magnificent eagle was perched on a branch. He traced the feathers on the right wing with his index finger.

"See your path? Twenty yards down from the armory doors are the boiler rooms. Once in there, you'll find another sewer hatch. Take that route, and we'll wait for you down below it. From there, the four of us will get up into the infirmary. We go out the window and across the yard, together," he said, gazing at the two of them with a triumphant smirk. Raelyn smiled back, confident in their plans.

He knew the role he would have to play: get into such trouble that he would be brought to the officers' wing, close to Kyan. From there, the two of them could overwhelm the guards and get the key to the armory. With a personal disruptor, he would be able to melt the bars on the infirmary window. Then, they would have to make it across the yard, over the outer walls, and to where Drea would be waiting with the _Highwind_.

"It'll be up to the two of you to find some rope. If you can't steal it from the guards, barter for something strong enough from the other prisoners. Use the Munny I brought in. It's not much, but it might get you something," he told them. Mitchell and Taelor nodded, the latter shaking her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Between that, and the secrets I have to trade, we'll get it done. The right secret to the right inmate, and I can get us a lot more than rope," she said confidently. Raelyn rolled his eyes at her words, still distrusting her, and nodded confidently to Mitchell.

"This time tomorrow, we're outside those walls and on to the next stage of our lives. Do you have extraction once we get there?" Scofeld asked him, to which he nodded.

"I have someone standing by, with a three-seat ship. Kyan and I will be able to fly ourselves, and I'll send the two of you with my contact," he assured him. Mitchell smiled and glanced over at the sink.

"The seeds from Wonderland and the Potion will get us over the wall, and I'll have them with me. I couldn't save my brother in here, but I promise to repay you for making this possible," he said sincerely. Raelyn was slightly taken aback, having never suspected such honor from an inmate in the most secure prison in the Realm of Light. But Mitchell Scofeld seemed a man wholly inadequate for such a place.

"Alright. Taelor's made sure that the minimum number of guards were assigned to the outer patrol tonight. In exactly two hours, right at the start of Pit time, the two of you lock this cell door and get through the hole. Meet me and Kyan in the sewers with the rope to get up into the infirmary. I don't know how much juice that disruptor is gonna have, so I need to save it for the window. In three hours, we're out of here," he said with a smile. The other two nodded back to him, and with that he walked out of the cell.

Now how was he going to get himself placed close enough to Kyan to explain the plan? He thought over his options: start another lockdown or riot, pick a fight in the Pit, or assault a guard. But every one of those options only ended in him going to Solitary, not to Interrogation.

Taelor's words lingered in his mind, even as he tried to forget them. However, he sighed and realized that she had been right. Secrets were the real currency in this place. Secrets held power, even the presumed possession of them. He didn't have to actually hold any information. He only had to make the guards believe he knew something worth knowing.

He cursed under his breath, not wanting to admit that Taelor was right about something. Left with no alternative, he descended the stairs to the main level and began walking up to the nearest guard in nonchalant fashion. He strode up beside the man, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't even look at Raelyn as he approached. "Step back, con; your only warning," he growled.

"I have information," Raelyn said quietly, without moving his lips as much as possible. The guard scoffed.

"Nothing I care about hearing. Beat it," he muttered back. Raelyn smiled slightly.

"Alright, lose your job tomorrow. Not like I care," he replied. Before he could move, the guard turned and stepped in front of him, their faces now inches apart.

"You've got five seconds before I throw you in Solitary. You'd better speak fast," he said with calm anger. Raelyn looked up into the man's eyes and smiled, feeling the fake scar on the side of his face tighten.

"There are some inmates planning a breakout. But in exchange for this information, I want certain…privileges," he said. The guard's eyes narrowed, and in a quick movement he grasped Raelyn by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the nearby doors.

"Privileges, my ass. How about you give up what you know and you keep breathing?" he said in an angry fashion as they walked awkwardly down the hallway.

Raelyn tried to hide his smile. Breakout plans were taken so seriously that there wasn't even hesitation. They were going to take him right where he wanted to be.

In a matter of minutes, the guard shoved him through the doors leading to the Officers' wing. As he stumbled forward, he saw a large room in front of him. A table had been pushed against the opposing wall, and currently Kyan was tied to a chair in the center. Four other guards were standing around him angrily. The older man was sporting a fair number of bruises on his face, but he was still wearing a tired smile. "Keep it coming, ladies. You're not getting shit from me," he groaned with a quiet laugh and spat blood at the floor, making sure it got on one of the guards' shoes.

"Why is he in here?!" another guard yelled, turning to the man holding Raelyn.

"Inmate Castus here says he has information," the man said, forcefully throwing him toward the center of the room. "About a breakout plan."

The rest of the guards went silent and turned fully toward Raelyn, their attention now solely on him. Raelyn looked briefly through all of them at Kyan, their eyes meeting. He gave his teammate the smallest of nods, and Kyan narrowed his eyes to confirm he understood. As the guards continued to face Raelyn, he began struggling against the restraints on his arms and legs.

"Who's planning a breakout, boy?" the nearest guard said in a menacing tone. Raelyn tried to stand his ground.

"I want more time out in the yard, and double portions of dessert," he insisted. The guard laughed loudly for a moment and looked at his fellows, who all chuckled coldly. Then, without warning, he punched Raelyn hard in the stomach. He let out a groan and fell to his knees with a wheeze. He curled his fist on the floor, fighting the urge to do anything yet.

"You come in here to make demands of me? To haggle with me like a fruit merchant at market? You have no rights inside these walls, convict," the guard growled and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him back to his feet. Raelyn found himself so close to the guard's face that he could smell his breath. The man pulled a knife from his waist and pointed the end at Raelyn's throat. "Now, I swear by light itself: tell me who is planning to break out, or I'll cut you down right here and go find out myself," he said menacingly.

Raelyn sighed, feeling the tip of the knife at his neck. "Mitchell Scofeld. He got thrown in here on purpose to break out Taelor Eryen, the girl everyone in the Pit calls the Truth Seeker," he replied and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Scofeld…," the guard muttered and looked at his fellows. "Always knew something was off about that one," he said and he slackened his grip on his knife. Raelyn watched him intently for a moment, until the sound of loose chains behind the guards caused them to turn around.

Raelyn immediately seized the opportunity and grasped the knife handle, spinning it around and plunging it into its owner's neck. The man gasped in surprise and fell, at which point the other guards noticed what had happened and prepared to pounce on him. Before they could move, a chain flung itself across another guard's neck and Kyan used it to pull the man to the ground. With a swift pull of the metal and a _crack_, a second guard was down.

The remaining three guards raced forward to try and contain the situation, but Raelyn retrieved the knife and easily avoided the nearest man's incoming blow. He impaled him between the shoulder blades and then slammed his face onto the nearby table.

A hard blow to the back of his head sent him staggering to the floor, and he groaned as he looked up at one of the remaining guards. The man raised his baton to club Raelyn again, but Kyan wrapped his arms around the guard's waist and flung him backwards onto the floor. The older man unhesitatingly stomped on the man's face and kicked his head violently to the side. As the last guard charged him, Kyan wrapped the chain around his fist and slammed it into the man's face. Again and again, he punched five separate times and then gripped the back of the man's neck to force his face downward. He then brought his knee up with precision and enough force to knock him out.

As he fell with a groan, the two Keybearers were the only ones still conscious. Kyan stepped over the fallen men and offered his hand, which Raelyn took gratefully. He got up, still rubbing the back of his head. "So what's the new plan?" Kyan asked.

Raelyn dug through the guard's pockets, finding the keys on the man who had held the knife. He then walked past Kyan to the large armor door, sliding the key in the slot. He heard a loud _click_, and the door eased open. He smiled and pulled it the rest of the way. "I need one of those field disruptors, and then we're meeting up with Taelor and Scofeld," he explained. He looked inside the vault and raised his eyebrows, seeing only one disruptor on the shelf.

"They cleaned a lot of stuff out after the riot. The Legionnaires confiscated the heavy artillery until they could complete an investigation into how I snuck in here," Kyan explained, seeing the dismay on his face. Raelyn sighed and grabbed it, placing it in his pocket. Nothing else in the vault appeared useful, so he and Kyan dragged the guards inside the room. "The ones still alive will have enough air until the morning shift tomorrow," he muttered. Once Kyan shoved the last man inside, he closed and locked the door.

"We should hurry. The others will probably be waiting for us," Kyan said, and he nodded in agreement. Remembering Mitchell's instructions, he led the way out of the room and they started running down the hallway toward the boiler rooms.

"Have you made contact with Drea lately?" he asked as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Kyan shook his head as he closed it behind them.

"The last message I sent her was last night before the riot, but I told her to expect us anytime. Hopefully, she's still out there waiting," he replied. Raelyn nodded as he started looking through the steamy room for a sewer cover.

"We have to get far enough into the city to be past the anti-magic field. Drea's only got room for two in the _Highwind_, and Taelor and Scofeld can't fly," he added. Kyan grunted in response as they located the cover. The two quickly pulled it open and glanced down into the dark tunnels. At that moment, Raelyn heard guard voices in the hallway and looked up. "Let's go," he muttered urgently and dropped down inside. Kyan placed the cover over his head and followed suit, putting it back in place as he fell.

He landed beside Raelyn in the darkness, a very faint light echoing through the tunnel. "Mitchell!" the younger of the two whispered harshly. There was silence for several moments, causing him to start worrying.

About thirty seconds later, he heard footsteps coming in their direction. In the next moment, Mitchell appeared around the nearest corner with Taelor in tow. "What kept you?" Raelyn asked him, worried about how much time they had.

"They delayed Pit time by fifteen minutes, and she couldn't get to my cell until then. We're already behind by twenty! We only have twenty more to get up the tunnel, through the window, across the yard, and over the outer walls!" the tattooed man replied. Raelyn nodded and motioned for Kyan to move over. Mitchell hurried past them to lead the way, as he had the path memorized.

Taelor followed suit, then Kyan, and Raelyn brought up the rear. As they crawled through the tunnel, he grew more and more worried about their timing and whether anyone had noticed the five missing guards yet. The plan already seemed to be going awry. "Please tell me you guys found a way up this shaft," he muttered.

Up ahead, Mitchell reached the vertical shaft and they came to a stop around him. He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a coat hanger with a curved top. He then held out his hand to Taelor, who withdrew a small line of cord from beneath her shirt. "What secrets did you have to give out for that, personal ones or professional ones?" Raelyn asked distastefully. She gave him a scathing look and handed the cord to Mitchell.

"We've gotta catch this on that beam hanging just below the grate into the infirmary," Mitchell explained, pointing up the twenty foot shaft above them at a tiny piece of wood strewn high above them.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Raelyn asked him. Mitchell paused, looking up as if forming a plan. Kyan shook his head.

"We don't have time for this. Raelyn, get on my shoulders," he said urgently and stood up to his full height in the shaft. Raelyn, not understanding the man's plan, reluctantly did so and clambered up until he was perched on Kyan's firm shoulders. "Taelor, take this and get up there. Wrap it around and then pull yourself up through the grate. The rest of us will use the cord to climb up," Kyan told her firmly, ignoring the pain already coming from his shoulders.

Taelor grasped the cord and started climbing up their backs. Raelyn hissed as she clambered up his back, making sure to cause him discomfort as she went. Standing on top of Raelyn, she was high enough to tie the cord off in a solid knot. She then pushed the grate up out of the hole and hoisted herself up into the infirmary.

After a moment of silence, they heard her call down. "It's clear, let's go!"

Raelyn hurriedly grasped the cord and kicked off from Kyan's shoulders, pulling himself up the seven feet until he got to the top. Taelor offered him her hand, but he slapped it away and pulled himself up. Glancing around the empty infirmary for a moment, he turned to look back down the hole and saw Mitchell now climbing up. "We're fine, work on the window!" the tattooed man hissed. Raelyn nodded and stood up, turning toward the window.

He reached out a hand and felt the metal bars blocking their way to freedom. Nodding with determination, he reached inside his pocket and activated the personal disruptor. Immediately, he felt a resurgence of power akin to breaking the surface of water. As he heard Kyan pulling himself up, he channeled fire energy into his palm and waved across the bars.

Within seconds, they turned orange and began to melt. "What's our time on the outer patrols?" he asked urgently. Mitchell shook his head.

"Four minutes," he muttered. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Raelyn flipped the latch and pushed the glass open.

"Don't stop, slow down, or look back. We sprint for the outer walls, no matter what happens," he said. Without waiting to hear the others agree, he dropped out of the window and landed on the grass below with a forward roll. He stayed low, looking before him to make sure that there were no guards in sight. Seeing nothing, he waved up at Mitchell, who followed. He landed beside Raelyn with a soft thud and a groan, and Taelor and Kyan followed moments later.

Without further words, they began sprinting forward. Such was the size of the compound that the outer walls were over a hundred yards away, and time was not on their side. Searchlights were dancing back and forth across the yard, forcing them to zigzag rather than run straight. They clung to the shadows and did their best to stay low, knowing full well that any moment now the outer patrol would walk into sight.

They were a little over halfway across the yard when they heard the alarms start blaring behind them.

"_Prisoners escaped, guards down!" _a voice yelled over the intercom system. The lights in the yard flared to life, painting them fully in their sights.

"_In the yard, fleeing to the outer walls!"_ the intercom yelled.

"Don't stop, keep moving! Mitchell, you know what to do once you reach the wall!" Raelyn ordered them as a sense of panic washed through the group. Taelor's eyes were wide with terror as their escape seemed on the verge of failure, and Kyan's expression was etched with fury as he no doubt felt helpless without his weapons. Mitchell alone remained calm and focused, pulling the Potion and bag of Wonderland seeds out of his pocket as he continued running forward.

Raelyn looked behind them to see the first patrol coming their way. He heard the clicks of Legion firearms and knew they were about to open fire. He angrily stopped running and stood his ground, hoping that the Disruptor had a full battery. He raised his hands in preparation for the impending bullet storm. "Reflega!"

A hail of bullets flew forward, the muzzle flashes nearly blinding him as the tiny projectiles hit his barrier. Knowing that the disruptor would only last for so long, and that the Anti-Magic Field rendered him powerless once the battery died, he had to move. Still maintaining his barrier, he began to walk backwards.

The rest of the group raced toward the outer wall, with Mitchell reaching it first. He immediately knelt down and started digging his hands through the earth making a small hole. He then fumbled his fingers over the bag holding the Wonderland seeds, hurriedly dumping them into the freshly-turned soil.

"Hurry!" Kyan muttered, watching Raelyn inch toward them with his barrier starting to weaken. Taelor looked between them as Mitchell pulled the cork off of the Potion and dumped it down into the hole. He then covered the hole back up and stepped back. Nothing happened for several moments.

Raelyn groaned under the effort of maintaining his barrier, and could feel the Field starting to overwhelm him again. The disruptor was almost drained. He looked forward and watched as the patrol of guards reloaded their guns and prepared to unleash another hail. Grunting with effort, he stepped forward and threw his arms out with all of the remaining magical energy he had. The barrier exploded around him and the remnants flew forward, crashing into the patrol and knocking them all to the ground. He looked down at his disruptor, seeing it as dead as a bone and throwing it to the side. He then sprinted up to the rest of the group and found them standing by the outer wall.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he raced up.

"Nothing happened!" Taelor yelled back. Raelyn opened his mouth to shout at her, but the ground started shaking.

"Get out of the way!" Kyan warned them and pulled Taelor back. Mitchell and Raelyn hurried to follow suit. In another instant, a massive flower shot out of the ground at breakneck speeds, growing taller than the wall. Raelyn looked closely and saw little thorns adoring the stem like ladder rungs.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed and hurried forward, stepping onto the flower and climbing upward. He didn't want to see if the others were following, such was the urgency. Higher and higher he climbed, until the top of the barbed wire was level with his feet. Not knowing what to do then, he looked up and watched as one of the flower petals seemed to be gesturing to him. Raising his eyebrows in interest, he climbed up onto the petal and stepped into the center of the flower. Mitchell followed him, then Taelor and Kyan.

"What now?" Taelor asked as they all huddled inside of the flower's center. As if answering her question, the flower petals rose up around them and enclosed them in a soft cocoon. In the next moment, they could feel their cocoon leaning heavily toward the wall.

"It's not gonna…," Kyan muttered, but a moment later they felt their pod break off of the stem and tumble downward. They braced for impact, and hit the ground with a surprisingly soft landing. The petals fell apart and they rolled haphazardly out onto the concrete ground of the Third District. The group struggled to their feet and looked around.

"We've gotta get out of the range of the Anti-Magic Field! Drea will be waiting for us there!" Raelyn told them. Taelor and Mitchell were panting for breath by this point, but they knew there was no time to stop. As the three of them hurried forward, Kyan glanced back at the flower that had granted their escape.

"Still don't know how Wonderland works, but I love it!" he muttered, patting the fallen petals affectionately before following.

The Field only extended a short ways past the prison walls, and Raelyn could see the clear path ahead like a division of night and day. However, he could also see the city's security divisions mobilizing ahead to stop them. "We can't move forward, we're running right into their arms!" Taelor exclaimed. However, Raelyn smiled in that moment.

"We're not moving forward…," he said, pointing above them. "We're moving up!"

The _Highwind _was flying in toward them, and Drea pulled into a hurried landing between them and the security forces. She opened the ship's canopy with a worried expression. "They're moving to lock the Keyhole! If we're not gone in the next five minutes, the Lanes Between will be locked to us!" she told them. Raelyn nodded and hurried them onward.

"Go, go! Kyan and I just have to get past the Field! You two get in!" he ordered. Drea ducked low as a bullet whizzed past her, barely missing. Narrowing her eyes from her seat, she pulled out her bow and fitted an arrow to its string.

"Thundaga…," she muttered, lighting the arrowhead with electricity. She let it fly, watching it zoom toward the Legionnaires and explode once it got there, catching them in an arch of lightning. Taelor and Mitchell climbed in to the other seats, and Drea gave Raelyn and Kyan a nod before closing the canopy and taking off from the ground.

"Mad dash!" Raelyn yelled as he and Kyan hurried forward. The Field's border was only yards away from them now, but the security forces were back on their feet. One of the lead men launched a ball of fire in their direction. Raelyn watched it coming and raced even faster. If he could just pass the field, he could summon his Keyblade…

Kyan was a few steps ahead of him and rolled forward to meet it. There was an explosion of flame and smoke as the spell hit him, but as it faded Raelyn could see him standing there with his Keyblade in hand. "Oh yeah…," he heard him mutter triumphantly.

He retaliated by striking the ground and sending a line of icicles forward. They snaked along the ground and caused the Legionnaires to scatter. By now, Raelyn had passed the field and could feel his own powers returning. "We have to go, now!" he urged. Kyan nodded and gave him a brief glance, before they simultaneously summoned their armor and Riders. They kicked off from the ground, narrowly avoiding more fireballs from the Legionnaires who were growing smaller and smaller below them.

The city grew distant and remote, and they could feel the colder more empty air of the Lanes Between approaching. As they flew, they felt a ripple pass just below them, and looked down to see what looked like a cage masking the city.

The Keyhole had been sealed, and they had missed it by less than ten feet.

Kyan let out a loud whoop from his Rider and raised his fist in victory. Raelyn smiled and echoed his comrade's sentiments as Drea pulled the _Highwind _up beside them.

Another successful mission. Taelor had been rescued and recruited. The team was now complete. The time had finally come to turn his attention back to Caleb.

* * *

**And that, as they say is that! Thank you so much for being patient with me on getting this chapter finished! I really did my best to get it done, but I kept hitting roadblocks. So at least, the team has been united! Some of you probably caught the teases I have been dropping over the last few chapters. Now with the team together, our next adventure will be tackling what Caleb has referred to as "the Ark"! Stay tuned for that, and thanks for reading! I'll see you next time!**


	21. Ch 21: Sins of the Father

**Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! We have wrapped up the arc involving the recruitment of the team, as we now have our four main heroes! Over the next five chapters, we will also wrap up the arcs involving the first half of the story and I'm really looking forward to it. But that's still to come, so let's focus on what we have here shall we? I want to offer a quick apology for my absence of late. I will explain it more in my note at the end of the chapter. Big thanks to Kristen Verne and soraroxas123 for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sins of the Father

After a long flight back from Traverse City, the team had sought a moment's relief inside of a tavern on the outer edge of Baron's city limits. Raelyn and Kyan still had their disguises from the prison, and so the chances of being recognized were minimal. Raelyn in particular was eager to get the fake skin and scar off of his face and be back to normal.

At the moment, he, Kyan, Taelor, and Mitchell Scofeld were seated around a table in the back shadows of the tavern. They kept their hoods up and their faces low as a precaution, and spoke little until Drea returned with five mugs in hand. She handed them out and then sat down with a tired sigh. "So where will you go from here?" Raelyn asked quietly, looking over at the tattooed man. Mitchell took a long drink before setting his mug down to answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I got myself tossed in that prison to break my brother out, but I couldn't save him in time. Someone framed him for a murder he didn't commit, and they wanted him executed as soon as possible," he explained. Drea nodded slightly.

"A man of your skills could surely hunt down those responsible," she observed.

"The orders for my brother's execution came directly from the office of the Council of Sovereigns," Mitchell replied, causing the rest of the group to look at each other in alarm.

"Who on the Council could have wanted your brother dead?" Kyan asked, leaning closer in order to speak more quietly. Raelyn heard the shuffling of feet behind him and glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard. Two drunken patrons were getting up from the bar and starting to struggle with each other.

"I can't say anything for certain, only that the papers issued to the prison bore the mark of the Spiran Councilor," Mitchell said. Taelor raised her eyebrows.

"Councilor Heelia? She's the same one who presented the evidence that got me thrown in jail," she added. Raelyn whipped back around to look at her.

"I thought you said that Caleb set you up in order to keep you quiet," he said suspiciously. Taelor nodded, pushing a few strands of blonde hair back into the darkness of her hood.

"He used a surrogate inside of the Spiran Councilor's office. I assumed he paid a low-level intern, but that's two suspicious activities coming out of Heelia's office bearing her signature," she explained. He touched his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"That doesn't sound right. Why would a Councilor be in league with Caleb?" he asked aloud. Kyan snorted into his drink.

"Heelia's not in league with Caleb. She and Balorin are heading up the _Freedom's Fall_ debate. She's the most anti-LE voice on the court," he told them. However, Drea shook her head.

"There's something off about all of this. Why would she be pushing anti-LE legislation while signing off on things that Caleb wants done behind the scenes?" she asked.

"Because she's a politician?" Raelyn shrugged. He was well-versed in Council Law, having made it his focus of study back during his training. The thing he had learned more than anything was that no one in that field could be trusted. _"Except for Zane," _he reminded himself a moment later, suppressing a small smile.

"If we can get me access to a computer, I can find out a lot about what's going on," Taelor told them. Raelyn rolled his eyes, still not fond of the idea of his father's betrayer being at his camp from now on.

"I spoke to Zane on the flight over. He's arriving this afternoon with everything you're going to need in order to do your part. But as soon as you've done what we need, you're out of my life," he said, a noticeable venom in his voice. Taelor looked at him with an odd glare, but said nothing further.

"I'm going to keep digging into who set my brother up, and why. Maybe what I uncover will help us both," Mitchell said, steering the conversation back on track. Raelyn saw Drea fixing him with a stare out of the corner of his eye and looked down at the table, keeping his mouth shut.

He couldn't help himself but feel a burning hatred every time he looked at Taelor. She had taken payment from Caleb for doctoring evidence against his father. She had tainted Turias' name, and helped to justify the coup against him. He didn't understand how Zane expected him to be able to work with her.

"I wish you luck, and safe travels. Remember that you are still a wanted man, and the Legion will have your face posted on every wall in Council space," Drea said, turning her gaze from Raelyn to Mitchell. The tattooed man nodded.

"I had a plan in place for my brother's fugitive lifestyle once I got him out, so I'll be fine. But I still owe all of you a debt. If I find anything out about Caleb or the Council that could help you, is there a way I can make sure you get it?" he asked them. Drea nodded, leaning closer to him to speak in a whisper.

"Zane Alkerias, the Ancient Councilor. Send it to him in an encrypted file, and he'll make sure it gets to us," she whispered. Mitchell nodded in understanding and took one last drink from his mug, setting it down on the table. He then stood to his feet and looked at each of them in turn.

"Thank you, all of you. I hope our paths cross again, and I hope you find what you're looking for," he said, offering his hand across the table to Raelyn. He stood and took it with a slight nod.

"Good luck, Mitchell," he replied. The other man nodded and wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, before striding across the tavern and disappearing out the door. Following his example, Drea stood up.

"Alright then, back to camp. We have a lot to discuss once Zane gets there," she said, taking the lead since Raelyn was in such a sour mood. He didn't argue, as the rest of team followed her in silent agreement.

* * *

LATER, CAMP, FOREST ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF BARON….

**(Wanderlust, Final Fantasy XV)**

Upon returning to camp, Raelyn spent more than an hour in the ship's bathroom ridding himself of the prison disguise. It took that long to peel off the fake skin scar and to return his hair to its normal blonde.

Once he was finished, he removed the contacts from his eyes and stared into the mirror for several long moments. "Almost forgot what I actually looked like," he muttered with a small smile. He then stopped and turned toward the door, hearing the shuffling of feet in the hallway. Figuring that the others were moving Taelor into the last empty bedroom on the ship, he rolled his eyes and strode over to open the door. Instead of turning left to head for his room, he turned right and walked toward the armory.

Once he got there, he found the bag filled with his belongings waiting for him. He knelt down and unzipped the top, pulling things out one at a time starting with the brown cloak that Dawnomar had given him. Slowly, he pulled out the rest of his battle gear: his fitted black shirt with armored veins, his gray and white pants, black gauntlets and boots, and finally, Sora's Necklace.

He sighed and reached in, pulling out the Founder Relic and holding it in his hand. "Sure could have used your power while I was stuck in the prison," he said quietly, closing his fist around it. He raised it close to his face and closed his eyes. "Show me something…..anything," he whispered. After a moment of silence, he heard a voice speak in his mind as clear as day.

"_Jack, nobody's perfect, and you shouldn't expect it of yourself. We've all made mistakes, but we've gotta rise above them. We're still with you to the end. Forget the Keyblade Hunter and the Wanderer. You're our Grandmaster now. Only you can get us through this. Only you can lead us against Maechil," _Sora's voice said.

Raelyn heard nothing else, so he nodded slightly and placed the Relic around his neck. It was then that he sensed someone standing behind him. He stood up and turned around to see Drea in the doorway with her arms crossed. "You okay?" she asked genuinely.

"Yeah," he said, "Just trying to figure out where we go from here. Zane told me to recruit the team, but I have no idea what the best way forward is now." She nodded in understanding and stepped into the armory, shutting the door behind her.

"We did hear back from him. He'll be here shortly, and he's bringing all of the equipment that Taelor is going to need to do her part. But you should know something," she replied. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited for her to finish. "Taelor wanted him to pull certain documents from Council records regarding your father. Something about 'proving the sins of the father' or something," said Drea.

Raelyn couldn't help himself but curl his fists in anger. "She's trying to justify what she did to my father. She turned a good man into a criminal with false records," he growled furiously. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever the records are, Zane said they check out. What's on there is true. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself when he gets here. But you need to control yourself," she said.

"This is none of your business," he replied and went to walk past her, but Drea stepped in his way to stop him.

"Actually," she said firmly, forcing him to stop and look at her. "I joined this mission in order to stop Caleb, because he is a threat to the entire Realm of Light. I did not join the team to further your need for vengeance. We need Taelor to stop Caleb, so buck up and get over it," she told him. Raelyn narrowed his eyes and glared down at her, but she didn't cower. "Something to say?" she asked fearlessly.

He growled softly and took a step back, causing her to relax slightly. "None of us are in the circumstances we want to be in. But you convinced Kyan and I to stand with you of our own free will. Don't forget the bigger picture here. If we have to work with her in order to stop Caleb, that's a trade we have no choice but to make," she said softly. He looked at the floor defiantly, but eventually gave her the slightest nod of agreement.

"We need her," he admitted and crossed his arms, "But that doesn't mean I trust like I do you and Kyan. I doubt I ever will," he muttered. Drea shrugged her shoulders.

"Good, there's some progress. Get rid of your mopey face and meet us outside in a few. Zane will want to talk to you when he gets here," she said and walked out of the room.

Raelyn knew she was right, but he was in rush to interact with Taelor and dragged his feet in getting outside. He changed out of the prison clothes into a more comfortable set to wear around camp, before placing his field uniform back in its place on the opposite wall of the armory. Every time he looked at his armored shirt and the rest, he couldn't help but think back to his time in the Golden City with Zane.

Knowing that he needed to go, he sighed and made his way out of the armory. He strode down the hallway, past the living room, and down the ladder to the hangar bay. He passed the boxes containing the still-fresh fruit from the Ancient realm, happily snagging one on his way down the ramp to the outside camp. He bit into it and his mouth was immediately filled with the crisp sweetness he had sorely missed while locked in the prison. As his feet left the metal ramp and touched down on the soft grass outside, he saw the rest of the team scattered around.

Drea was on the far side of the clearing, nailing bullseyes into her targets with her arrows. Kyan was seated at his workbench under the shade of the tall trees near the river and was sharpening Bloodfang purely out of habit. Taelor, in contrast, was standing near the fire pit with her face turned upward and her eyes closed, basking in the warm sunlight.

Before he could say or do anything, a glyph appeared on the ground in the center of the camp. As everyone gathered around it, Zane materialized on top of it surrounded by electronic equipment. "A job well done, I must say. Legion leadership is still in shambles as to how you managed your prison break," the Ancient greeted them cordially, a set of folders tucked under his left arm.

Raelyn walked up to him with a warm smile. "Zane. What news do you have from Radiant Garden?" he asked. The Ancient smiled and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Instead of answering the question, he gestured to Drea and Kyan.

"We need to set this equipment up as quickly as possible. Taelor is going to need it in order to prepare for your next assignment," he told them. The two nodded and walked forward to start doing so. The blue haired Ancient then looked at Taelor. "Over here, child," he said gently. He led both her and Raelyn over to the fire pit and sat down in one of the lounging chairs. They followed his example, Zane sighing as he removed the folders from beneath his arm and held them in hand.

"Do you know what is in here?" he asked Taelor. She nodded immediately.

"That's the file I put together for Caleb. It holds the records of Turias' misdeeds as Grandmaster," she answered without batting an eye.

"Spare me this stupidity," Raelyn growled and crossed his arms. However, Zane held up a hand to quiet him, keeping his gaze on Taelor.

"Caleb used you for his own ends. What you found against Turias was true, but it was not near enough to remove him from office or give grounds for the coup against him. Do you acknowledge that much?" he said to her. Taelor stared at him for a moment, trying to read the Ancient's expression. His red eyes stared at her without blinking, and she found that she could not read him at all.

"That's probably true," she finally admitted. Zane then looked to Raelyn, who was glaring defiantly.

"My father was a good man," he growled. Zane nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, he was," he said, "But not a perfect man." He tossed the folders over to Raelyn, who caught them with one hand. Holding them with distaste, Raelyn reluctantly opened the first folder and glanced through it. Confused immediately, he began shaking his head.

"No, no. This never happened!" he argued, but again Zane held up a hand to calm him.

"Yes, it did. Your father killed a man during his time in office. A drunken scuffle in the weeks following your brother's death. Investigations were launched, but pressure from the Grandmaster's office stopped them before they could come to any conclusions. Your father used his position to cover up a crime he committed," he explained. Raelyn furiously shook his head.

"My father would never have done that! He served and protected the people!" he exclaimed. Zane nodded patiently.

"Turias was depressed due to Eskan's death. He died on an assignment your father had sent him on. He did know what to do with himself, and so he turned to drink. While at the bar, an anti-LE protestor insulted your brother's memory and it was too much for him. Turias snapped, and regretted it immediately," he explained.

"But why would he cover this up? My father admitted to his own mistakes," Raelyn persisted. By this point, Taelor was just looking back and forth between the two of them.

"It was my counsel to do so," Zane admitted with a slight look of regret. "I knew that despite the scandal, your father was by far the best person to lead the LE. It was imperative that the Agency not fall into the wrong hands. But my worst fears came true after all, and the Council used this event and the others to justify what happened to your father. They did not have all of the facts, only these files and details that Caleb added in order to make it look worse."

Raelyn listened to this, but did not find himself comforted. In truth, he didn't know what to think. "Okay, so Dad made a mistake. That was enough that the Council didn't bat an eye when Caleb killed him?!" he exclaimed. Zane sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"In truth, I cannot explain the Council's actions. There is something deeper going on than I have yet seen. Forces are working against us in all arenas, and I have yet to uncover the full workings of our enemies," he replied. Taelor cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"I suggest looking into Councilor Heelia. She preaches anti-LE doctrine, but she's done a lot of things that help Caleb behind the scenes. There is also a trail of bodies all along her path to the Councilor's chair. She's up to something," she added. Zane heard this and grunted thoughtfully.

"Any accusations against other Council members must be taken with great care, but I will tug on that thread carefully. It will take time to see what that unravels," he mused. He then turned his gaze back to Raelyn and could see turbulence in the boy's eyes. He was torn.

He had built up a stainless image of Turias in his mind, a man that never did any wrong. It was difficult now to come to terms that his father had indeed made mistakes in his life. Raelyn glanced over at Taelor with the corner of his eye, begrudgingly.

What Taelor had uncovered….it should never have been covered up in the first place, he was able to admit. Still, it was not near enough to justify what happened. As if sensing his thoughts, she spoke. "I am sorry for what happened. What I found was the full truth. I never knew that Caleb would add things to it in order to make it fit his context," she offered, and she sounded genuine.

As much as Raelyn didn't want to admit it, Taelor had simply done her job. She had found the truth. She had not changed it or altered it to fit a personal agenda. Caleb had done that, not her.

With a loud sigh, he finally nodded. He still didn't trust Taelor, but knowing what he did now, he was able to shift much of his anger and hatred from her onto Caleb. "You're still gonna have to earn my trust," he muttered begrudgingly. She nodded with a small smile.

"I owe you for breaking me out of that prison. I'll do whatever I can to earn it," she vowed.

With that, Zane clapped his hands together and stood up. "Very well! Time to turn our attention to your next objective!" he said bracingly. They stood up and followed him over to the computer desk that Drea and Kyan had just sat up. Zane reached into his robes and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper, unfurling it onto an empty part of the table. As the four gathered around him, Kyan sighed in dismay.

"Another breakout? Fantastic," he grumbled, but Zane shook his head.

"A break-_in_," he corrected. Drea stepped forward and looked closer to the blueprints for the fortress that lay in front of them.

"You mean for us to hit the Ark?" she asked with wide eyes. The Ancient nodded.

"It is the only way. Caleb has sealed the true records of what happened the night Turias was murdered in the core of that fortress. We need the support of the Council of Sovereigns in order to remove him from power. To get it, we require the evidence of what he actually did to get himself the Grandmaster's seat," he explained.

"What's the Ark?" Taelor asked obliviously. Raelyn grunted softly, staring at the fortress blueprints.

"It's an impenetrable fortress built by the Dragoons of Baron under the leadership of Marek and Rayne Rikkison. It is the most closely guarded secret of the Keyblade Wielders to this day. We keep only the most important information stored there, things that would topple world governments in the span of days. Only the fabled sealed archive of Jack Rikkison is rumored to possess greater knowledge of Kingdom Hearts and Keyblade lore. Caleb was smart to store his secrets there," he explained. Zane nodded.

"The base itself lies on the Destiny Islands, far out to sea on a remote peninsula that the inhabitants are unaware of. Only senior-most members of the Agency know of its existence, and Caleb has hired outside mercenaries to guard it so he does not have to worry about LE Agents discovering what he actually has stored there. This will be no easy feat," he explained. Raelyn raised his eyebrows.

"You've known all along that we'll have to hit the Ark. You chose us all for this mission specifically," he realized. The Ancient smiled slightly.

"You're growing sharper, my boy," he complimented and pointed to the blueprints. "A great force of mercenaries patrols the surrounding ocean on boats, a host of hundreds. We will need a force capable of drawing their ire and luring them away from their posts. The Outriders are known well for their hit-and-run tactics," he explained, looking over at Kyan. The man nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll gather my men and see that they're in place to do this," he replied. Zane nodded and continued talking.

"There is an underwater drainage pipe that runs into the eastern side of the compound. That area houses the control rooms, but is sealed off completely from the western side that holds the vaults," he elaborated. Raelyn nodded slightly and looked closer at the schematics, seeing the image of the drain going out of the bowls of the facility.

"So what, someone goes in the pipe to the control room and opens the vault doors for the rest of us?" he asked, to which Zane nodded. The Ancient looked over at Taelor and Drea.

"Taelor is the only one who can break the encryptions on the security systems fast enough to get you in there, but she has no field experience. Drea, however, has plenty given her Legion training. She will take Drea through the underwater pipe and get her to the control room. From there, they can get you and Kyan in through the front doors on the western side and hopefully disable the security, giving you clear access to the vault," he explained.

Raelyn mulled over the plan that Zane had laid before them, thinking intently upon it. It was clear to him that this had always been the Ancient's plan. The members of the team were all uniquely suited for the roles they needed to play. Taelor would break into the security systems and get the vault open, Drea would infiltrate both herself and Taelor in to the needed access point, Kyan's forces would deal with the bulk of the mercenaries, and he and Raelyn would fight their way into the vault and claim what Caleb had stored there.

"I gotta say, Zane, I think this will work," he said, impressed. The Ancient shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I cannot say for certain what lies inside the vault, however. There will likely be further traps and other surprises that Caleb and Lorne have laid in place for you. You and Kyan will need to adapt quickly once you are inside," he explained, and then turned his gaze to Drea. "As soon as the vault doors are open, the remaining security forces will know what is happening. They will converge on your location, and you will have to keep them at bay long enough for Kyan and Raelyn to find that evidence," he told her. Drea smiled confidently.

"Good, at least the boys won't have all the fun," she remarked, twirling her long knife between her fingers.

"What'll you be doing in the meantime?" Kyan asked, gracefully twirling Bloodfang onto his shoulder. Zane stared at him for a moment, gazing at the slight streaks of gray in the man's hair and the sleeveless armor he was wearing.

"I shall be preparing the Council to hear whatever you bring back. Owen Fair, Garret Cousland, and I have been working tirelessly not only against Caleb, but against the _Freedom's Fall Protocol_ as well. Balorin, Heelia, and Mervin have been pushing it at every meeting due to Caleb's actions. If we can use this evidence to remove him from office, it should shelve the debate on the _Protocol_. I shall be waiting for you to return to Radiant Garden," he explained.

Raelyn nodded and looked between his three teammates, giving Taelor a grudging glance. "Looks like the plan is pretty clear. Kyan, gather your Outriders. Everyone else, get ready for the mission ahead. This is why I gathered you. The threat of Caleb has to be stopped. For that to happen, each of us must play our parts," he said calmly. Kyan, Drea, and Taelor nodded before scattering to go do each of their tasks in preparation to leave. Left alone with Zane for the moment, Raelyn looked over at him. "About that stuff with my dad…," he began, but the Ancient held up his hand.

"No one is perfect, Raelyn. Not your father, not Jack Rikkison, not Sora and certainly not I. We are more than the sum of our mistakes. Your father was a good man, one of the best I have known since the Founder Age. Do not doubt that, and do not let your own failures cause doubt in yourself. You have much left to accomplish, my boy, and a long path ahead," he said firmly. Raelyn didn't know how to respond and hung his head slightly, giving him a small nod. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up with a start. Zane smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder.

"Do you really think this is gonna work? How do we know that the Council will agree to stand against Caleb?" he asked. Zane raised his eyebrows.

"It will work, and the Council is legally required to act on any incontrovertible evidence presented to them. Trust in the system, Raelyn," he replied. Raelyn sighed, but nodded.

"The system got my dad killed, but I think you're right," he muttered and turned to walk back toward the ship. It took him only a few minutes to ascend the ladder to the main level and reach the armory.

He quickly changed out of his casual clothes and donned his armored black shirt and gray pants. He then slid on his black boots and tightened the gauntlets to his forearms. Throwing the cloak over his back, he made sure that Sora's Necklace was safely tucked beneath his shirt and stepped in front of the mirror hanging on the wall. Taking solace in the fact that he once again looked like himself, he steeled himself for the mission at hand. "I'm coming for you, Caleb. Time to stop your schemes for power," he vowed.

**(end Wanderlust)**

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! So sorry about the long delay with this one, but my reasoning for being behind is as follows:**

**So, at this point in time I am about to experience a major change in my life. I am engaged to be married. As such, my priorities in the days to come will be changing dramatically. I still intend to finish this story, all 50 chapters. I also will be doing three more entries in Wanderer Lore. But after those and this story are done, I will be retiring from posting new content on this site. I'll still be around to read and chat as much as possible, but once Freedom's Fall and Wanderer Lore are finished, the Wanderer's Series will be complete and I will be moving on to the next stage of my life. I want to thank all of you who have been hanging in there with me despite my inconsistent update schedule. I hope to see you sticking around to the end of this final journey with me. Thanks so much for reading, and I will see you on the next one! **


	22. Ch 22: Assault on the Ark

**I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter, everyone. Believe it or not, I have been very busy with work despite everything going on. That, and planning for my wedding in October means I haven't had much time to do anything. Big thank you to Kristen Verne and soraroxas123 for reviewing the previous chapter. We are almost halfway done with this story, and we're ramping up to the climax of Part 1. No further announcements, so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Assault on the Ark

**(Cry, Two Steps From Hell)**

Taelor clutched her hands to her sides in an attempt to stop her nervous shaking. The ship jostled in the wind, causing her to stumble slightly in her seat. "First time in the field?" Drea asked quietly from beside her. She nodded.

"Aside from that prison breakout, yeah. This kind of thing has never been my strong suit," she replied.

The team was seated in the dark rear bay of one of the Outrider ships, on their way to the destination of their current mission. After Zane's departure for Radiant Garden, Kyan had mobilized his forces for an assault upon the Ark.

The plan was thus: The Outrider forces would engage and distract the legions guarding the outer walls of the fortress, allowing Drea and Taelor to swim inside through one of the sewage pipes. From there, they would be able to access the control room on the eastern side of the compound and open the security doors on the western side. Raelyn and Kyan would then be able to get in through to the vault, which housed the evidence against Caleb that they desperately needed.

Kyan was conversing with his men going over last minute instructions and Raelyn was sitting silently in his seat with his eyes closed, centering his focus on what was at hand. This left the two girls to talk alone in the barely-lit bay until they reached the drop-off point.

"We can't all be soldiers, I suppose," Drea muttered with a slight smile. She was amused by the other woman's nervous chills, since she had long gotten over such feelings before a mission. Her time in the Hidden Legion had placed her in so many different situations that very few remained to scare her.

"What made you want to be one?" Taelor asked, trying to stifle her shaking by leaning back against the wall behind her. Drea thought for a moment, pondering the question as she tied her brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Probably the tales that came out of the past, heroes and legends of the ages that came before," she muttered. Taelor glanced over at her in surprise.

"You mean the Founder Generation? You're not even a Keyblade Wielder," she remarked, which caused Drea to shrug her shoulders.

"It wasn't just the Keyblade Wielders who defeated the Ancients. They had many allies who helped to save this Realm: Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Kain Highwind. Even Jack Rikkison forwent his Keyblade for a time. It wasn't the weapons that made them heroes. It was the choices they made, the things they stood for. We all have the potential to rise above what surrounds us. That's what I believe," she explained. Taelor listened silently for a moment, an odd expression on her face. When she finally spoke, she looked at the floor with her face shadowed by her long blonde bangs.

"I guess I've never seen much reason to expect goodness from other people. It's way more likely to receive depravity and deceit. That's been my experience," she mumbled with a tone of bitterness.

"Let me guess: bad childhood, lack of attention, abusive relationships?" Drea asked wearily. Taelor looked up at her with an irritated glance. "None of us here have had perfect lives. If you fashion your own choices based on the stupidity of other people, then you'll end up no better than them. Don't blame your own mistakes on the people around you. At the end of the day, we're all responsible for own decisions and our own mistakes," Drea continued.

She had spent too long burning with a need for vengeance after what had happened to her family. Now that justice had been served, she refused to keep living in the past and pitying herself. What's done was done, and now it was time to do something for the good of all.

"Must be nice to have such a nice high pedestal to set yourself on. I bet the rest of us look really small from up there," Taelor replied sarcastically. Before Drea could respond, Kyan spoke from the cockpit.

"Get ready to drop, girls. We're coming up on your entry point," he said calmly. They stood up and strode past Raelyn, who didn't move from his position. They reached the cockpit and looked over Kyan's shoulder to see a vast blue ocean stretching in all directions before them. Up ahead in the closing distance was a triangular peninsula surrounded by water, upon which stood a fortress of stone. Even from there, they could feel a sense of strength and foreboding upon looking at it. It was a compound built to keep even Keyblade Masters out, crafted by legends of the Founder Age. This would be no easy feat.

"There lies the Ark, which holds the secrets of the Keyblade Order. Only the sealed Archive of Jack Rikkison bears more lost knowledge," Kyan explained. Bloodfang was sheathed on his back, and he was standing confidently in his battle gear: grey and black armor that left his arms exposed, black gloves with armored knuckles, and a gold and black sash descending from his belt down his right leg. Drea looked up at the older man, seeing the streaks of gray in his neatly trimmed hair. He glanced her way with his left side, allowing her to catch a close glimpse of the jagged scar that stretched from his left eyebrow down to his neck.

"We'll get those doors open for you. Be careful on your end," she said. Kyan nodded.

"You kids have fun. Raelyn and I are gonna knock as many heads on our way in as we can," he said with an eager smile. Drea nodded and walked back toward the dark bay with Taelor on her heels. Reaching their seats, she reached beneath them and pulled out two diving suits. She tossed one to Taelor.

"Get this on. We'll take them off once we get to the dry dock inside the fortress," she instructed. Taelor nodded but said nothing, immediately stepping into the suit and zipping it over her own clothes. Once that was done, both girls put flippers on their feet and strapped oxygen masks over their faces. "Ready, Kyan," Drea said, reaching over and checking that Taelor's mask was on properly. In the next moment, the rear ramp began to lower. Light flooded into the bay as rippling blue water soared past down below. They stepped up to the ramp in preparation to jump, and Drea looked over at Raelyn. He had finally opened his eyes and was now on his feet, his blonde hair rippling in the passing wind.

"Good luck! See you on the other side!" he yelled over the howling noise. She nodded and motioned Taelor forward.

Raelyn watched as both girls stepped off of the ramp and plummeted downward, splashing into the water and vanishing from sight. He nodded calmly and then walked to the cockpit to join Kyan. **(end Cry)**

"Where are we at with the fleet?" he asked calmly. Kyan grunted with his arms crossed.

"I managed to muster nine ships to help us. The rest are scattered across the Realm, some doing hit-and-run maneuvers against the Legion and the rest of my operatives blending themselves into normal society. I have over a hundred in Radiant Garden who will live as normal citizens until they are called upon. At the right time, we shall have an army ready to spring," he explained. Raelyn nodded.

"Understood. How do the Ark's defenses look compared to what we expected?" he continued.

"The perimeter forces are exactly what Zane described. We should have no trouble diverting them and getting inside. However, we have no information what lies waiting for us in the vault. I know Caleb, and he will have something foul awaiting whoever gets in there," he replied.

"You'd better get to your position, sir. The fleet will begin the diversion momentarily," the pilot suddenly said. Raelyn and Kyan looked at one another resolutely and proceeded to the bay.

Once more the ramp lowered, and they immediately heard the sounds of battle. Raelyn gazed out of the open ramp and could see other Outrider ships drawing the fire of the forces defending the Ark. Boats on the water below were speeding out from bays on the peninsula, and Gummi ships were rapidly approaching as well.

"They're gonna take us as close as they can, and we'll have to jump from there! Aim for the foliage nearest to the main doors on the western side of the compound! As soon as the girls get them open, in we go!" Kyan yelled over the noise. Raelyn nodded, grasping a handhold hanging from the ceiling.

"Some of your own probably won't make it home! Are they prepared for this?" he asked. Kyan nodded without hesitation.

"They knew well when they volunteered! Their bravery eclipses all others I have seen in my lifetime! Not all heroes live in the history books, kid!" he replied. Raelyn rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me, kid! I'm Twenty-Five!" he retorted. The other man laughed loudly.

"I have twenty years on you, boy! But I'll bet you still can't keep up!" he yelled back and ran forward, leaping headfirst off of the ramp. Raelyn shook his head with a wry smile and followed after him, spreading his arms wide as he leapt into the open air. As he descended downward, the wind whipped at his face and the explosions of the surrounding dogfights jostled him back and forth. He could see Kyan below him, the man's sash rippling as he fell in a shimmer of black and gold.

A smaller ship must have seen them falling, as it came flying straight for Kyan and unleashed a stream of flame from its main guns. Without missing a beat, the older man righted himself and drew Bloodfang from his back. Raelyn saw the sword's crimson blade glow in the wind as Kyan placed it between him and the oncoming flames. The fire was halted by the Ancient-forged blade, held at bay. In the next moment, Kyan whirled around and swung wide, the absorbed flames reemerging in a wide line. The energy soared back at the ship and struck its windshield in a massive explosion.

Raelyn fell through the ensuing smoke in time to see Kyan place Bloodfang back in its sheath, and by that point they were nearing the ground. He could see the tall grass and foliage that Kyan had pointed out, and he curled his fist. Magical energy circuited through it and he then threw it down at the ground. "Graviga!" he cast.

The blaze of magic soared down past Kyan before erupting into a net of gravity. As they both fell through it, they felt their descent slowed dramatically.

Within moments, they both hit the ground with little more force than a two-story jump. "I don't think any other ships saw us on the way down. Otherwise they'd all be pursuing us," he muttered as they ducked into the shrubbery trees and hid from sight. Kyan nodded beside him with his eyes set on the large iron doors to the fortress.

"Our Keyblade Riders would have been a lot more noticeable. Our entry went unseen, and my forces should drive off the rest of the outside guard by the time the girls get those doors open," he agreed. Raelyn sighed and knelt down, placing his back against a tree.

"Now we wait," he muttered.

* * *

MEANWHILE….

With dozens of boats sailing across the surface of the water above, Drea and Taelor were hugging the ocean floor as they swam toward their destination. With the peninsula so close, they were only a hundred or so feet down. Drea led the way, having done this sort of thing before. Taelor followed behind as best she could despite not being the best swimmer. The flippers on her feet were definitely helping her keep up, but it was clear she was out of her element.

Twice Drea had pulled her down into the shrubbery on the ocean floor in order to avoid being seen by nearby sharks, and both times Taelor had nearly screamed out of fright. "I did not break out of Traverse City to get eaten at the bottom of the ocean!" she muttered frantically after the second time.

"You'd better hope they don't see us. Arrows don't fly underwater, and I'd rather not get into a knife-fight with a shark," Drea had responded.

They made their way steadily forward for a while as the base of the island approached, and Drea began surveying ahead for the sewer pipe that would be their entry point.

As the last of the boats moved overhead in the opposite direction, she felt safe enough to swim up to the rocky base. She looked back at Taelor and pointed to pile of rocks stacked almost like an upturned bowl. "Stay there while I look for the pipe. Let me know if anything starts swimming close to us," she said. Taelor nodded, visibly shaking and made her way down to the rocks. With that, Drea swam forward and touched the rocky base of the island. She started feeling her way around for wind currents or anything man-made that could lead her to what she was looking for.

About ten minutes later, she managed to find the pipe hidden behind a wall of seaweed and kelp. She swam up to it, only to find it blocked with iron bars. Having expected this, she reached to her belt and pulled out a sawtooth blade. She placed her hand on it for a moment, channeling fire magic into it. Consequently, the knife began bubbling due to the friction between flame and water. Knowing this would attract attention, she quickly set about cutting through the bars. She only needed to take out the two in the middle and they would have enough room to swim through.

"Drea!" she suddenly heard Taelor scream. She then heard frantic kicking and knew the other woman was trying her hardest to swim over to her as fast as she could. She cursed under her breath and tried to cut even faster.

Taelor was swimming away from a massive shark as fast as she could go. It looked angry, and was intent upon catching up to her. She made for the spot where she had seen Drea disappear behind the seaweed, but knew she wouldn't make it in time.

In the next moment, she heard the snap of teeth as the shark bit through one of her flippers, missing her leg by inches. She screamed and dove downward, quickly ducking under a large rock. The shark tried to follow, but was too big. Seeing her opportunity, Taelor quickly swam out the other side to try and reach Drea's position, but she was much slower now without both of her flippers. She glanced behind her to see the shark mere feet away. She screamed again as it opened its mouth wide enough to bite her entire body in half.

Before it could, however, Drea swam in the way and jammed one of the iron bars into its mouth to clamp it open. The shark thrusted back and forth and thrashed, trying to free its mouth but couldn't do so. Drea held her flaming knife at the ready as the shark swam forward and tried to ram her. She managed to duck out of the way and impaled the knife into the creature's gills. Blood filled the water, and the shark whirled around violently and swam away, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Drea quickly looked over at Taelor and pointed to the pipe opening. "Hurry! That blood is going to attract more predators!" she said urgently. Taelor nodded, and they both made for the pipe. With two of the iron bars gone, they each had enough room to squeeze inside. Drea reached to her belt and bent a glow-stick in order to give them enough light to see. With that, they began making their way along the sewer pipe. Trying very carefully to avoid or ignore the contents floating past them, they continued for several minutes and eventually felt the pipe inclining.

"According the schematics, we should be coming up on the emergency maintenance hatch in about fifty feet. That should backwash us out into the filtration hub with a service ladder," Drea said from the front. Taelor nodded slightly, breathing heavily. Without her flippers, she was having to work much harder to swim. She was also starting to feel claustrophobic in the tight tunnel and the mask strapped to her face wasn't helping.

"Get us out of here, soon…," she muttered. Drea said nothing from the front and continued swimming. Sure enough, about fifty feet later she made a sharp left turn and they found a hatch with a round wheel. Drea swam up to it and placed both hands on it, pulling with all of her might to try and turn it. However, she couldn't quite manage it.

"It's rusted from the seawater. You have to help me with it," she said over her shoulder. Taelor, already huffing and puffing from the effort of swimming, nodded tiredly and reached Drea's side. Together, the two girls pulled for everything they were worth. Slowly but surely, it began to turn. They groaned from the effort and once it had been turned far enough, they pushed the hatch open.

They swam inside the filtration tank and Drea closed it back behind them. "Up above should be a service ladder," she explained. Hoping that they would be out of the water momentarily, Taelor scrambled upward for everything she was worth. About thirty feet up, her face broke the surface of the water. She looked around at her new surroundings but could only see a dark room in the shape of a square. Drea appeared beside her in the next moment and quickly located a ladder on the far side of the tank. They made their way to it, at which point Drea kicked off her flippers and began to climb.

Reaching the top of the ladder, they both took a moment to breathe and adjust. They took their oxygen masks off and quickly shed the skin tight bathing suits. Much to Taelor's surprise, their field clothes were perfectly dry. "Gotta love Legion engineering, huh?" Drea said with a smile, unzipping the water-proof back she had brought with. Pulling her bow and quiver full of arrows out, she placed them on her back and flourished her long knife before sticking it in its sheath on her right calf. She tossed Taelor an earpiece and a wrist-mounted computer terminal, and with that they were ready to go.

"How many times have you done something like this before?" Taelor asked as they moved toward the only door in the room. Drea pushed the door open slightly and peered out to make sure the coast was clear.

"I performed twenty-two successful missions in two years. Many were underwater infiltration, some were airdrops, and others were the long slow process of joining criminal groups under false identities," she explained. Seeing no sign of any guards, she silently opened the door and stepped into the next hallway. The commotion outside seemed to have the base on lockdown, as the only lights on were the creepy red emergency lights.

As they moved forward, Taelor heard Drea recounting the fortress blueprints under her breath.

"Thirteen steps forward, left turn…eighteen steps forward, stairs up…."

After ascending to the next level, Drea held up her hand to stop Taelor from moving. They could hear footsteps from around the next corner, and they were growing louder. Drea looked at Taelor and held a finger to her mouth to signal her to be quiet. They both crouched down into the shadows, and Drea silently drew her knife. **(Skyworld, Two Steps From Hell)**

In the next moment, a guard rounded the corner. However, Drea pounced and was on him, hand over his mouth and knife in his heart before he could react or make noise. A momentary flash of surprise appeared in his eyes as she silently lowered him to the floor and withdrew her knife from between his ribs. She then motioned Taelor onward. The security room was close now.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the doors to the control center and could hear voices from within. Not hesitating, Drea drew her bow and fitted two arrows to the string. She then walked nonchalantly into the room and immediately found her targets. They barely had time to let out gasps of surprise before the arrows whistled and found their marks.

She motioned Taelor in, who quickly sat down at the main computer console and plugged her wrist terminal into it. A prompt on the main screen appeared saying something about an emergency bypass, and Taelor began uploading it as her fingers raced over the keyboard in a blur. "Hurry," Drea said, keeping her bow in hand and staying close to the door in order to listen for more movement. She then tapped her earpiece. "Raelyn, Kyan. We've reached the control room. Standby for door bypass," she said.

"_Understood. Watch yourselves, there's movement all over the place. They know something's up," _Raelyn responded. She nodded in time to hear Taelor speak.

"Doors opening now!" she exclaimed.

Raelyn and Kyan saw the doors open and immediately bolted from their cover. They reached them without finding any guards and stepped inside. They began sprinting down the main hallway as Raelyn tapped his earpiece. "Taelor, we need you to direct us to the vault!" he said urgently.

"_Take the next door on your right, then follow the passage past the main hall. You should bypass most of the security that way," _she responded.

"Got it," Kyan muttered and they did as told. They moved forward to the next door, however it didn't go as planned.

As they opened the door and stepped inside, a patrol of guards on the far end of the passage spotted them. "Intruders!" one yelled and pulled a lever on the wall.

Alarms began blaring immediately, and to Raelyn and Kyan's dismay, additional defenses roared to life in front of them. Turret guns descended from holes in the ceiling and began shooting at them. Also, at two different places in the passage, slots in the walls opened up and walls of fire appeared to block them. "They know we're here, Drea! Ready yourselves!" Raelyn yelled as he summoned his Keyblade. Kyan narrowed his eyes and drew Bloodfang from his back.

"_I know, I know! Just hurry!" _Drea yelled back.

She could already hear the thundering footsteps incoming. "Taelor, don't stop working! Get them to the vault and get those doors open! I'll buy you time!" she instructed. The other woman was working so feverishly that she didn't respond or look away from the computer. She simply continued typing as fast as possible. The emergency bypass was uploading, but only at halfway complete.

Swearing under her breath, Drea fitted an arrow to her bow and stepped into the hallway. Seeing a dozen soldiers coming her way, she channeled lightning into her arrow and let it fly. It struck one man, and a bolt of lightning ricocheted out, striking three of them. Hearing movement behind her, she drew another arrow and spun down on her knee, letting it soar before the man could reach her.

They were coming from both ends of the hallway, but she aimed and let forth her arrows almost as fast as they were advancing. After felling more than two dozen soldiers, she reached back and felt her last arrow. Rolling her eyes, she tossed her bow toward Taelor's feet and drew her knife. Holding it firmly in one hand, she twirled her last arrow in the other. As the next soldier reached her, she slashed his sword away with her knife and stabbed the arrow into his chest, wrenching it out in time to spin around and fend off the next opponent. "You won't find me such easy prey!" she exclaimed, slashing him with both melee weapons before back-flipping behind the group of soldiers about to trap her from behind. Holding both of her weapons outstretched, she dashed forward in a blur of movement.

Taelor's fingers flew across the keyboard in an attempt to get the vault doors open, but the encryption was very difficult. _"Taelor, get us past these defenses!" _Raelyn yelled into her earpiece, but she shook her head.

"If you want to get into the vault, then I can't stop working on that! You're on your own until you get there!" she yelled back.

Raelyn shook his head angrily and continued deflecting the machine-gun fire from the turret hanging on the other side of the first firewall. "We'll have to move quickly," he said, to which Kyan nodded.

"I have an idea," the older man grunted and ran forward. The long passageway was situated in that they had a wall of fire before them, followed by a hanging turret, and then another firewall behind which stood the patrol of a dozen soldiers. Past that, hopefully, would a shortcut to the vault.

As Raelyn continued drawing the fire of the turret, Kyan ran forward and placed Bloodfang before his body as he advanced into the fire. The absorption properties of the blade were able to fold the stream of flame back upon itself, and he pushed it back toward the wall to give them to get through. Raelyn hurried forward and rolled behind Kyan, who then turned and swung Bloodfang toward the turret above. The absorbed fire launched forward and reached the gun, making it explode.

With one more wall of fire between them and the soldiers, Raelyn didn't hesitate or slow down. This time, he took the lead. He reached the outlet in the wall where the flames were coming and waved his Keyblade in upward fashion. A line of ice followed and froze the flame outlet momentarily, at which point Kyan lunged forward summoning his Keyblade to his left hand. He impaled a man with each weapon and drove them to the ground by crouching down. Raelyn raced through just as the ice melted, stepping first off of the wall and then jumping off Kyan's back. He fluidly front-flipped down and slammed his Keyblade down onto the next soldier.

By now, the rest of the men had retreated down the passageway and were shooting at them with automatic rifles. Both Keyblade Wielders ran after them deflecting all incoming fire with their weapons. Rounding the next corner, they could see that Taelor's instructions had been correct. They had found a shortcut to the vault doors.

The soldiers knew they had reached a dead end and prepared to mount a final stand. They rallied together and the captain cast forth a bolt of lightning. With a loud chuckle, Kyan stepped forward and blocked the spell with Bloodfang, before twirling his sword and slamming it on the ground to send it right back. The group shouted fearfully as the spell soared to them and crashed into the vault doors with a sizzling explosion. Together, Raelyn and Kyan ran for the vault but still found the doors firmly shut.

They then heard many sets of running footsteps coming their way. "Taelor, we need these doors open NOW!" Raelyn yelled into his earpiece.

"_Almost there! Drea and I are about to be overrun!" _she replied. Raelyn shook his head angrily as Kyan readied both of his weapons for the next wave of enemies.

"Damn…get the vault open and then get yourselves out of here! Kyan and I will find another means of extraction!" he told her.

Just as another wave of soldiers rounded the corner into view, they heard the doors open behind them. "Hurry!" Kyan urged, and together they stepped into the pitch-black room.

"We're in, Taelor! Shut the doors and get yourselves out of here!" Raelyn yelled.

In another moment, they closed again with a loud _click_. They took a moment to breathe, at which point Kyan laughed quietly. "At least we'll be safe in here for the moment," he muttered.

However, they both froze. The room began to shake and tremble, and a menacing growl began to echo from somewhere before them. They could not see anything in the dark room, except for the vague outline of something massive nearby. They had not reached a place of safety. They had trapped themselves in the vault with a monster. "That growl….that power….it cannot be! They are extinct!" Raelyn exclaimed in horror and disbelief. Kyan looked up with wide eyes, a sliver of fear in his gaze at the creature they knew was close.

"What is it?!" he asked urgently.

Raelyn's Keyblade faltered in his hand, and he began to tremble with fear. "Something not seen since the Founder Age….," he muttered.

The creature roared with such volume that they covered their ears in pain, and they could see it standing to its feet off of some sort of throne.

"An Astral….."

* * *

**Whew, took me a long time on this one! Between my busy schedule and a little bit of writer's block, I'm sorry it took me so long. Well, we've finished the first half of the Ark Assault, and we are drawing near to the halfway point of the story. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll do my very best to have the next one out soon! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time! **


End file.
